El Primer Paso
by VairedelViento
Summary: Post-Hades. A la Orden de Atena se le ha dado una nueva oportunidad para vivir, y el Santuario poco a poco se reorganiza. Sin embargo, los Caballeros son también humanos y odios, malentendidos y reencores no harán fácil comprender esta segunda oportunida.
1. Prólogo

**Comentarios de la Autora (aclaraciones, notas y comentarios).**

Primero que nada, la frase de rigor: personajes y conceptos no son mos y no gano nada con ellos.

Ojo! Ninguna de mis historias es yaoi, pues aunque s se menciona amistad cercana, solo es eso, amistad. Quien quiera darle otra connotacin, pues ya ser por su cuenta.

Otra cuestión, cualquier detalle que no coincida con el canon o con el clima y geografa griega, es licencia artstica, esa fascinante libertad de los escritores ;) as que ya saben, que no les sorprenda si de repente cae nieve en el Santuario o pasan semanas sin que deje de llover.

Tambin es importante comentar que me voy a enfocar en los Doce Caballeros Dorados (más Kanon y Shion) y aunque sí voy a escribir acerca de los otros Caballeros, bsicamente va a ser con respecto a las interacciones y relaciones que tengan con los dorados.

Y dejen comentarios! Con menos de tres minutos de su tiempo, pueden generar energa que ayude a que los caballeritos de esta historia no mueran de inanicin.

Por cierto, esta historia es Post Hades.

As que sin más, empecemos con la historia

**El Primer Paso**

Por Vaire

**Prólogo**

Desde que Atena haba logrado revivir a toda su orden, la vida poco a poco retomaba su ritmo en el Santuario. Aunque este ritmo pareca torpe e incluso muchas veces incómodo.

Ninguno de los caballeros actuales, salvo Dokho y Shion, saban lo que era la vida en el Santuario en pocas de paz, pues incluso los mayores se haban visto rodeados de las intrigas que Ares tejía antes de suplantar al Patriarca y que se consolidaron con el asesinato de Shion.

Por ello, ahora que tenan una nueva oportunidad y ninguna amenaza de guerra cercana, pues aunque Poseidón, Hades y hasta Hilda haban logrado tambin traer de regreso a sus guerreros caídos, ninguno pensaba verse envuelto en una nueva guerra, la mayoría de los caballeros atenienses estaban un tanto desconcertados.

Para empezar, los caballeros de bronce no sabían su papel en ese mundo que era el gran Santuario de Atena, pues o bien procíedan de la Fundacin Kido o bien entrenaban en lugares apartados y la mayoría nunca siquiera pisó suelo griego más que para defender a su princesa en momentos apremiantes.

La mayoría de los caballeros de plata, por su parte, se sentían profundamente avergonzados y confundidos y cada uno trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica que les permitiera seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, la élite de la Orden de Atena, los caballeros dorados, tenían la peor parte. Al ser el rango más alto, ellos sabían perfectamente lo que había pasado, cómo haba sucedido y por qué. Desde la guerra civil hasta la batalla contra Hades, ellos habían sido poco a poco dolorosamente conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero por su mismo rango, no podían dar la espalda a todo lo demás, tenan que resolver sus dudas, temores y frustraciones a la vez que organizaban el Santuario y sentaban el ejemplo para los caballeros por debajo de ellos.

¿Y los caballeros divinos? Pues Atena, haciendo gala de la sabiduría por la que era conocida decidió que no tuvieran un rango ms alto que los dorados, sabiendo que sera un golpe para la organización de toda la orden, que luchaba por volver a consolidarse. As pues, en tiempos de paz se les trataría con el mismo respeto que caballeros de plata y tendrían que obedecer en determinado momento a los dorados.

Esto les sentó de maravilla a los cinco jvenes, quienes tenían la suficiente nobleza y humildad para saber que si alcanzaron semejante poder en la guerra contra Hades fue por lo desesperado de la situación y con ayuda de la sangre de Atena, pues en circunstancias normales jamás lo hubieran logrado (circunstancias en las cuales los dorados seguan siendo superiores)

Y así, con un Patriarca legítimo como líder y con su diosa reencarnada, pero en un país lejano, pues la mayoría de su tiempo Atena era Saori Kido, nica heredera de la gran fortuna del difunto millonario, el Santuario trataba de funcionar con toda la Orden presente.

Continuará...

Recuerden dejar un comentario :)


	2. Capítulo I: Gemelos

**El Primer paso**

Por Vaire

**Captulo I: Gemelos**

Saga miraba en melancólico silencio junto a un árbol mientras Aiolia, Milo y Shaka pasaban un tranquilo momento a la sombra de unas ruinas cerca de las Doce Casas.

Lejos de todo el ruido de la vida diaria, los tres amigos disfrutaban de un pequeño tiempo libre, entre una actividad y otra.

Sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, Shaka parecía estar meditando, aunque quienes lo conocían bien sabían que en ese momento estaba relajado y simplemente escuchaba la historia que Aiolia estaba contando acerca del reclutamiento de nuevos aprendices, tanto de caballeros, como de korees.

Milo estaba sentado en una piedra, sintiendo el aire cálido remover sus rubios cabellos, pero con la mirada un tanto ausente, algo que no sorprendió a Saga, ya que desde que haban regresado Milo estaba distraído.

Y todos saban por qué. Milo y Camus no habían cruzado más que palabras formales en público. Por ello, nadie comentaba nada.

Aunque no era el único dorado que se comportaba de manera extraña.

Suspirando, el mayor de los gemelos se dio la media vuelta y se alejó hacia su templo. Era media tarde y sabía que Kanon estaría ausente, rondando por ahí perdido en ese silencio del que se había rodeado.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de las Doce Casas comenzó a subir las escaleras. Entró a la primera casa, la cual estaba vacía y sus pasos fueron el único sonido que se escuchaba, ya que Mu pasaba el tiempo ya fuera con Kiki, quien estaba más que feliz de tener a su querido maestro de regreso, o reparando las armaduras de algunos caballeros, todo con el pretexto de no relacionarse por mucho tiempo con sus compaeros.

La segunda casa estaba también vacía. Aldebarán pasaba su tiempo ayudando a la gente del pueblo de Rodorio, y pasaban días sin que los Caballeros Dorados lo vieran.

Así, llegó al Tercer Templo, frío, vacío y triste.

Suspirando, Saga se dirigió hacia el lugar interno del templo, donde estaba la parte privada en la cual vivían los caballeros guardianes: la habitación, baño, cocina, estudio y una pequeña sala.

En la cocina, sacó una taza para prepararse un café, pero se detuvo en seco cuando en la pequeña mesa vio un plato con una de sus comidas favoritas. Kanon había cocinado nuevamente.

Ya era costumbre entre los gemelos coordinar sus actividades de tal forma que nunca se toparan cara a cara el uno con el otro, toda una proeza dado que ambos vivían en la Tercera Casa. Sin embargo, ambos tenían detalles para con el otro.

Por ejemplo, Kanon, siendo extrañamente un buen cocinero, siempre dejaba algo para que su hermano comiera. Saga por su parte, siendo el que tenía más desarrollado el sentido del orden, lavaba la ropa de ambos.

Suspirando nuevamente Saga se sentó a comer. Como siempre, la comida estaba deliciosa y el sabor lo transportó inmediatamente a los años de su infancia y juventud antes que todo se resquebrajara en mil pedazos. Rápidamente intent alejar esos recuerdos, que más que alegría y paz le traían dolor y angustia.

El hecho de que diario tuviera que ver a al menos uno de sus compañeros dorados hacía sentir terriblemente incómodo al mayor de los gemelos.

Tristemente consciente de lo que había ocasionado, aunque demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo, Saga sufría en silencio mientras trataba de aparentar frialdad e indiferencia.

Sabía que los dems lo vean con desconfianza e incluso con aversión. Sobre todo los dorados, pues ni los caballeros de plata, ni los de bronce sabían siquiera bien a bien lo que había pasado y jamás se atreverían a cometer una falta de respeto a un superior que, evidentemente al haber sido revivido por la diosa, gozaba del favor de ésta.

Pero lo que en verdad le angustiaba era Kanon.

Kanon, su hermano gemelo.

Kanon, a quien había lastimado de manera atroz.

Kanon, con quien no sabía cómo comportarse.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de tratar así a su hermano? Cierto, no había sido él, pero acaso ¿no se decía que la unión entre hermanos gemelos era uno de los vínculos más fuertes? Evidentemente no había sido el caso, pues ese lazo no fue lo suficientemente intenso como para que ni Ares lo respetara ni Saga lograra reaccionar ante el peligro de su gemelo.

Y eso lo atormentaba.

Suspirando por tercera vez, se mordió el labio inferior dándose cuenta que últimamente suspiraba demasiado, así que tomó aire profundamente y cuando exhaló se sintió nuevamente bajo control.

Y así siguió comiendo.

***

Kanon tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, en el cual el Sol se estaba metiendo.

Recostado en un pilar, el menor de los gemelos recordaba la conversación que había tenido en privado con Atena poco después de que "despertaran".

"En el Santuario tienes un lugar, Caballero" había dicho la diosa "Te lo has ganado con tu sangre derrabada y tus lágrimas lloradas, yo te reclamo como mío, y Poseidón lo sabe.

El Templo de los Gemelos estará sin equilibrio hasta que dos caballeros gemelos sean sus guardianes; eso fue lo que me enseñaron Aspros y Defteros hace ya más de doscientos años [1], pero sólo ahora al ver tu historia y la de tu hermano lo entiendo completamente.

Sin embargo no te obligo a quedarte, te doy la libertad para que hagas lo que quieras. Aunque mucho me gustaría que no te fueras"

Y por supuesto, Kanon decidió permanecer en el Santuario.

Pero aunque le había entregado su lealtad a Atena desde el inicio de la guerra con Hades, esa no era la única razón por la que no se había ido.

La verdad era que no tenía a donde ir.

Dudaba mucho que Poseidón le diera un cálido recibimiento. De hecho, estaba convencido que las palabras de Atena, en cuanto a la alusión de que el dios de los mares sabía que ahora Kanon gozaba del favor de la diosa, habían sido para asegurarle que Poseidón no podría reclamarlo para castigarlo por lo que había hecho.

Aunque también sabía que si Poseidón se presentaba exigiendo a aquel que se había atrevido a manipularlo, Kanon se entregaría por voluntad propia, sin importar lo que Atena pensara. Lo último que el hermano menor de Saga quería era que se desatara otra guerra por su culpa.

Ya no era esa persona.

Y si el Templo Marino estaba totalmente fuera de sus posibilidades a dónde más iría? Le gustara o no, su destino lo encadenaba a ser un guerrero y su personalidad era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no olvidar todo el poder que tena a su alcance.

Así pues, el Santuario era su única opción. Aunque esto no lo dejaba muy tranquilo.

Los caballeros de plata y bronce lo miraban con desconfianza o miedo, pero siempre con respeto, pues si bien, no conocían todo lo que había pasado entre él y la batalla con Poseidón y posteriormente su papel en la guerra con Hades, sí habían oído pequeñas historias y rumores.

Después de todo, si había algo que se respetara en el Santuario era el poder, y Kanon era, a fin de cuentas, uno de los caballeros más poderosos, que además tenía la aprobación de la diosa.

Los caballeros dorados eran otra historia.

De ellos, sólo el Caballero de Escorpio y el Caballero de Libra lo habían visto en la guerra con Hades y Kanon podía jurar que su rápida aceptación se debía a lo círtico de las circunstancias.

Inconscientemente, Kanon suspiró y se llevó una mano a su torso, donde aún tenía unas pequeñas cicatrices cortesía de Milo.

Cuando "despertaron" todos estaban lo suficientemente incómodos los unos con los otros como para prestarle demasiada atención.

Conforme pasaron los días, y la idea de una nueva oportunidad se fue haciendo más clara y real, los caballeros dorados se vieron inmersos en la reorganización del Santuario, pero Kanon podía ver ya las miradas de repulsión y desconfianza de sus compaeros. Claro, cuando no lo evitaban.

Suspirando nuevamente, Kanon recargó su cabeza en sus manos y se acostó de espaldas, viendo al ahora cielo estrellado.

Por otro lado estaba Saga.

Saga, su hermano gemelo.

Saga, a quien, pese a todo su poder y astucia, no pudo ayudar.

Saga, con quien no sabía cmo comportarse.

De lo que le había dicho a su gemelo catorce años atrás sólo una cosa la había dicho de corazón: estar juntos.

Claro que en ese entonces la palabra "goberna"r ocupaba el lugar de "estar" en esa frase, pero en ese entonces él era un adolescente con un tremendo poder sólo superado por su ambición.

Pero ni siquiera su ambición había superado el cariño que le tenía a su gemelo.

Sin embargo, ese cariño no había logrado nada. ¿Acaso no se decía que la unión entre hermanos gemelos era uno de los vínculos ms fuertes? Evidentemente no había sido el caso, pues ese lazo no fue lo suficientemente intenso como para que ni Ares lo respetara ni Saga lograra reaccionar ante él.

Y eso lo atormentaba.

Suspirando por tercera vez, se mordió el labio inferior dándose cuenta que últimamente suspiraba demasiado, así que tomó aire profundamente y cuando exhaló se sintió nuevamente bajo control.

Y así siguió mirando las estrellas.

Continuará...

[1] Si, esto es 100% de mi cosecha

Recuerden dejar comentarios...


	3. Capítulo II: Hielo y Agujas

Nota: Personajes y conceptos no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

¡Ojo! Ninguna de mis historias es yaoi, pues aunque sí se menciona amistad cercana, solo es eso, amistad. Quien quiera darle otra connotación, pues ya será por su cuenta.

Otra cuestión, cualquier "detalle" que no coincida con el canon o con el clima y geografía griega, es licencia artística, esa fascinante libertad de los escritores ;) así que ya saben.

Y ¡dejen comentarios! Con menos de tres minutos de su tiempo, pueden generar energía que ayude a que los caballeritos de esta historia no mueran de inanición. ¡No sean crueles!

**Capitulo II: Hielo y agujas **

Camus estaba inmóvil en el centro de su templo.

Pronto tendría que ir a supervisar los trabajos de reconstrucción en la parte sur del Santuario, lo cual le causaba cierta molestia. El clima de Grecia en Primavera era muy cálido para su gusto, aunque agradecía que su turno fuera en la tarde, cuando el Sol ya estaba descendiendo y la tierra se estaba enfriando un poco.

Y sabía que eso se lo debía a Milo.

Cuando Shion y Dokho fijaron los turnos de cada Caballero Dorado, estaban demasiado preocupados por el orden en el que quedaran, pues no querían tener ningún incidente si, por ejemplo, Saga y Aiolia se encontraban en el cambio de turno.

Por ello, lo que menos tenían en mente eran las sensibilidades de algunos de los dorados.

Cuando el Patriarca llamó a sus Caballeros de más alto rango para hacer público el orden de la supervisión, Milo pidió un cambio, argumentando que el único horario que podría supervisar sin descuidar sus otras actividades era el horario designado a Camus: Martes al mediodía.

El Caballero de Libra analizó rápidamente la situación, y comprobando que el cambio no sería generador de posibles incidentes, se acercó a Shion y tras una reverencia (pues ante todo estaba la formalidad y el protocolo) le habló en voz baja.

Shion aceptó, tras confirmar con Camus que estuviera de acuerdo.

Entornando los ojos, Camus alejó esos pensamientos de su mente.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que "despertaran" en el Templo Central, para descubrir que habían estado muertos por cuatro largos meses, en los cuales sólo se había logrado reconstruir las estructuras principales de las Doce Casas.

Aunque en templos como el de Aries y Virgo aún tenían que componer las estancias privadas.

Pero todo el Santuario en general aún necesitaba ser arreglado, no tanto por batallas, sino por descuido, ya que el reinado de Ares no tuvo precisamente como una de sus prioridades el mantenimiento del lugar.

Y durante esas tres semanas Camus había estado evitando al Caballero de Escorpio.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle a Milo y la distancia que él mismo había marcado le dolía tanto… pero no podía evitar sentir pesar al recordar lo que había hecho en la guerra contra Hades y sentía que Milo le recriminaría si le daba la oportunidad.

Y después de todo lo que había pasado, Camus aún no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el rechazo de quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

Lo cual le irritaba tremendamente. Siempre le había dicho a Hyoga que no debía dejar que las emociones marcaran su vida y dictaran sus acciones, y ahí estaba él, el Caballero Dorado de Acuario, traicionando los principios por los que, no hacía mucho tiempo, había muerto al tratar de enseñarlos a su discípulo.

Enojado consigo mismo, caminó hacia la salida de su templo, donde comprobó que el Sol estaba llegando al punto que marcaba el cambio del día por la tarde, por lo que comenzó a bajar las escaleras de las Doce Casas.

Nunca le había molestado la onceaba posición de su Templo, hasta entonces. Al ser de los últimos, significaba que debía pasar por los templos de sus compañeros y esa idea no le agradaba en absoluto.

Lo que hubiera dado en ese momento por un acantilado que lo llevara directamente a la entrada de las Doce Casas. No le importaba siquiera si tenía que saltar de cabeza.

Para su tranquilidad, la fortuna estuvo con él las primeras tres casas (Capricornio, Sagitario y ¡gracias a las estrellas! Escorpio) pues no se encontró a ninguno de los Caballeros que las custodiaban.

Sin embargo, maldijo suavemente en francés cuando vio a Dokho parado a la entrada de la Casa de Libra.

"Tienes suerte que no hable tu idioma natal, pequeño. Eso que acabas de murmurar no sonó muy cortés, aunque el francés tiene fama de ser una lengua en la cual nada suena mal" dijo Dokho de buen humor.

De todos los dorados, Dokho era quien más elocuencia mostraba ante la situación que estaban viviendo. Todos los Caballeros Dorados lo atribuían, secretamente, a que en realidad era una persona con la sabiduría que se adquiere con la considerable edad que tenía, sin importar su aspecto físico.

Camus inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de disculpa. Ciertamente respetaba al que fuera el antiguo maestro, y no quería tener ningún antagonismo con él. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que acelerara el paso notablemente.

Dokho rió de buena gana.

"¿Sabes? Yo no puedo hacer eso" siguió diciendo el Caballero de Libra, lo cual obligó al pelirrojo a detenerse y voltear a ver a su compañero de orden, pues hubiera sido tremendamente incorrecto el haberlo ignorado.

Y si bien Camus era frío, no era descortés. "Decir cosas que prefiero que otros no entiendan y que sin embargo me salen del alma" siguió Dokho.

Camus lo miró levemente confundido.

" Mu y Kiki también hablan chino" explicó Libra con un brillo divertido en sus verdes ojos "Y creo que a nuestro Caballero de Aries no le causaría mucha gracia que su pequeño e impresionable aprendiz escuchara palabras poco corteses que luego pudiera repetir.

Por otro lado está Shion, quien también habla chino y a quien le daría un infarto si oyera a uno de sus Caballeros Dorados usar palabras altisonantes"

Al parecer, pensó Camus, el aspecto no era lo único en lo que había cambiado el antiguo maestro, ciertamente su forma de hablar y su carácter correspondían a su apariencia y no a su edad.

"Aunque es reconfortante saber que no importa las circunstancias, hay amigos que entienden aquello que nos sale del alma" el brillo de los ojos de Dokho adquirió un aire de astucia "Tengo entendido que el Caballero de Escorpio habla bastante fluido el francés ¿me equivoco?"

Camus sintió un escalofrío al comprender el significado de las palabras de su compañero. Evidentemente la sabiduría detrás de las palabras sí que correspondía al antiguo guardián de Rozan. Aunque fuera una sabiduría no solicitada.

"Si me disculpa, Caballero, tengo asuntos urgentes que atender de inmediato. Disfrute la tarde" dijo Camus nuevamente con una leve inclinación de cabeza y con ese tono de voz frío que lo caracterizaba.

Ciertamente, ir a supervisar cómo reconstruían un edificio no estaba catalogado en los "asuntos urgentes" de Camus, pero le daba la perfecta excusa para cortar las palabras del caballero de Libra sin mostrar cuánto le molestaban… y le lastimaban.

"Por su puesto, Caballero. " dijo Dokho respondiendo a su vez con una inclinación de cabeza propia. "Te deseo una fresca tarde"

Pero no había terminado de hablar, cuando Camus ya iba descendiendo hacia Virgo.

Tal vez si fuera un poco descortés, pensó el caballero de Acuario. Pero sólo un poco.

***

Aiolia y Shaka estaban escuchando a Kiki contar un divertido suceso entre Shaina, koree de plata de Ophidious y Jabú, caballero de bronce del Unicornio, disfrutando el hecho de que el pequeño aprendiz de Aries había dejado por fin descansar un poco a su maestro y les estaba haciendo compañía, para variar.

A su lado estaba Milo, quien en apariencia parecía escuchar también la historia, riendo pausadamente en las partes más hilarantes, pero con su mente en otro lado.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que él y Camus estuvieran vivos otra vez, pero no había logrado hablar con su mejor amigo a solas.

Milo sentía que debía disculparse con Camus por haber dudado de su lealtad hacia Atena , sin importar que sus acciones, en el momento, demostraban lo contrario.

Pero el Caballero de Acuario había dejado muy claro, con esa actitud que no permitía leer entre líneas, que quería que hubiera una distancia entre Milo y él.

Y eso le partía el corazón al Caballero de Escorpio, porque estaba seguro que Camus no le perdonaba el hecho que hubiera desconfiado de él.

Y el pelirrojo tenía toda la razón, según Milo. ¿Qué clase de persona era si dudaba de su mejor amigo en la primera ocasión en que las cosas se ponían en su contra?

Y por ello al rubio nada le atraía más que el hecho de encerrarse en su templo y pensar qué es lo que le había sucedido y una vez con la respuesta enfrentar a Camus y no dejarle hasta que lograra hacerse escuchar; pero cuando, una semana después de haber "despertado" se encontró con Aiolia en la puerta del Templo de Escorpio, se dio cuenta que otros amigos necesitaban de él.

Aiolia estaba totalmente desorientado, pues Aioros, su querido hermano mayor, había regresado con ellos. Pero Aioros no había regresado como el muchacho de trece años que era cuando murió, sino como un apuesto hombre de 27 años.

Nadie se explicaba el motivo, y Atena se guardó la causa para ella y Shion y ni siquiera el mismo Aioros obtuvo una respuesta. Sin embargo, el saber que había perdido, literalmente 14 años de vida, fue un golpe muy duro para el Caballero de Sagitario, quien se había encontrado con su hermano y los otros, entonces aprendices de caballeros dorados, convertidos en hombres, el santuario totalmente cambiado y su entorno totalmente extraño.

Por lo que la primera reacción que tuvo fue el asilamiento total.

Y eso lastimó a Aiolia, aunque el Caballero de Leo jamás lo expresara con palabras, sólo bastaba ver el pesar en sus ojos esmeralda.

Pesar que inmediatamente se transformaba en furia cuando se encontraba en compañía de Saga o de Shura.

Milo sabía que si Aiolia no había intentado matar a los Caballeros de Géminis y Capricornio, era porque los encuentros habían ocurrido en presencia o de Atena o del Patriarca, y aunque el carácter de Leo seguía siendo impulsivo y explosivo, Aiolia aún estaba tratando de entender lo que había sucedido, y como todos los demás estaba profundamente impresionado.

Pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo, para que el león volviera a rugir y por ello Milo había tomado en sus manos la tarea de evitar que estallara un incidente que provocara problemas. La verdad era que estaba cansado de las peleas entre los dorados.

Y todo indicaba que Shaka había percibido lo mismo y se había sumado a Milo en sus intentos por desviar la atención de Aiolia de Saga y Shura, aunque a veces pareciera que el Caballero de Virgo tuviera otro motivo por el cual se reunía con ellos.

Kiki cayó hacia atrás con un movimiento bastante efusivo, que explicaba a la perfección cómo había terminado la aventura de Shaina y Jabú; lo cual sacó a Milo de sus pensamientos.

"Estoy seguro que exageras Kiki" dijo Aiolia con una sonrisa.

"Le juro que no. La señorita Shaina casi mata a Jabú después de eso" respondió Kiki con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, lo cual demostraba lo mucho que le había llamado la atención aquel suceso.

"Ahora comprendo por qué el Caballero del Unicornio estaba actuando más extraño de lo que es usual en él" dijo Shaka con sus ojos bien abiertos y un tanto sorprendidos.

Desde que habían despertado, y para sorpresa de todos, el Caballero de Virgo había mantenido sus azules e intensos ojos bien abiertos, absorbiendo todo cuanto veían con una extraña, pero clara mezcla de emoción, inocencia y sorpresa, como si estuviera viendo el mundo por primera vez.

"Así es señor Shaka, Jabú teme por su vida en estos momentos" dijo Kiki asintiendo vehementemente con su roja cabecita "Y más porque se sabe que la señorita Shaina no olvida fácilmente"

"Si… esa mujer tiende a ser un tanto… intensa" dijo Aiolia despacio.

"Tú sabrás" respondió Milo "Marin seguramente se desahoga contigo cuando platican juntos ¿no?" añadió rápidamente el rubio al ver que su primer comentario podía hacer alusión al enfrentamiento que tuvo el Caballero de Leo con la koree de plata cuando ésta trataba de proteger a Seiya en Japón, lo que parecía haber ocurrido mil años atrás. Por acuerdo tácito nadie hablaba del pasado.

Aiolia se sonrojó y al ver la reacción de su amigo, Shaka se le quedó mirando, como si estudiara a un animalito curioso.

El comportamiento un tanto infantil del siempre serio y formar Virgo hizo que el castaño se ruborizara aún más y Milo no pudo evitar reírse de buena gana.

La primera risa que recordaba el verdadero carácter del Caballero que había sido.

"¡Milo!" dijo finalmente Leo, tratando de ignorar a Shaka "No digas esas cosas, Mu se va a enojar si Kiki empieza a preguntar…"

"¡Aiolia!" interrumpió Escorpio rápidamente, viendo al pequeño aprendiz por el rabillo del ojo. Kiki seguía la conversación de manera atenta "No le metas ideas en su _inocente_ cabeza" Milo hizo suficiente énfasis en la palabra inocente para que Aiolia entendiera que si el pequeño empezaba con ideas de lo que un hombre y una mujer buscaban el uno en el otro sería porque el mismo Leo había cometido una indiscreción.

"Ya no hablo" dijo el castaño mirando hacia el cielo, tratando de que su rubor disminuyera.

"¿Qué ideas señor Milo?" preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

"No, ninguna Kiki. Oye hablando de Marin ¿te importaría investigar dónde está? Tengo que ver unos asuntos con ella esta tarde y me ayudarías mucho si no tuviera que estar preguntando por ella en todo el Santuario" dijo Milo cambiando de tema rápidamente.

"Claro que sí señor Milo" dijo Kiki. Se levantó con un salto y salió corriendo.

"Gracias a los Poderes por el alto índice de déficit de atención en los niños de nueve años" dijo Milo acomodándose mejor en el lugar donde estaba sentado.

"Pobre Mu" suspiró Aiolia.

"Ya me parecía raro que renunciaras a la oportunidad de tu "búsqueda" Escorpio" dijo Shaka con una media sonrisa.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Milo

"A que le das la bienvenida a todo lo que te ayude a aplazar la realización de un trabajo" respondió Aiolia con una sonrisa entendida. "Si tuvieras que buscar a Marin, cuando llegaras con ella o bien el trabajo estaría concluido y tú sólo darías el visto bueno, o bien delegarías el trabajo en sí diciendo que tienes otros asuntos importantes que hacer, pues el tiempo designado para esa tarea en específico se perdió mientras buscabas a los involucrados.

Y conociendo a Marin" concluyó Leo " sería el primer caso"

"Lo que nos remite a los pájaros y las abejas" dijo Milo ignorando el comentario de Aiolia y los asentimientos de cabeza de Shaka. La verdad es que Aiolia había acertado completamente.

Así pues, Milo cambió de tema. Y al parecer, los niños de nueve años no eran los únicos con alto déficit de atención. El caballero de Leo se ruborizó.

"Milo ¿Cómo hablar de Marin nos remite a ese tema?" preguntó Shaka.

Aiolia y Milo lo miraron con una mezcla de horror y diversión. Luego se voltearon a ver entre ellos y finalmente, volvieron a clavar sus ojos en su rubio amigo.

"Shaka… " empezó Aiolia.

"Seguro tú sabes acerca de…" siguió Milo

"… de eso que sabes ¿cierto?" finalizó Aiolia cuando vio que Milo se iba a ahogar si terminaba la frase.

"Cuando hablan así me confunden" dijo Shaka frunciendo el ceño "Además que parecen niños en lugar de Caballeros de Atena"

"Lo que queremos decir…" empezó nuevamente Aiolia " Es que tu conoces acerca de lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer cuando…"

"Basta Aiolia, antes que se te reviente el corazón" dijo Shaka divertido, lo cual casi les causa un síncope a sus dos compañeros. "Por supuesto que lo sé ¿por quién me tomas? Lo que no entiendo es por qué Aquila saca a flote esos comentarios?"

Las mejillas de Aiolia nuevamente adquirieron un tono rojo y Milo volvió a reir.

"Pues verás mi querido Virgo, lo que pasa es que Aiolia siempre ha sentido una gran…"

"¡Admiración!" interrumpió Leo a Milo antes que el rubio pudiera acabar con los dioses sabrían qué palabra esa frase. "Eso es, siempre he sentido admiración por Marin, pero cierta _gente_" siguió Aiolia enfatizando la palabra gente al tiempo que miraba a Milo "tiene la idea que esa admiración es un sentimiento diferente, cuando sólo es simple admiración. Porque Marin es diga que se le tenga admiración. No sólo porque es una koree de plata digna de admiración, sino porque fue la Maestra de Seiya, lo cual ya es digno de admiración, quien ha resultado el mejor caballero de Atena de esta época, aunque no el más poderoso, pero sí lo suficientemente noble para admitirlo y…"

Aiolia siguió hablando nerviosamente, para diversión de sus dos compañeros que nunca habían oído balbucear al rebelde, orgulloso pero siempre noble Caballero de Leo. Aunque, ya que ambos lo pensaban por separado, nunca habían oído hablar así a ningún Caballero Dorado.

Milo estaba tan divertido que por un momento olvidó todo el contexto del Santuario, en particular su situación con Camus y vio por primera vez lo que significaba tener una segunda oportunidad y lo que sería una relación cercana entre los miembros de élite de Atena.

Y su primera reacción fue pensar en lo mucho que el comportamiento de Leo divertiría a su mejor amigo, cuando le contara lo que estaba sucediendo. Porque detrás de esa apariencia fría y formal, el caballero de Acuario escondía un sentido del humor bastante negro (aunque, claro, sólo salía a relucir cuando estaba solo o con Milo)

Entonces, como balde de agua helada, Escorpio recordó que la amistad con Camus bien podía estar para siempre terminada.

Eso lo deprimió tanto que ahogó un pequeño gemido, mordiéndose con tanta fuerza el labio que logró sacarse sangre.

Shaka por su parte, nuevamente estaba mirando al caballero de Leo como un animalito extraño, disfrutando inmensamente el comportamiento del que creía era un caballero de la orden más.

Por ello, decidió dejar pasar el angustioso sonido que Milo emitió.

Después de unos momentos, Aiolia , aún sin darse cuenta que estaba ya desvariando dio por finalizado lo que él creyó una muy convincente explicación acerca de la irracionalidad de él y Marin aludiendo a comentarios de flores y abejas y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Al ver que el silencio se prolongaba un tanto incómodo, Shaka decidió intervenir, por el bien de Milo, ya que sus ojos verdes se veían más y más atormentados por fantasmas demasiado extraños para Shaka como para entenderlos.

"De cualquier forma Caballeros, estoy de acuerdo con Milo, no deberíamos hablar tan a la ligera de ciertos asuntos con el aprendiz de Aries presente"

Eso sacó a Leo y Escorpio de los respectivos mundos propios en los que cada uno había decidido encerrarse.

" Pero seguro Kiki sabe" dijo Aiolia con sus verdes ojos entrecerrados, considerando las probabilidades.

"¡Por favor!" dijo Shaka nuevamente divertido "Su maestro es Mu de Aries, y sabemos que Mu nunca le daría la respuesta a alguien que no hiciera la pregunta"

"¿Y luego?" preguntó confundido Milo con una mirada más tranquila

"Como bien señalaste anteriormente, Kiki es demasiado pequeño para tener siquiera noción de las emociones que una mujer y un hombre despiertan entre sí" siguió Shaka, ignorando que Aiolia se estaba ruborizando nuevamente "Y por lo tanto aún no tiene preguntas que hacerle a Aries al respecto"

"Entiendo" dijo Milo "Así que o Kiki le preguntará a Mu cuando tenga alguna duda, o bien se informará por ahí…"

"Mientras no se informe en las Doce Casas…" dijo Aiolia

Shaka sonrió divertido y Milo rió de buena gana, pero sus compañeros notaron que la risa del rubio no alejó la tristeza de sus ojos.

Continuará…

Recuerden…. Dejen comentarios….

¡No sean crueles y despiadados! A Máscara de la Muerte no le gusta la competencia ;)


	4. Capítulo III: Sabiduría e Ignorancia

Nota: Personajes y conceptos no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Puntuka91, Kumiko_son y a Leonis-Alterf por sus lindos comentarios… ¡de verdad les deseo que toda la energía positiva que me enviaron se les regrese tres veces!

Ahora bien... algunas especificaciones, aunque ya las comenté ánteriormente:

¡Ojo! Ninguna de mis historias es yaoi, pues aunque sí se menciona amistad cercana, solo es eso, amistad. Quien quiera darle otra connotación, pues ya será por su cuenta.

Otra cuestión, cualquier "detalle" que no coincida con el canon o con el clima y geografía griega, es licencia artística, esa fascinante libertad de los escritores ;) así que ya saben.

Y ¡dejen comentarios! Con menos de tres minutos de su tiempo, pueden generar energía que ayude a que los caballeritos de esta historia no mueran de inanición.

**El Primer Paso**

**Por Vaire**

**Capítulo III: Sabiduría e Ignorancia**

El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, pues era noche de Luna Oscura y la luz de las estrellas era la única que brillaba aquí y allá en la noche de Primavera.

Sólo los ruidos típicos de medianoche se podían oír, pues todo el Santuario parecía dormir. Aunque bien se dice que las apariencias engañan.

En las Doce Casas, no había más luz que aquella que proporcionaban los candiles de diferentes aleaciones que oficialmente iluminaban las entradas de cada templo, adornando con sombras macabras las paredes, columnas y pasillos.

La persona que subía las escaleras entre el segundo y tercer templo se detuvo a la entrada de este último mirando atentamente ese desfile escalofriante de figuras alegóricas, que extrañamente le recordaban a las olas del mar, cuando la marea subía.

Reprimiendo un escalofrío, Kanon ignoró el terror que inconscientemente estaba sintiendo en la boca del estómago y entró, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a las estancias privadas.

Con un suspiro, entró a la cocina y haciendo el menor ruido posible se sirvió un vaso de agua, que tomó con avidez. Sin duda era la época en que la Primavera estaba en su clímax, el calor se dejaba sentir con muy poca frescura y Kanon no podía esperar a que la temporada de lluvias comenzara.

Al ser medianoche, Kanon estaba consciente que su hermano estaría en el Templo, aunque rogaba a las estrellas que Saga estuviera profundamente dormido.

De hecho, en los intentos desesperados de ambos gemelos por evitarse el uno al otro, habían terminado por compartir el Templo en diferentes horarios, Kanon en el día y Saga en la tarde y noche.

Kanon sólo regresaba a Géminis para dormir, bañarse, comer algo y prepararle algo de comer a Saga. De hecho, si estaba ahí en esos momentos era porque en verdad el calor del día había sido tan intenso que necesitaba tomar agua.

Y aunque si bien Kanon era el único (además de Shion, claro) que sabía cada rincón del Santuario y los lugares secretos de éste, así cómo dónde se encontraban los almacenes de víveres, no se atrevía a tomar nada de ahí.

No quería dar pie a acusaciones de vagancia, pillaje y robo, abusando de su condición de Caballero Dorado.

¡Aún se le hacía tan raro ese título! Cuando luchó en la batalla de Hades, sabía que ser el Caballero Dorado de Géminis era sólo provisional, y estaba preparado para entregar título y armadura a su hermano cuando llegara el momento, aún cuando la armadura los reconociera a ambos como portadores legítimos.

Pero en ese entonces él era sólo un remplazo.

Pero ahora… ahora Atena había hablado con Shion y el Patriarca y el Caballero de Aries estaban estudiando la posibilidad de crear una nueva armadura de Géminis. Era extraño, pero si Atena lo había ordenado, no había nada que comentar al respecto.

"Esto es absurdo" murmuró el menor de los gemelos para sí, despeinándose con la mano izquierda en un claro signo de frustración. "Toda la situación es absurda"

"Empezando por este ritmo de vida" dijo una voz tan similar a la suya propia.

Kanon no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, pero la turbación pronto reemplazó a la sorpresa cuando confirmó que Saga estaba en el marco de la puerta de la pequeña cocina.

"Lo siento, no quise despertarte" murmuró el menor, eludiendo los verdes ojos de su hermano, tan similares y a la vez tan diferentes a los suyos propios.

"No lo has hecho" Saga permaneció inmóvil, eludiendo también la mirada de su hermano. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber tomado la iniciativa de hablar con su gemelo cuando lo había escuchado entrar. Realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse con él.

Kanon estaba parado frente a él, aunque inconscientemente había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para poner una mayor distancia entre ambos, lo cual Saga atribuyó a que en el fondo Kanon se sentía en peligro cuando estaban ellos dos solos.

No es que lo culpara.

Aunque si Saga hubiera utilizado esa conexión de gemelos, se habría dado cuenta que Kanon ponía distancia entre ellos para no molestar a su hermano mayor.

Una rápida mirada a su gemelo hizo que las dudas del mayor se desvanecieran por completo, pues Kanon parecía… cansado.

Saga sabía que Shion le había encomendado, al igual que al resto de los caballeros dorados, varias tareas para sacar adelante al Santuario y a la Orden de Atena, por lo que lejos de estar perdiendo el tiempo, Kanon trabajaba al igual que sus compañeros.

Pero Saga había descubierto que su hermano no estaba cuidando de sí mismo para nada. Y eso superó todas las reservas y temores que sus acciones pasadas pudieran generar.

Después de todo, esta era una nueva oportunidad.

"Kanon…"

"Saga, lo siento. Rompí el acuerdo tácito, me voy ahora y no volverá a suceder"

"Kanon, espera." Dijo Saga y luego, tras pensar qué tan autoritario se había escuchado añadió más suavemente "Por favor"

El menor de los gemelos contuvo la respiración un tanto nervioso, aunque jamás lo demostraría, ni admitiría. Ni siquiera para si mismo.

"Kanon, este ritmo de vida es absurdo" repitió Saga después de asegurarse que su hermano no iba a dejarlo hablando solo. "Y no tanto por mí, sino por ti."

"Saga…"

Saga había notado que su hermano realmente se consideraba un intruso en Géminis y por ello su paso por el Tercer templo era tan fugaz como un cometa, lo cual inquietaba enormemente a Saga, más que nada porque en la actualidad y cómo estaban las circunstancias, los templos de los dorados no sólo eran un lugar para descansar y recuperar fuerzas, sino porque en realidad eran un refugio cuando las circunstancias se volvían demasiado pesadas para los Caballeros Guardianes de las Doce Casas.

Y si alguien necesitaba ese refugio en esos momentos, ese era Kanon.

"Escúchame, por favor. Sé que no… " Saga sintió que se le quebraba la voz, por lo que intentó de nuevo " Aún tenemos muchas cosas que… " suspirando, el gemelo mayor se rindió y mirando hacia la pequeña ventana siguió " El Tercer Templo es de ambos, Kanon, por ello duerme en la cama, no en ese incómodo sillón de la sala. Y yo estaré ausente todos los días hasta media tarde, por lo que no tienes que salir tan rápido de aquí"

Dicho eso y sin esperar una respuesta, el mayor de los gemelos se dio la media vuelta y dejó a un sorprendido Kanon, el cual después de unos momentos oyó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba suavemente.

Kanon, sintiendo que no había suficiente aire para respirar, salió corriendo del templo de Géminis, hacia la noche estrellada.

***

Desde la entrada del Templo de Virgo, Shaka, quien estaba contemplando las estrellas en la noche sin Luna, no pudo evitar ser testigo de la apresurada salida de Kanon de Géminis

Con sus azules y penetrantes ojos, siguió la figura de su compañero hasta que esta desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, fundiéndose entre las sombras que bailaban con el movimiento del fuego de los candiles.

"Interesante" murmuró el guardián de la Sexta Casa. "El sentimiento de Saga y Kanon es diferente al de Milo y Camus, sin embargo se parecen mucho. Me gustaría saber qué hay detrás de todas esas emociones… "

Melancólico, el rubio miró hacia las estrellas, que brillaban frías y distantes en lo que le parecía una silenciosa burla hacia aquel a quien se le reconocía por su sabiduría.

Shaka recordaba, como ya era su costumbre cada noche, el momento en el que "despertaron" en el Templo Central, cuando aturdido y sorprendido miró a su alrededor tratando de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y tras haber escuchado las palabras de la Princesa Atena acerca de una nueva oportunidad, el caballero de Virgo se encontró preguntándose ¿una nueva oportunidad para qué?

Había vivido y muerto por aquello que estaba destinado a hacer; en la batalla con Hades había logrado cumplir su destino como Caballero de Atena y sólo había faltado esperar qué decidirían los dioses con su alma y la de sus compañeros dorados: castigo eterno o la reencarnación.

Nunca, en todo el tiempo que meditaba y se cuestionaba los misterios de la existencia, Shaka había siquiera imaginado que sobreviviría la Guerra Santa de esta época y sin embargo, había sido revivido junto con todos los caballeros caídos de la orden de Atena para una segunda oportunidad.

Y así regresaba a la pregunta inicial: ¿segunda oportunidad para qué?

Turbado por no conocer la respuesta, Shaka hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer ante situaciones de duda: meditó día y noche en completo aislamiento.

Y un buen día, después de casi una semana, el caballero más sabio encontró su respuesta, la cual irónicamente se ocultaba en sus propias palabras.

En la guerra con Hades, justo antes que Saga, Camus y Shura realizaran la Exclamación de Atena y lo asesinaran, Shaka les había dirigido unas palabras, con los Sales Gemelos como testigos.

En ese pequeño discurso, había mencionado, entre otras cosas, que la vida era un instante y en ese instante ocurrían mil emociones de las cuales, se dio cuenta, él ignoraba completamente.

Tal vez era una de las personas con mayor poder y sabiduría en todo el mundo, que conocía el gran panorama universal de la existencia, el macrocosmos, pero no sabía nada acerca de los detalles.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había reído o llorado? ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no sentía ese efecto de camarería al estar con algún compañero? ¿Dónde estaba ese amigo con el que podría estar en silencio absoluto y sin embargo comunicándose perfectamente?

La respuesta a todas esas preguntas era clara: nunca.

Ni siquiera se le ocurría un contacto humano que hubiera tenido y que no fueran golpes.

Tratando de recordar a sus demás compañeros se acordó que Acuario y Escorpio de vez en cuando posaban una mano en el hombro del otro, pero ni siquiera eran Camus y Milo, sino Degel y Kardia. ¡Sus recuerdos de amistad eran de su anterior reencarnación!

Eso entristeció tanto a Shaka, que incluso se maravilló por el sentimiento de vació que lo rodeó.

Entonces llegó a una decisión: si esta era una segunda oportunidad para vivir, eso es lo que él haría, viviría sintiendo todo aquello que no se había permitido experimentar por miedo, deber o arrogancia.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ver todo aquello que le rodeaba, no con su cosmos, sino con sus ojos.

Y así, Shaka de Virgo miró al mundo por primera vez.

Desde entonces, el Caballero de Virgo abrió esos azules ojos suyos, para maravilla y desconcierto de todos, incluidos Atena y Shion, quienes tomaron ese nuevo comportamiento de Shaka como una buena señal.

La primera desde que habían revivido.

De esta forma, los ojos de Shaka que una vez significaron muerte y perdición a todo aquel que los viera, se convirtieron en un símbolo de esperanza y fe; aunque sus compañeros de orden, sobre todo los caballeros dorados, tardaron un poco en comprender.

Continuará…

No olviden dejar comentarios…


	5. Capítulo IV: Maestro y Aprendiz

Nota: Personajes y conceptos no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que han tenido la atención de dejar un comentario, ¡muchas gracias en verdad!

¡Ojo! Ninguna de mis historias es yaoi, pues aunque sí se menciona amistad cercana, solo es eso, amistad. Quien quiera darle otra connotación, pues ya será por su cuenta.

Otra cuestión, cualquier "detalle" que no coincida con el canon o con el clima y geografía griega, es licencia artística, esa fascinante libertad de los escritores ;) así que ya saben.

Y ¡dejen comentarios! Con menos de tres minutos de su tiempo, pueden generar energía que ayude a que los caballeritos de esta historia no mueran de inanición.

**El Primer Paso**

**Por Vaire**

**Capítulo IV: Maestro y Aprendiz**

Mu estaba contemplando la armadura de Aquila con detenimiento.

La verdad era que el Caballero de Aries se preguntaba cómo había soportado tanto la pobre armadura, aunque fuera de plata. Marin era verdaderamente extraordinaria.

Con una sonrisa melancólica, Mu ladeó su cabeza. De todo corazón, el lemuriano esperaba que esta vez Aiolia tuviera el valor de hablar con ella acerca de sus sentimientos. Ambos se lo merecían.

De manera casi instintiva, Mu tomó la primera de sus herramientas y tras esparcir un poco de polvo de estrellas y unas gotas de su propia sangre, comenzó a reparar la armadura de la koree.

Nada perturbaba el silencio, más que el suave tac, tac, tac de las herramientas cuando hacían contacto con la armadura. Era un sonido tan relajante que a Mu le tranquilizaba desde que tenía memoria, pues era un sonido que asociaba con Shion, cuando éste le ensañaba cómo reparar las armaduras.

Desde que habían "despertado" Mu no se atrevía a ir con su antiguo maestro, pues trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que Shion estaría sumamente ocupado con la reorganización del Santuario, aunque la verdadera razón por la que evitaba al Patriarca era por temor a lo que este pudiera opinar acerca del comportamiento de su aprendiz durante el reinado de Ares y la posterior guerra civil.

"Parece que a esta armadura le hace falta unos toques en los pectorales" oyó decir a su antiguo maestro, como todas las veces que reparaba una armadura, desde que Shion había muerto.

"Si, pero primero es conveniente reparar la parte de atrás, pues si no la armadura puede perder equilibrio" dijo Mu sonriendo, transportándose a lo que parecían miles de años atrás y entablando un diálogo que sabía era imaginario.

"Muy bien Mu"

Se hizo un largo silencio que nada tenía de incómodo o pesado.

Tac, tac, tac. Herramientas contra armadura. Tac, tac, tac.

"¿Y ahora?" Mu oyó nuevamente la voz de Shion. "¿Qué harás ahora pequeño?"

"Ahora tengo que levantar ligeramente la curvatura de los antebrazos" respondió Mu, completamente concentrado en lo que hacía.

Un silencio siguió a esa respuesta.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó finalmente la voz de Shion, y Mu frunció levemente el entrecejo, pues la voz de su maestro parecía sorprendida, aunque pronto el caballero de Aries le restó importancia ya que en verdad la tarea que estaba realizando requería de toda su atención.

Atención que no era interrumpida por su imaginario diálogo, por ello respondió, si bien con voz más suave "Porque de esa manera la armadura se repara de manera proporcionada y no pierde simetría"

Nuevamente el silencio. Esta vez duró mucho más tiempo, hasta que Mu terminó y suspirando conforme se relajaba, terminó sentándose en el suelo, de piernas cruzadas.

"En verdad eres talentoso, mi querido aprendiz, yo nunca te enseñe eso último. No tuve tiempo de hacerlo" Mu escuchó la voz de Shion a su espalda, pues ahora que ya no estaba totalmente concentrado, pudo identificar que la voz de su maestro provenía de un lugar detrás suyo y no de sus recuerdos.

Sobresaltado, el joven lemuriano se incorporó rápidamente e hizo una reverencia al Patriarca, quien efectivamente estaba detrás suyo.

"Señor, por favor disculpe mi impertinencia. No sabía que se encontraba en el Templo de Aries" se disculpó Mu.

Shion lo miró con tristeza en esos ojos violeta que parecían conocerlo todo.

"Tanta formalidad no es común entre maestro y aprendiz, pequeño. Al menos no entre maestro y aprendiz que han compartido tanto"

"Pero Señor, antes que mi maestro es el Patriarca del Santuario"

"Antes también era Patriarca Mu, y nunca hubo esa distancia que ahora percibo"

"Pero yo ya no soy como antes" dijo Mu con tristeza "Ahora entiendo que la situación era más compleja de lo que yo creía. Usted era el líder de nuestra orden y no sólo eso, sino que había sido el Caballero Dorado de Aries por más de dos siglos [1], es un héroe de la guerra santa"

"Al igual que tú ahora, Mu" dijo Shion orgulloso "Entiendes por qué te digo que la formalidad es innecesaria entre nosotros"

"Señor, usted sigue siendo el Patriarca"

"¿Entonces el respeto a la investidura ha suplantado el cariño al hombre?"

"¡Jamás!" dijo Mu alarmado, pero enseguida hizo nuevamente una reverencia "Perdone mi exaltación"

Y entonces Shion hizo algo que Mu jamás imaginó. Rió. Largo tiempo y de manera sincera.

"¿Señoría?" dijo Mu confundido, pero Shion no dejaba de reír "¿Maestro?" dijo preocupado Mu, acercándose hacia el lemuriano más alto.

Shion aprovechó la cercanía de su antiguo aprendiz y lo tomó por los hombros, obligando a Mu a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Cuando te vi por primera vez desde hacía trece años, tan poderoso, defendiendo el Templo de Aries incluso contra mí" dijo Shion "mi corazón cantó de orgullo al comprobar lo que en mi alma ya sabía cuando eras un niño, que te convertirías en un gran hombre.

Tuviste que aprender tantas cosas solo, mi pequeño discípulo y este último conocimiento que mostraste al reparar la armadura de Aquila es prueba de ello.

Pero lo principal es que tuviste que aprender de la vida por ti mismo. El significado del honor, la lealtad, el bien y el mal aún eran conceptos que no podías llegar a vislumbrar cuando eras mi aprendiz, tan prometedor, pero tan inocente. Toda esa inocencia llegó a su fin el día que…"

"El día que usted murió" dijo Mu suavemente, intentando contener las lágrimas.

"El día en que te dejé solo" asintió Shion "Tuviste que perpetrar el rito de paso para que obtuvieras la armadura por tu cuenta, sólo para que después de conseguirla tuvieras que salir huyendo del único hogar que habías conocido"

Mu lo miró sorprendido.

"Dokho me contó todo" dijo Shion intuyendo correctamente el motivo de la confusión de su antiguo aprendiz. "Tu establecimiento en Jamir, tu negativa de aceptar al que se decía Patriarca, tu alianza con el mismo Libra y tu posterior ayuda a Atena, aún cuando la princesa no era reconocida como la diosa reencarnada"

"Maestro…"

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Mu de Aries, y por un momento temí por ti"

"¿Maestro?"

"Por tu espíritu, pequeño. Temí que tanta tristeza y soledad en tu vida lastimaran a ese hermoso espíritu que eres. Pero al verte interactuar con tu propio aprendiz, con Dokho y ahora conmigo, me doy cuenta que mis temores eran infundados" Shion sonrió complacido "Sigues siendo el mismo niño obstinado al que yo entrené."

"Señoría, yo no soy obstinado" dijo Mu y Shion rió.

"Claro que no"

Mu no supo que decir y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, para diversión de Shion.

"Además, yo no estuve completamente solo" dijo Mu recordando la última parte de la conversación "Dokho siempre estuvo conmigo, aunque en ese entonces lo conocía como Roshi" [2]

Ahora fue el turno del Patriarca de mostrarse sorprendido.

"¿Acaso no se lo dijo?" Mu frunció el entrecejo "Dokho fue el que me ayudó en esos primeros años lejos del Santuario. Incluso llegué a pasar largas temporadas con él en Rozán, hasta que dejé atrás la infancia y pude tomar mi camino de manera más consciente. Aunque él nunca influyó en mi decisión de darle la espalda a Saga y al Santuario"

Shion sonrió complacido. "Tendré que agradecerle entonces"

"¿Señoría?" dijo Mu, dudoso tras un momento de silencio, en el cual Shion estaba pensando en su amigo de tanto tiempo.

"¿Seguimos con la formalidad, Caballero de Aries?" Shion dijo divertido y sólo gracias a su gran fuerza de voluntad logró contener la risa cuando Mu arrugó la nariz, algo que el Patriara recordaba claramente como una muestra de descontento por parte de su aprendiz. Visiblemente, lo que molestaba en esta ocasión a Mu era que su maestro fuera tan formal con él.

"Pues ahora que me ha enseñado cómo se siente, admito que no es muy agradable"

Shion rió nuevamente. "Me alegro que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo"

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

"Maestro ¿qué pasará con nosotros ahora?" Mu miró a Shion expectante.

El Patriarca entendió que la palabra nosotros, no sólo los abarcaba a ellos dos, sino a toda la élite dorada.

"Sólo el tiempo lo dirá Mu. Tenemos una segunda oportunidad para corregir todo aquello que salió mal, pero está en cada uno de nosotros si aceptamos esa oportunidad o la desperdiciamos con nuestros resentimientos, odios y amarguras"

"Es un largo camino el que se encuentra delante de nosotros" suspiró Mu.

"Pero algunos ya han dado el primer paso. El Caballero de Virgo, por ejemplo"

"Si, eso sí que fue una grata sorpresa" Mu dudó unos segundos, pero la confianza y el cariño que Shion le había transmitido había despertado en él ese sentimiento de franqueza e intimidad que había tenido para con el mayor, no hacía tantos años atrás "Maestro ¿puedo preguntarle algo personal?"

"Mmmm"

"¿Cree usted que podrá perdonar a Saga?"

La reacción de Shion no sorprendió a Mu en absoluto. El Patriarca miró pensativo hacia el techo abovedado de lo que un día había sido el templo que custodiaba y tras una breve pausa, miró a su aprendiz directamente a los ojos.

"No hay nada que perdonar"

"Disculpe Maestro, pero no entiendo"

"Saga no fue el responsable de lo ocurrido Mu, eso es importante que lo entiendan, no sólo tú, sino toda la orden dorada.

El caballero de Géminis fue poseído por Ares, Saga no era capaz de controlar sus acciones más que una marioneta es capaz de controlar las suyas. Y por lo que llegué a hablar con él durante la guerra contra Hades, muchas veces ni siquiera su conciencia estaba alerta"

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso, maestro?"

Shion negó con la cabeza "Lo siento pequeño, pero no es mi lugar hablar del pasado de Saga. Si él algún día quiere compartir con ustedes lo que en verdad le ocurrió, será por su propia decisión"

"Entiendo. No preguntaré más"

Shion esbozó una benevolente sonrisa.

"Ahora soy yo al que le gustaría hacerte una pregunta personal" dijo Shion y Mu asintió. "¿Por qué evitas a tus compañeros de orden?"

Mu sabía que su maestro no tardaría en formular una pregunta así.

"¿Puedo hablar con total sinceridad?" preguntó Mu a su vez y fue el turno de Shion para asentir. "Porque no me siento parte de ellos" la sinceridad y la tristeza en la voz de Mu le rompieron el corazón al mayor de los lemurianos.

"¿Por qué?" fue lo único que pudo decir Shion sin que su voz le traicionara.

"¿Qué derecho tengo yo de estar con ellos ahora, cuando no estuve presente durante tantos años, los peores del Santuario? Es decir, yo huí de este lugar conociendo que el que se hacía llamar Patriarca era un impostor"

"De no haberlo hecho, Ares te hubiera matado. En el momento en el que él me asesinó, Saga ya no tenía el control. Tu muerte sólo hubiera beneficiado al mismo Ares"

"¿Beneficiado? ¿En qué, si lo único que hice fue esconderme por trece años?" el tono de voz de Mu dejaba ver la amargura que tenía contra sí mismo.

"No te subestimes tanto Mu. Los resentimientos y amarguras de los que te hablaba no necesariamente son hacia otras personas, también nos podemos odiar a nosotros mismos y eso nos impide, más que otra cosa, la recuperación de la paz en nuestras vidas."

Mu, conmocionado abrió sus ojos en ese momento más azules que verdes, lo cual expresaba la angustia que estaba sintiendo.

"Maestro, yo…"

"Sé que no ha sido fácil, pequeño, pero otro conocimiento certero que tengo es que tú tienes algo que tus demás compañeros no. Me tienes a mí, Mu. La relación de maestro y aprendiz que llegamos a compartir, aunque terminada abruptamente, sigue latiendo entre nosotros.

No sé que tan justo sea esto para el resto de los Caballeros Dorados, aunque estoy seguro que muchos de ellos nunca tuvieron un verdadero acercamiento con sus respectivos maestros.

Pero tú sí, y ahora yo estoy nuevamente aquí, vivo. Y estoy para ti.

Así que, Mu de Aries, resuelve los conflictos que pesan sobre tu alma, para que puedas seguir adelante, viviendo esta nueva oportunidad que Atena nos ha brindado.

Como te dije, está en cada uno de nosotros tomarla o darle la espalda. La elección es de cada uno, de nadie más.

La mayoría de los obstáculos que están surgiendo se deben a malentendidos y problemas de comunicación, pues parecemos no aprender de nuestros errores. ¡Cuántas cosas nos hubiéramos podido evitar si tan sólo hubiéramos hablado los unos con los otros!

¿Y ahora? ¿Repetiremos nuestros errores y nos convertiremos en polvo con las ruinas del pasado porque no somos capaces de construir un futuro?"

Dicho esto, Shion se retiró silenciosamente, dejando a Mu sumido en sus pensamientos, con las palabras de su maestro repitiéndose una y otra vez en su corazón.

***

Kiki estaba corriendo por decimoquinta vez el coliseo y la verdad era que ya se estaba cansando.

Mu le había dicho, una vez que el pequeño aprendiz había dejado de sujetar a su maestro como si al menor descuido éste fuera a desaparecer, que debía retomar su entrenamiento. Y el primer paso era reacondicionamiento físico.

Kiki había asentido, feliz que todo estaba regresando a la normalidad. Bueno, más o menos. El aprendiz de Aries estaba viendo encantado cómo el Santuario cobraba vida ante sus ojos, con toda la orden presente, lo cual era algo totalmente nuevo pare él.

Después de haber vivido Mu y él solos en Jamir y tras un breve tiempo que pasó en el Santuario tras el fin de la guerra civil, Kiki no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tantos caballeros.

Seiya y los otros iban de aquí para allá, básicamente levantando reportes de los lugares de entrenamiento en otras partes del mundo, por lo no pasaban mucho tiempo en el Santuario, lo cual ocasionaba que el pequeño Kiki se viera completamente rodeado de extraños.

Y eso no le divertía nada.

Así que poco a poco fue tratando de integrarse con los otros aprendices y caballeros y fue de éstos de quienes conoció parte de la historia de Mu, quien ahora, como todos los demás caballeros dorados, era leyenda viva.

Al principio, el pequeño pelirrojo se negó a creer lo que se decía de su maestro, pues había al menos diez versiones diferentes de lo que Mu había hecho en Jamir en esos años de autoexhilio, algunas tan disparatadas que a Kiki le había costado trabajo no soltar la carcajada.

Al principio, llegaba muy contento a la Primera Casa, donde Mu estaba arreglando algunas armaduras que necesitaban urgente atención. El pequeño Aries esperaba a que su maestro finalizara la reparación de la armadura en turno y una vez que Mu terminaba, Kiki recogía las herramientas, las guardaba en su lugar y se dirigía a la parte posterior del Primer Templo, donde Mu ya lo esperaba con una taza de leche fría, que Kiki aceptaba feliz.

Ambos disfrutaban de la puesta del Sol en silencio y cuando la primera estrella comenzaba a brillar en el cielo, Kiki le decía a Mu divertido alguna de las disparatadas versiones que circulaban sobre él por todo el Santuario, como por ejemplo, que había estado en suspensión animada por trece años hasta que el llamado de una dríada lo había despertado para que se uniera a la lucha por Atena, o que el Caballero de Aries se había dedicado a perseguir a un fauno que había osado robar sus herramientas especiales para la reparación de armaduras.

A estos relatos, Mu por lo general casi se ahogaba de lo absurdo de las historias, pero al ver que a Kiki le divertían tanto, el Guardián del Primer Templo no podía sino reír con él, mientras que ambos se preguntaban ¿de dónde sacaría la gente ideas tan locas?

Pero un día, Kiki llegó llorando y Mu tuvo que interrumpir la reparación de la armadura ese día, ante el desconsuelo de su aprendiz.

Tras largos momentos en los que Kiki se limitaba a abrazar a su maestro con todas sus fuerzas y Mu le acariciaba la pelirroja cabecita, el aprendiz de Aries le contó una de las versiones de la vida de Mu lejos del Santuario que había escuchado ese día, la cual a grandes rasgos narraba una vida trágica y solitaria.

Suspirando, Mu cerró los ojos con pesar y al ver que Kiki no se calmaba, decidió contarle su historia.

Cuando terminó Kiki lo veía entristecido e inmediatamente le dio un abrazo que duró bastante tiempo, hasta que suavemente se separó de su maestro y le dijo con una voz que era más un susurro.

"Por eso me dejó usted en Japón. No lo había entendido hasta ahora"

"Así es Kiki, cuando las señales del regreso de Hades se hicieron presentes, comprendí que mi mayor temor se iba a volver realidad"

"¿Su mayor temor?" preguntó el pequeño Aries, aún con los ojos rojos por el llanto.

"Si. Mi mayor temor era que la historia se repitiera. Que tú pasaras lo mismo que yo con la muerte de Shion"

"¿Y ahora?"

"Ahora estamos juntos" había dicho Mu con esa sonrisa tranquila que lo caracterizaba.

Después de eso Kiki dejó de prestarle atención a los rumores que corrían acerca de su maestro, sólo suspirando suavemente cuando escuchaba alguno que más o menos se acercaba a la triste realidad.

Comenzó a buscar a Caballeros y aprendices que no tuvieran la tendencia de contar historias acerca de los caballeros dorados, pero era difícil dado que todos estaban fascinados con los catorce hombres que habían retado a los dioses griegos y que habían vuelto a la vida claramente favorecidos por una de las diosas más poderosas.

Por ello, sus pasos cada vez lo llevaron más claramente hacia los otros caballeros dorados.

Si bien el pequeño aprendiz de Aries sabía a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, no lo terminaba de comprender totalmente y para él le resultaba extraño ver a toda la élite de Atena comportarse de manera tan extraña entre sí.

Después de todo, ya estaban juntos, todos vivos y con los malentendidos aclarados ¿no?

Y aunque su primer impulso fue preguntarle a su maestro, el ver que el mismo Mu estaba inmerso en ese círculo vicioso de tristeza y silencio detuvo al pequeño Aries.

Por lo que decidió investigar por su cuenta. Aunque hasta el momento sólo había llegado a la conclusión que la mayoría de los caballeros dorados eran extraños.

Por dieciseisava vez, Kiki le dio la vuelta al coliseo. Pensando en que al terminar las treinta y tres vueltas, Mu le estaría esperando con la cena, Kiki cobró ánimos y corrió más de prisa. Después de todo, al finalizar el entrenamiento del día se dirigiría a la casa de Aries, donde lo recibiría la cálida presencia de su maestro y no el vacío de una fría ausencia con olor a devastación.

***

Shion cerró los ojos y se sumergió cansadamente en la fresca agua del gran baño, en las estancias privadas del Patriarca. Estancias que según corría el rumor, durante el reinado de Ares no eran tan privadas, dada la tendencia del impostor a tener conferencias de guerra con tal o cual caballero mientras tomaba largos baños. [3]

"Cuidado que te puedes ahogar" escuchó una divertida voz a sus espaldas, pero Shion sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía dicha voz, por lo que no se molestó siquiera en abrir esas pupilas violeta.

"Sólo tú tienes el descaro de entrar así Dokho" dijo el Patriarca relajándose cada vez más.

"No es descaro, es la confianza que se adquiere con los años" dijo el chino sentándose de piernas cruzadas en la orilla más cercana a Shion, quien resopló.

"Irrespetuoso"

"Nah"

"¿Quieres entrar? Seguramente el vapor del agua te resulta molesto"

"Querido amigo, después de pasar más de doscientos años resistiendo el vapor de una cascada como la de Rozán, esto es como estar en frente de una tetera. Aún así, te tomo la palabra, estoy seguro que un refrescante baño me ayudará con el calor del día. Había olvidado lo que era estar en el Santuario en Primavera."

"Bienvenido a casa" dijo Shion. Al poco tiempo sintió como Dokho se acomodaba en una esquina perpendicular a donde él se encontraba.

"Dokho, quiero darte las gracias" dijo Shion después de un largo tiempo de silencio suave, cómodo, en donde los amigos se dejaron acariciar por el agua, la cual los liberaba de todas las tensiones acumuladas del día.

"De nada, pero ¿por qué estoy recibiendo tu gratitud?" dijo el chino levantando una ceja rojiza.

"Por lo que hiciste por Mu"

"Ah"

"Al parecer no me contaste todo, platicando con él me comentó que tú continuaste lo que yo no pude acabar"

"Me alegro que hayas platicado con tu antiguo aprendiz, Shion. Era algo que ambos necesitaba hacer"

"Para serte sincero, me inquietaba un poco el encuentro. Temía cómo reaccionaría al verme después de tantos años"

"Porque cuando atacaste el Santuario no te vio" dijo Dokho sarcástico.

Shion hizo un ademán con su mano derecha y una olita se fue a impactar directo al rostro de Libra, quien rió.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Claro que sí Shion, lo sé. Pero déjame ser sincero ahora a mí. Yo no tuve nada que ver con su entrenamiento, ni con su formación. Cuando Mu llegó a Rozán, era un niño con el corazón destrozado y un gran pesar, pero sus principios e ideales, así como su poder ya estaban bien consolidados. Y esa, amigo mio, fue tu obra, no la mia.

Lo único que yo hice fue apoyarlo en el camino que él ya había elegido, de manera que siguiera desarrollándose como tú lo hubieras querido.

Y no te voy a ocultar el hecho que me inquieta un poco que tanto tú como Mu se subestimen tanto. "

"Dokho yo no me subestimo"

"Por supuesto que sí, tú y ese aprendiz tuyo que es tan obstinado como tú como para darse cuenta. De tal palo, tal astilla."

"Dokho…" Shion se había sentado y miraba fijamente los ojos esmeralda de su amigo.

"¿Quieres otra prueba de que Mu vino a mi ya hecho y derecho? Si yo hubiera tenido algo que ver con su formación, entonces el pequeño guardián sería más como Shiryu que como es él"

"¡Dokho, que horror! No lo digas ni en broma!"

"¿Disculpa?" fue ahora el chino el que miraba inquisitivamente al Patriarca.

"No es nada contra ti, querido amigo, pero esos caballeros de bronce, recientemente exdivinos con rango de caballeros de plata – y a los que definitivamente tengo que encontrar un título formal para referirme a ellos – pueden llegar a ser un tanto… exasperantes"

"Bueno, no te voy a negar algo en lo que tienes razón. Pero Shion, es la juventud."

"Eso me queda muy claro"

"Pfff… ¿por eso los enviaste a recorrer el mundo, levantando reportes?

"De hecho, sí. A ver s así queman algo de esa energía de sobra que siempre parecen poseer"

Un nuevo silencio se apoderó del gran cuarto de baño mientras los amigos se volvían a relajar, hasta que nuevamente, Shion habló.

"Pese a todo, gracias Dokho"

"¿Por Mu?"

"Si. Porque en realidad tú lo ayudaste a salir adelante"

Dokho sonrió de manera tierna.

"Fue un placer Shion, tanto por ti como por él"

Continuará…

[1] Asumo que en algún punto de los doscientos y piquito años que Shion fue patriarca, dejó la armadura de Aries a su sucesor, pero entonces ¿por qué él entrenó a Mu? Por el bien de esta historia, se maneja que en realidad él fue guardián de la Primera Casa y Patriarca simultáneamente y realmente comenzó a pensar en dejar la armadura de Aries hasta que Mu llegó.

[2] Por muy Caballeros Dorados que sean, me cuesta trabajo creer que un niño de siete años sobreviviera completamente solo en un lugar como Jamir… Además ¿nunca se han preguntado cómo una armadura que se ajusta perfectamente al cuerpo de un hombre de 20 años también le quedara bien a un niño de 7? Qué cosas tiene la vida ¿no?

[3] Vale, sólo lo hacía en privado y las únicas conferencias que ahí tenían era cuando se inspiraba en sus monólogos, pero no me pude resistir J De veras, quien fuera la araña en esas paredes…


	6. Capítulo V: De la Muerte y la Belleza

Nota: Personajes y conceptos no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

Quiero agradecer a Minelava, Amary22 y Saint Lunase por sus lindos comentarios... de verdad ¡buen karma!

Y sin más, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero lo disfruten...

El Primer Paso

Por Vaire

**Capítulo V: De la Muerte y la Belleza**

Aphrodite , Caballero Dorado de Piscis estaba recostado en el jardín que nacía desde la salida del Duodécimo Templo y se extendía por las laterales de la escalinata hacia el Templo Central.

En tiempos de guerra, las rosas que se encontraban en ese jardín se multiplicaban gracias al cosmos del guardián del último Templo de tal forma que llegaban a cubrir cada uno de los ascendentes escalones. Sin embargo, en tiempos de paz, las rosas se limitaban a la parte lateral de dichos escalones.

Por ello era el lugar donde Aphrodite pasaba su tiempo libre, alejado de sus compañeros dorados y entre sus queridas rosas. Al estar recostado en una en una parte que no quedaba a la vista de los pocos que transitaban por ahí, el Caballero de Piscis podía relajarse.

Con una mano extendida, acariciaba suavemente los tallos de aquellas flores que más cerca estaban de él, con una mirada ausente en sus ojos turquesa.

Todo era muy confuso para el guardián de la Doceava Casa. Había traicionado a Atena y se había aliado con el impostor de Ares, sólo para morir en la guerra civil.

Luego de un par de años [1] perdidos, pues no recordaba nada de cuando estuvo muerto, había revivido en circunstancias muy extrañas.

En primer lugar se encontró rodeado de sus compañeros dorados, algunos con los cuales tenía historia, como Cáncer y otros con los que no había cruzado palabra hacía años, aún antes de su muerte, como Capricornio, pero todos ellos se integraron aparte del resto de los caballeros atenienses revividos por Hades.

Cuando Shion les habló de su plan para ayudar a Atena, Aphrodite vaciló por un momento, no por miedo o indiferencia, sino porque dudaba que la diosa quisiera su ayuda después de lo que había hecho. Él no era digno de prestar esa ayuda.

Pero entonces el antiguo Patriarca les dirigió unas palabras, como si conociera los pensamientos de Piscis, los cuales, ajeno a este, eran similares a los de Cáncer y Capricornio.

Y entonces todas sus dudas se despejaron, y estuvo dispuesto a prestarle servicio a la diosa de la sabiduría, esta vez en cuerpo, corazón, mente y espíritu. Cuando llegó a esa conclusión, sintió cómo se levantaba un peso de su ser y estuvo convencido que lo pasado, pasado era.

Ahora no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Al "despertar" en el Gran Salón, había visto cómo Ángelo lo buscaba con la mirada y reconociendo a su compañero, ambos habían sido los primeros en salir hacia sus respectivos templos, después de las palabras que Atena les dirigiera para explicarles la situación.

Cáncer y Piscis no habían cruzado palabra, aunque se acompañaban en silencio, cada uno conociendo los pensamientos del otro pero dudando de los suyos propios.

Aphrodite sabía que si le decía una sola palabra a Máscara de la Muerte, no podría parar de hablar hasta que sacara todo aquello que lo atormentaba. Y eso definitivamente era una aberración para el orgulloso caballero de los peces.

Así que prefería permanecer en silencio, ni siquiera susurrándole a sus rosas palabras de cariño y ternura, por miedo a que en cualquier momento perdiera el control de sus sentimientos.

Atena había dejado muy claro que, por su parte, todo estaba perdonado y olvidado dada la demostración de valía de todos y cada uno de sus caballeros en la guerra con Hades, pero los caballeros, sobre todo los dorados, sabían que no ese no sería el caso entre ellos.

Y no se necesitaba ser terriblemente observador para comprobarlo. Sólo bastaba ver al Caballero de Leo mirando con ira mal contenida al mayor de Géminis y a Capricornio o la mirada fría de Acuario evadir a la, ahora siempre lejana, mirada de Escorpio.

Aphrodite no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al pensar en Escorpio. Tarde o temprano Milo se enteraría del papel que había jugado en el asesinato de Albiore de Cepheus [2] y estaba seguro que eso no ayudaría con la situación entre los dorados en nada.

Pero ¿qué importaba? La situación para él ya estaba perdida ¿no? No había esperanza para las personas como él, que veían el poder como la máxima expresión de la belleza.

Por ello, Piscis siguió acariciando las rosas con la mirada ausente y el corazón abrumado.

***

Máscara de la Muerte miraba pensativo el interior del Templo de Cáncer, el cual le parecía cálido y acogedor. ¡Cuántas cosas no habían sucedido desde la última vez que había estado ahí, antes de regresar de entre los muertos! [3]

Pero por alguna extraña razón, Ángelo se sentía molesto por un asunto: no podía siquiera concebir el hecho de que en un tiempo, que parecía a años luz de ese momento, esas paredes habían estado tapizadas con rostros humanos. ¿Cómo había podido descarrilarse tanto?

Era cierto que sus principios los tenía bastante enraizados, y estos no habían cambiado mucho. Aún consideraba que la justicia radicaba en el más poderoso y, bajo esta premisa, por ello se explicaba las continuas victorias de Atena.

Por ello mismo había decidido serle nuevamente fiel.

Pero también le costaba trabajo entender que la diosa le hubiera perdonado todo lo que había hecho, pues él mismo no confiaría en alguien que una vez le diera la espalda.

Por otro lado estaba ese tema de los rostros humanos… Cáncer siempre había disfrutado tener poder sobre los demás y ser temido por ellos, pero ¿cómo había degenerado hasta el punto en el que su ferocidad se había convertido en obscena inmoralidad?

¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? ¿En qué momento?

No lo sabía. Y verdaderamente no estaba dispuesto a analizar cada momento y acción de su vida para encontrar la respuesta.

De todas formas, aunque la encontrara ¿de qué le serviría? ¿Para no repetir sus errores? Prefería estar atento al presente.

El Caballero de Cáncer recorrió con sus ojos las paredes de la cuarta casa, un tanto complacido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bienvenido en su propio templo… tal vez éste sintiera el cambio en él, al igual que lo había sentido la armadura de Cáncer…

Pese a todo, algo le molestaba a Máscara de la Muerte. Había algo que no le permitía estar realmente en paz.

¿Acaso sería la distancia con sus compañeros? No lo creía, pues nunca había sido cercano con nadie, salvo Piscis, y la relación con ese caballero no había cambiado mucho.

La única diferencia es que ahora Aphrodite estaba distante. Demasiado distante.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Ángelo se dirigió hacia la zona privada del templo y entró a su habitación. Sentándose pesadamente al borde la cama, trató de identificar qué era lo que le molestaba.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Piscis.

Por acuerdo tácito, hacía ya varios años, los dos caballeros dorados habían pactado no entrometerse más allá de lo que el otro dejara ver que era aceptable y Aphrodite siempre había dejado muy claro que la cuestión sentimental era un terreno totalmente prohibido.

Y en estos momentos, Cáncer se estaba temiendo que lo que estaba perturbando a su amigo fuera una cuestión de este tipo. Y no se preocupaba por el sueco, pues sabía que tarde o temprano él solo saldría de ese estado, como solía hacerlo.

No, se inquietaba por sí mismo, ya que si bien le gustaba ejercer dominio y control sobre otros, no podía negar, pese a que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, que había gozado de la camaradería compartida por todos los dorados frente al Muro de los Lamentos.

Había sido una relación entre iguales.

Y lo extrañaba.

Mirando pesadamente hacia la nada, Cáncer se quedó inmóvil hasta entrada la noche.

***

Aioria y Shaka estaban mirando curiosos cómo Milo trataba de convencer a una ardilla para que comiera de su mano.

Agitando suavemente un pedazo de pan de girasol que se había guardado del desayuno, el Caballero de Escorpio hacía ruiditos para llamar la atención del animalito, el cual sólo lo miraba sin moverse desde la rama alta de un árbol.

"No creo que funcione" le susurró Shaka al griego.

"Yo tampoco" se mostró de acuerdo Aioria y decidió llamar al otro rubio "Milo…"

"Shhh, no hagan ruido ya casi la convenzo" dijo Milo con voz queda. Leo y Virgo se miraron el uno al otro, ellos mismos poco convencidos de la afirmación de su amigo.

"Buenos días Caballeros" dijo una suave voz que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

"¿Mu?" dijo Aioria asombrado. Nadie había visto a Mu más que en las reuniones con el Patriarca, las cuales no habían sido muchas.

"Pues sí" dijo el lemuriano simplemente, con esa sonrisa tranquila, aunque en sus ojos Shaka fue el único que pudo percibir sienta inseguridad.

"Bienvenido Caballero ¿qué te trae por aquí?" dijo Milo olvidando por un momento a la ardilla.

Mu trató de controlarse. La pregunta de Milo, se dijo a sí mismo, era común bajo las circunstancias y nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que le estaba cuestionando su presencia entre ellos.

"Solo caminaba un poco"

"Eso es bueno" dijo Milo sonriendo, una de las pocas sonrisas que últimamente llegaban hasta sus ojos, aunque nunca desterrando esa tristeza por completo. "Que camines, quiero decir"

Aiolia bufó divertido y Shaka sonrió.

Todos estaban conscientes de la reclusión autoimpuesta por el guardián de la Primera Casa, algo que sí les pesaba a esos tres amigos en particular pues realmente estimaban al lemuriano, aunque este parecía ser indiferente a ello.

"Si, es lo que le digo a Kiki"

"Un niño adorable" dijo Aiolia "Debes estar muy orgulloso de él"

"Sí, lo estoy"

"Lo importante es que el pequeño lo sabe" agregó Shaka significativamente, mirando directamente a Aries "Muchas veces podemos sentir algo por alguien pero callarlo, para congoja de ambos"

Si las palabras de Shaka tenían bastante impacto cuando no utilizaba sus azules ojos para enfatizarlas, cuando esas penetrantes pupilas estaban a la vista y miraban directamente a la persona, el efecto era impresionante.

Mu sintió que un peso se le quitaba del corazón. Al menos esos tres caballeros parecían no recriminarle nada.

"¿Quieres ayudarme?" dijo Milo de pronto, cambiando la conversación.

"¿Mmmm?"

"Por favor, ayúdalo" dijo Aioria divertido "O vamos a estar aquí hasta la mañana siguiente"

"¿Qué necesitan?" preguntó Mu, cada vez relajándose más.

"Que esa ardilla…" señaló Milo al animalito que durante todo ese tiempo los estuvo observando "… baje con nosotros"

"¿La ardilla?" preguntó Mu con arqueando sus dos puntitos de la frente.

"Pues sí, Virgo nunca ha acariciado a un animalito tan suave" explicó Aioria "Y no, Shaka" se adelantó antes que el hindú pudiera decir algo "los tigres no cuentan"

"¿Por qué no? Su pelaje también es suave"

"Pero no esponjoso" dijo Milo muy seguro de sí.

Aioria y Mu lo miraron divertidos.

"El especialista ha hablado" Leo le guiñó un ojo a Aries en señal de camaradería.

"Bueno… ¿tienes algo para atraerla? ¿Un objeto brillante o algo de comer?" preguntó Mu

"Pan de girasol" Milo le enseño el pedacito que estaba usando

"Si, eso servirá ¿Puedo?"

"¡Porfavor!" dijeron al unísono Aioria, Milo y Shaka. Mu sonrió preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaban tratando de convencer al animalito.

Con movimientos suaves el lemuriano se acercó al árbol donde estaba la ardillita, y extendió el brazo enseñándole el pedazo de pan y hablándole suavemente.

Milo miró perplejo cómo la ardilla en menos de un minuto corría hacia Aries, quien con un rápido, pero suave movimiento la tomó con la mano con la que no estaba sosteniendo el pan. A la ardilla no pareció importarle y se dedicó a comer lo que Mu le había dado.

Aiolia y Milo miraron asombrados a Mu, quien se acercaba a los otros tres caballeros con el animalito. Shaka sonrió.

"No lo puedo creer" dijo Aioria , Milo asintió.

"Caballero" dijo Mu entregándole el animalito al hindú, quien al sentir el cuerpecito caliente y, ¡Milo tenía razón! esponjoso de la ardilla, abrió más sus ojos, maravillado.

Mu retrocedió colocándose junto a Leo y Escorpio y los tres vieron en amistoso silencio cómo el caballero que un día fue el más distante de todos, estudiaba a la ardillita fascinado [4]

"Disculpa Mu" dijo Aiolia rompiendo el silencio que se había prolongado por bastante tiempo. "¿Puedo preguntarte por qué abandonaste tu auto reclusión?" cuando Milo lo miró incrédulo, Leo se apresuró a decir "No es que no nos agrade este cambio, al contrario, pero… para serte sincero teníamos la idea que tú… bueno, que tu preferías estar solo"

Mu no respondió de inmediato y Milo ya estaba mirando con reproche al caballero de Leo cuando la voz tranquila del lemuriano los sorprendió a ambos.

"No me incomoda la pregunta Aioria y ya que tú fuiste sincero, yo también lo seré. Lo hice porque no quiero convertirme en polvo con las ruinas del pasado, quiero construir un futuro " dijo sonriendo el lemuriano y repitiendo las palabras de Shion.

El caballero de Virgo, aunque alejado del trío oyó la respuesta del lemuriano y sonrió contento.

Leo y Escorpio asintieron con la cabeza, señal que entendían a lo que Mu se refería. El ambiente se relajó visiblemente y los caballeros presentes pudieron sentir algo cálido y pacífico en el aire, aunque ninguno, ni siquiera Shaka lo podía explicar.

Pero eso fue suficiente para que la dinámica entre los presentes diera un primer paso hacia adelante, lo cual quedó demostrado con el comentario posterior de Aioria y Milo.

"Habla ya como Virgo cuando está desparramando esa sabiduría milenaria"

"Mientras entre locos se entiendan…" respondió Escorpio encogiéndose de hombros. Mu rió contento y Shaka no pudo más que sonreír.

Pero sin que ninguno de los cuatro lo notara, otro caballero había sido testigo de tan privado e importante momento.

Aphrodite, quien se dirigía a cumplir una orden del Patriarca, había pasado por el lugar donde los cuatro amigos estaban reunidos. Intrigado cuando vio a Aries hablar con una ardilla, el caballero de los peces se acercó en silencio y con un árbol como refugio, miró absorto la interacción de sus compañeros.

Las últimas palabras del lemuriano habían causado una profunda impresión en el guardián de la Doceava Casa, quien silencioso después de oír el, a su juicio, tonto comentario de Escorpio se retiró para llevar a cabo lo que Shión le había encomendado.

Aunque las palabras de Mu lo acompañaron durante todo el día, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente.

***

Era de noche cuando Aphrodite llegó a una decisión.

Dos días habían pasado desde que escuchara la conversación entre Aries, Leo. Virgo y Escorpión y durante ese tiempo no había habido un solo momento en el cual el rubio no hubiera recordado las palabras de Mu.

El peor momento fue aquella noche, cuando no pudo siquiera conciliar el sueño. Una y otra vez se imaginaba cómo sería todo entre iguales, con personas que pudieran estar con él no con temor, sino que lo aceptaran tal cómo era, como Ángelo lo había hecho.

Una verdadera familia.

Secretamente Aphrodite siempre había deseado tener una relación de hermandad con sus compañeros dorados, pero las circunstancias fueron apagando cada vez más ese sentimiento, hasta que lo olvidó por completo.

Pero los breves momentos que compartió con los Caballeros Dorados en el Muro de los Lamentos habían logrado recordarle su anhelo.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde ¿no?

Polvo con las ruinas del pasado… eso sería él si no lograba controlarse, pero ¿cómo podría construir un futuro?

Pensativo se dirigió a la concina de Piscis y sacando varios recipientes con hierbas: lavanda, azar y manzanilla, calentó agua para prepararse un té. [5]

Mientras veía el agua hervir y vertía las hierbitas, el guardián de la Doceava Casa siguió evocando los acontecimientos previos al ataque realizado al Muro, hasta que recordó algo que hasta entonces parecía haber olvidado, ante la confusión y lo precipitado de ese instante.

Justo antes de que Aiolos lanzara la flecha dorada, el Caballero de Aries le había dado la mano, a él y a Máscara de la Muerte, reconociéndolos como compañeros.

Claro, había sido una situación bastante complicada en esos momentos, pero Aphrodite no veía a Mu como alguien que se dejara llevar por el momento, por muy crítico que éste fuera.

Tal vez Aries podría entender que Aphrodite quería realmente cambiar con la segunda oportunidad que Atena les había brindado, habiendo aprendido de sus errores. Que quería construir un futuro.

Y fue cuando, tras sorbo y sorbo de esa caliente bebida, Piscis decidió buscar a Mu a la mañana siguiente, para hablar con él.

***

De la casa de Aries salía humo.

No en gran cantidad como para que llamara la atención, pero sí el suficiente como para que la gente que pasaba por ahí pensara que el alquimista, guardián de la Primera Casa, estaba trabajando.

Aunque nada estaba más alejado de la realidad.

"¡Lo siento, maestro!" se disculpaba por centésima ocasión el aprendiz de Aries, mientras que Mu ventilaba la cocina.

"No te preocupes Kiki, sólo espero que hayas aprendido algo de este incidente"

"Por supuesto maestro, aprendí que no es bueno llevar a cabo las ideas que el Señor Shaka tiene con respecto a las actividades culinarias"

"Bueno… sí... eso es algo, aunque yo esperaba que fuera un lección más general y menos particular. Piensa en ello y lo discutiremos en la cena."

"Sí maestro"

Mu asintió complacido, mientras ambos lemurianos se dirigían hacia la parte central del templo de Aries, donde el rubio se disponía a iniciar el entrenamiento del día de su aprendiz.

Sin embargo, cuando Kiki apenas se estaba preparando para hacer ejercicios con su cosmos, Aphrodite de Piscis entró por la parte posterior de la Primera Casa. Mu fue el primero en verlo, aunque pensó que el guardián de la Doceava Casa sólo estaba de paso, por lo que lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y regresó su atención hacia su pequeño aprendiz.

Piscis tomó el saludo de Mu como una buena señal y se acercó a los dos lemurianos, con lo que Mu lo miró sorprendido.

"Alto Kiki"

El pelirrojo estaba tan concentrado que no se había percatado que tenían una visita, por lo que miró a su maestro curioso, cuando éste le ordenó detenerse. Entonces sí que el pequeño Aries se dio cuenta de la situación y miró a los dos caballeros dorados en silencio y con sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Caballero" Aphrodite inclinó su cabeza correspondiendo el saludo inicial de Mu. "Lamento interrumpirte a ti y a tu aprendiz, pero mucho apreciaría si pudiéramos hablar unos momentos" Piscis contuvo expectante la respiración.

Mu guardó silencio, estudiando la situación. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendido por el acercamiento de Piscis y, si era sincero consigo mismo, también estaba algo suspicaz, pues era algo fuera de lo común.

"Kiki, el día de hoy empezarás por el entrenamiento físico" dijo finalmente. "Cuarenta vueltas al coliseo"

Aphrodite exhaló.

"Si maestro" El pequeño aprendiz nuevamente miró a ambos caballeros antes de dirigirse a la entrada del Templo de Aries.

"Y Kiki," dijo Mu tras pensarlo un momento "Esta vez que sean cuarenta vueltas continuas, sin intervalos de ninguna especie y sin importar qué caballero esté haciendo qué."

"Si maestro." El pequeño pelirrojo asintió, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al recordar que la última vez había tardado más de cinco horas en completar la orden de su maestro porque justamente Marin había llegado discutiendo con Seiya acerca del comportamiento correcto de un caballero de su rango, debido a un incidente ocurrido en uno de los campos de entrenamiento en Argelia. El caballero de Pegaso parecía renuente a entender, a lo que Kiki no pudo evitar aportar con su propio conocimiento.

Ni que decir, a Mu no le había causado la más mínima gracia.

Aphrodite respiró profundamente cuando se quedó sólo con Aries. Ya no podía cambiar de opinión.

De entre su armadura, el caballero de Piscis sacó una hermosa rosa blanca [6] y se la ofreció al lemuriano, quien parpadeó confundido antes de tomarla. Mu nunca había esperado algo así, aunque sabía lo que quería decir.

"¿Caballero?" Mu tuvo que romper el silencio que se alargaba por momentos, pues Piscis parecía haberse quedado mudo.

"Quiero construir un futuro" dijo finalmente Aphrodite mirando con sus ojos turquesa fijamente a los ojos de Mu, que entonces eran más verdes que azules al reflejar su sorpresa.

***

Era de noche cuando Cáncer escuchó pasos en su templo. Pensando que algún caballero estaría pasando por un motivo que poco le interesaba no le dio importancia, hasta que los pasos claramente le indicaron que el recién llegado se acercaba a la estancia privada del Cuarto Templo.

Extrañado, Cáncer salió de su habitación para ver de quién se trataba, pero lo que descubrió lo dejó sin habla, ya que simplemente no podía creer lo que veía.

El caballero de Piscis estaba frente a él, claramente exhausto y con los ojos un poco rojos. Nunca en toda su vida, Cáncer había visto así a su amigo, ni siquiera cuando realizó su primer asesinato.

Por ello, y pese a él, Ángelo se asustó.

"¿Dite? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada" la voz de Aphrodite era muy suave, un poco ronca y jadeante.

"¿Qué tienes?... ¡Aphrodite!"

"Nada, Ángelo, nada. Por primera vez en todo está bien"

Y Piscis rió, su risa salía del corazón y destilaba alegría, emoción y esperanza, pero sobre todo, Cáncer pudo ver que lo predominante era la sensación de paz.

No comprendiendo lo que le pasaba a su amigo, pero claramente fascinado Máscara de la Muerte no dijo nada y esperó hasta que Piscis le explicara.

Finalmente Aphrodite terminó de reír y respirando profundamente, recuperó el control.

"Ángelo, estoy un poco cansado" dijo finalmente el guardián del doceavo templo sonando más cómo él mismo "¿Te importaría que me quedara en tu sillón esta noche?"

"Si estás tan cansado, mejor duerme en la cama" dijo Cáncer encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo indiferencia "Yo dormiré en el sillón"

"No podría…"

"O es la cama o es nada. No quiero que mañana utilices como pretexto el que no descansaste bien, para no contarme qué fue todo esto"

Sin esperar la respuesta del rubio, Máscara de la Muerte se dirigió a su habitación, de la cual salió casi inmediatamente con una almohada, después sacó de un pequeño clóset una cobija y los acomodó en la sala.

"Gracias Ángelo" susurró Piscis con una sonrisa.

Continuará….

No olviden dejar algún comentario…

[1] Se que se maneja que en realidad sólo pasaron como doce meses desde que se organizó el Torneo Galáctico hasta la conclusión de la guerra con Hades, pero la verdad no me parece tan lógico. Por eso decidí agregarle un poquito más de tiempo.

[2] Aunque son diferentes en casi todo, elegí a Albiore sobre Daidalos porque me gusta más el nombre :D

[3] Las películas no cuentan aquí. La verdad es que las considero una especie de mundos paralelos para proporcionar argumentos subalternos y redundantes.

[4] Quien fuera la ardilla… Ya sé en qué quiero reencarnar y dónde :D

[5] Esta receta sirve para cuando estén muy estresados y se quieran relajar y dormir rico.

[6] Entre otras cosas, las rosas blancas simbolizan los nuevos comienzos. Me pareció un detalle del que el Caballero de Piscis estaría consciente.


	7. Capítulo VI: Entendimiento

Gracias a las lindas personas que han enviado sus comenttarios, especialmente a Amary22 y Athenasaori.

Y respondiendo a la pregunta de Athenasaori, el color de cabello que Kurumada- sensei les dio a los caballeritos de oro en el manga no es precisamente igual al del ánime, sino más realista. Así que según la versión "oficial" digamos, Milo es rubio y Camus pelirrojo. En el ánime el color se alteró debido a la carga de color amarillo en las armaduras doradas, ya que la mayoría de los doraditos son rubios… qué cosas ¿no?

**Capítulo VI: Entendimiento**

El caballero de Perseo se detuvo en seco.

Un hermoso hombre rubio se recostaba contra una de las columnas derruidas de lo que había sido un pequeño anfiteatro. Estático y con los ojos cerrados, el caballero permanecía inmóvil permitiendo que el viento jugara con su cabello y sus ropas, lo que proporcionaba a Algol una visión sobrecogedora.

El caballero de plata no sabía qué hacer. Evidentemente debía pasar por ahí si quería seguir con el atajo, del que ahora se arrepentía profundamente haber tomado. Si bien lo mejor era regresar sobre sus pasos, eso terminaría costándole más tiempo del inicial y justamente había decido cortar camino para llegar pronto a su destino: el coliseo principal.

Hacía apenas unas horas, Jamien de Cuervo le había comunicado la orden del Patriarca de que todos los caballeros de plata debían reunirse en el Coliseo Principal a media tarde, donde se tendría una reunión para decidir cómo se organizarían las actividades de estos últimos.

Esta reunión la dirigirían Aiolia de Leo, Mu de Aries, Shaina de Ophidiuos y Marin de Aquila, razón por la cual Algol no quería retrasarse ni un segundo, no sólo porque no quería causar una mala impresión a sus superiores, sino porque realmente no estaba de humor para trabarse en una discusión con Shaina.

Y ahora tenía frente a sí algo que no habría imaginado jamás: se encontraría solo y frente a frente con uno de los controvertidos caballeros dorados. Con quién exactamente, no lo sabía. Después de todo no se decía que eran gemelos idénticos por nada. [1] [2]

Pero ¿acaso importaba? Ambos caballeros de Géminis tenían detrás de sí historias obscuras, que según los rumores habían causado más tristeza, muerte y caos que la mismísima guerra contra Hades. [3]

Tratando controlarse, Perseo inspiró profundamente y comenzó a avanzar ¿cuál sería la probabilidad de que el gemelo ignorara su presencia, si él se acercaba con sigilo?

Cuando el rubio abrió sus profundos ojos verdes y lo miró fríamente Algol tuvo su repuesta: cero.

"Buenas tardes, Caballero de Géminis" dijo el caballero de Plata con una leve reverencia y rogando a los poderes para que su voz no revelara lo inquieto que se sentía.

El caballero dorado no habló, sólo inclinó muy levemente su cabeza reconociendo su presencia, pero sin dejar de mirar a Perseo con esos fríos ojos de esmeralda.

"Lamento haberlo interrumpido, es sólo que necesitaba llegar pronto al Coliseo Central y tomé un atajo por estos lugares solitarios. No pensé que alguien estuviera aquí." por alguna extraña razón, Algol sintió la necesidad de explicarse, tal era el influjo de fuerza y autoridad que emanaba de ese hombre.

Géminis arqueó una ceja, entre divertido y fastidiado, lo que Algol tomó como una señal para que se fuera. Sin más, se despidió respetuosamente del gemelo dorado y siguió con su camino.

Kanon suspiró. No era que hubiera planeado ser arrogantemente intimidante con toda criatura viviente que se acercara a él. Simplemente no sabía comportarse diferente a como lo había hecho los últimos trece años.

En el Templo Marino, Kanon no podía darse el lujo de relajarse, pues constantemente tenía que repasar sus planes para tener manipulado a Poseidón, al tiempo que reclutaba, organizaba, supervisaba y dirigía al ejército marino y confirmaba que los Siete Generales que se presentaban paulatinamente fueran quienes decían ser.

Después de todo, podría haber impostores…

Pero tras haber reclutado a los generales marinos y conforme los años pasaban y los veía crecer, sin darle mucha importancia a la diferencia de edades, Kanon había logrado entablar un cierto entendimiento con ellos, sobre todo con Chrysaor Krishna y Siren Sorento.

Considerando a Krishna y Sorrento más maduros de lo que su edad supondría (ciertamente más maduros que sus compañeros), Kanon recordaba algunos momentos, poco frecuentes y por ello preciosos, en los que los tres compartían unos minutos conversando de filosofía, literatura e historia, cada uno con su particular punto de vista, pero que tenía los fundamentos para hacer las conversaciones verdaderamente apasionantes.

Casi tanto como las que recordaba que tenía con su hermano, en lo que parecía una vida atrás.

Pero cuando, gracias a los espías que tenía vigilando al Santuario, supo que Atena ya había despertado y luchaba contra Ares, comenzó a poner en marcha lo que sería el clímax de su plan y toda interacción entre iguales llegó a un abrupto fin, lo que levantó sospechas, sobre todo con Siren.

Lo que Kanon pensaba era que Atena lograría expulsar a Ares del cuerpo de su caballero de Géminis, con lo que Saga entraría en un círculo de culpa y pesar que lo orillarían a hacer lo que fuera con tal de redimirse ante la diosa.

Entonces Kanon entraría en escena, manejando a Poseidón de tal forma en que el mismo Kanon terminara por gobernar mar y tierra, en una venganza contra Saga y Atena que sería continua.

Pero todo se fue a pique cuando sintió la muerte de su gemelo, más que por el cosmos, por el vacío que de pronto tuvo en el corazón, lo cual le molestó terriblemente ¿cómo podría vengarse de su hermano si Saga estaba muerto? Pero lo que realmente le carcomía por dentro era el hecho de que se sentía asustado.

Saga estaba muerto y lo quisiera o no, una parte de Kanon había muerto con él.

Kanon suspiró molesto. ¡Ya no era esa persona! Y Saga estaba vivo.

No es que eso impactara mucho en la relación de ambos, pero el ya no sentir ese vacío reconfortaba a Kanon ¿Qué importaba si ese vacío estaba lleno de ambición, venganza, desesperación o tristeza? Siempre y cuando estuviera lleno de algo…

Nuevamente imágenes de los Generales Marinos de Chrysaor y Siren le recordaron con pesar los momentos que había pasado con Krishna y Sorrento, quienes seguramente en esos momentos lo detestaban tanto que intentarían matarlo en la primera ocasión.

Y Poseidón los apoyaría, claro.

Kanon se sentó pesadamente y sujetó su cabeza con las manos, revolviendo su cabello desesperadamente. ¡Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino de confusión! No podía pensar claramente sin que su mente saltara de un tema a otro, de una persona a otra…

Sin que el menor de los gemelos lo supiera, Dokho lo miraba en silencio a una corta distancia. Los ojos verdes del chino expresaban pesar y tristeza ante la desesperación y confusión que veía en su compañero.

Negando suavemente con la cabeza, Libra se dirigió hacia el único lugar que sabía podría proporcionarle cierta paz: la sala principal del Templo Central, donde seguramente el Patriarca se encontraría inmerso en sus mil y un actividades.

Nada como estar junto a Shion para que Dohko recuperara su balance.

Era increíble, pensaba el chino, cómo Saga, Kanon y Aiolos lograban hacerlo sentir inútil. Pese a toda la sabiduría que Shiryu gustaba atribuirle, Libra pensaba amargamente que de nada le servía frente a los mayores de los caballeros dorados.

Sentía que sólo podía mirar impotente cómo los gemelos y Sagitario se perdían cada vez más y más en un vacío gris de auto recriminación, culpa y confusión, respectivamente.

Y esos tres caballeros dorados eran lo suficientemente idiotas como para encerrarse dentro de ellos mismos y guardar celosamente la llave.

Libra le había comentado al Patriarca sus impresiones (bastante certeras) con respecto a la relación entre Cáncer y Piscis, a la vez que Shion y él habían intercambiado opiniones de la relación creciente entre Shaka con Milo y Aioria, lo cual encantaba a ambos veteranos, aunque sabían que la actitud de Aiolia era la calma antes de la tormenta. Pero a cómo estaban las cosas entonces, era prácticamente un milagro que los tres buscaran compañía.

Entonces sucedió otro milagro. Dokho había sabido por Shion que Mu había logrado dar el primer paso hacia la esperanza después de que el Patriarca llegara una tarde al Séptimo Templo con lágrimas en los ojos y había compartido con su viejo amigo cómo esa misma mañana el Caballero de Aries lo había buscado para contarle que había ayudado a Milo y a Aiolia a que Shaka sintiera la calidez de una ardilla.

Dokho no había entendido qué tenía que ver una ardilla con nada, y por lo que Libra veía, Shion tampoco, pero lo que sí quedaba muy claro a ambos era que Mu había escuchado a Shion y se había superpuesto a sus propios fantasmas.

Unos días más tarde, el mismo Mu le había contado a Dokho que Aphrodite y él comenzaban a entenderse, con lo que el chino comentó que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Ángelo también se incluyera en la ecuación, estando Piscis ya dentro. El lemuriano sólo había sonreído y murmurado un quedo "tal vez"

Suspirando, el antiguo guardián de Rozán dirigió sus pensamientos hacia Acuario y Escorpio. Esa era una tormenta que también veía venir y de la cual sólo podía vislumbrar dos resultados: el desastre o la salvación.

Con respecto a Capricornio y Tauro, Dokho sabía que sus personalidades los sacarían adelante, por muy confusos, culpables y miserables que se sintieran.

Pero los gemelos y Aiolos eran otro cantar. Y debido a qué, irónicamente todos ellos contaran con lazos fraternales (pues Leo jugaba una pieza clave para Sagitario) era eso mismo lo que amenazaba con destruirlos.

Porque lo quisieran admitir o no, esos lazos de hermanos no sólo eran grandes determinantes, sino que tenían una carga afectiva demasiado intensa como para no aceptarla.

Aphrodite caminaba lentamente por una parte desolada del Santuario, pues nunca le habían gustado las multitudes.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Piscis sonreía levemente al recordar la mañana en que despertó en el Cuarto templo, con Ángelo sentado a un lado de la cama y con una gran taza de café, preparado justo como le gustaba a su amigo.

Apenas Aphrodite abrió los ojos y aún un poco desorientado, Cáncer le dio la taza de café y lo instó a que le contara qué había sido todo eso la noche anterior.

Cuál no sería la sorpresa de Piscis cuando descubrió que, pese a que había pensado que era muy temprano en la mañana, el Sol ya no se veía a través de la ventana de la habitación, lo cual significaba que era cerca del mediodía.

Y es que Aphrodte había estado emocionalmente exhausto, después de vaciar su alma, y sus lágrimas con un atento Aires, quien con su actitud tranquila, aunque sorprendida, nunca juzgó o miró con aversión al caballero de la doceava casa.

Además que Piscis había tenido razón, en el momento en el que emitió las primeras palabras y ante un receptor tan empático como Mu, no pudo dejar de hablar. Incluso no había notado cuando Kiki regresaba de su entrenamiento físico, pero al entrar en la pequeña sala de Aries y ver la situación entre su maestro y el otro dorado, el aprendiz de Aries salió con sigilo y no volvió a aparecer hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando le pareció pertinente volver a la Primera casa.

Sonrió cuando recordó que Cáncer solamente abría esos intrigantes ojos suyos cada vez más y más, a medida que el sueco narraba lo sucedido.

Al final Ángelo sólo había asentido y murmurado en italiano "Me alegro por ti"

Piscis no había podido evitar mirarlo divertido, a lo que le había preguntado en sueco " ¿No te molesta entonces? ¿No estás resentido por que hablé con Aries y no contigo?"

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Aries es la elección más lógica si quieres sacarte la piedrita que te ha estado molestando los últimos días"

Piscis lo había mirado con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo cuando escuchó a Cáncer definir a aquello que casi termina con su alma.

"Mira Dite, yo no soy tan ingenuo para no darme cuenta que algunas cosas van a cambiar" siguió Ángelo en italiano "Y lo más lógico es que, los caballeros dorados que quieran, formen parte de nuestra vida ahora. Algunos, si logran dejar atrás la aversión para con nosotros, incluso serán amigos… pero tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo, y yo se que para ti yo lo seré. Y eso nunca va a cambiar"

Y Ángelo no podía haber acertado más.

Aphrodite estaba pensando en eso cuando se detuvo al ver a una figura que se removía inquieta contra una columna derruida.

La penumbra ya estaba cediendo paso a la oscuridad de la noche, pero la creciente Luna proporcionaba la suficiente luz como para que Piscis distinguiera al caballero que parecía sumido en una pesadilla.

Acercándose con la intensión de despertarlo, Aphrodite frunció el entrecejo cuando, pese al ruido que hizo, el caballero no se despertó, por lo que decidió sacudir sus hombros.

La reacción fue inmediata y sólo gracias a que Aphrodite era un caballero dorado, logró evadir el golpe que el otro rubio lanzó.

"Tranquilo caballero, estás entre compañeros" dijo Piscis sentándose junto el ahora despierto gemelo, quien bufó dudoso de las palabras del otro dorado.

"No soy Saga, caballero" dijo Kanon fríamente.

Aphrodite se sorprendió mucho, pues para ser sincero sí había pensado que aquella persona era el mayor de los Géminis, con quien Dite sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar. Y que mejor, había pensado el sueco, que en esos momentos a solas.

Pero con Kanon… Piscis en su vida había cruzado más de dos palabras con él y la situación era lo suficientemente incómoda para dos extraños. Aún así, no pudo evitar recordar la mirada perseguida de Kanon antes que este lograra disfrazarla tras esa indiferente arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

Y por ello, Aphrodite decidió quedarse. Mu lo había ayudado y ahora era su turno de hacer algo por la élite dorada como grupo.

"De eso me doy cuenta, Caballero" respondió finalmente Piscis.

Kanon arqueó una ceja cuando vio que el otro dorado en lugar de levantarse y dejarlo, no mostraba indicios de irse.

Sintiéndose fatal, Kanon se puso de pie [4] pero inmediatamente sintió que el mundo se movía, así que se volvió a sentar pesadamente, para consternación de Piscis.

"Caballero…"

"No soy Saga, Piscis ¿qué es lo qué buscas aquí entonces?"

"No se te ha ocurrido que no busco nada, Géminis?" dijo Aphrodite con voz suave. "Tal vez sólo esté disfrutando de la noche"

"Lamento estropear el momento entonces" dijo Kanon desviando la mirada y levantándose "Te dejaré con la noche para que ambos puedan estar sin mi vil presencia"

Pero no había dado tres pasos cuando tuvo que sentarse nuevamente. Su cabeza le daba vueltas ¿qué le estaba pasando?

"¡Géminis!" Aphrodite maldijo en sueco cuando Kanon sólo permaneció sentado, con los ojos cerrados y respirando trabajosamente.

"Kanon… esto no está bien" dijo Aphrodite verdaderamente preocupado.

"¿El que yo esté aquí? Ya lo sé… estoy tratando de remediarlo Piscis" Kanon decía un tanto molesto.

"¡Kanon para ya! No olvides con quien estás hablando."

El menor de los gemelos lo miró confundido.

"Si de vileza se trata, yo no estoy libre de culpa, caballero. Bien sabes que yo he hecho cosas horribles… durante el gobierno de Ares, yo me alié a él creyendo que Saga era quien tenía realmente el poder y lo seguí sin miramientos. Era uno de sus asesinos y confundí la belleza de la posesión del poder con la mezquindad."

"Piscis…"

"Asesiné a personas ciegamente, sin pensar por qué. Rechacé a nuestra princesa, aún sabiendo que Saori Kido bien podía ser verdaderamente Atena y entorpecí el camino a aquellos que intentaban salvarla.

Y sin embargo aquí estoy, tratando de construir un futuro"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Por favor, Kanon. Se necesita a un retorcido para conocer a otro, así como a un redimido para comprender a alguien que está en la misma posición"

"Tú y yo no estamos en la misma posición"

"Y sin embargo ambos fuimos perdonados y a ambos se nos concedió otra oportunidad"

"Aún así, no es lo mismo y no creo que te agradaría que te confundieran con alguien como yo"

"Y ¿cómo eres tú, Kanon de Géminis? ¿Cómo es el hombre que dio su vida por derrotar a un poderoso adversario al tiempo que sacrificaba aquello que siempre quiso? Porque el hecho que no estaba presente en esa última lucha que tuviste contra Wyvern no quiere decir que no sepa lo que ocurrió"

"Una acción no perdona toda una vida de faltas"

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, por ello si alguien tiene el deber y la obligación de aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad son los que somos como nosotros."

Kanon lo miró francamente sorprendido. Jamás había visto la situación de esa manera, pues estaba demasiado ocupado ahogándose en culpas pasadas.

"Veo que no creías que alguien como yo pudiera llegar a tan sabias conclusiones" dijo Aphrodite divertido, después de un largo silencio en el cual el caballero de la doceava casa podía ver que el menor de los gemelos estaba asimilando sus últimas palabras.

"La verdad es que no tengo ni siquiera una idea de cómo eres tú"

"Bueno… ya habrá tiempo de solucionar ese problema, caballero. Aunque cuanto antes empecemos, mejor. Así que… toma" Aphrodite le tendió la mitad de una manzana, pues había sacado de entre su ropa la fruta y la había partido en dos.

Kanon volvió a arquear su ceja.

"¿Una manzana?" preguntó

"En verdad eres observador, caballero" dijo Aphrodite sarcástico como era común en él, no pensando siquiera que tal vez su actitud molestara al gemelo hasta que las palabras habían dejado ya sus labios.

Para su sorpresa, Kanon sonrió levemente.

"En verdad que lo soy, aunque cuidado Piscis, alguien podría pensar que quieres compartir algo conmigo"

"¿Y quién es ese alguien Géminis? ¿Los búhos y escarabajos? Porque déjame recordarte que por aquí si es solitario en el día, en la noche prácticamente está totalmente abandonado"

"Se debe al fantasma de un soldado que ronda estos alrededores" dijo Kanon inconscientemente olvidándose de esa pesadez que parecía haberse apoderado de su mente desde que habían revivido, al comenzar a hablar de uno de los temas que le fascinaban: las cuestiones macabras.

"¿Estás jugando?"

"No"

"Bueno… mientras no se aparezca cuando yo esté aquí todo va bien" Aphrodite se encogió de hombros.

Ambos comieron en silencio. Kanon sentía que no había comido nada más dulce que aquella manzana, aunque si era porque por primera vez veía una esperanza con uno de sus compañeros dorados o porque no había comido en días, no lo podía decir.

Ese silencio duró el resto del tiempo que permanecieron juntos, aunque nada tenía de incómodo o molesto.

Al final, Aphrodite se levantó para marcharse.

"Me retiro caballero" dijo el sueco sacudiéndose sus ropas "Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. De hecho, mucho me gustaría que en estos días pasaras al Templo de Piscis, las rosas que crecen ahí están floreciendo de manera abundante y si quieres te puedo obsequiar algunas para que la parte habitacional de la Tercera Casa tenga un poco de calidez"

"Gracias" fue todo lo que pudo decir Kanon. Después de todo, Aphrodite no sabía que evitaba las Doce Casas como la peste, razón por la que no había comido ni descansado bien desde hacía días (aunque las pesadillas también tenían la culpa, claro)

"Mmm" asintió el sueco.

"Aphrodite, déjame preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas"

El aludido asintió complacido. Era la primera vez que el menor de los gemelos le llamaba por su nombre, y para el frío y distante Kanon eso era ya un grandísimo avance.

"¿Tú sólo lograste sobreponerte al… pasado?" preguntó un poco dudoso el gemelo.

Aphrodite rió al ver lo que al orgulloso Kanon le estaba inquietando.

"No. De hecho, no hace mucho estaba como cierta persona que no voy a nombrar, pero que tengo delante de mí"

Kanon resopló.

"La verdad es que yo también tuve ayuda" dijo Piscis aún sonriendo "Ayuda de un amigo"

"¿Cáncer?"

"¡Qué va! Ángelo se hubiera atragantado primero antes de hablar acerca de algo tan profundo que también él tiene que llegar a comprender" dijo divertido Piscis.

"¿Ángelo?"

"¡Cierto! Olvidaba que tu estuviste fuera del Santuario por algunos años" dijo diplomáticamente Piscis "Pero… la verdad es que en este corto tiempo que compartimos me pareció como si hubieras estado aquí siempre. Ángelo es el verdadero nombre de Máscara de la Muerte, bueno, en realidad es Guido Ángelo, pero ese nombre tiende a causarle aneurismas, y con toda la razón… así que, se queda en Ángelo"

"Ah" Kanon no supo qué decir, indirectamente Aphrodite le había dicho que pertenecía al Santuario. Quién diría que el guardián de la doceava casa era tan sagaz y diplomático…

"Si, bueno… el caso es que la persona que realmente me ayudó fue Aries, aunque no, tampoco creo que él haya salido sólo de ese círculo de angustia en el que todos los caballeros dorados parecíamos ahogarnos.

Si me preguntaras, yo te diría que Mu tuvo ayuda de Shion ¡y cómo no, si es su maestro!"

Kanon asintió y Aphrodite, sin más partió.

Aún cuando pasaron varios minutos desde que el gemelo viera partir a su compañero, no se atrevía a levantarse… Piscis lo había dejado solo para que su orgullo no se viera afectado si trataba de levantarse por tercera vez y no llegaba a dar más de tres pasos nuevamente.

Afortunadamente, aunque su cabeza lo estaba matando y el mundo aún parecía girar de manera poco natural, Kanon logró estabilizarse. Frunciendo el entrecejo, el griego analizó que tal vez (sólo tal vez) la poca alimentación junto con el casi nulo descanso y la presión emocional habían logrado afectarle más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Después de todo, estuvo muerto cuatro meses y a uno le toma tiempo recuperarse del todo de esa experiencia…

Caminó sin rumbo por el Santuario, y realmente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pues grande fue su sorpresa al ver a dónde había llegado inconscientemente: Las Doce Casas.

Sin pensarlo realmente, Kanon comenzó a subir las escaleras. Era de noche, aunque aún no muy tarde y el menor de los gemelos pudo distinguir la voz queda de Mu hablando con su aprendiz. En Tauro, sólo el silencio lo recibió, por lo que pronto se encontró en la entrada de Géminis.

Los candiles ya estaban prendidos y nuevamente el desfile escalofriante de figuras alegóricas tenía lugar a la entrada de los Templos, lo cual le remitió a la única conversación que había tenido con su hermano varias noches atrás, después de las cuales no había vuelto a pisar Géminis para nada.

Respirando profundamente, Kanon entró. Si Saga estaba dormido o despierto, sería ya cuestión del destino.

El mayor de los gemelos estaba sentado en el sillón de la pequeña sala del Templo de Géminis leyendo un libro. Varios reportes escritos con su elegante y pulcra caligrafía estaban apilados en la mesita que se encontraba frente al sillón.

Pero la verdad es que Saga no podía concentrarse en su lectura porque no podía dejar de pensar en su gemelo.

Kanon no había vuelto a Géminis después de que él le había dicho que la casa era de ambos y debía pasar más tiempo en ella. Ni siquiera en las mañanas había visto señales de su gemelo, y la comida que generalmente encontraba preparada ya no estaba más.

Saga estaba verdaderamente preocupado. Había visto a Kanon demasiado cansado, pues no estaba tomando muy enserio la recomendación de Shion de recuperar fuerzas después de haber estado literalmente muertos por cuatro meses.

Y más porque la muerte de Kanon, de entre todos los caballeros dorados, si bien no había sido la más extenuante, sí la más dolorosa.

Pero ¿qué hacer? La única persona que Kanon tenía era el mismo Saga, pues nunca había siquiera conocido a los otros caballeros dorados, aún cuando estos eran aprendices. ¿Cómo llegar a él?

Saga no tenía la más remota idea. Claramente Kanon no quería saber nada de su hermano mayor (Saga no podía culparlo), así que Saga hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: analizar la situación de manera que lograra establecer un correcto curso de acción.

Pero esa tarde cuando sintió un leve malestar, el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue que Kanon era quien estaba realmente sintiéndose mal y eso lo inquietó. Por lo que decidió tragarse su orgullo, su miedo (más bien terror) y su vergüenza e ir a buscar al Patriarca para pedirle consejo.

Esta vez, haría lo que no había hecho por Kanon jamás: sería su hermano gemelo.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el objeto de sus preocupaciones estaba contemplándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Kanon miraba a Saga preocupándose cada vez más que le mayor no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Incluso, miró el libro que en teoría su hermano debió de estar leyendo cuando se enfrascó en su mundo y sin darse cuenta lo había tirado.

Caminando lentamente, Kanon recogió el libro y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el título, tan típico de Saga.

En ese momento, Saga decidió volver a la realidad y vio a su hermano leyendo el título del libro que no sabía cuando dejó de prestarle atención.

"Estaba en el piso" dijo Kanon al ver que Saga lo miraba. "Sé que no te gusta que se maltraten los libros. La verdad es que a mí tampoco"

"Lo sé" dijo Saga quedamente.

El silencio se prolongó un poco.

"Kanon… estás aquí…"

"Así parece…"

"Hace tiempo que no… "

"Lo sé"

"¿Por qué? "

Kanon se encogió de hombros. Y el silencio nuevamente reinó, hasta que el mismo Kanon lo rompió.

"Saga… estoy cansado" dijo el menor con total sinceridad, poniendo sentimiento a esa admisión y mirando por primera vez desde hacía trece años los ojos esmeralda de su hermano, tan iguales y tan diferentes a los suyos propios. [5]

Un mundo de palabras, sentimientos y emociones pasó en ese contacto, dejando sorprendidos a ambos.

Kanon había sentido todo el desprecio que su hermano sentía hacia sí mismo por haberse dejado dominar por Ares, mientras que Saga vislumbró toda la inseguridad del menor por haber visto la razón después de más de trece años de locura y ambición.

E inmediatamente, el ambiente cambió. El templo de Géminis dejó de ser sólo fría pared para convertirse en un hogar e incluso, la armadura de Géminis, en un pedestal en la parte central del templo comenzó a brillar.

Saga se levantó y de un movimiento abrazó tan fuerte a su hermano que este se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido, hasta que el silencioso llanto del mayor lo sacó de ese transe y le devolvió el abrazo.

Ambos lloraban en silencio y ambos se sostenían como si la vida se les fuera en ello, ninguno dándose cuenta del tiempo que transcurría.

Finalmente, Saga se separó de Kanon aunque no le soltó los hombros y nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron.

Total aceptación y perdón pasaron entre ellos.

Nuevamente, el mayor estrechó a su gemelo y Kanon descansó su cabeza en los hombros de su hermano. Saga se sentó junto con él en el sillón, sin romper el contacto.

Buscando los ojos de Kanon, Saga vio que el menor estaba profundamente dormido. No queriendo despertarlo, acomodó a ambos en el sillón.

Así, aquellos que habían sido los responsables de tantas cosas, buenas y malas, se encontraron nuevamente, más allá de la ambición y el poder.

Ese fue el momento en que Saga y Kanon volvieron a ser hermanos, sin palabras ni explicaciones.

No las necesitaron.

Después de todo, la unión entre hermanos gemelos es uno de los vínculos más fuertes que existen.

Continuará…

No olviden dejar comentarios…

[1] ¡Aha! ¿Cuántos no pensaron que era Aphrodite? La verdad es que me fascina el hecho que Kurumada-sensei haya dicho que Saga y Kanon eran personas con una gran belleza, aunque esto siento que no lo explotan mucho en el canon de Saint Seiya, maga y anime por igual… es más, yo lo siento cómo un dato de "Ah, si… por cierto" Qué desperdicio….

[2] Aunque claro, la semejanza es sólo física. Alguien muy observador o que los conozca bien podría notar la diferencia a simple vista con solo fijarse en la expresión corporal de cada uno, así como sus miradas, su forma de hablar… todo lo cual ¡es muy diferente entre Saga y Kanon! ¿No creen?

[3] Como en uno de los capítulos comenté, no creo que toooooodo el Santuario haya sabido lo que pasó en realidad, tanto con Saga como con Kanon. Es decir, ¿en qué organización, ya sea esta antigua o moderna, gritaría a los cuatro vientos los errores, traiciones y metidas de pata de sus miembros élite? Y no es como si Atena (o para este caso Shion) fueran lo suficientemente ingenuos para publicar que uno de sus orgullos dorados fue poseído, mientras que el otro por traumas, ambiciones y frustraciones haya causado desbarajuste y medio… no beneficiaría a la imagen ni del Santuario ni de la misma Atena…

Sin embargo los caballeritos son (no tan simples) mortales y por tanto no están exentos de que circulen entre ellos rumores y leyendas de aquellos que vagamente se conoce algo tuvieron que ver con determinados conflictos.

[4] Hoy estoy de humor medio dramático y qué mejor que canalizarlo hacia un caballerito dorado, de los cuales Kanoncito es el que más se presta para la ocasión, habiendo tanto material para que solito se atormente :D

[5] En la guerra contra Hades, cuando Kanon miró a Saga al entregarle la daga para matar a Saori, Saga estaba mirando a Atena y cuando volteó a ver a su hermano, Kanon desvió la mirada… Me pareció tan dramático… por no decir frustrante… había esperado tanto tiempo el encuentro de los gemelos para que estos se evadieran…


	8. Capítulo VII: Conversaciones

**Comentarios de la Autora (aclaraciones, notas y comentarios).**

Primero que nada, la frase de rigor: personajes y conceptos no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

Uuuuuy… creo que ha pasado algún tiempito desde que actualicé esta historia… ¡qué horror! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Ya estamos en verano… (así se va la vida… sniff…)

Quiero agradecer a Kumikoson, Star Intrépida, Daga Saar y a Athena Saori por sus comentarios. En verdad, qué linda(o)s que se tomen el tiempo para dejar tan bonitas palabras.

Saint Lunase, me has alegrado la vida. Lo que dices es muy cierto y para un autor no hay nada más increíble que eso.

Fuego VS, me siento halagada por tu comentario, en verdad me levantaste el ánimo.

Y para toda(o)s ustedes que dejaron un comentario, les dejo este capítulo.

**Capítulo VII: Conversaciones**

Shura estaba sentado en silencio a la entrada de la Décima Casa. Desde ahí contemplaba la casa de Sagitario que se recortaba fría y distante a unos cuantos metros.

Inmóvil, pasaba su tiempo libre tratando de armar la conversación correcta para abordar a su amigo, a aquel que había asesinado trece años atrás.

Aún le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea de que Aiolos había regresado como un hombre de 27 años, tan diferente de cómo lo recordaba. Y aún más le incomodaba que el griego se hubiera confinado a su Templo, sin salir de él en absoluto.

Incluso Shion había hablado con él. Shura había visto al Patriarca cruzar la casa de Capricornio camino hacia Sagitario, donde pasó casi una mañana completa hablando con su guardián. Después de aquella plática, Shion había exentado a Aiolios de las actividades de los demás caballeros dorados hasta nuevo aviso, para turbación de Shura y Aiolia.

Después de eso, Shura aplazaba cada vez más acercarse al caballero de Sagitario.

Mirando hacia el cielo, el español vio que el Sol alcanzaba ya su cenit, por lo que aún tenía un par de horas antes de dirigirse al Coliseo Principal para organizar a los caballeros de Bronce en lo que sería la revisión semanal, pues se había establecido que dichas revisiones se llevarían a cabo por un caballero de oro y dos de plata.

Sólo esperaba que Marin de Aquila no fuera a estar en servicio con él. Por extensión, veía a la koree como una aliada de Leo, a quien no era secreto que favorecía y lo último que Capricornio quería era generar un ambiente hostil.

Nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia Sagitario.

Transcurrió un tiempo antes que volviera a ser consciente de sus alrededores, pues lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos fue la presencia de un caballero dorado que se acercaba por la parte posterior de la Décima Casa.

Sintiendo la fría energía que emanaba el recién llegado, a Shura no le sorprendió ver, cuando levantó la cabeza, a la pelirroja cabellera de Camus.

"Buen día caballero" saludó el español cortés.

"Buen día" respondió Camus con el mismo tono. Si bien era cierto que nunca había sido cercano a su vecino, los acontecimientos de la guerra contra Hades habían hecho que ambos se conocieran un poco mejor. "¿Aún no hay cambios?"

"No"

Camus asintió y se unió a su compañero mirando hacia las demás casas, sólo que su interés no era la novena casa, sino la octava.

Era curioso ver las semejanzas que tenía con Shura.

Capricornio miró de reojo a Acuario, quien claramente estaba incómodo por el calor que hacía, aunque parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

"¿Quieres un vaso con agua antes de seguir con tus asuntos?" preguntó el español.

"Te lo agradecería mucho, ya que tengo que tratar unas cuestiones con el caballero de Sagitta en poco tiempo"

Asintiendo, Shura se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, seguido por el francés.

"Dime, ¿has hablado con alguno de los otros caballeros dorados?" preguntó el de cabellos negros.

Camus lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, sorprendido que el siempre recatado Shura se inmiscuyera en asuntos que no le concernían. A Capricornio no le pasó desapercibido esa reacción.

"Lo siento" dijo al ver la razón por la cual Acuario lo miraba de tal forma. "Toda esta situación me tiene…" negando con la cabeza, Shura hizo un ademán con la mano. Camus lo entendió perfectamente.

"No te preocupes, en realidad no me molesta. Es sólo que me pareció extraña tu pregunta. Después de todo, tú no eres así"

"Lo sé" Shura le dio el vaso a Camus quien inmediatamente lo enfrió con su cosmos.

Ambos se sentaron en la cocina de Capricornio en silencio.

"No" dijo después de un largo tiempo Acuario, respondiendo la pregunta original de Shura, quien tardó unos momentos en recordar a qué venía esa respuesta por parte del pelirrojo. "¿Y tú?"

Shura negó con la cabeza. "Es demasiado… complicado aún"

Por complicado, Camus entendía vergonzoso, aunque no era que ninguno lo admitiera.

"¿Y con los caballeros divinos de bronce?"

Fue el turno de Camus de negar con la cabeza. Shura lo miró sorprendido.

"¿No has hablado siquiera con Cygnus?"

"Con él menos que con nadie. Además Shion tiene a esos niños errando como almas en pena por todos los campos de entrenamiento del mundo"

"No todo el tiempo. He oído que Pegaso estuvo aquí la semana pasada e incluso se trabó en una discusión con su antigua maestra en medio de uno de los coliseos por un incidente que pasó en Argelia"

"Sabes bastante para alguien que no sale mucho de su Templo" le dijo Camus mirándolo inquisitivamente.

"Shiryu viene cuando está en el Santuario" dijo Shura sonriendo un poco "Pasa más tiempo aquí que en Libra, aunque no sé si es porque Dokho por lo general está ocupado ayudando al Patriarca o porque al joven Dragón aún le causa conmoción ver a su maestro con esa nueva apariencia"

"No sólo la apariencia es diferente" dijo Camus recordando el comportamiento de Libra unos días atrás, cuando se habían encontrado en el Séptimo Templo.

"Es lo que he oído" asintió Shura. "Dime Camus ¿por cuánto tiempo crees que podamos seguir así, evadiendo a todos?"

"No por mucho, eso es seguro"

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Sabes? Creo que nosotros debemos dar un primer paso, hacia alguna dirección. No creo prudente seguir estancados como hasta ahora"

"¿Me incluyes a mí también, caballero?"

"Pues sí. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo tenemos algo en común ¿no?"

Nuevamente Camus leyó entre líneas y la palabra vergüenza salía a relucir.

"Capricornio…"

"Espera, déjame hablar. He estado pensado durante algún tiempo y no creo que sea conveniente dejarnos arrastrar por situaciones que escapan de nuestro control."

Acuario lo miró fijamente en ese silencio con el cual parecía decir todo.

"Lo siento Camus. No sé lo que digo, es sólo que cada vez las cosas se complican más y más. Aiolos parece que jamás se va a recuperar ¡y no lo culpo! Nosotros estuvimos muertos menos de dos años y yo aún me siento muchas veces desconcertado con todo esto.

Saga no ve más allá de su hermano, lo cual tampoco lo culpo, después de todo lo que pasaron. Yo no le guardo resentimiento al mayor de los gemelos por lo que pasó hace trece años, porque en realidad no era él, eso lo entiendo a la perfección ¡pero ni siquiera puedo hablar con él porque claramente Kanon es su prioridad!

Y sólo las estrellas saben dónde se mete el menor de los gemelos, con el cual sí me gustaría intercambiar unas cuantas palabras porque él sí que tiene la culpa de más de una cuestión.

Y Aiolia… ¿qué te puedo decir? Es sabido que cuando llegue a un equilibrio consigo mismo va a buscar matarme… y hay ocasiones en las que estoy dispuesto a dejar que lo haga…"

Camus lo miraba estupefacto.

Sólo Milo había hablado así con él, y pensando en su mejor amigo, Camus sintió un dolor en su corazón.

Por otro lado, jamás había creído que Shura se soltara con alguien como lo estaba haciendo con él. Nunca nadie veía a Acuario como una persona en quien confiar, pues siempre era frío y distante y no inspiraba comprensión.

Y eso mismo fue lo que le dijo a Capricornio, quien rió amargamente.

"Te menosprecias demasiado. Sólo mira a Escorpio y a Cygnus… ellos siempre han buscado tu compañía"

"Ya no más… No después de que…"

"¡Para con eso!" le dijo enojado el español "Cygnus evidentemente venera el suelo donde pisas, y si no se ha acercado a ti es porque respeta esa muralla de hielo de la que te has rodeado, después de todo eres su maestro y te obedece casi ciegamente.

Y Escorpio… Camus, si Aiolos y yo estuviéramos en sus circunstancias yo no podría ser más feliz. Tú tienes todo para recuperar esa amistad, Acuario, el único obstáculo eres tú mismo.

¿Acaso no te das cuenta que Milo quiere hablar contigo? Y dudo que sea para echarte en cara nuestro comportamiento en la guerra contra Hades…"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" dijo molesto Camus "¿Cómo sabes lo que Milo piensa si tú mismo no puedes alejar de tu mente la vergüenza por nuestras acciones?"

"¡Porque sólo es cuestión de que veas a sus ojos, idiota! Tú también te hubieras dado cuenta de eso hace ya tiempo si no estuvieras demasiado ocupando evadiendo su mirada.. ¡por los poderes Acuario! Incluso arregló todo con el Patriarca para que no tuvieras que sufrir el calor de mediodía. ¿Acaso crees que hubiera hecho eso si te despreciara?

En cambio, Aiolos ni siquiera sale de Sagitario. Yo ni siquiera puedo hablar con él, o intercambiar una mirada… ¡nada! Sólo silencio y ausencia…"

Por un largo momento, ninguno de los caballeros habló y el silencio se fue tensando cada vez más y más, hasta que Camus se levantó suavemente y sin una palabra se dirigió hacia la salida.

"Camus… perdona… no sé lo que me pasó" dijo Shura pesadamente. Lo último que quería era alejar al único caballero dorado con quien podía hablar sin sentirse deshonrado. Después de todo, Camus tenía razón, no podía ver más allá de la vergüenza.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina y negó con la cabeza. "No te preocupes caballero, todo queda entre amigos"

Shura asintió "¿No quieres otro vaso con agua?"

"Gracias, pero no. Tengo asuntos que atender" dijo Camus, pero al ver que Shura se decaía pensando que en verdad había arruinado las cosas entre ellos, cuando apenas estaban empezando, añadió "Tengo que mirar en los ojos de cierto caballero dorado"

Shura lo miró sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa y mientras veía al caballero de la Décimo primera casa bajar hasta Escorpio, el español le deseó que las estrellas iluminaran su camino.

Camus se aseguró de que Milo estuviera en Escorpio.

Cuando comprobó que no sólo el guardián de la Octava Casa estaba dentro, sino que además estaba solo inspiró profundamente y entró al templo.

Si quería regresar a sus principios, necesitaba estar bien con su mejor amigo, o si no ¿con qué cara podría mirar a Hyoga?

Escorpio estaba en la sala, en la parte privada del templo, recargado en una pared y mirando hacia la nada cuando Camus entró.

Milo estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo había entrado y lo miraba inquieto.

"Milo…" dijo Camus, lo que llamó la atención del griego.

"No, por favor" dijo Milo cerrando los ojos "¡Ya no! ¡Ya no quiero tener estas alucinaciones!" el rubio se frotaba los párpados cerrados con tal fuerza que Camus temió que se hiciera daño. En verdad el caballero de la octava casa se veía muy perturbado. "¿Qué puedo hacer si él no quiere verme? No lo culpo… al contrario… es mi culpa… yo dudé de él, yo…

"Milo…" Camus miraba con una mezcla de horror y tristeza el comportamiento de su amigo, por lo que tomando una decisión, se acercó a la única persona (además de Hyoga) con la que no se sentía incómodo al tener su espacio personal invadido.

Tomándolo de los hombros, Camus trató de que Escorpio parara con ese comportamiento tan poco natural en él. Evidentemente, el contacto hizo que Milo se diera cuenta que por muy reales que parecieran, las alucinaciones generalmente no llegaban a las cuestiones físicas.

"Cam…" dijo suavemente mirando a los ojos del pelirrojo, quien se asustó al ver la tristeza en ellos.

Aferrándose de los brazos de su amigo, Milo se inclinó, cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

"Milo… escucha…"

"Cam, lo siento. En verdad lo siento…"

"¡Milo! Escúchame por favor" Acuario obligó a Milo a mirarlo a los ojos "El que lo siente soy yo. No es tu culpa que yo me haya distanciado de ti… eso fue obra de mi completa ceguera… Milo, yo estaba… estoy avergonzado de lo que pasó en la guerra contra Hades. Yo te quería contar todo, pero no podía…"

"Lo sé, lo sé… Jamás debí dudar de ti… ni por un momento…pero la Exclamación de Atena y luego… Shaka… y luego la misma Atena…"

"Lo sé Milo, fue demasiado… Y no te culpo. Actuaste como el gran Caballero de Atena que eres, Milo… por favor no te sientas mal… por nada"

"Pero Cam… te traicioné…"

"No. Sabes que me hubieras traicionado de no haber actuado como lo hiciste… Yo, por otro lado…"

"Tú decidiste actuar sin importar las consecuencias para ti mismo. Tú viviste tus propios principios y lo diste todo como es usual en ti… No tienes por qué avergonzarte… al contrario, siéntete orgulloso del sacrificio que hiciste"

"Milo…"

"Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes Cam, entre tú y yo. Porque si no, esta nueva vida, esta oportunidad que se nos brindó… no vale nada" dijo Milo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes fijamente en los azules de Acuario.

"Sabes que pienso igual… Después de todo… " el caballero de Acuario esbozó una sonrisa que sólo Milo y Hyoga habían visto en él "¿Porqué habría hablado en una hora más de lo que acostumbro hablar en una semana, si no fuera porque considero importante arreglar las cosas contigo?"

Milo rió sin poder evitarlo, y Camus vio satisfecho que la tristeza en sus ojos desaparecía completamente.

"Si.. claro. Eso dices, pero yo que te conozco, sé que puedes ser bastante hablador cuando el tema lo amerita."

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y platicaron largo y tendido hasta la madrugada.

Ni que decir, Camus nunca llegó con Ptolemy de Sagitta, quien se sorprendió ante la inusual informalidad del caballero de Acuario, aunque no le extrañó del todo. Después de todo, los caballeros dorados eran gente extraña.

Al final, ni Acuario ni Escorpio perdonaron al otro. Después de todo habían entendido que no había nada que perdonar…

Continuará…

¡No olviden dejar comentarios! Con menos de tres minutos de su tiempo, pueden generar energía que ayude a que los caballeritos de esta historia no mueran de inanición (y a la autora de paso)


	9. Capítulo VIII: El poder de la palabra

**Comentarios de la Autora (aclaraciones, notas y comentarios).**

¡Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han dejado sus lindos comentarios! De verdad, muy buen karma…

A todos mis queridos lectores que me han preguntado por Shura y Aioros… paciencia saltamontes, paciencia… todavía quedan algunos capitulitos en los que ambos seguirán sufriendo… pero les aseguro que ya casi entran en escena…

Y aunque me hubiera gustado subir antes este capítulo… entre unas cosas y otras nada más tuve oportunidad. Pero bueno, he aquí, por fin el capítulo VIII. Ojalá lo disfruten tanto o más que yo escribiéndolo.

**Capítulo VIII: El poder de la palabra**

Shión se recargó en el respaldo de la gran silla del Patriarca en la Sala Principal del Gran Templo. Había olvidado todas la tensión que la presión de ser el líder de la orden de Atena traía consigo.

Y más porque, aunque la diosa estaba reencarnada y caminado en la tierra una vez más, Atena había decidido involucrarse en los asuntos de los humanos conforme a la costumbre de la época, es decir, a través del capitalismo, la libre empresa y la economía.

"Por algo suceden las cosas Shion" le había dicho la diosa de la sabiduría poco antes de dejar el Santuario y dirigirse hacia Japón "Que Saori Kido sea la heredera del gran emporio de un multimillonario japonés es un claro indicio de dónde debo estar. ¿De qué serviría que me quedara en el Santuario?

En cada era he asumido un rol trascendente en el mundo de los mortales, actuando en las esferas de poder y como bien sabes, no todos los conflictos son bélicos. La política y, actualmente, la economía son ámbitos en los cuales también debo estar presente.

Mira a Poseidón ¿crees que eligió a la familia Solo para poseer el cuerpo de uno de sus miembros, solamente porque estos tenían un gran contacto con el mar?[1] Él está inmerso en el mundo mortal ahora y yo no he de quedarme atrás"

De esa conversación hacía ya casi dos meses y desde entonces sólo una que otra carta de Saori Kido le llegaba al Patriarca, con lo que Atena le daba plena libertad de acción. Lo único era que el Patriarca, a través de los caballeros, tenía que mantener al tanto a la diosa de lo relevante que sucedía en el Santuario.

Que hasta entonces no era mucho. Reorganizar una orden como la de Atena era verdaderamente un reto, pero más que nada era un reto de perseverancia, no de fuerza y coraje. Shion sabía que los caballeros de bronce se estaban adaptando bastante bien a la vida en el Santuario, y que poco a poco los caballeros de plata superaban el deshonor en el que creían habían incurrido.

Incluso los dorados, lenta y dolorosamente, estaban saliendo se ese impasse. Aunque a Shion le inquietaba el hecho de que se estuvieran formando grupos.

Cuando no había siquiera comenzado a relajarse de la última conferencia que tuvo con las líderes de las koree, Ophidius y Aquila [2], tan solo unos momentos atrás, un soldado le anunció la presencia del Caballero de Oro de Virgo, a quien el patriarca había mandado llamar, aunque Shion pensó que tendría algún tiempo antes de que este llegara.

Caminando tranquilamente como era usual en él, Shaka se acercó al trono del Patriarca, frente del cual se arrodilló.

"Buen día, Shaka ¿cómo te encuentras?" preguntó Shion, siempre interesado en entablar una relación más cercana con sus caballeros dorados.

"Bien, excelencia, gracias"

Shión asintió y con un ademán le indicó a Virgo que se levantara. Shaka así lo hizo, mirando con sus ojos azules al Patriarca, los cuales no dejaban de maravillar al lemuriano.

"¿Tienes algo importante que reportarme?"

"En absoluto, su excelencia. Todo marcha conforme a lo planeado, el Santuario poco a poco retoma una dinámica funcional, aunque… tal vez… surjan algunos retrasos"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Shion frunciendo el entrecejo. Atena había establecido que el Patriarca, de ahora en adelante, ya no usaría máscara, para prevenir que incidentes como el de Ares se repitieran.

"Excelencia, la verdad es que yo mismo no lo tengo muy claro. Aún hay demasiadas cosas que no comprendo" dijo Shaka un poco turbado "Pero tiene que ver con dos caballeros dorados. Escorpio y Acuario… Milo no se ha dejado ver en varios días, al igual que el guardián de la décimo primera casa."

"¿Y tú a qué crees que se deba?"

"Sinceramente no lo sé. Cuando no tuvimos noticias de Escorpio nos inquietamos y Leo subió conmigo al Octavo Templo para ver qué era lo que le ocurría a Milo, pero cuando llegamos a Libra, el antiguo maestro nos detuvo, argumentando que Escorpio estaba curando su alma"

"Ya veo" asintió Shion seriamente, aunque la verdad estaba luchando por contener una sonrisa. Evidentemente Shaka no entendía a lo que se había referido Dohko, pero Virgo no era el tipo de persona que tomaría bien que se le mirara con ternura.

Shion pidió a las estrellas que algún caballero dorado pudiera algún día hacerle comprender el sentimiento de una amistad tan verdadera que cruzaba las fronteras de lo racional.

"Excelencia, percibo que usted comprende lo que el Caballero de Libra quiso decir"

"Shaka ¿Aiolia no te mencionó nada al respecto?"

El hindú negó con la cabeza. "No Excelencia, simplemente se retiró un poco turbado"

El comentario de Virgo alarmó a Shion, quien tan contento estaba que no sólo Shaka se estaba verdaderamente abriendo a la vida, sino que Acuario y Escorpio parecían haber resuelto el malentendido que estaba matando a ambos, que el Patriarca se olvidó del impacto que la ausencia de Milo tendría sobre Leo.

Si bien, Aiolia antes se contenía para no perturbar más a su amigo, ahora que Milo ya estaba resolviendo sus asuntos y Mu había entrado en la dinámica con Shaka, Leo dirigiría su atención hacia sus propias cuestiones. Y como Aiolos seguía en un profundo estado de conmoción, eso significaba dos palabras: Géminis y Capricornio.

"¿Leo ha estado contigo y con Mu últimamente?

"Sí excelencia, Aries y yo tratamos de distraerlo, pero… cada vez es más difícil"

Shión suspiró. Debió haber imaginado que Virgo sabría por qué Milo pasaba tanto tiempo con el otro griego, pese a su propia ofuscación. De Mu no le sorprendía.

"Ya veo. ¿Y qué piensan hacer?"

"Excelencia, una presa que se ha llenado con demasiada agua necesita desbordarse, o cada vez se llenará más y más hasta que se sature y se rompa, provocando un daño mayor al que hubiera causado si se le hubiera permitido aligerar su carga antes"

"Hablas con sabiduría, Shaka, como es usual en ti" dijo Shion con una sonrisa complacida. Había olvidado que él no podía, ni debía controlarlo todo, y que muchas veces era mejor que las cosas tomaran su rumbo. Tal vez había llegado el momento en dejar que la tormenta explotara.

"Lo siento, excelencia, pero no lo creo así. La sabiduría implica conocimiento, y aún hay tantas cosas elementales que ignoro… "

"El primer paso, Caballero de Virgo, es admitir que lo desconoces. Y al admitirlo, demuestras lo sabio que en realidad eres"

Shaka frunció el entrecejo confundido. "Yo pensaba que a eso se le llamaba humildad"

Esta vez Shion no pudo evitar reír.

Dokho miró complacido hacia la Octava Casa. Hacía ya un par de días en los que Libra había sentido que el manto de tristeza y auto recriminación se había levantado del Templo de Escorpio, para ser sustituido por una traviesa tranquilidad.

Libra imaginó que así debió de haber sido antes de la guerra civil, en las ocasiones cuando Milo y Camus estaban en el Santuario al mismo tiempo.

Y tanta había sido la fuerza que Acuario y Escorpio ejercían el uno sobre el otro, que aún cuando las cosas no estaban perfectamente entre todos los miembros de la élite de Atena, en el mundo de esos dos todo parecía resuelto.

Cinco días habían pasado desde que Camus y MIlo se reencontraran, y en esos cinco días Acuario no había dejado la Octava Casa ni un solo momento, factor al que le ayudó el hecho de que él y Milo tuvieran la misma estatura y complexión y por tanto el pelirrojo usaba la ropa de su amigo con total comodidad.

El hecho que Camus siempre había sido uno de los caballeros dorados más responsables, demostraba la importancia que Milo tenía para él, pues el francés no había atendido sus obligaciones para nada, aunque la verdad era que para los dos amigos no habían pasado cinco días, sino sólo un par.

"¿Sabes Cam? Esta nueva oportunidad es verdaderamente extraordinaria, pues no sólo podemos vivir nuevamente, sino conocer a los demás caballeros dorados, con todas las excentricidades que se rumoran sobre ellos… Por ejemplo ¿sabías que Mu no le ha explicado a su aprendiz la belleza de la relación entre hombres y mujeres?"

"¡Milo! No quiero ni pensar bajo qué contexto te enteraste de eso"

"Uno bastante divertido… dime ¿alguna vez escuchaste el rumor de que el Caballero de Leo tenía sentimientos por la Koree de Aquila?"

"Milo, eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe… incluso yo"

"Pues deberías ver a Aiolia negándolo todo…"

Camus sonrió tristemente "Si… me gustaría…?

"¿En serio? Pues no se diga más, yo Milo de Escorpio, tu mejor amigo por siempre, te llevaré a los extraños lares donde Aiolia, Mu y Shaka interactúan"

"No creo que sea una buena idea…"

"¿Por qué no? No me digas que aún no estás muy convencido de tu valentía en la Guerra contra Hades, porque…"

"No, no es eso" dijo Camus sonriendo "Eso ya lo dejaste muy claro. Además, realmente lo que piense la demás gente no me importa"

"Pues te tomó bastante tiempo volver a hablarme…"

"Tú no eres 'la demás gente' Milo, y lo sabes bien. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, un hermano y la persona a quien más aprecio en la vida"

"Una de la personas, de cualquier forma… No te olvides de Hyoga"

"El cariño hacia él es diferente, es cómo el de un padre…"

"Pues yo no sabría decirte, aunque viéndote a ti y a Mu creo que empiezo a entender algo al respecto." Milo se quedó pensativo un momento y una sonrisa comenzó a iluminarle el rostro "Oye Cam, si Hyoga es tu aprendiz al que quieres como un hijo y comentaste que yo soy como un hermano… entonces ¿eso me hace tío de Hyoga?"

Camus rió.

"Tomaré eso como un sí, con todo lo que implica ser tío. Pero no me cambies la conversación. ¿Por qué no quieres integrarte con los demás? "

"No lo sé… no es una idea que me entusiasme del todo… hay algo…"

"Hace menos de cinco minutos dijiste que te gustaría"

"Por un lado sí… pero por otro… no tanto"

" Dales una oportunidad Cam y dátela a ti también. ¿Lo harías por mí?" dijo Milo mirándolo expectante.

Camus rió nuevamente "Olvidé aclarar algo Milo, cuando dije que eras como un hermano. Olvidé decirte que eres como un hermano menor"

Milo le aventó un cojín que tenía cerca, riendo feliz.

Shaka y Mu veían divertidos cómo Aiolia saludaba a Marin.

Los tres dorados y la koree de plata se habían encontrado en uno de los pequeños oasis del Santuario, mientras que regresaban cada uno de sus respectivas obligaciones.

"Me alegra que todo vaya bien Marin" decía el caballero de Leo sonriendo.

"Si, ha sido un intenso periodo de ajuste, pero parece que todo ya se normaliza" dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Y no has tenido problemas con ciertas compañeras demandantes?"

"Pues aunque sea difícil de creer, Shaina es una buena líder." Dijo Aquila seriamente, aunque no pudo añadir con un cierto tono travieso "Aunque la obediencia la logre generando terror"

Aiolia y ella rieron, habiéndose olvidado completamente de los otros dos caballeros dorados, quienes muy sutilmente dejaron a la pelirroja y al castaño solos.

"Dime Mu, ¿por qué siento una energía muy poderosa entre Aquila y Leo? ¿También tú la percibes?"

Aries lo miró sorprendido, parpadeando unos minutos. Ambos rubios se habían detenido a una distancia del claro donde habían dejado a los otros dos y ahora platicaban a la sombra de unos cuantos árboles que se encontraban por ahí.

"Shaka, dime una cosa…" empezó el lemuriano.

"Mu, no se te ocurra preguntarme si conozco acerca de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres porque te juro que te haré daño" dijo el hindú, sus facciones serenas, pero su voz un poco alterada.

Mu rió levantando las manos en son de paz. "Yo no iba a preguntarte eso Shaka"

"Lo siento Caballero. Es que es un poco cansado que siempre me hagan la misma pregunta"

"¿Quienes?"

"Milo, Aioria… incluso Aldebarán en una ocasión"

"Ah. Bueno, a eso, querido amigo, se le llama fastidio"

"Yo pensé que el fastidio sólo se sentía con algún enemigo molesto"

"Pues no, el sentimiento también puede ser hacia amigos cuando se comportan de una manera francamente irritante"

"Ya veo" Shaka se quedó pensativo unos minutos, a lo que Mu decidió disfrutar de la briza que soplaba, contento de poder ayudar a Shaka a entender el mundo común.

"Caballero…" dijo Virgo después de pensar por algún tiempo. "¿Cómo es que uno puede evitar sentir fastidio?"

Mu rió "Me temo que no lo sé. Meditando, tal vez. Aunque el fastidio muchas veces surge de manera súbita y por ello es difícil de controlar."

"Yo nunca te he visto… fastidiado"

"Pues sí que lo he estado" el lemuriano no pudo reprimir una sonrisa "Sólo que lo expreso diferente que el resto de las personas"

"¿Así que mi reacción fue algo común?" dijo Shaka fascinado. Mu asintió.

"Buenos días caballeros" escucharon la voz de Milo y ambos se giraron para darle la bienvenida a su amigo, ausente desde hacía varios días, pero cuando vieron que no venía solo, se detuvieron en seco.

Camus de Acuario venía con él.

"¿Cómo han estado?" preguntó Milo como si la presencia del pelirrojo fuera de lo más natural.

"Extrañándote Milo" dijo Mu, el primero que logró retomar la ecuanimidad. "Desapareciste sin decir nada por varios días. Ya nos tenías preocupados"

"¿Preocupados? ¿Por qué?"

"Pues… pensamos que esa comida picante que tienes por costumbre comer finalmente te había generado una úlcera mortal" el lemuriano era un diplomático innato y evadió la verdadera causa de la preocupación de los otros dorados. "Me da gusto saber que estábamos equivocados. Buen día Camus"

Acuario asintió con la cabeza.

"Espera un minuto. En primer lugar, mi estómago es a prueba de úlceras… de cualquier tipo. En segundo ¿cómo que varios días?"

"Cinco" dijo Shaka.

"¿Cómo? No… no puede ser… según nuestros cálculos sólo habían pasado un par de días"

"Pues no se ofendan, pero calculan muy mal" dijo Mu divertido.

Camus se había dado la media vuelta consternado. ¡Cinco días! No podía creer que había eludido sus responsabilidades por cinco días, no importaba que el motivo hubiera sido muy importante.

"Espera Camus, ¿a dónde vas?" le dijo Milo deteniéndolo con una mano sobre su hombro.

"Milo tengo obligaciones, al igual que tú y que hemos desatendido por bastante tiempo"

"Tranquilo caballero" dijo Shaka y al hablar, obligó a Camus a mirarlo por primera vez al rostro, pues el pelirrojo intuyó que Virgo no se refería solamente a la situación con las obligaciones desatendidas.

Inmediatamente Acuario se sintió desconcertado, pues aunque Milo le había contado la decisión de Shaka de mantener sus ojos abiertos y el porqué detrás de ella, nunca nada hubiera podido preparar a Camus para encontrarse con esos intensos ojos azules que parecías sostener la eternidad.

Cierto, los había visto aquella hora fatal en la guerra contra Hades, pero entonces estaban luchando de vida o muerte.

Y Camus, por mucho que Milo hubiera tratado el asunto con él, se sentía terriblemente incómodo con el compañero que llegó a matar.

"Sígueme, por favor" le dijo Shaka

"Ustedes vayan, que nosotros aquí los esperamos" Milo le dijo y en sus ojos Camus leyó su apoyo.

Asintiendo, Camus siguió a Virgo hacia una parte más privada.

"No te preocupes" le dijo Mu cuando Milo seguía mirando la dirección por donde sus compañeros se habían ido "Todo va a salir bien, después de todo, es Shaka y no hay nadie mejor que él para tratar estos temas… aunque en la vida común aún le falta bastante por conocer"

"Lo sé, es sólo que…" Milo se revolvió su rubia caballera "Nada… tienes razón."

Mu sonrió y sacó dos duraznos de entre sus ropas. Uno se lo ofreció a Milo, quien lo aceptó gustoso. Ambos comieron en amigable silencio.

Una vez que Virgo consideró que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para tener privacidad, se volteó hacia Acuario.

"No tienes por qué sentirte mal, Caballero" Shaka le dijo a Camus, mirándolo directamente a los ojos: azul contra azul. "Lo que pasó en el jardín de los Sales Gemelos fue suicidio, tú Saga y Shura no asesinaron a nadie ahí"

"Shaka…" Camus agradecía a Virgo no andarse con rodeos, ahora sólo estaba el hecho de disculparse con él.

"Lo que ustedes cinco hicieron en la guerra contra Hades fue heroico, todos nosotros lo sabemos y nada, absolutamente nada les recriminamos por su comportamiento. Pero quienes realmente deben entender la trascendencia de sus acciones son ustedes mismos Camus. Deben entender el papel fundamental que jugaron para nuestra victoria y la nobleza de sus corazones para aceptar una posible deshonra si las cosas no salían como lo tenían previsto"

"Las cosas no salieron según lo planeado, Caballero, si lo recuerdas bien" dijo Camus con su tono de voz frío, pero con cierta tristeza en él.

"Pero no hubiéramos obtenido la victoria si ustedes hubieran actuado diferente. Después de todo, ya sabes lo que se dice Acuario, si quieres que el Destino se ría de ti, haz planes"

"Aún así… lo siento Shaka"

"¿Sientes culpa por cumplir con tu deber?"

"No. Siento tristeza por haberte atacado tan cobardemente"

"Era la única forma" Virgo se encogió de hombros "Y yo no llamaría a sus acciones cobardes. Además, si realmente debemos señalar a aquellos que obraron mal, en ese caso quien se debe disculpar soy yo"

"Shaka…"

"Escúchame por favor. Yo sabía lo que se debía hacer, para lo cual necesitaba morir. Yo los utilicé ustedes tres para ello y con mis propias acciones les causé pesar. Es por eso, Camus de Acuario, que te pido que me perdones"

Camus estuvo en silencio por largo rato, hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza.

"No Shaka de Virgo, tal parece que no hay nada que perdonar, pues bajo la luz de tus palabras veo que todos nosotros sólo cumplíamos con nuestro deber"

"Me alegro que lo entiendas con tu inteligencia. Espero que tu corazón no se quede atrás"

"Eso puede llevar más tiempo, pero… eventualmente todo estará bien"

"Me alegro y si necesitas algo, aquí estamos Camus, Aries, Escorpio por supuesto, y… yo . Eso ahora mi corazón lo entiende"

Dohko miraba divertido cómo Shion se perdía entre miles de documentos en su despacho. En verdad, pensaba el chino, agradecía no estar en el lugar del antiguo caballero de Aries.

"¿Un día difícil?" le preguntó al fin.

"Algo así" suspiró Shion. "Pero tú te ves increíblemente contento" el lemuriano lo miró sospechoso.

"Es que algo muy bueno ha sucedido"

"¿Bueno según tú definición o según lo que la gente sensata considera normal?"

Dokho rió. "Mi querido Patriarca, aquí no hay gente sensata, sólo caballeros extravagantes, cada uno más excéntrico que el anterior"

"Dokho… "

"Está bien" el chino levantó sus manos en son de paz "No más humor negro por hoy. Pero ¿sabes? Algo realmente extraordinario ha sucedido: Acuario y Escorpio ya resolvieron sus problemas. Y, cómo es la solución a la mayoría de las dificultades que tienen los caballeros dorados, sólo necesitaban hablar y aclarar las cosas"

"No me sorprende, es claro que lo que más hace falta es la comunicación entre ellos… lo cual me da una idea…"

"No pareces sorprendido de esta excelente noticia" dijo Libra con un gesto de infantil desilusión.

"No, claro que no, de hecho ya lo sabía. Después de todo, soy el legítimo Patriarca del Santuario y es mi deber saberlo todo, está en la descripción del puesto"

Dokho rió. "Muy bien" concedió el pelirrojo.

"Pero hay algo que me preocupa. Se están formando grupos entre los caballeros dorados y eso puede entorpecer más el proceso de interacción entre todos ellos"

"¿Grupos?"

" Así es. Nadie puede vivir solo por mucho tiempo, en completo aislamiento"

"A excepción de Shaka, claro"

"Claro. Pero incluso él ahora forma parte de la dinámica. Como te decía, sabias palabras son aquellas que aseguran que nadie es una isla, para sobrevivir en soledad. Sin embargo ¿qué pasa cuando al menos tienes a alguien con quien hablar? Conociendo el orgullo de los caballeros dorados, nada bueno, te lo aseguro."

"Tal vez"

"Por ello, he tomado una decisión al respecto, con la cual además espero obtener otra ventaja"

"¿La gran idea a la que te referías antes?

"Efectivamente. Y básicamente es lo siguiente: los caballeros dorados tendrán que ocuparse de las Doce Casas"

Dokho lo miró perplejo. Parpadeó una vez, dos e incluso tres, pero Shion seguía mirándolo complacido consigo mismo, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera el máximo descubrimiento del siglo.

"Ummm… Shion… yo creo que retomar toda la reorganización del Santuario de inmediato no fue una buena idea. Después de todo, tú mismo lo dijiste, después de haber estado literalmente sin vida, es necesario ir recobrando fuerzas poco a poco y tu… bueno…. Tú fuiste quien estuviste muerto por más tiempo… junto con Sagitario… y él no lo ha tomado muy bien que digamos"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó confundido Shion.

"Shion, eres mi amigo y me preocupas"

"Dohko no te entiendo"

"¡Lo que me acabas de decir no tiene lógica!" dijo finalmente el chino, un tanto alterado. SI bien, era el sabio maestro que la mayoría recordaba, pese a su apariencia y actitud, había algo que sí le podía causar perder el equilibrio: Shion.

"¿ Mmm?" Shion guardó silencio, contemplando sus palabras, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se abrieron "Dokho, lo siento. Ahora que lo pienso, me escuché un poco aturdido, pero nada más lejos. Lo que quería decir es que desde hace ya algunos días, todas las necesidades de las Doce Casas ya no son atendidas por las doncellas, sino que serán sus respectivos guardianes quienes se ocupen de ello.

Todo lo concerniente al alumbrado nocturno, provisiones, limpieza, mantenimiento y reconstrucción. Ya es hora de que comencemos a atender los detalles de la destrucción que la mayoría sufrió en la guerra contra Hades. ¡Sólo mira el Templo de Virgo! Aún le falta la decoración externa"

"Shion, espera un momento. ¿A qué te refieres con que vamos a tener que hacernos cargo nosotros de todo?" A Libra le estaba dando un infarto.

"Pues sí. Y cuando necesiten ayuda sólo podrán recurrir a los demás caballeros dorados. Ni siquiera a los caballeros divinos de bronce, así que ve olvidando a Shiryu"

"Shion, lejos estoy de cuestionarte, pero…"

"Y a los demás dorados" siguió Shion ignorando a Libra "les manejaremos que la razón detrás de esto es mi segunda ventaja, la cual es elevar el misticismo en torno a la élite de Atena.

Todo aquel que necesita verme tiene que pasar por las Doce Casas, lo cual en tiempos normales sería muy poco frecuente, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales es el pan de todos los días. Con ello, los doce templos se han convertido en algo cotidiano y más porque por lo general hay doncellas por aquí y por allá limpiando, abasteciendo los víveres y demás.

Si las Doce Casas empiezan a funcionar sin que nadie más esté consciente del cómo, el misterio incrementará y los caballeros como Cáncer y ambos Géminis tendrán esa aura de secreto poder que tanto aprecian."

"Pues… es una buena idea, no te lo voy a negar. Aunque no me hace muy feliz"

"Imagino que no. Pero así, incluso tú podrás relacionarte más con los demás niños, quienes ahora son tus compañeros cercanos"

"¡Qué benévolo!" dijo el chino sarcástico "Pero dime ¿qué va a pasar con las doncellas que actualmente hacen ese trabajo? No creo que el gobierno griego aprecie en estos momentos que aumentes la tasa de desempleo en el país"

"Bueno… no sólo ellas, sino las que atienden a los caballeros de plata, bronce y a las korees tendrán que ser reubicadas. Después de todo, no puedo tener a la élite de la orden siendo autosuficiente mientras los demás siguen gozando de los privilegios que los dorados ya no tienen.

Y a las que no podamos reubicar, las enviaremos a los campos de entrenamiento del mundo, para que realicen tareas básicas sin consentir a nadie. Después de todo, por los reportes que los caballeros divinos de bronce me han estado enviando, bastante falta hacen."

"Me impresionas Shion. En verdad que sí"

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido, Dohko"

"Sólo una cosa, Shion. No te sorprendas si mis visitas al templo principal se incrementan en número y tiempo"

El Patriarca rió. "Cuento con ello, viejo amigo. Cuento con ello"

Continuará…

No olviden dejar comentarios…

[1] Si Poseidón no es tonto… Es decir, si hubiera querido tener el cuerpo de alguien con apego al mar, hay muchos pescadores en el mundo. ¡Qué casualidad de la vida que justamente eligió a una familia multimillonaria! ¡Ah! Y ya que estamos en estos asuntos, por el bien de la trama de esta historia, Poseidón volvió a despertar en el cuerpo de Julián.

[2] Vale, muy oficial creo que esto no es, pero seamos sinceros, todas las demás koree ni pintan en las múltiples historias de la saga de Saint Seiya, más que para proporcionar argumentos subalternos que tienen una relevancia nula (P.e. June de Camaleón… ¿qué se habrá hecho la pobre? Ya ni isla para perderse tiene… )


	10. Capítulo IX: Entendimiento II

**Comentarios de la Autora (aclaraciones, notas y comentarios).**

¡Nuevamente muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han dejado sus lindos comentarios! Ya saben que a todos ustedes les deseo lo mejor :)

Y por todos ustedes es que subo este nuevo capítulo con (relativa) prontitud.

Este capítulo va dedicado a aquellos que esperaban más acerca de los gemelos dorados… Disfrútenlo…

**Capítulo IX: Entendimiento II**

Era de noche en el Santuario y un ambiente de relativa paz se podía respirar en el territorio de Atena, pues evidentemente las tensiones que los dorados estaban resolviendo afectaba profundamente el ambiente.

Saga miraba a Kanon dormir profundamente en la cama que ahora ambos compartían, sin duda cómodamente disfrutando el descanso.

Aunque el mayor de los gemelos sentía una gran paz y felicidad en estar finalmente con Kanon como habían vivido hace ya más de veinte años cuando aún eran niños inocentes, no podía negar el hecho que ahora eran hombres, y bastante altos para el caso.

Y compartir una cama ya no parecía una buena idea, por mucho que ambos quisieran vivir ese vínculo de gemelos que estuvo en letargo durante más de trece años.

En más de una ocasión desde que su hermano menor se había aparecido en la Tercera Casa y ambos habían iniciado el proceso de apertura y aceptación para con el otro hacía ya cinco días, tanto Saga como Kanon habían estado a punto de caerse de la cama mientras dormían.

Los hermosos gemelos siempre habían sido inquietos a la hora de dormir, pues parecía que esa energía traviesa por la que su signo se caracterizaba y que estaba en calma cuando estaban despiertos salía a flote cuando dormían. Sumándole a eso, ahora estaban las pesadillas que ambos tenían pero que aún ninguno compartía.

El resultado era que continuamente uno de los hermanos había tenido que despertarse abruptamente cuando sentía, aún en sueños, que la cama se terminaba.

Un día alguno de los dos despertaría en el suelo, Saga estaba seguro.

La solución habría sido volver a compartir la Tercera Casa en diferentes horarios, pero eso ya no era una opción. No si querían conocerse nuevamente y solucionar sus asuntos.

Suspirando, recargó su cabeza en la almohada.

"No sabía que suspiraras tanto" la voz adormilada del menor de los gemelos lo sorprendió. No se había dado cuenta que Kanon estaba despierto, si el estado del menor podía llamarse así. Cuando Saga lo volteó a ver, Kanon estaba recostado de lado, con su rostro del lado interior de la cama, por lo que el mayor podía ver sus ojos aún cerrados.

"¿Estás despierto?" Saga decidió sesionarse.

"Mmmm" dijo Kanon

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"Mmmm"

"¿Un no?"

"Mmmm"

"¿Un tal vez?" Saga sonrió, disfrutando el juego, aunque este era unilateral ya que parecía que su hermano en verdad estaba dormido.

Kanon se acomodó la almohada y no volvió a emitir ruidito alguno.

Contento, Saga también se acomodó para dormir. Se colocó en la misma posición que su hermano, pero en sentido contrario, lo que lo dejó mirando ese rostro idéntico al suyo. Cuando Kanon dormía y si sus sueños eran tranquilos, sus facciones se relajaban mostrando a un hombre menos intimidante e incluso tierno.

Saga lo miró por largo rato en silencio, mientras suavemente le acariciaba la nariz en un gesto fraternal [1] sintiendo la calidez del otro.

¿Cuántas veces en los primeros años en los que Ares se posesionó de su cuerpo y Saga aún tenía momentos de control no se había recostado frente a un espejo fingiendo que su hermano gemelo aún estaba con él y no muerto como él pensaba?

En ese entonces, sólo la fría superficie del espejo había sido la que lo había acariciado, pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad, pues era consciente de lo que había perdido y recuperado.

Poco a poco, la suave respiración de Kanon arrulló a Saga, quien se durmió paulatinamente.

Y no fue sino hasta poco antes del amanecer que ambos despertaron.

La luz aún era pálida en el Este, y el mundo aún era gris pues la penumbra ni siquiera estaba presente todavía. El ambiente era fresco y el rocío cubría con pequeñas gotitas las piedras y pilares de los templos y construcciones del Santuario.

Todo era calma y paz, un nuevo día lleno de promesas y esperanza.

Y en estas circunstancias fue que los gemelos sintieron cómo la cama se les terminaba abruptamente y de manera tan rápida que ambos sólo lograron abrir los ojos y hacer contacto visual con el otro para luego resbalarse por su respectiva orilla.

"Ouch" dijo Saga rodando en el piso hasta colocarse mirando al techo. "Ya sabía que tarde o temprano algo así pasaría"

Esperando al comentario de su gemelo Saga guardó silencio, pero Kanon no emitió palabra alguna. Frunciendo el cejo, el mayor se levantó y se dirigió al lado de su hermano, y cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Kanon de alguna manera había jalado una sábana sin perturbar las demás, se había hecho ovillo y se había vuelto a dormir.

Saga sonrió un poco. Tenía un recuerdo de él y su hermano cuando eran pequeños y que compartían la cama como en ese momento. Según su memoria, a Kanon siempre le costaba trabajo despertarse temprano, aunque por lo general era quien más tarde se dormía de los dos.

La sonrisa del mayor se ensanchó cuando comenzó a entender que ese recuerdo sí era real y no había sido una invención de su mente en cautiverio, como lo había temido.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una queda risa que fue aumentando hasta que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. Saga sentía cómo algo dentro de él se rompía, liberándolo por completo.

La risa de Saga despertó a Kanon, quien lo primero que notó fue que estaba en el suelo y no sólo eso, Saga estaba junto con él riendo como nunca lo había visto.

No sabiendo qué hacer, pero intuyendo que el mayor no necesitaba que le detuvieran, Kanon se cruzó de piernas y esperó expectante a que Saga terminara de reír.

Finalmente y después de algún tiempo, Saga cerró sus ojos, tomó aire y se tranquilizó. Cuando volvió a abrir esos faros de esmeralda, se dio cuenta que su hermano lo estaba mirando atónito.

"Ummm… ¿Hola?" preguntó el menor arqueando una ceja.

Saga sonrió tiernamente y abrazó a su hermano, quien le correspondió contento.

"Ummm Saga" dijo finalmente Kanon, cuando el mismo Saga se separó de él y se levantó "Creo que hay un pequeño inconveniente con respecto a dormir en la misma cama."

Saga lo miró divertido "¿Tú crees?"

"La verdad es que ya me imaginaba que tarde o temprano alguno de los dos acabaría en el suelo"

"¿Sabes? Yo pensé lo mismo, aunque al parecer ambos nos equivocamos, ya que fuimos ambos quienes terminamos fuera de la cama"

Kanon levantó una ceja.

"Así es hermano. Sin embargo, a ti no pareció molestarte mucho, porque terminaste durmiendo igualmente contento en el suelo"

"¿En serio?"

"Pues sí. Hasta terminaste con sábana y todo… Dime Kanon ¿cómo quitaste esa sábana sin desacomodar las demás?" Dijo Saga curioso al ver el estado de la cama.

"Ni idea" Kanon respondió, poniéndose de pie y parándose junto con Saga, estudió también el estado de la cama.

"Interesante…" Saga lo miró divertido "En cualquier caso ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?"

"¿Asegurar mejor las sábanas en la cama?" le contestó Kanon arqueando nuevamente una rubia ceja.

Saga lo empujo juguetonamente "Sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Si… lo sé" dijo Kanon sonriendo. "Tengo la solución, suponiendo que tenga libertad de acción" el menor aún se sentía extraño en Géminis.

"¿Libertad de acción en tu propio Templo?¿No es un poco ilógica tu pregunta?"

"Saga…"

"Kanon… por favor. Perteneces aquí tanto o más que yo"

"Saga, no digas eso." Kanon suspiró "Es muy temprano para sumirnos en dramáticas tragedias, al menos espera después del desayuno"

"El comal hablándole a la olla" dijo Saga levantando ambas cejas.

"¿Cómo?"

"Ya sabes… una analogía que…"

"Si, si… Saga, sé a qué se refiere" dijo Kanon boquiabierto "Lo que me sorprende es que uses esas expresiones."

"Bueno… mejor que recitar una retórica de Sófocles ¿no crees? Entonces sí que sería muy dramático. Además las expresiones coloquiales quedan bien entre nosotros, porque nosotros… somos gemelos y…" Saga se encogió de hombros "… bueno… tu sabes… entre gemelos todo es diferente"

Kanon asintió con una suave sonrisa. "Entiendo. Retomando la cuestión, antes de desviarnos del tema tan radicalmente, me falta trabajar en algunos detalles para solucionar la cuestión de una cama y dos hombres de casi 1.90 de estatura. Dame un par de días."

"De acuerdo. Y ya que tienes tu mente trabajando en eso ¿crees que también puedas solucionar la cuestión de un baño para dos personas?"

"Me temo, hermano, que tu sistema de horarios es la única solución para ese dilema en específico" negó Kanon divertido.

"Tendré que trabajar en ello entonces"

"Mientras lo haces permíteme bañarme primero, después de todo la doncella que atiende la Tercera Casa llegará pronto con las provisiones y quiero revisarlas antes de aceptarlas, ya que la última vez trajo una masa amorfa de dudosa procedencia que no me causó simpatía"

"Maestro, tengo hambre" dijo Kiki suspirando.

"Lo sé Kiki" dijo el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo "Pero no tenemos nada para que puedas desayunar. La doncella que se encarga de la Primera Casa ya está retrasada más de un par de días"

"Si quiere puedo ir con el Señor Aldebarán"

"No Kiki" dijo Mu con tristeza "Dudo que él esté en su Templo, casi nunca está"

"¿Maestro?"

"Vamos pequeño. Mejor vayamos con Aiolia, no quiero que entrenes sin haber comido algo antes"

"Ummm Kanon… lejos estoy de criticar tus platillos, tú eres el experto cocinero aquí, pero habías comentado que hoy desayunaríamos huevos con salsa de jitomate, espinacas y queso de cabra y la verdad yo no veo donde están los huevos… ni el queso… ni la espinaca y ¿qué es esa verdura blanca?"

Kanon suspiró "Es un platillo en camuflaje"

"¿Cómo?"

"Pues sí, los huevos están camuflajeados junto con todo lo demás"

Saga lo miró seriamente y Kanon no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa divertido.

"Kanon…"

"Lo sé Saga, mi intensión era preparar el platillo que te había comentado, pero entonces tenía la idea de que tu cocina tenía suficientes provisiones"

"Nuestra cocina" corrigió el mayor

"No, tú cocina. Cuando sea nuestra cocina, no va a faltar más de la mitad de los alimentos que debería haber. "

"¿Cómo?"

"Pues sí. Al parecer, la doncella brilla por su ausencia"

"Bueno, yo le di la orden de que sólo trajera las provisiones y se marchara de inmediato. Sabes que no me gusta gente merodeando por aquí…"

"Eso lo entiendo, y sabes que yo soy de la misma idea. Pero la muchacha no ha dejado nada de nada. Lo que es más, siéntete afortunado que pude preparar jitomates rellenos de berenjena porque en verdad casi no hay nada… a menos que quieras desayunar sopa de lenteja"

"No, la verdad es que eso no me apetece tan temprano… en absoluto"

Máscara de la Muerte miraba enojado la parte privada de su Templo, el cual parecía una zona de guerra devastada por un huracán ¿dónde se había metido la doncella?

A Ángelo no le gustaba recoger el tiradero que por lo general dejaba a su paso, pero tampoco le gustaba vivir en el desorden.

Ya hablaría severamente con esa muchacha, a la cual asustaría de muerte si era necesario, con tal de que ese descuido no se repitiera.

Fastidiado, decidió ir a desayunar a Piscis, y considerando que aún era muy temprano no era muy probable que se encontrara a los otros guardianes dorados.

Aiolia había dormido nuevamente en la mesa de la cocina. Cada vez estaba más desesperado por su hermano, que parecía que nunca saldría de la conmoción.

Sabía que no era bueno guardarse toda la rabia y frustración, pero no quería perturbar a sus amigos. No ahora que sabía que Milo había arreglado las cosas con Acuario y que Camus y el mismo Aiolia comenzaba a cruzar más de tres palabras en el día. Tampoco quería molestar a Mu o Shaka, pues sabía que cada uno estaba lidiando aún con sus problemas propios.

Si tan solo pudiera estar a solas con Géminis y Capricornio… esa sería una excelente catarsis…

"Aiolia… ¿podemos pasar?"

"¿Mu?" Leo empujó sus pensamientos en lo profundo de su mente y su corazón. Sonriendo, se dirigió hacia la entrada de su templo, donde encontró al caballero dorado de Aries junto con su aprendiz esperando educadamente la autorización del guardián.

"Buen día, Señor Aiolia" dijo cortésmente Kiki

"Bueno día a ambos. ¿Sucede algo?" dijo Aiolia cálidamente.

"Caballero, me parece increíblemente impertinente lo que estoy a punto de solicitarte, pero en verdad agradecería mucho tu ayuda"

Leo miró a Mu, que en verdad parecía un poco apenado y después a Kiki, quien a su vez miró al griego expectante. Aiolia abrió sus ojos verdes como platos y dando unos pasos hacia atrás negó efusivamente con sus manos.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Yo no."

"Señor Aiolia…" Kiki lo miró sorprendido, pero Mu tuvo curiosidad por saber qué estaba pensando su amigo. Después de todo, tenía que ser algo bastante interesante para que el noble y tierno Aiolia se negara a prestar ayuda a alguien.

Por su parte, el caballero de Leo se había remontado a una conversación que había tenido varias semanas atrás, cuando aún Mu no se integraba con Milo, Shaka y él. Una conversación que involucraba las complicadas, pero hermosas relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer.

"¿Por qué no vas con Escorpio o Acuario? Estoy seguro que ellos te pueden ayudar y con mucho más detalle y más gusto"

"Aiolia… ¿qué estás pensando?" dijo Mu divertido finalmente.

"¡Nada!" Aiolia sintió cómo sus mejillas estaban rojas. Cuando Mu vio el rubor de su amigo, rió contento, pues ya había asociado ese particular tono de rojo con cierta amazona, lo que le ayudó a descubrir en qué estaba pensando Leo.

"Aiolia, antes que te de un aneurisma, déjame explicarte. La doncella que se encarga de la Primera Casa ha desatendido sus obligaciones, aunque sólo hasta esta mañana me he dado cuenta de cuánto. No tengo nada para que Kiki desayune, y tu sabes lo nocivo que es para un aprendiz de su edad que entrene sin alimento alguno. Por eso te quería pedir si aceptarías que Kiki desayunara contigo hoy" Mu explicó tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba bastante divertido.

"Ah. Bueno… en ese caso… estaré feliz de ayudarte" Aiolia se tranquilizó inmediatamente.

"Tienes mi agradecimiento" Mu inclinó levemente su cabeza y se dio la media vuelta para retirarse.

"Maestro…" dijo Kiki frunciendo el entrecejo "No se vaya… ¿usted qué va a desayunar? Tampoco puede ir por allí entrenándome con el estómago vacío"

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Aiolia dirigiéndose hacia donde se había detenido Aries y tomándolo del brazo lo condujo hacia la cocina de Leo "Tú desayunas con nosotros"

"Aiolia, no quiero causarte molestia alguna"

"Molestia sería si no te quedas. ¿Qué no has aprendido nada estas últimas semanas? Entre amigos no hay favores, sólo apoyo"

Shaka estaba meditando tranquilamente, disfrutando la paz y el silencio que se respiraba en Virgo. Sabía que algo faltaba, pues no era usual conseguir esa paz a esa hora del día, pues siempre había una presencia que lo interrumpía.

Pero ese día todo era armónica calma, aunque por su vida no podía entender el por qué.

Sin darle mucha importancia, se concentró más. Ya sabría la razón en su momento.

Dokho estaba tan contento desayunando con Shion en el Templo Central que por un momento pensó que la idea de su amigo de responsabilizar a los caballeros dorados por sus respectivas casas era una buena idea.

Especialmente si uno era amigo del Patriarca y podía tomar el pretexto de la falta de doncellas para pasar más tiempo con él. A Shion bien le convendría compañía que no lo mirara como el salvador de todo y la solución a todo.

"¿Sabes Shion? Siempre me han gustado las ciruelas en el desayuno… En Rozán, generalmente no podía comerlas porque no eran típicas de la región ¡y no sabes cuánto me apenaba eso! Aunque Mu me llevaba algunas de vez en cuando…"

"¿En serio? Debió de ser una verdadera lástima para ti, después de todo conozco lo mucho que te gusta disfrutar de tu comida preferida"

"Si… aunque yo no sé por qué Mu siempre también me llevaba duraznos, aunque yo no se los solicitaba. No es que no apreciara el gesto, y créeme, los comía gustoso, es sólo que… bueno, era peculiar"

"No tanto. La fruta favorita de Mu son los duraznos. Supongo que no imagina que en el mundo pueda existir alguien quien no considere a esa fruta extraordinariamente deliciosa"

"Supongo que ahora que tendrá que encargarse de su templo como los demás dorados, podrá abastecerse de su fruta adorada. Deberé hablar con Kiki al respecto, por si de repente la dieta del pequeño aprendiz se ve reducida drásticamente"

"Mu jamás haría algo así, Dokho"

"A veces es un poco despistado"

"Más bien soñador"

"Lo defiendes" Dokho sonrió.

"Siempre"

"Por cierto, Shion ¿Cómo tomaron la noticia los demás caballeros dorados acerca de esta nueva regla tuya con respecto a las Doce Casas? Ya que no he recibido ninguna convocatoria oficial, supongo que se los comunicaste personalmente uno por uno… En realidad te admiro amigo, teniendo tanto en qué pensar y aún te das el tiempo de… ¿Shion? ¿Qué pasa?"

El Patriarca se había quedado totalmente quieto al escuchar las palabras de Dokho, incluso con la taza de café en el aire. Shion maldijo en chino, algo que no había hecho hacía al menos doscientos años. "¡Sabía que algo se me olvidaba!"

"¡Shion! ¿En serio?" Dokho lo miró divertido entendiendo la reacción del rubio.

"Me temo que sí. No les he dado la noticia"

"Pues ya se enterarán y yo creo que más pronto que tarde"

"Voy a tener que convocar a una reunión inmediatamente. No quiero que Ángelo o Aphrodite vayan a desquitarse con las pobres doncellas"

"Si las encuentran… Amigo, esta es una clara señal que tienes que tomarte las cosas con más calma. Nunca había visto que se te olvidara algo así"

"Es que me parte el alma Dokho. Me parte el alma ver a todos esos niños sufriendo tanto…"

"Lo sé, pero en nada ayudará que tú también te pongas mal. Anda… terminemos de desayunar tranquilos. Después podrás convocar a la reunión"

En el Octavo Templo, Milo y Camus se miraban sorprendidos a la entrada del pequeño baño.

"¿Te parece lógico?" preguntó Milo.

"No. En absoluto"

"A mí tampoco. ¿Qué rayos hace mi bolígrafo en la tina?"

Escorpio se había levantado muy temprano ese día para redactar un informe que Shion le había solicitado con respecto a la organización de los Caballeros de Bronce. Habiendo recopilado la información los días previos, Milo planeaba escribir el reporte para entregarlo ese mismo día, pero cual no fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró su bolígrafo favorito (y el único que tenía, pues todos los demás los había perdido)

Alarmado, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Acuario (feliz que todo era ya normal) donde encontró a Camus sentado leyendo una carta, que el francés le comentó era de Hyoga.

Milo alentó a su amigo de escribirle a su aprendiz, pero cuando Camus le dijo que primero tenía que resolver las cuestiones con los demás Caballeros Dorados, el griego no insistió más.

Y recordando el motivo de ir hasta Acuario, le contó el caso de su bolígrafo desaparecido. Divertido, Camus le prestó uno, pero Milo en lugar de regresar a Escorpio decidió escribir el reporte en el escritorio de Camus.

El pelirrojo simplemente se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un desayuno para dos. Una vez que Milo terminó su informe y ambos habían desayunado, el rubio le pidió que le ayudara a buscar su preciado bolígrafo en Escorpio.

Cuál no sería la sorpresa de ambos, cuando después de casi una hora de búsqueda (no es que las Doce Casas tuvieran tantos lugares para que algo se perdiera) encontraron el dichoso instrumento de escritura en la tina.

"Milo, te he dicho infinidad de veces que debes ser más organizado"

"Bueno, si… pero sólo ahora comprendo la necesidad ¿Dónde rayos está la doncella que se encarga de mi Templo?"

"Seguramente con la que se encarga del mío"

"¿También desapareció?"

"La gente no desaparece Milo, sólo se va"

"No si es secuestrada por entidades sobrenaturales, como fantasmas"

"Ai, no empieces con eso"

"¿Qué tal si ellas eran fantasmas? Tal vez estaban penando por algo que hicieron, o no hicieron, en nuestras pasadas reencarnaciones y querían solucionar la situación. ¡Cielos Cam! Hemos estado viviendo con espíritus"

Camus sólo lo miró muy divertido. "O tal vez" dijo finalmente Acuario "Simplemente sucedió algo que les hizo dejar sus obligaciones"

"¿Cómo una aparición que las aterrorizó?"

"O una orden superior… ¿del Patriarca tal vez?"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Eso o fueron secuestradas por algún fauno. Ya sabes que ellos tienden a atraer a hermosas jovencitas y la doncella que se encargaba de mi casa era bastante bonita y muy dulce"

"Pues que suerte, porque la que se encargaba de Escorpio tenía cara de caballo y el carácter de Ophidius"

"Como diría Shaka, Milo: algún mal karma estarías pagando"

Aioros estaba recostado con la cabeza hacia el techo y su mirada perdida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había vuelto a la vida? No lo sabía. Ni le importaba.

Estaba terriblemente desconcertado, aunque no por las razones que los demás caballeros dorados creían.

En el Muro de los Lamentos había adquirido una forma más adulta que cuando murió, pero primero el encuentro con su hermano pequeño, con Saga, Shura y con los demás niños convertidos en caballeros dorados, y luego con el grado de concentración que tuvo que tener para disparar la flecha dorada no le habían permitido meditar sobre la situación.

Y luego… cuatro meses después…Ciertamente se había llevado una gran impresión cuando volvió a respirar con los pulmones de un hombre de 27 años, pero pronto lo había superado.

El problema era otro mucho más complejo que podía resumirse en una palabra: confusión.

No recordaba todo el tiempo que estuvo muerto, sólo unos atisbos de memoria aquí y allá, dándole consejos a su hermano, aún cuando este ya se había convertido en caballero dorado y luego cuando había ayudando al Caballero de Pegaso, en más de una ocasión, a proteger a Atena.

Pero nada más.

Y ahora, después de trece años en blanco, tenía que hacerse a la idea nuevamente de conceptos que ahora le parecían inverosímiles, como la noción del tiempo, el día, la noche, el espacio que ocupaba su cuerpo, el movimiento…

Lo que más le llamaba la atención era el latido de su corazón ¡tan extraño!

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso no había estado vivo el mismo tiempo que muerto? ¿Acaso no debería simplemente retomar donde dejó todo? ¿Por qué era tan extraño estar vivo nuevamente?

Shion no parecía tener ese caos de sensaciones y había sido asesinado incluso antes que él. ¿O en realidad se sentía igual que él, pero lo disimulaba? ¿O las pocas horas que había estado aparentando serle fiel a Hades le habían ayudado?

Aiolos no lo creía así, pues él ya llevaba definitivamente mucho más tiempo que doce horas y aún no podía pensar con claridad. Dudaba que Shion, aunque fuera el Patriarca, se hubiera adaptado en doce horas.

Aunado a eso, estaba el asunto de tres personas fundamentales con quien no sabía cómo comportarse.

En primer lugar estaba Aiolia, su hermano pequeño que ahora ya era un hombre, además de un poderoso caballero dorado en todo su derecho. ¿Apreciaría que su hermano mayor se acercara a él con la actitud que mostraba antes de su muerte? ¿O preferiría que la relación fuera diferente?

Luego estaba Shura, su mejor amigo que lo asesinó. Claro, Shura había sido engañado, pero aún así le costaba trabajo presentarse frente a Capricornio ¿qué le diría? ¿Y cómo reaccionaría el español? Lo último que Aiolos quería era que se sintiera culpable por algo que escapaba a su control. Pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿podría él, Aiolos, volver a ver a Shura como amigo, pese a todo? La respuesta lo asustaba.

Finalmente estaba Saga.

Saga…

Aiolos no sabía ni cómo empezar con el caballero de Géminis.

Así, Sagitario se pasaba en queda contemplación, y no se dio cuenta que el polvo comenzaba a acumularse en su Templo, pues no había actividad en él. Tampoco notó que los platos de comida que aparecían junto a él en determinados momentos del día, ya no estaban más.

Shura comenzó a pasar más tiempo fuera de las Doce Casas después que Camus nuevamente estuvo en buenos términos con Escorpio, pues el español se sentía cada vez más solitario y miserable.

El silencio proveniente de Sagitario en verdad le estaba matando y prefería estar lejos de ahí, así que siguiendo el ejemplo de Aldebarán, Capricornio se avocó a resolver conflictos que lo alejaban en el día de los Doce Templos.

Sólo se presentaba en la noche, cuando ya todo estaba en calma y el silencio no era exclusividad de la Novena Casa.

Sin embargo, Shura no pudo evitar percibir, aún con la tenue luz de las velas el polvo que se estaba acumulando, además que la entrada de la Novena y Décima Casa permanecían a oscuras al caer la noche, como si las doncellas encargadas no estuvieran más a su servicio.

Cuando Aphrodite vio a un molesto Máscara de la Muerte cruzar la puerta de su habitación, lo primero que Piscis pensó fue que Ángelo había tenido un encuentro no muy cordial con alguno de sus compañeros dorados.

Sin embargo, cuando Cáncer se quejó de la doncella que se encargaba del Cuarto Templo, Aphrodite no pudo evitar pensar que él tampoco había visto a la que atendía a Piscis desde hacía al menos un par de días ¿o más?

"Ya investigarás qué es lo que pasa Ángelo, mientras tanto ¿no podrías arreglar tu propio desorden?"

"¿No podrías tú arreglar el tuyo?" dijo el italiano hablando en sueco.

"¿Desorden? ¿Yo?" Aphrodite lo miró divertido. "No lo creo"

"¿Qué hay acerca de tus plantas, hierbas y sobre todo, tus rosas?"

"¿Qué hay con ellas?"

"¡Dite!" dijo molesto Ángelo "¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Sólo invítame algo de desayunar"

Aphrodite arqueó una ceja. Sus ojos turquesa brillaban divertidos ante la exasperación de su amigo, aunque otras personas ya hubieran huido muy lejos de donde Máscara de la Muerte estuviera… y más con ese humor.

"Sabes dónde está la cocina, sabes dónde coloco todo lo necesario para cocinar. Yo voy a tomar un baño" y sin más, el rubio salió de su habitación.

"Eso sí que no. Yo aquí te espero" y Ángelo se acomodó en la cama de Piscis para disfrutar de un ligero sueñecito.

Continuará…

No olviden dejar comentarios…

[1] ¿Alguna vez han visto la película de Practical Magic con Sandra Bullock y Nicole Kidman? ¿Recuerdan la escena donde Gillian (Kidman) siente la tristeza de Sally (Bullock) por la pérdida de su esposo y viaja hasta la casa Owens para estar con su hermana? Pues hagan de cuenta… Ya saben... nada aquí es yaoi (muchísimo menos incesto)


	11. Capítulo X: Confusión

**Comentarios de la Autora (aclaraciones, notas y comentarios).**

La verdad es esta actualización, muy rápida que digamos, no es, lo reconozco… pero ¡la vida un día de estos me va a matar! Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo (y las zopotocientas cosas que uno tiene que hacer)

Pero bueno… dramas de la vida real aparte… he aquí un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten.

Saint Lunase, Kumiko-son, Daga Saar, Beautiful Sadness, fanseiya, Ana Bella Aries Mu, AngelElisha y Koko ¡les deseo el mejor karma del mundo por sus lindos comentarios! No saben lo mucho que me han animado (de hecho, si no fuera por ellos, yo creo que ya hubiera dejado esta historia por la carga de trabajo que tengo en el 'mundo real')

Y Koko, al contrario, agradezco mucho que me hagas notar esas horribles situaciones, como muchas veces (la mayoría) voy de prisa, no tengo tiempo de revisar los capítulos (los cuales escribo también apurada)

Saludos a todos mis lectores y bendiciones a todos aquellos que dejan comentarios.

**Capítulo X: Confusión**

"Caballeros, los he reunido a todos esta tarde porque tengo una noticia importante que comunicarles" dijo Shion sentando en su gran trono en la Sala Principal en el Templo Central.

Casi toda la élite de Atena, los 12 caballeros dorados, estaban presentes, sólo Sagitario había sido exento de atender el llamado del Patriarca. Sin embargo la tensión en el ambiente era como si la reunión se llevara a cabo entre caballeros de diferentes órdenes en lugar de entre compañeros.

Aries y Virgo miraban aparentemente tranquilos a Leo, aunque ambos esperaban el momento de actuar si el impulsivo Aiolia decidía romper con ese aparente control que tenía sobre sí mismo.

Tauro y Capricornio miraban al techo, evadiendo a todos y perdidos en sus respectivos pensamientos.

En el caso de los gemelos, Saga se había rodeado de un aura de indiferencia, mientras Kanon había adoptado esa arrogancia tan característica en él. Y aunque el comportamiento era diferente, el resultado era el mismo: marcaban una cortante distancia entre ellos y sus compañeros.

Cáncer y Piscis se miraban mutuamente y parecían intercambiar ideas sólo con la mirada. Igualmente era la actitud de Escorpio y Acuario entre ellos.

Y Libra estudiaba atento a sus compañeros más jóvenes, tratando de descubrir algo que le permitiera ayudarlos en el momento oportuno.

"Como probablemente se hayan dado cuenta ya, las doncellas encargadas de atender las necesidades de sus respectivos Templos se han ido. La razón es que yo di la orden."

Disciplinados como eran, ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, pero las expresiones de sorpresa, curiosidad e incluso, en algunos casos molestia, le mostraron a Shion que lo más seguro era que algunas _tormentas_ estallaran después de esa reunión.

"No necesito recordarles que son la élite de la Orden de Atena" siguió el Patriarca "Ni la responsabilidad que esto conlleva, no sólo en la guerra, sino de igual manera en épocas de paz. Es por ello que deben marcar un aura de respeto y misticismo en torno a su persona, lo cual gracias a sus heroicas acciones en la guerra contra Hades ya han logrado. Son leyendas vivas, grandes héroes como no hubo desde la era mitológica.

Pero esta aura debe ser también establecida en los Templos de los que son guardianes, lo cual es prácticamente imposible con un séquito de doncellas entrando y saliendo de ellos, por muy discretas que ellas sean.

Es por ello que he llagado a esta decisión: de ahora en adelante, los responsables del aprovisionamiento, alumbramiento y todas las cuestiones respectivas al funcionamiento de las Doce Casas recaerá en ustedes y sólo en ustedes.

Si llegaran a requerir cualquier cosa, por favor, no duden en recurrir a los demás caballeros dorados. Después de todo, todos son compañeros" Shion sonrió disimuladamente, en su corazón sentía que la decisión que estaba tomando era la correcta. Tal vez implicaría algunos problemas en el camino, pero estos eran necesarios para la unión de la orden que él lideraba.

Los caballeros dorados por su parte estaban atónitos. Mu y Shaka se miraron mutuamente, olvidando a Aiolia, quien frunció el entrecejo. Igualmente, los gemelos se miraron entre ellos azorados, olvidando toda pretensión de frialdad.

Dokho miró a Shion sutilmente y ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

"Es todo. Los procedimientos los abordaremos más tarde. Pueden retirarse"

Con una reverencia, los caballeros dorados comenzaron a salir de la sala principal y poco a poco se dirigieron a sus respectivos templos. Dokho se quedó con Shion, lo que no sorprendió a nadie.

"Interesante giro de los acontecimientos" dijo Mu reuniéndose con Aiolia, Shaka, Milo y Camus a un lado de la escalinata que bajaba hacia las doce casas.

"¡Qué horror! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a funcionar?" decía Milo revolviéndose el cabello. Camus intercambió una mirada divertida con Mu.

"Así que eso era…" decía Shaka pensativo, descubriendo lo que sentía diferente en su Templo.

"Bueno Caballeros, dada la situación, creo que mejor regreso pronto a Leo para organizarme" dijo Aiolia mirando de reojo cómo Géminis bajaba la escalinata, mirada que no fue pasada por alto por Shaka y Mu, quienes intercambiaron un silencioso acuerdo.

Era momento en que la tormenta de Leo se desatara y ellos no interferirían. Con una inclinación de cabeza, los dos rubios se despidieron del griego.

"Nosotros también nos retiramos" dijo Milo con resignación, refiriéndose a él y a Camus "Tenemos que ir a coordinarnos"

"¿Tenemos?" preguntó Camus.

"Pues sí… no me vas a dejar solo ¿verdad?"

"¿Tengo opción?"

"Ninguna"

"Ya me lo temía. Pero Milo, vas a tomar en cuenta todo lo que te diga" Camus no le estaba preguntando.

"Absolutamente todo. En estos momentos soy una vasija que espera ser llenada con tu sabiduría"

"Vamos Milo" dijo Acuario con una media sonrisa que les dirigió a Aries y a Virgo como despedida mientras comenzaba su descenso a su Templo "Antes de verter cualquier cosa hay que tapar los agujeros"

"¡Oye!" Milo lo siguió con los brazos en la cabeza "Tampoco es para tanto… aunque… pensándolo bien…"

"Es en estos momentos cuando me alegra que Aries sea el Primer Templo" dijo Mu siguiendo con la mirada a Acuario y a Escorpio. "Si necesitas algo Shaka, por favor no dudes en buscarme a mí o a Kiki"

"Te tomaré la palabra Caballero. La verdad es que no puedo si quiera pensar en cómo voy a empezar a encargarme de cosas tan…. cotidianas" Shaka suspiró.

Los gemelos bajaron rápidamente hasta su templo. Ninguno habló durante el trayecto, hasta que llegaron a la Casa de Géminis donde entraron por un momento.

"Las cosas no están tan mal, de todas formas en Géminis las doncellas nunca jugaron un papel fundamental para su administración" dijo Saga suspirando "Ya nos dividiremos las pocas tareas que ellas llevaban a cabo dependiendo nuestras respectivas habilidades. De todas formas, empezaremos con lo básico… tú te encargarás de las comidas y todo lo respectivo a los víveres, mientras que yo me ocuparé de la lavandería y todo lo necesario para realizarla. ¿De acuerdo?"

Por un instante, el menor de los gemelos estuvo a punto de rechazar el plan de su hermano, pues él también tenía varias ideas para la organización del Tercer Templo, pero si bien no le sorprendió que Saga tomara el control de la situación, sí le causó asombro que al final, el mayor le preguntara su opinión.

Evidentemente le había costado trabajo a Saga hacerlo y eso hablaba de lo mucho que el mayor se esforzaba por hacer las cosas bien, por lo que Kanon decidió que si su hermano estaba poniendo todo de su parte, él no habría de quedarse atrás. Después de todo, había muchas formas hacer valer su opinión y él era un experto en hacerse escuchar.

La inteligencia y la astucia que le habían permitido manipular a Poseidón eran parte innata de su ser, pero ahora que en verdad se había redimido y había tomado los valores de los caballeros dorados como suyos, había logrado sustituir al hombre que manipulaba por el hombre que convencía.

"De acuerdo con prerrogativa de argumento" dijo el menor.

Saga sonrió. Era de esperarse que Kanon no se sometería a sus ideas tan fácilmente. Tanto mejor, el mayor de los gemelos ahora apreciaba el poder tener esa relación de iguales con su hermano.

"Por el momento debemos resolver lo más apremiante: las provisiones. Claramente Shion no contempló el pequeño detalle que comenzaríamos a tener escasez de alimentos tan pronto" siguió Kanon.

"Tú y yo sabemos que no es tan fácil contemplar todos los detalles cuando se tiene el mando, hermano"

"Pues sí" Kanon suspiró "De cualquier forma habrá que conseguir víveres pronto, así que… volveré en unas horas"

Saga lo miró arqueando ambas cejas.

"A Rodorio" dijo el menor entendiendo la pregunta tácita.

"No tienes dinero"

"No, no mucho, pero créeme, no lo necesito"

"Kanon…"

"Confía en mí Saga y déjame hacer algo por los dos" los ojos de Kanon parecían decir lo que sus labios habían omitido: por favor.

"Por supuesto que confío en ti" dijo Saga sin dudar un instante, lo cual hizo que la tensión en la boca del estómago de Kanon se relajara inmediatamente. El menor de los gemelos exhaló, inconsciente de que había contenido la respiración.

Sin una palabra más, Kanon se dirigió hacia la entrada del Tercer Templo, en el cual se respiraba un ambiente de esperanza.

Aiolia miró a Géminis salir del Tercer Templo. Seguro que era Saga quien en esos momentos estaba dejando las Doce Casas, el Caballero de Leo se dirigió hacia él, decidido a dejar en claro algunos puntos.

En su interior, Leo sentía que era el momento de enfrentar aquello que le estaba oprimiendo el corazón con un grillete de odio.

A Aiolia le tomó un tiempo alcanzar al otro caballero dorado, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, no fue sino hasta varios metros alejados de la Primera Casa.

Y cuando Kanon se dirigió hacia unas ruinas con la intención de cortar camino, se encontró con que Leo le cerraba el paso. Las vibraciones de Aiolia eran tan agresivas que el menor de los gemelos no tuvo la más mínima duda del por qué el otro griego estaba delante suyo.

"Caballero" dijo Kanon arqueando una ceja, pero con todos sus sentidos alerta.

"No eres digno de mencionar esa palabra… No eres digno de hablar siquiera" le dijo Leo con una voz tan dura y cargada de resentimiento completamente diferente a la usualmente suave voz que tenía.

"Soy consciente de ello, sin embargo, parece que Atena no lo ve así"

"¡Cállate Saga! ¡No tienes derecho siquiera de mencionar su nombre!"

Kanon frunció el entrecejo, entre confundido y sorprendido. ¿Así que Leo pensaba que era su hermano? No es que eso fuera lo que le sorprendiera, pues en realidad, salvo Shion, todos los caballeros aún eran incapaces de distinguir a los dos Caballeros de Géminis. Lo qué le molestaba es que el otro griego estuviera buscando a su hermano ¿Qué no le había quedado claro que Saga no había sido el principal culpable? Cierto, su hermano se había dejado poseer [1], pero había sido él, Kanon, quien había sido el detonante para que aquello ocurriera. El culpable principal era él y lo aceptaba.

Si Kanon creía sinceramente en algo con todo su corazón era en aceptar las consecuencias de sus propios actos, sin importar el precio.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Aiolia?" dijo el gemelo sin corregir al menor con respecto a su identidad.

"Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hermano, quiero que le regreses esos años que Aiolos perdió por tu culpa cuando lo asesinaste, ¡quiero que corrijas todo lo que hiciste!"

"Pfff" Kanon resopló "Hablas como un niño. Lo pasado, es pasado Leo, no hay manera de cambiarlo. Además, tu hermano está de regreso"

"¡No! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que le has hecho? ¡Aiolos esta…!"

"Ya te lo dije, soy perfectamente consciente de lo que he ocasionado, pero en lugar de estar aquí recriminándome algo que no se puede corregir, deberías estar buscando la manera de acercarte a tu querido hermano"

"¡Cállate! ¿Tú que sabes? ¿Tú que sabes acerca de los vínculos fraternales? Trataste de matar a tu propio gemelo y no sentiste el menor remordimiento"

"Eres tú quien no sabe de qué habla. Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado y avanza hacia el futuro, no te estanques en un odio que no te llevará a ningún lado. Si dices que te he hecho daño, entonces no permitas que te dañe más"

"¡Maldito!"

"Si, lo estoy"

"Eres un cínico, Saga, un infeliz"

"Te lo repito, te estás comportando como un niño malcriado ¿o acaso es que esta situación va más allá del comportamiento?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Aiolia entrecerró los ojos cada vez más colérico.

"Lo sabes perfectamente. Antes te daba el beneficio de la duda, pero con estas acciones estás demostrando que eres un inmaduro, visceral e irritante intento de caballero"

Kanon sabía que provocar a Aiolia no era algo sensato, pero también sabía que el menor tenía que sacar toda esa ira para poder avanzar. Y no es que Kanon se considerara un mártir, ¡nada más lejos!, pero pensaba que era mejor comenzar a serle útil a la Orden de Atena.

Por ello cuando vio que toda la frustración, la tristeza, la desesperación y la ira que Aiolia había guardado desde antes de la guerra contra Hades, salían a flote y se materializaban en un golpe, Kanon no lo esquivó. [2]

El puño de Leo se impactó directamente en su torso y el menor de los gemelos pudo oír el sonido de, al menos, un par de sus costillas romperse. Vagamente, maldijo el no llevar la armadura de Géminis, aunque si veía el lado bueno, Aiolia tampoco llevaba la armadura de Leo.

Una vez que Aiolia dio el primer golpe no pudo parar y Kanon simplemente elevó su cosmo para que el daño no fuera tan severo. Varias veces, el antiguo general marino tuvo que reprimir su propia naturaleza para no atacar a Aiolia, dejando que éste se desahogara con él.

Ninguno de los caballeros supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero finalmente Aiolia se detuvo sintiendo que algo no estaba bien. Mirando a Géminis en el suelo, quien respiraba dolorosamente mientras se sujetaba el torso, el caballero de Leo sintió cómo la tristeza y la angustia aún estaban aferradas a su corazón. El haber golpeado al que pensaba culpable de todo su sufrimiento no le había dejado más que un vacío en su ser.

Emocionalmente exhausto, Aiolia sintió la necesidad de sentarse, por lo que se desplomo en el suelo a una poca distancia de Kanon.

"¿Te… te sientes mejor?" dijo el gemelo en un susurro.

"La cólera se ha ido" respondió Aiolia con la mirada perdida "Pero la desolación aún sigue conmigo"

"A… Aiolia. P… para tí, por t… tu noble naturaleza… L.. La respuesta no… no es la violencia"

"Ahora lo empiezo a entender"

"B… bien"

Un silencio que pareció durar milenios cayó sobre los dos dorados

"No me arrepiento de lo que acabo de hacer…" dijo Aiolia finalmente "Pero Saga…"

Kanon intentó reír, pero el dolor fue demasiado y terminó resoplando quedamente.

"Aiolia… hay algo que… que tienes que entender" dijo el gemelo interrumpiendo al otro griego "El verdadero responsable de…. de todo lo que sucedió… fue el menor de los gemelos. Por culpa suya… fue que todo… empezó"

"Saga ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no se supone que Atena les dio una oportunidad para que ambos corrigieran todo lo que había pasado entre ustedes y alcanzaran el perdón?"

"Es por… por eso que te lo digo. Aiolia… no soy Saga"

Leo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la revelación del menor de los gemelos.

"No… no es posible, tú no puedes ser Kanon"

"Triste… realidad"

"Pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué no me detuviste? Mi problema no era contigo"

"Precisamente por eso… tu problema… debió haber sido… conmigo… desde un principio."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya… te lo dije… la culpa de que Saga fuera poseído por Ares fue mía y por tanto… también son míos los crímenes que de ello… derivaron."

"Kanon…"

El menor de los gemelos nuevamente resopló al ver la mortificación de Leo.

"Quita esos… esos ojos de venado acorralado Leo… no tienes por qué sentirte incómodo… Después de… de todo, no golpeaste a un hombre inocente. ¿Querías justicia… contra aquel que perjudicó a ti y a tu hermano? Pues… ya… ya la obtuviste"

"Yo no… yo no sé qué pensar" dijo finalmente el castaño abatido. Las palabras de Kanon lo habían confundido bastante y tendría que meditarlas profundamente.

"Entonces regresa a tu… templo o a cualquier parte y… haz lo que tu amigo Virgo hace mejor… medita"

Aiolia asintió y tan conmocionado estaba por lo que acababa de suceder, que se dirigió rumbo al norte, lejos de las Doce Casas y de la confusión que los guardianes de éstas le provocaban.

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido normales, Aiolia jamás se hubiera olvidado de la persona herida que estaba dejando atrás. Y si Leo hubiera dado una última mirada hacia Kanon, se habría dado cuenta que el menor de los gemelos había perdido el conocimiento.

El aumento del cosmo de Kanon no pasó inadvertido en el Santuario, pero los caballeros de rango inferior a los caballeros dorados [3] sabían que no debían interferir en los asuntos de sus superiores.

En cuanto a la élite de Atena, los guardianes de las Doce Casas no le dieron importancia, pensando que se trataba de un entrenamiento. Sólo Saga se inquietó lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a investigar por qué su hermano estaba elevando su cosmo, pero recordando que había prometido confiar en él, controló el impulso.

Después de todo, aún no entendía muy bien ese vínculo de gemelos que le permitía tener un lazo estrecho con Kanon.

Kiki se aproximaba cansado hacia las Doce Casas después de haber terminado su entrenamiento físico. El pequeño aprendiz esperaba que la reunión que el Patriarca había convocado no fuera de naturaleza secreta y que su maestro pudiera compartir algo con él.

El aprendiz de Aries decidió tomar un atajo para llegar con mayor rapidez y cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando, entre las ruinas que ahí se encontraban vio una figura de un hombre rubio en el suelo.

Acercándose curioso, pero alerta, Kiki se llevó el sobresalto de su vida cuando reconoció el hermoso rostro de uno de los Caballeros de Géminis. En un primer impulso, el pelirrojo creyó que el gemelo estaba dormido y pensó que retirarse sigilosamente era lo mejor, pero cuando oyó la dolorosa respiración del caballero dorado, Kiki comprendió que algo no estaba bien.

Acercándose más, pudo ver que los brazos del rubio mostraban heridas que parecían bastante dolorosas.

Asustado, Kiki corrió hacia la primera casa en busca de su maestro.

El ceño de Mu cada vez se fruncía más a medida que Kiki narraba el estado en el que había encontrado al Caballero de Géminis. Cuando su aprendiz terminó su relato, Aries se dirigió hacia el interior de su templo, para salir casi inmediatamente con algunas vendas.

"¿Maestro?"

"Voy a ver qué sucedió Kiki, tú quédate y prepara mi habitación. Quiero traer al Caballero aquí antes que alguien más en el Santuario lo vea. Y Kiki, esto es un asunto que requiere discreción ¿entiendes?"

"Si maestro"

Mu llegó en pocos minutos al lugar que Kiki le había descrito, pues en realidad no estaba tan lejos de la Primera Casa.

No le fue difícil dar con Géminis.

"Por las estrellas ¿qué pasó aquí?" dijo mientras se arrodillaba para estudiar mejor las heridas que el gemelo presentaba. Mu había sentido el cosmo de Kanon, pero si el caballero que tenía frente a él era el menor de los gemelos o su hermano, no lo sabía, después de todo, aún no los conocía lo suficiente para diferenciar incluso su cosmos.

Mu intuyó que si los brazos estaban heridos, las posibilidades que su torso y abdomen también hubieran sufrido daño eran altas, así que hábilmente, le descubrió el pecho. [4]

Aries había escuchado por Milo la prueba que éste le había aplicado al menor de los gemelos cuando lo descubriera en el templo central protegiendo la Tercera Casa con la aprobación de Atena en la guerra contra Hades, por lo que cuando Mu vio las pequeñas cicatrices que la Aguja Escarlata de Escorpio había dejado, supo que se trataba de Kanon.

No dudando un instante, el lemuriano vendó el torso del griego, que efectivamente mostraba severas heridas, aunque ninguna de ellas mortal, y se preparó para moverlo.

Asegurándose por medio de su cosmo que el breve camino a Aries estuviera despejado, Mu cargó con cuidado a Kanon y lo llevó de regreso a las Doce Casas.

Lo primero que Kanon sintió fue dolor y su primera reacción fue sobreponerse a él.

Respirando profundamente, el menor de los gemelos abrió los ojos y se sentó en lo que parecía ser una cama.

Mirando curioso la habitación donde se encontraba, distinguió que ésta tenía varios estantes con libros, aunque también había libros que se podían encontrar en el suelo, abiertos en determinadas páginas, también divisó herramientas aquí y allá.

Sobre una silla cercana, había una túnica dejada ahí con prisa y en la mesita que estaba junto a la cama había varios listones de color marrón.

No teniendo idea en qué Templo se encontraba, aunque tenía claro que estaba en alguna de las Doce Casas, decidió levantarse y resolver el misterio de una vez por todas.

Preparado para el dolor que sabía sentiría al ponerse de pie, Kanon se mordió el labio inferior y respiró, notando que algo le oprimía el pecho debajo de su ropa.

Comprobando que eran vendas, iguales a las que cubrían la mayoría de sus brazos, Kanon se dirigió fuera de la habitación, hacia la cocina donde escuchó suaves voces.

"… y entonces el Caballero del Cuervo salió corriendo para que cuando la señorita June regresara no lo viera y supera que había sido él" decía Kiki quedamente, sentado frente a su maestro en la pequeña mesa.

"Definitivamente los caballeros de plata tienen que dejar de molestar a la koree de Camaleón. Un día se le va a acabar la paciencia" dijo Mu divertido viendo complacido cómo Kiki bebía ávidamente un vaso de leche, cortesía de Dokho.

"¿Aries?" dijo incrédulo Kanon.

"Kanon, despertaste" dijo Mu con esa tranquila actitud que lo caracterizaba "Kiki, ve a la Sexta Casa y recuérdale a Shaka que es la hora de la cena" y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pelirrojo había salido corriendo hacia la salida de la primera casa.

"Tiene mucha energía" comentó el menor de los gemelos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

"Es por el pastel que cenó. Generalmente me abstengo de darle azúcar después del atardecer, pero…" Mu se encogió de hombros levantándose "Dadas las circunstancias con respecto a las doncellas y las provisiones, tuve que recurrir a Camus, a quien sólo le quedaban postres"

"¿Y por qué no a Escorpio o a Virgo?"

"Muy sencillo. Milo primero tendría que encontrar sus víveres y Shaka… bueno… digamos que aún no está familiarizado con cosas tan… cotidianas"

"Ah"

"¿Y tú Kanon? ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Estoy bien" dijo distraídamente el griego, estudiando lo diferente que se veía la cocina de Aries. Nunca había estado en las partes privadas de las Doce Casas, salvo la tercera, por supuesto, y cómo se organizaban los demás caballeros siempre le había llamado la tención.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Yo siempre estoy bien Aries"

"Salvo cuando te encuentras golpeado e inconsciente a la mitad del Santuario, claro"

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Kanon ya lo hubiera agredido, pero por alguna razón, el aura de tranquilidad de Mu lo detenía.

"Estaba descansando"

"¿Quieres quedarte en el marco de la puerta o prefieres sentarte en la sala?" dijo Mu cambiando el tema por el momento.

"Afortunadamente para ti, rechazaré ambas opciones. Tengo cosas que hacer"

"¿A mitad de la noche?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Por si no lo has notado Caballero, ya es de noche"

"¿Medianoche?"

"No tan tarde… pero sí lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo cualquier actividad que tengas pensada"

"Me retiro a Géminis entonces"

"Kanon, en verdad me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo ¿qué sucedió?"

"No te debo nada Aries"

"Ni yo busco remuneración, pero si es un enemigo con quien te encontraste, entonces es mi derecho conocer la situación"

"¿Enemigo? ¿Cómo quien?"

"No lo sé, tú dímelo"

"No hay ningún enemigo aquí Aries." Kanon quería decir algo más mordaz, pero un mareo lo detuvo. Mu se dio cuenta del malestar del mayor.

"La sala está a tu derecha Caballero y mucho te agradecería si llegaras a ella por tu propia cuenta"

"Por cierto ¿cómo llegué aquí?"

"No por tu propia cuenta"

Kanon no pudo evitar reír ante la sagaz respuesta del menor, aunque su risa fue cortada por la punzada de dolor en su torso. Eso hizo que Kanon aceptara la invitación de Mu.

Cuando el lemuriano vio cómo el menor de los gemelos se sentaba con cuidado en una de las sillas que eran uno de los pocos muebles de la sala, junto con una mesa, se dirigió a la cocina y partió sus dos últimos duraznos, los cuales colocó en un plato y se los ofreció al otro rubio.

"Pensé que habías dicho que tenías escasez con los víveres" dijo Kanon arqueando una ceja.

"¿Rechazas unos duraznos?" dijo Mu verdaderamente sorprendido "Nadie puede negarse a comer duraznos"

"¿A no?"

"Claro que no, es la fruta más deliciosa que existe"

"La verdad es que yo prefiero los higos"

"¿En serio?"

Kanon guardó silencio cuando se dio cuenta que sin ser consciente, había entablado una conversación con el guardián de la primera casa. Pensando en Aiolia, decidió terminar en un día con dos pendientes.

"¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? Si debes odiarme"

"¿Odiarte? Yo no odio a nadie"

"Yo fui la causa de que tu maestro muriera" dijo Kanon directo al grano y de manera cortante. "Yo orillé a Saga tanto, que él terminó proporcionándole una oportunidad a Ares para que lo poseyera por completo, lo cual resultó en la conspiración cuyo inicio lo marcó el asesinato del legítimo Patriarca… tú maestro" Kanon esperó alerta la reacción de Mu

"Te equivocas"

"¿Cómo dices?" ahora sí que Kanon estaba verdaderamente sorprendido.

"Creo que te equivocas al asumir que toda la culpa fue tuya"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? tú que de entre los caballeros dorados eres quien mejor conoce lo que sucedió, además de Libra y el mismo Saga" [5]

"Justamente porque tengo una visión un poco más clara de lo que ocurrió es que puedo decirte que te equivocas"

"Muy bien, pequeño sabio. Entonces ¿quién es entonces el culpable?"

"El Destino"

Kanon lo miró arqueando una ceja.

"Te guste o no Kanon, todos estamos predestinados. Nuestra historia está escrita en las estrellas y si tú fuiste en contra de ese Destino al negar al Santuario y abrazar el lado de Poseidón, por las razones que hayan sido, es porque estabas destinado a hacerlo"

"Mu…"

"Es un círculo vicioso ¿no?"

"Con lo que dices sólo estás proporcionando escusas a aquellos que somos perversos, crueles y ambiciosos"

"Tal vez no me has entendido. Estoy totalmente convencido que existen personas sanguinarias y atroces cuyas faltas son totalmente su elección. Sin embargo, hay veces que estas personas son utilizadas con fines específicos para un propósito. Si quieres discutir cómo la vida se los cobrará, entonces te recomiendo que busques a Shaka.

A lo que me refiero con todo esto es que la muerte de mi maestro Shion estaba predestinada desde el día en que nació. Así debió de ser y así fue. Por ello creo que culparte obstinadamente no significa nada"

"¿Así que, lo pasado, pasado?" Kanon arqueó una ceja socarronamente.

"Pues sí" dijo Mu "Aunque no te equivoques. No lo hago por el hombre que fuiste, sino por el caballero que eres ahora. Si no hubieras dejado ese camino de ambición y destrucción no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación en este momento"

Kanon lo miró impresionado y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, las palabras de Aries tenían cierto sentido para él.

Mu dejó que el menor de los gemelos pensara en lo que acababa de decir, por lo que guardó silencio mirando hacia el jarrón de rosas blancas que le había regalado Aphrodite varios días después de su conversación y que se encontraba en la mesa frente a las sillas donde él y Kanon estaba sentados.

Largo tiempo pasó durante el cual, el Caballero de Aries pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Kiki que regresaba de la casa de Virgo. Si su aprendiz había considerado que había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que fuera prudente que regresara a la Primera Casa, entonces él y Géminis en verdad ya llevaban más que unos momentos hablando.

Negando suavemente con la cabeza, Mu le indicó a Kiki que aún no había terminado. EL pequeño pelirrojo asintió y salió sigilosamente.

"¿Por qué me dices esto Mu?" dijo Kanon finalmente cuando pasó otro lapso de tiempo.

"¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

Kanon resopló e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su torso y Mu suavizó su mirada.

"Toma, come algo."

Kanon lo miró por unos instantes, para después aceptar la fruta que el otro le ofrecía.

Continuará…

No olviden sus comentarios…

[1] Uyyy… este es un tema taaan difícil… Entre que se dice que Saga tenía una parte malvada que permitió que fuera poseído, entre que se habla que la posesión fue por Ares, entre que se cree que fue Cronos, entre que se rumora que no fue posesión siquiera, sino doble personalidad… y entre que Kurumada-sensei no confirma nada…es un caos. Por el bien de esta historia voy a tomar la versión donde fue Ares quien poseyó a un Saga con cierta ambición de poder y que el mismo Saga lo expulsó para siempre de su cuerpo cuando se atravesó el corazón con su propio puño cuando estuvo frente Atena al final de la Guerra Civil (Saga de las Doce Casas)

[2] Pues sí… el dramatismo regresó…

[3] O sea un 86% aprox. de la Orden. Sólo como dato :D

[4] Recuerden… no es yaoi… esto es sólo para deleite de aquellos que gustamos de los Caballeros dorados sin tanta… protección (llámese armadura, ropa, vendas, sábanas, capas o lo que se le parezca que impida la visibilidad)

[5] Vale… muy oficial esto no es. Pero de entre todos los caballeros dorados, además de Dokho, Mu es el que más probabilidades tiene para conocer la verdad de lo que pasó, por su carácter, su maestro y el amigo de su maestro.


	12. Capítulo XI: Amanecer

**Comentarios de la Autora (aclaraciones, notas y comentarios).**

Nuevamente agradezco la paciencia que todos ustedes tienen… no saben cómo me gustaría actualizar más rápido… pero (suspiro), pues simplemente no se puede (de hecho ahorita voy de prisa X_X)

Pero bueno… al fin de cuentas, el tiempo es relativo ¿no? ;) El caso es que aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten.

Como siempre, saludos a todos mis lectores y bendiciones a todos aquellos que dejan comentarios.

**Capítulo XI: Amanecer**

Kanon despertó con el sonido de una voz suave y tranquila y otra más aguda y excitada. Cuando vio que estaba acostado en una cama diferente a la de la Tercera Casa, el menor de los gemelos miró su alrededor, esta vez reconociendo la habitación privada del Templo de Aries.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí otra vez?

Un olor dulce le llamó la atención, sabía que era una flor o algo parecido, pero no podía ubicar cuál exactamente.

Sentándose, examinó sus heridas, las cuales habían adquirido varias tonalidades que iban desde el verde pálido hasta el morado intenso, que más parecía negro. Esta vez consciente de que al menos tenía dos costillas rotas, no pudo sino apreciar el buen trabajo que Aries había realizado con el vendaje, pues este daba el soporte justo para que comenzaran a curarse, pero no tan apretado como para ser molesto.

Lástima que lo único que le incomodara fuera el dolor, aunque Kanon había aprendido desde muy pequeño a no darle importancia a esas cosas, pues si lo hiciera, sería una gran distracción que sólo lo entorpecería.

Y lo que menos caracterizaba a Kanon de Géminis era la torpeza.

Suspirando, se dirigió hacia la parte central del templo, de donde provenían las voces de quienes el hermoso rubio asumió pertenecían a Aries y a su aprendiz.

"Lo siento maestro, es que no lo pude evitar"

"Kiki, el control personal es un aspecto que también tienes que dominar. No puedes distraerte tanto"

"En verdad lo siento"

"Sé que te arrepientes, pero eso no excusa lo que ya hiciste. Sabes que todo tiene consecuencias"

"Es que Seiya…"

"Lo que Seiya haga o deje de hacer no tiene relevancia en estos momentos. Él tendrá que responder por sus acciones, correctas o incorrectas… junto con Aquila, su maestra"

"Pero si la señorita Marin no hizo nada"

"Pero es su maestra y por ello siempre será en cierta manera responsable de su aprendiz" [1]

"Entonces ¿si yo hago algo mal, usted se verá involucrado?"

"Así es, pero no te equivoques, no te llamo la atención por eso. Aún cuando el vínculo entre maestro y aprendiz siempre estará vivo, las personas individualmente son responsables por sus actos.

A mí no me preocupa lo que los demás piensen de mí por tus acciones, sino lo que tú pienses de ti mismo por tu comportamiento"

"Entiendo, maestro"

Mu arqueó sus puntitos. "¿En verdad? Porque para comprender realmente lo que te acabo de decir se necesita meditar por un momento. Si dices entender, entonces dime Kiki ¿por qué estuvo mal tu conducta?"

"¿Por qué? Bueno… supongo que porque no es lo que un aprendiz de caballero dorado debe hacer"

"Eso es muy vago. Quiero que me digas el fondo del por qué, no la forma"

El silencio se prolongaba y el menor de los gemelos, que se había quedado detrás de un pilar escuchando la interacción de maestro y aprendiz, pudo ver que Kiki estaba afligido por no conocer la respuesta de inmediato y el silencio de Mu y su penetrante mirada que no se desviaba de su aprendiz sólo endurecía la situación. Kanon arqueó una ceja impresionado. ¿Quién diría que el tranquilo y pacífico lemuriano fuera un maestro tan estricto?

"No lo sé" dijo finalmente cabizbajo el pequeño lemuriano.

"¿Lo ves Kiki? La impetuosidad no siempre es la respuesta."

Kiki asintió.

"Ahora ve a un lugar tranquilo y medita en solitario toda esta conversación. Sólo podrás regresar a la Primera Casa cuando tengas una respuesta sustancial, así te tome una semana"

"Sí maestro" y el pelirrojo salió corriendo.

"No sabía que las mañanas aquí eran tan interesantes" dijo Kanon finalmente saliendo de las sombras.

"Y yo debí imaginar la curiosidad que alguien de tu signo tiende a experimentar, sin importar dónde se encuentre o cuales sean las circunstancias que lo rodeen. Buenos días Caballero" saludó Mu afablemente, todo rastro de severidad sustituido por su característica calma.

"Por segunda ocasión despierto en Aries"

"Mientras no se convierta en costumbre, eres bienvenido" dijo Mu bromeando

"Qué buen anfitrión" dijo sarcásticamente el griego.

"Ni tanto" le respondió Mu, ignorando el sarcasmo a propósito, lo que divirtió a Kanon "Vas a tener que desayunar en otra parte."

"Ah, sí. La cuestión con las provisiones"

Mu asintió.

Kanon frunció el entrecejo. Por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas se había desviado del tema que quería en una conversación coloquial con el Caballero de la Primera Casa. Algo así no le pasaba desde sus días como el General Marino de Dragón del Mar, cuando se encontraba de improviso con Krishna o con Sorrento en el templo Marino.

"Volviendo al tema ¿cómo es que desperté nuevamente en Aries?"

"No me extraña que lo hayas olvidado. Anoche, después que, evidentemente, disfrutaste de los duraznos, te quedaste dormido en la sala de la zona privada del templo. Te dije que nadie puede negarse a comer duraznos, después de todo, es la fruta más deliciosa que hay" Mu se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de su templo y se sentó en la escalinata que subía hasta Tauro. Kanon no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Cuando el mayor se quedó de pie, Mu lo estudió inquisitivamente y el menor de los gemelos se cruzó de brazos y le devolvió la mirada.

"Era de esperar que aún te molestaran tus heridas. Después de todo, pese a tus grandes poderes y las infusiones de violeta [2] que te apliqué, los golpes que recibiste fueron brutales. Te llevará más de un par de días recuperarte del todo" [3]

"Así que ese era el olor que percibí… Violeta" dijo pensativo Géminis. "Conoces remedios extraños, Aries"

"Tal vez a ti te lo parezcan, aunque para algunos son perfectamente normales. Y efectivos"

"Si tú lo dices"

"¿Hubieras preferido que te aplicara remedios más conocidos? ¿Carne cruda por ejemplo?" dijo Aries divertido y un poco irónico.

Kanon hizo una mueca de asco y Mu rió.

"Me lo imaginaba" dijo el lemuriano.

"¿Y la escasez de víveres?¿De dónde sacarías la dichosa carne cruda?" dijo curioso el griego.

"Tengo mis métodos"

"Nuevamente regresando al tema…"

Aries rió. "Eres muy disperso Géminis"

"¿Yo?" Kanon lo miró con incredulidad "Si el que se desvía de la conversación eres tú"

"¿Eso crees?"

"¡Suficiente!" dijo Kanon claramente divertido. Incluso Mu pudo ver una sonrisita que el otro rubio no pudo reprimir. "¿Qué pasó después de los dichosos duraznos?"

"Te quedaste dormido, ya te lo dije"

"¿Y luego?"

"Te llevé a la habitación" dijo Mu como si fuera lo más lógico, que para él… lo era.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si te dejaba dormir en las sillas ibas a amanecer bastante adolorido y no necesariamente por las heridas en tu torso. En estos momentos necesitas descansar."

"Ah… ¿y tú?"

"¿Yo?" Mu lo miró confundido.

"Si yo dormí en tu cama ¿dónde dormiste tú?"

"¿Acaso importa?"

"Si"

Mu lo miró sorprendido. Lo que le había dicho la noche anterior con respecto a que creía que Kanon era un hombre diferente era verdad, pero nunca se imaginó que el gemelo se preocupara por otros como estaba demostrando en esos momentos, pues su pregunta no parecía fundada en alguna idea egoísta o simplemente curiosa.

Ahora comprendía que aún había mucho por conocer del segundo caballero de Géminis.

"Si en verdad significa una diferencia para ti saber, dormí con Kiki"

"Ah"

"No sé qué es lo que sucedió ayer Kanon, pero confío en ti. Si dices que no fue un enemigo quien te atacó, te creo, por lo que asumo que entonces los acontecimientos son de carácter personal y por tanto no son de mi incumbencia"

"Eres muy comprensivo" dijo Kanon con cierto sarcasmo.

Mu se encogió de hombros "No comenté con nadie lo ocurrido y si alguien se llega a enterar, puedes estar seguro que no será por mi"

Kanon arqueó una ceja e iba a decir algo cuando divisó una figura que bajaba desde Tauro, aunque ciertamente no podía ser el Segundo Guardián, pues el caballero se veía bastante más espigado.

Cuando Mu vio que Kanon se quedaba mirando detrás suyo, volteó a ver qué era lo que había llamado la atención de Géminis, por lo que ambos caballeros se quedaron mirando silenciosamente al caballero que se acercaba.

Conforme la figura descendía y se acercaba descubrieron que se trataba del caballero de la doceava casa.

Aphrodite se sorprendió cuando vio a uno de los gemelos con Mu, aunque no lo demostró. La verdad era que se alegraba que Saga o Kanon dejaran ese aislamiento.

"Buen día Caballeros" saludó Piscis.

"Buen día Aphrodite" dijo Mu. Kanon sólo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"Siento interrumpir, pero me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar Mu"

"No te preocupes, yo ya me iba" dijo Kanon mirando a Mu con un brillo en sus ojos que al lemuriano le pareció gratitud. Silenciosamente, reconoció el gesto de Géminis con una inclinación de cabeza. "Espero que tu oferta de regalarme algunas rosas aún esté es pie, Piscis"

Ese comentario ayudó a Aphrodite a saber con qué gemelo estaba hablando.

"Por supuesto Kanon"

Asintiendo, el griego comenzó a subir hacia Géminis. Aphrodite frunció el entrecejo cuando notó que el otro rubio se movía con movimientos pausados y con mucho cuidado. Recordando la súbita elevación del cosmos del menor de los gemelos la tarde anterior, Aphrodite esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

"Si está en mis posibilidades, te ayudaré gustoso Aphodite"

"Gracias Mu" Piscis le sonrió con esa melancólica sonrisa que parecía nunca desaparecer, aún cuando el sueco estuviera alegre. "Lo que sucede es que me gustaría ofrecerle al Patriarca unas rosas… para su habitación, para que ésta sea más acogedora… y como señal de disculpa… por… tu sabes" Aphrodite terminó con un encogimiento de hombros, claramente refiriéndose a que él se había aliado con el impostor que había asesinado a Shion. "Tú que lo conoces bien ¿crees que le agradará o más bien se molestará?"

"Creo que estará bastante complacido, Aphrodite. Te lo agradecerá bastante"

"¡No! No quiero que se entere que son de mi parte"

"¿Cómo entonces aceptará la disculpa?"

"No espero que me diga nada" dijo Piscis sentándose junto a Mu en las escaleras "Sólo quiero que tenga algo hermoso que pueda disfrutar diariamente"

"Sabrá que son de tu parte. Después de todo, cuando alguien ve alguna rosa en el Santuario, inmediatamente la relaciona contigo"

"Pero no estará seguro. Con eso me basta"

"Si eso es lo que quieres" Mu miró al sueco quien asintió "Bien, le diré a Kiki que las coloque en su alcoba con el mayor sigilo"

"¿A tú aprendiz? Mu, no quiero ser descortés, pero ¿crees que esa bolita de energía no llame su atención?"

"Confía en mi, Caballero" dijo Mu divertido ante la descripción de Aphrodite con respecto al pequeño lemuriano.

"No estaría aquí si no lo hiciera, gracias Mu" Levantándose, Aphrodite inspiró profundamente. Un leve aroma a violeta le llamó la atención y conociendo para que se utilizaba generalmente esa flor, pensó en Kanon.

Algo estaba pasando que tendría consecuencias para la orden dorada, pero el caballero de Piscis no era curioso. Ya se enteraría cuando la situación cobrara más importancia.

"Y dime" siguió Piscis "¿Ya desayunaste?"

"No" Mu se levantó también "La verdad es que estoy teniendo dificultades con los víveres y la falta de doncellas"

"Me imagino. Después de todo, tienes a un niño de ocho años viviendo contigo y los procedimientos burocráticos suelen tardar demasiado. Ven conmigo"

"¿A dónde?"

"A Cáncer, por supuesto. Iba a desayunar con Ángelo y ahora tú te nos vas a unir"

"Aphrodite no creo que sea una buena idea, tal vez Máscara de la Muerte no quiera más compañía que la tuya"

"Mu, por favor. Desayuna con nosotros"

Aún no muy convencido, Mu siguió a Piscis. Después de todo, sí tenía hambre.

Aiolia miraba el horizonte con sus ojos verdes turbados.

Las palabras de Kanon aún rondaban en su mente, una tras otra. Y lo principal era que aunque descargó parte de su ira contra el gemelo, no se sintió mejor por ello.

Después que la guerra civil terminó, Aiolia no había pensado mucho en rencores y resentimientos, ya que Saga y Shura habían muerto y ya no tenía sentido atormentarse con lo que había pasado. Leo estaba feliz con que el nombre de su hermano se hubiera limpiado y que, de haber sido considerado como un abominable traidor, se hubiera convertido en un gran héroe.

Lo demás era pasado.

Luego vino la guerra contra Hades y aún así Aiolia no pensó demasiado en el resentimiento hacia los dos asesinos de Aiolos, que además le habían provocado vivir unos años de dolor, amargura y vergüenza por ser considerado hermano del traidor. Los acontecimientos en la guerra entonces habían sido extremadamente caóticos y catastróficos.

Ni qué decir acerca de los momentos en el Muro de los Lamentos.

Pero después revivieron. Atena les presentó una nueva oportunidad para que el Santuario funcionara como debió haber sido sin la intromisión del Dios de la Guerra [4] aún después de haber luchado en una guerra santa.

Pero lo que la princesa nunca contempló, fue que si bien la oportunidad estaba presente, también lo estaba el pasado, el cual no se perdonaría tan fácilmente bajo la luz del nuevo contexto. Después de todo, esas eran cuestiones de mortales que ella no podía, ni quería llegar a comprender del todo.

Y entonces fue que Aiolia sintió toda la amargura que, ahora se daba cuenta, había encerrado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Y para empeorar las cosas, Aiolos estaba tan conmocionado que se había sumido en un profundo asilamiento, y hasta la fecha se negaba a ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano menor.

Por ello, el primer impulso que había tenido había sido atacar a Capricornio y a Géminis… a Saga, pues con Kanon si bien lo consideraba una persona que había sido infame, no lo llegó a culpar. No hasta las palabras del propio Kanon.

Pero Milo con su gran tristeza y Shaka con su inocencia le habían hecho olvidar por un momento esa sed de venganza. Luego Mu se sumó al grupo y por un momento todo pareció que iba a mejorar.

El tiempo pasaba y Milo y Camus arreglaron las cosas entre ellos, Shaka y Mu estaban entendiéndose bastante bien, pero el estado de Aiolos no cambiaba.

Poco a poco, Leo se fue sumiendo en un mar de angustia y desesperación y sin saber cómo, se convenció que la solución a todo estaba en descargar su furia contra los culpables.

Su mundo se vino abajo cuando, después de golpear a quien creía era el mayor de los gemelos, sólo sintió un vacío que en nada ayudaba a la angustia que lo comía por dentro.

E inmediatamente después se enteró que ni siquiera había sido a Saga a quien había castigado.

Había actuado impulsivamente y había cometido un error.

Y ahora ¿qué pensar? ¿Qué, como el mismo Kanon le había dicho, si debía culpar a alguien debía culparlo a él? ¿Debía olvidar su odio por Saga y Shura? ¿Era odio siquiera lo que sentía?

Una suave y cálida mano se posó sobre su hombro, pero tal era la tranquilidad que le aportó que Aiolia, en lugar de sobresaltarse, se inclinó hacia ella para aumentar el contacto.

"Te ves profundamente alterado y eso no es usual en ti" dijo la koree de Aquila.

"No… yo…últimamente…" Aiolia negó con la cabeza.

"Shhh. Lo sé" dijo la amazona posando ambas manos en los hombros del caballero dorado. Aiolia cerró los ojos.

"Marin, hay tanto que necesito comprender, pero por alguna razón, simplemente… no puedo"

"¿No se deberá a que buscas entender por necesidad y no porque realmente lo quieras?"

Aiolia guardó silencio por algunos momentos, hasta que él mismo lo rompió "No es que no quiera… es que ha pasado tanto entre nosotros, los caballeros dorados…"

"Lo sé, pero Aiolia, no todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes ha sido malo y lo que sucedió en el Muro de los Lamentos es prueba de ello"

"Aún así, siento que no es suficiente ¿Y sabes? Ahora parece que no sólo Saga y Shura fueron los responsables de lo que nos sucedió a Aiolos y a mí, sino que el principal culpable fue Kanon"

"¿El menor de los caballeros de Géminis?" dijo Marin sorprendida "Algo había sabido por Shaina, pero…"

"Shaina no conoce la historia completa, ni los detalles" terminó Aiolia asintiendo. Marin se sentó junto al griego, sin perder el contacto físico. "Después de todo, es una cuestión demasiado delicada y el Patriarca ha ordenado que no se divulgue, por ello ni siquiera tú puedes conocerla en su totalidad"

"¿Tan grave es?"

"Si"

"Aiolia, sea lo que sea que Kanon haya hecho, evidentemente cuenta con el favor de Atena, lo cual no sería así si aún fuera el hombre que se dice manipuló a Poseidón"

Ninguno habló por unos momentos.

"Dime Marin ¿cómo fue que tú arreglaste las cosas con los dos caballeros de plata que te atacaron y luego quisieron usarte como cebo para atacar a Seiya?"

"¿Asterion y Mozes?" Marin negó con la cabeza, sus cabellos pelirrojos sacudiendo suavemente sus hombros "Simplemente nos saludamos cuando ellos revivieron, pero no es lo mismo que tu caso, Aiolia. Ellos estaban obedeciendo órdenes de quien creían era el legítimo Patriarca. Ellos estaban siendo leales a sus principios… en cambio con los caballeros dorados… la verdad es que no puedo hablar de la situación referente a ellos, porque no la conozco y en el Santuario existen demasiados rumores al respecto."

Aiolia asintió y un nuevo silencio los rodeó. Después de un momento, Aiolia nuevamente fue quien lo rompió.

"Anoche hice algo de lo que no me enorgullezco, pero tampoco me arrepiento" Leo apretó la mano de Marin que tenía entre las suyas.

"¿Y te ayudó?"

"Si. Me hizo ver que la venganza no es el camino"

"Me alegro. Si he de serte sincera, estaba muy preocupada con tus continuas palabras de venganza y resentimiento. Simplemente no eras tú."

Aiolia sonrió tristemente. Kanon le había dicho algo semejante. Pensando en Géminis, Leo decidió que era necesaria una disculpa… y un agradecimiento. ¿Sabría el menor de los gemelos lo que estaba haciendo cuando no lo corrigió en su error ni detuvo sus golpes? Sabiendo lo que se había enterado de la astucia del ex general marino, no lo dudaba.

Lo cual significaba que Kanon había tratado de ayudarle, aún a costa de sí mismo. Ese era un cambio radical en aquel que había sido terrible, ambicioso y egoísta.

E irónicamente, Aiolia no podía detestarlo. Tal vez porque Kanon no había sido parte del Santuario y Leo no había sabido de su existencia hasta hacía poco, tal vez porque lo que había llegado a escuchar de su vida había sido bastante trágico o tal vez porque el menor de los gemelos se acababa de incorporar a la dinámica de los caballeros dorados, justamente cuando Leo estaba cansado… tan cansado de odiar a sus compañeros.

Eso le daba una nueva perspectiva a todo el asunto. Si podía evitar sentir odio contra el principal culpable, la ira contra los otros dos debería poder extinguirse también.

Y tal vez… sólo tal vez… los tres se podrían acercar a Aiolos para hacerlo reaccionar.

Viendo una esperanza nuevamente, Leo acercó a Marin hacia sí y la koree se quitó suavemente su máscara.

Ambos se besaron tiernamente como lo habían estado haciendo desde que el griego hubiera vuelto de entre los muertos.

Kanon miró la entrada de la Tercera Casa con una mezcla de alivio e inquietud.

¿Qué le diría a Saga?

Entrando, el menor de los gemelos encontró a su hermano en el centro del templo, mirando hacia el techo con los brazos relajados a los costados.

Curioso por saber qué estaba capturando la total atención de Saga, Kanon se colocó junto a él, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia arriba.

"¿La ves?" le preguntó el mayor.

"Tal vez si supiera qué estoy buscando…"

"Una cuarteadura de treinta centímetros, según mis cálculos"

Kanon lo miró alarmado "¿Y estás tan tranquilo? ¡Saga el techo se nos puede venir encima! ¿Qué no se suponía que habían reparado las doce casas antes que nosotros… ya sabes… reviviéramos?"

"Recuerda que Atena dijo que se había reparado la estructura, no los detalles" dijo Saga calmadamente, volteando a ver a Kanon. El mayor de los gemelos frunció el entrecejo, pues al ver a su hermano sentía que algo no estaba bien. ¿Desde cuándo Kanon usaba tantas vendas en los brazos?

"Pues yo no estaría tan tranquilo, hermano. Después de todo no sabemos quiénes fueron los que se encargaron de la reconstrucción de la Tercera Casa y no podemos constatar si eran unos inútiles o si en verdad sabían lo que estaban haciendo"

"Tranquilo Kanon" dijo Saga divertido por la inquietud de su gemelo, aunque él también había reaccionado de la misma manera antes de comprobar que en verdad la cuarteadura no era una fisura que haría que el techo se desplomara. Con un movimiento de hombros desestimó la inquietud que había sentido por su hermano "Por la profundidad creo que es solamente superficial"

"¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?"

"Observando"

"¿Desde aquí? ¿Y puedo preguntar cómo? Hasta donde yo sé entre tus poderes aún no se encuentra la levitación. A menos que seas Virgo camuflado" Kanon arqueó una ceja.

"¿Qué tienen tú y los camuflajes?" rió divertido Saga.

"Son interesantes. Y maquiavélicos, pero no evadas la pregunta"

"Usé mis binoculares"

"¿Aún tienes esas cosas?"

"Pues sí… ayer los encontré en el baúl que estaba debajo de la cama"

"¿Un baúl o EL Baúl?" Kanon preguntó, enfatizando tanto el segundo artículo que Saga pudo oír las letras mayúsculas en la palabra.

"EL Baúl" dijo Saga sombrío "Ese viejo pedazo de madera que fue lo último que… realmente… compartimos"

"Lo recuerdo. El Baúl de los tesoros… ahí guardábamos todo lo valioso que ambos teníamos"

" Ayer cuando te fuiste me dediqué a hacer limpieza general y cuando llegué a la habitación… lo encontré. Te esperé para que lo abriéramos juntos, pero tardabas mucho y… bueno…" Saga se encogió de hombros "No pude evitar la curiosidad"

Kanon pausadamente rió, lo cual sorprendió a Saga. El mayor de los gemelos se esperaba una reacción más amarga. "¿Curiosidad eh? El mal de nuestro signo, al parecer" dijo Kanon

"Junto con la astucia artera y la doble personalidad" dijo sombríamente Saga.

"Aunque tampoco puedes olvidar la elocuencia, la capacidad de mando, el ingenio y la creatividad"

"¿Capacidad de mando? ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Dos caballeros dorados de Géminis" dijo Kanon divertido, marcando la cantidad con su mano derecha "Dos reinos: El Santuario y El Templo Marino. Ambos llevamos el control de dichos reinos por más de diez años y ninguno se suponía que debía haberlo hecho… a eso se le llama capacidad de mando"

"Yo estaba poseído"

"Pero si no hubieras tenido cualidades de líder, Ares no te hubiera elegido"

"Maldita la hora"

"Pero bendito el talento ¿Preferirías ser tan atarantado como algunos caballeros de bronce que puedo mencionar?"

"Kanon…"

"Saga, lo pasado, ya pasó. Cumplimos con nuestro destino y ahora, libres de esa carga, tenemos una oportunidad para vivir. Realmente vivir."

"Estás de muy buen humor hoy ¿Dónde dormiste?" Saga arqueó ambas cejas.

"¡¿Qué estás pensando? No, no, no. No me lo digas, puedo verlo claramente en tu rostro… ¡Saga!"

"Es una suposición totalmente legítima. Después de todo ibas a Rodorio ¿no?"

"Saga, para por favor. Además, no llegué a Rodorio "

"¿Te entretuviste cerca del territorio de las koree?" [5]

"¡Saga! Quieres dejar esa línea de pensamiento. No fue nada de eso…"

El mayor arqueó nuevamente ambas cejas.

"Me entretuve en el Santuario, en… actividades no tan placenteras, eso es todo"

"¿Y por ello tu buen humor?"

"Soy extraño ¿recuerdas?"

"Si tu lo dices, aunque a mí no me lo pareces"

Ambos gemelos se sonrieron.

"¿Y las provisiones?" preguntó Saga

"No te preocupes, me encargaré de ello en estos momentos" Kanon ya había elaborado un plan B para hacer lo que el encuentro con Leo había interrumpido, pues pese a todo lo que había pasado, el menor nunca se olvidó de la razón por la cual inicialmente había planeado salir del Tercer Templo.

"¿En este preciso momento? ¿No quieres ver El Baúl?"

"Claro que sí, pero necesitamos provisiones y yo me comprometí a conseguirlas"

"En verdad has cambiado" dijo Saga con una sonrisa.

Kanon sonrió un poco "Como sea. Voy a tomar un baño, me cambio y me voy."

Cuando Cáncer vio que Aphrodite entraba al cuarto templo acompañado de Mu, su primer pensamiento fue de fastidio, pero cuando Piscis le explicó la situación de Aries y los alimentos en el Primer Templo, Ángelo sintió una especie de empatía con el lemuriano, pues parecía que ambos padecían ya con la decisión del Patriarca con respecto a las doncellas, aunque Aries fuera aprendiz del mismo Shion.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el italiano colocó un lugar más en la pequeña mesa de la cocina de Cáncer. Después de todo, Cáncer no le reprochaba nada de lo sucedió en la guerra contra Hades ni le guardaba rencor por ir contra él en Rozán antes que iniciara la guerra civil, así que no había una razón por la cual negarle hospitalidad a Mu.

A medida que el desayuno avanzaba, Ángelo notó que Mu estaba verdaderamente incómodo, lo cual contrastaba bastante con la experiencia que el caballero de cabello albino había tenido con el guardián de la primera casa.

Para Ángelo, Mu siempre mostraba ese aire de perfecto control de la situación, una completa confianza en sí mismo, siempre calmado y tranquilo.

Verlo dudoso y percibiendo que Mu sentía que no pertenecía entre ellos, le recordó a un joven Aphrodite, cuando recién lo había conocido, hacía ya algunos años. Claro que Piscis en lugar de calmado, se mostraba arrogante, pero en esencia era lo mismo: dos personas con un pasado solitario que los había marcado profundamente.

Y la misma extraña razón que a Cáncer le había llevado acercarse a Aphrodite, le impulsó a ser más cordial con el lemuriano.

Mu, sorprendido por el cambio y gracias a la amistad que ya se estaba desarrollando entre él, Milo, Camus, Shaka y Aioria y entre él y Aphrodite, rápidamente reacciono de manera favorable a la nueva actitud que Máscara de la Muerte presentaba.

Y la diplomática intervención de Piscis aquí y allá sirvió para romper el hielo con mayor rapidez.

Por ello, cuando el cosmos de Saga se elevó con ira desde la Tercera Casa, los tres fueron interrumpidos de una amena conversación, entre tazas de un exquisito café.

Aiolia había entrado con decisión a la Tercera Casa, no rumbo al Quinto Templo, sino con la firme idea de hablar con Kanon. Le debía al menos a gemelo unas palabras que le dieran una noción de dónde estaba parado con respecto a él.

Y sí… también le debía una disculpa. No por lo que había hecho, sino por el malentendido y la confusión entre él y su hermano.

Sin embargo, en su excitación Leo no pensó en un pequeño detalle: Saga.

Cuando Aiolia entró decidido a Géminis, lo primero que vio fue a uno de los gemelos que estudiaba atentamente al techo. Leo se dirigió hacia él.

Saga, quien había sentido la presencia de Aiolia se sorprendió cuando el castaño se dirigía hacia él, claramente con la intensión de hablarle. Ambos se habían evitado como la peste desde que habían abierto los ojos, vivos nuevamente, en el Templo Principal.

"Necesito que me escuches" dijo Aiolia mirando directamente a los ojos esmeralda del hermoso rubio y antes que este pudiera responder, siguió "Creo que te lo mencioné ayer, pero… todo lo que ocurrió fue un poco confuso, por lo que lo voy a repetir.

No me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero… tampoco me enorgullezco. En primera porque, aunque te lo hayas merecido, no tengo escusa por haber actuado contra ti sin cerciorarme primero que eras tu hermano, a quien yo buscaba realmente.

En segundo lugar, porque actué de una manera que no corresponde a nuestro rango, al seguirte atacando aún cuando claramente tú no tenías intenciones de pelear, ni siquiera de defenderte.

Además que te agradezco por haber sido sincero conmigo y haberme contado lo que realmente pasó con el inicio de la posesión de Saga y el papel que tú jugaste en ello. Y por tus palabras después…

Y quiero que sepas que, si bien, admito que eres el culpable de tantas cosas que salieron mal, no tengo resentimiento hacia ti, y toda aquella ira contra Saga y Shura también han comenzado a desaparecer..

Me hiciste darme cuenta que la venganza sólo deja un vacío cuando la cólera se va. Y yo ya estoy cansado de cargar con esto."

Saga miraba al otro griego cada vez más confundido, pues no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando Leo, pero a medida que las palabras del menor avanzaban, su confusión se convertía en ira.

Cuando Aiolia terminó de hablar, miró a Saga, quien claramente estaba tratando de contenerse, sin mucho éxito.

Esa fue la primera señal que alertó a Aiolia.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" dijo Saga con voz queda, aunque claramente había furia en esas palabras.

Aiolia guardó silencio, con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Leo, dime qué fue lo que pasó entre Kanon y tú. ¿A qué te refieres con que él no se defendió de tus ataques? ¡Habla!"

AIolia se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde "¿Saga?" susurró.

"Por supuesto que soy Saga, aunque claramente no es tu prioridad diferenciarme de mi hermano"

"Saga yo…"

"Te hice una pregunta, ¿qué es todo eso entre Kanon y tú?"

"No estás en posición de exigir nada, Géminis" dijo Aiolia recobrándose de la impresión. "Ya no tienes el poder que tan atrozmente le robaste al legítimo Patriarca"

"Leo, déjate de tonterías y respóndeme"

Aiolia estaba en un momento crítico. Mucho de lo que había decidido con respecto a Shura y a Saga había sido sin tener en frente a ninguno de los dos. Ahora que tenía al mayor de los gemelos ante sí ¿aún seguiría con la idea de eliminar toda sed de venganza y resentimiento?

Necesitaba más tiempo, pero Saga claramente no iba a concederle ni un segundo. Así que Leo optó por darle lo que quería: le contó apresuradamente y sin muchos detalles lo ocurrido entre el menor de los gemelos y él.

Inmediatamente después que terminó el relato, el cosmos de Saga explotó furioso.

Aiolia fue lanzado hacia un pilar por la fuerza de la energía de Saga, quien avanzó amenazadoramente hacia él.

"Cómo te atreviste… Tu rencor, por muy justificado que sea no te da derecho a cometer errores que involucren a terceros. Si querías resolver las cosas conmigo, debiste cerciorarte que era yo a quien tenías en frente y no atacar tan irreflexivamente a un hombre inocente"

"Kanon es todo menos inocente, Géminis"

Aiolia vio venir el golpe, pero no lo pudo esquivar. Después de todo, le gustara admitirlo o no, Saga era más poderos y hábil que él, con o sin armadura. [6]

"¿Qué está pasando?" una tercera voz interrumpió la reacción de Leo. Kanon, quien estaba terminando de tomar un tibio baño y se disponía a vendarse nuevamente el torso y los brazos, sintió cómo el cosmos de su hermano se elevaba furioso, lo cual al no ser normal, hizo que el menor de los gemelos se pusiera sobre alerta y olvidando el vendaje, saliera presuroso a la parte central del templo.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando vio a Aiolia en el suelo con Saga amenazadoramente casi sobre él.

Pero la sorpresa del menor no fue nada comparada con la que los otros dos griegos se llevaron al ver al menor de los gemelos, pues Kanon, sólo vestido con unos pantalones, tenía sus heridas a la vista, las cuales parecían sumamente dolorosas.

La ira de Saga aumentó considerablemente y volteó a ver a Leo.

"Saga, detente por favor" dijo Kanon tranquila, pero autoritariamente

"No te metas Kanon, ya te involucraste suficiente. Después hablaremos de esto tú y yo, pero por el momento…"

"Saga tiene razón. Ya no te involucres más" Leo también le dijo.

"Es bueno saber que en algo están de acuerdo" dijo sarcástico en menor de Géminis. "Aún así, deténganse los dos"

"Kanon…"

"¡Caballeros!" la voz de Mu interrumpió lo que fuera que Saga iba a decir. Cáncer y Piscis miraron sorprendidos la escena y más sorprendidos al menor de los gemelos.

Consciente de la posición de su hermano, Saga se quitó una ligera túnica de manga larga que estaba utilizando arriba de una camisa, también de manga larga y se la aventó a su hermano, quien rápidamente y tratando de controlar el gesto de dolor que sabía se vería en su rostro, tomó la prenda y se la colocó, tapando su torso y brazos.

Nadie habló por un largo momento.

Mirando la situación, Mu estudió con calma a Saga, a Kanon y a Aiolia.

Kanon parecía estar a favor de mediar entre su hermano y Leo, por lo que Aries intercambió una mirada con Piscis. Máscara de la Muerte ya estaba dando la media vuelta para regresar a Cáncer, después de comprobar que no era nada serio que afectara a la seguridad del Santuario.

Al menos nada que no se resolviera con una batalla entre dos caballeros, por lo que a él no le incumbía. Ya después vería cual de sus 'vecinos' era el sobreviviente.

"No olviden quienes son, Caballeros. Ni las circunstancias que ahora les rodean" dijo Mu finalmente para después seguir a Piscis y a Cáncer de regreso hacia la cuarta casa. Después de todo, tendrían que detener a cualquier otro dorado que bajara a investigar la razón del porqué el mayor de los gemelos se había alterado tanto.

En esos momentos la élite de Atena sabía que si había un disturbio en las Doce Casas no era por un enemigo externo, sino por problemas internos, ante los cuales, evidentemente la consigna 'defiendan su Templo' era reemplazada por 'diríjanse al punto del disturbio'

"Esto es ridículo" dijo Kanon resoplando "¿Quieren tener a toda la orden enterándose de sus asuntos? Además les aseguro que Shion ya sintió sus cosmos y no me sorprendería ver a Libra por aquí muy pronto"

Saga había aprovechado la interrupción de Aries, Cáncer y Piscis para retomar el control sobre sí mismo. Suspirando, miró a Aiolia. "¿Buscarás compensación por el golpe que te lancé?"

El orgullo de Aiolia no quería más que dar una vehemente respuesta afirmativa, pero algo en su corazón lo detuvo. Algo que se relacionaba con que el menor de los gemelos, sin el soporte de las vendas, estaba pálido por el dolor.

"No" respondió Leo simplemente, tras lo cual Aiolia se levantó y sin más se dirigió hacia la salida de Géminis.

Cuando pasó por Cáncer, el griego estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de los tres caballeros dorados que lo miraban fijamente.

Continuará…

No lo olviden… Dejen comentarios, cada uno de ellos abriga a un caballero dorado en esta época de frío :)

[1] Tiene lógica ¿no? Por mucho que un alumno haya crecido, siempre se le va a relacionar con su maestro y por lo que parece, esto tiene especial importancia en el Santuario. Sólo piensen en Camus y Hyoga o el mismo Seiya y Marin.

[2] Las infusiones de violeta tienen fama de ser muy buenas para tratar contusiones.

[3] Recordemos que son caballeros dorados y su metabolismo es bastante más desarrollado que el de los humanos normales, por lo que me parece lógico que les tome menos tiempo sanar.

[4] O sea, Ares.

[5] Digo… por mucho que las koree nieguen su feminidad, no es natural negar ciertos… impulsos…

[6] ¿Se han fijado que no hay caballero dorado que en algún punto de la historia, ya sea manga o anime, sea "de los más poderosos"? Al menos en la versión de México… Digo, si se refiere a que el caballero dorado del momento es de los más poderosos entre los 88… pues ¡duh! Obvio si los dorados son la elite de la Orden ¿no? Y si es "de los más poderosos" entre los mismos dorados… pues hay un problema, porque de veras, al menos una vez todos los caballeros dorados son los más poderosos entre ellos… Y ya sé que acabo de delirar mucho, pero es un punto que me causa conflicto… En fin…


	13. Capítulo XII: Hermanos

La nota de rigor: los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

**Comentarios de la Autora**

Nuevamente, y para variar, voy de prisa X_X pero aquí les dejo con el siguiente capítulo de la historia.

Como siempre agradezco a todas las lindas personas que dedican un momentito de su vida para dejar comentarios (los cuales aprecio con toda el alma)

**Capítulo XII: Hermanos**

"Tenemos que hablar" le dijo Saga a Kanon seriamente

"Por supuesto que no"

"Kanon…"

"Saga, lo que pasó…"

"Kanon, no sé ni siquiera qué es lo que pasó exactamente. El relato de Aiolia no fue muy coherente"

"El niño necesitaba desahogar toda la confusión, rabia y angustia que lo estaban comiendo por dentro. Créeme, yo sé que hay momentos en la vida en que necesitas una catarsis y privarte de ella en esos instantes cruciales no es muy saludable, ya que luego… el alma se envenena…

Leo estaba en uno de esos momentos, yo estaba cerca. Físicamente, me confundió contigo; en cuestión de culpabilidad, te confundió a ti conmigo. Yo lo saqué de su error y le demostré que el camino que pensó sería el ideal no lo era tanto. Después de todo, tengo experiencia en tratar de llenar un vacío de tristeza y resentimiento con venganza"

"Kanon…" Saga lo miró tristemente "Eso no explica por qué te dejaste golpear así. Tú no eres así y sin embargo, es la segunda vez que te dejas lastimar como penitencia ¿acaso esperas recibir el ataque de todos los caballeros dorados para obtener su perdón?"

"Espero que no, porque eso sería bastante inconveniente… especialmente con ciertas técnicas"

"¡Kanon! Esto es en serio"

"Lo sé, Saga. ¿Pero qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué lo hice por Aiolia? Pues sí, pero también por ti, porque no mereces que toda la culpa recaiga en ti, cuando las consecuencias de tu posesión son mi responsabilidad. Sin embargo, también lo hice por todos los caballeros dorados, de los que ahora, como bien te gusta repetir, soy parte.

Atena me dio una segunda oportunidad y créeme, estoy dispuesto a utilizarla, no sólo para vivir, sino para corregir todo aquello que ayudé a destruir y compensar todos los crímenes que cometí"

"¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo con todo esto?" Saga suspiró frustrado cuando se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que sonaban sus palabras, aunque ese no era el sentido que les quería dar, por lo cual añadió rápidamente, antes que su hermano pudiera siquiera arquear su dichosa ceja izquierda "¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando te veo herido, por algo que debí afrontar yo? Porque digas lo que digas Kanon, tú sólo fuiste el detonante que le abrió la puerta a Ares, pero tarde o temprano, si no hubieras sido tú, hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa ¿entiendes? Y eso se debe a mí, no a ti."

"Saga…"

El mayor de los gemelos levantó una mano, impidiendo que Kanon lo interrumpiera. "Decir que me siento orgulloso de ti porque estás dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos sonaría terriblemente condescendiente y creo que ambos estamos más allá de eso ahora. Porque justamente por haberle dado la espalda a tu egoísmo y sed de poder es que hablo con mi hermano, caballero dorado de Géminis y no con mi hermano, el general Dragón del Mar. Pero Kanon, no todo es consecuencia de tu ambición, debes entender eso"

"Mis actos fueron los que detonaron todo, Saga, fueron las raíces y aunque sé que todo lo que se derivó de ello tenía que pasar, aún así…" Kanon se encogió de hombros "… aún así necesito… no, más bien quiero, responder por ello"

Por un momento los gemelos se miraron, esmeralda contra esmeralda en un entendimiento que sólo se lograba cuando dos espíritus estaban en completa sincronía.

Así pasaron un largo tiempo, hasta que la voz grave y aterciopelada de Saga rompió suavemente el silencio.

"¿Sabes que ayer sentí que algo estaba mal? ¿Qué algo pasaba contigo? "

"¿En verdad?" dijo Kanon sorprendido.

Saga asintió y suspiró. "Sentí una opresión en el pecho que me decía que no estabas bien. Sentí lo mismo antes, cuando aún no hablábamos y tú… estabas descuidándote… pero ambas veces acallé ese sentimiento" el mayor sonrió tristemente "Creo que es nuestro vínculo formándose otra vez… después de más de veinte años… y aún así… lo ignoré"

Kanon frunció el entrecejo ante la auto recriminación de su hermano, así que se acercó a él y suavemente con su mano levantó el rostro del mayor, obligándole a levantar la mirada.

"No será fácil Saga, ser gemelos es más complicado de lo que muchos creen, especialmente en nuestra posición. Pero… yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por recuperar lo que algún día tuvimos, aunque entonces fuéramos niños"

"Sabes que yo también. Y la primera forma de avanzar es que cada uno deje que el otro asuma las consecuencias de sus actos."

"Eso no fue muy sutil, hermano" dijo Kanon entre divertido y triste.

"No tenía intensiones de serlo. Contigo es mejor hablar de manera directa y concreta, de otra manera tiendes a entender lo que te conviene"

Kanon, pese a sí mismo, rió. "Creo que me conoces mejor de lo que pensé"

"Creo que nunca dejé de conocerte… cuando te percibí como enemigo en ese entonces no era yo"

"Lo sé. Eso lo entiendo"

"Y tú no… " Saga inhaló profundamente. Ya estaban hablando de temas que habían arreglado con una mirada hacía ya más de una semana, pero él tenía que estar seguro de algo, aunque fuera la respuesta que fuera por parte de su hermano, él lo comprendería "¿Y tú no sientes desprecio o aprensión cuando estás conmigo? Es decir… después de todo lo que pasó…"

"Saga… por supuesto que no." El tono de voz de Kanon fue tan absoluto, seguro y convencido de su respuesta que Saga no pudo contener dos lágrimas.

Sin embargo, Kanon ya estaba cansándose de estar parado sin nada que soportara sus costillas rotas y las numerosas contusiones de su cuerpo.

Saga suspiró sintiendo que el mundo era más brillante.

"De cualquier forma, creo que quieres esto de regreso" dijo el menor enseñándole la túnica que su hermano le había dado para que cubriera de las miradas curiosas de Cáncer, Piscis y Aries.

Aunque se sentía inquieto por su hermano herido, la aceptación de este le habían levantado un gran peso en su corazón, por lo que Saga se encogió de hombros un poco divertido "La verdad es que es tuya"

"¿Cómo?" Kanon estudió la prenda con mayor detenimiento.

Saga no pudo evitar reír. Verdaderamente reír, como aquella vez cuando él y su gemelo se habían caído de la cama, apenas unos días atrás, sólo que si bien, esa primera vez se sintió liberado, ahora sentía como si todo encajara perfectamente en su mundo.

Kanon lo miró complacido.

"De cualquier forma" dijo el mayor una vez que su risa terminó "No estoy del todo tranquilo con la situación entre Leo y tú"

"Ya terminó Saga. No tienes de que preocuparte. Además, ve el lado bueno: tu hermano el ruin por fin hizo algo para construir, no destruir"

"Kanon, mi hermano el ruin ya ha dejado de existir. Y no quiero que resultes lastimado en cada ocasión que decidas que puedes ayudar a alguien"

"Lo que sucede es que… la verdad es que no sé cómo ayudar, no es precisamente algo que haya practicado mucho y tampoco quiero terminar como el Caballero de Andrómeda" dijo Kanon en un arrebato infantil que a Saga le pareció muy tierno, aunque jamás se lo diría a su orgulloso hermano menor.

"Que las estrellas no lo permitan. Entonces sí que me angustiaría"

Ambos rieron.

"Yo tampoco sé cómo construir sin tener otro motivo más que el de ayudar" dijo Saga "Así que, supongo que será algo que aprenderemos los dos juntos" y el mayor abrazó a su hermano, quien suspirando contento, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su gemelo.

"No estás bien" dijo Saga percibiendo el estado de su hermano.

"Yo siempre estoy bien, Saga"

"Por supuesto, lo olvidaba" dijo el mayor rodando los ojos al techo "Aún así ve al cuarto y recuéstate. Yo iré por vendas" Saga se separó de su hermano y lo guió en dirección a su habitación.

"No es necesario, yo puedo arreglármelas solo"

"Aún así" repitió Saga.

Kanon iba a seguir discutiendo pero un pensamiento fugaz lo hizo ceder: sería grato que su hermano lo ayudara ya que compartirían un momento.

Suspirando, Kanon entró en el cuarto que compartían y se sentó en la cama. Después de unos minutos, Saga entró con varias vendas.

Mientras Saga le vendaba el torso, Kanon se sintió extrañamente seguro, protegido. Y es que el menor desconocía que desde que su hermano mayor le había apresado en Cabo Sunión cuando eran adolescentes, Kanon había desarrollado una inconsciente sensación de incertidumbre con respecto a su bienestar. [1]

Cuando Saga terminó, notó que Kanon se había quedado dormido. Con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, Saga se dispuso a velar el sueño de su hermano a la mitad de la mañana.

"No"

La negativa de Shura fue suave pero con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que estaba convencido.

"Tú me ayudaste antes Capricornio, permíteme ayudarte ahora" le dijo Camus pacientemente

"Sé que tus intensiones son buenas Camus, pero aún así preferiría que no trataras de regresarme el favor"

"Entre amigos no hay favores, o eso es lo que Leo dice continuamente" aunque ya llevaban bastante tiempo discutiendo el tema, Camus aún mostraba esa actitud fría, mientras que Shura no perdía esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

Ambos estaban en la parte central de Capricornio, vistiendo túnicas frescas que correspondían al calor de Primavera y que les permitían sentirse menos formales. Acuario había llegado a la Décima Casa con la firme idea de que Shura se integrara con él, Milo, Shaka y Mu. Muy hábilmente, el francés había dejado fuera a Aiolia, hasta ese momento.

"Exacto" dijo Shura "Leo. No quiero empezar una Guerra de los Mil Días"

"Entonces reúnete con Piscis y Cáncer"

"Acuario ¿desde cuándo te gusta involucrarte en los asuntos de los demás?" dijo Shura un poco molesto.

"En los asuntos de mis amigos siempre me he interesado. Pregúntale a Milo si no me crees"

Shura guardó silencio asimilando lo que el pelirrojo había dicho. Camus era una persona sumamente culta y como tal, las palabras que elegía siempre solían tener un significado más profundo del que aparentaban a simple vista. Con esa frase, Acuario le había dicho que consideraba a Shura más que un compañero, ahora eran amigos.

"Camus ya te lo dije, no creo que sea conveniente, ni con unos ni con otros"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Ya hemos pasado por esto más de una vez!" dijo Shura mirando incrédulo al francés, finalmente perdiendo la compostura.

"Pero tu respuesta no me convence"

"No soy alguno de tus aprendices, caballero"

"Pero yo sí tengo el talante de maestro… y la paciencia"

"¿Para qué? ¿Para cansarme y que finalmente ceda?"

"Admito que no es un plan terriblemente ingenioso, pero suele funcionar"

Shura lo miró atónito. En todo el tiempo, Camus no había perdido esa arrogante frialdad, pero había un aire travieso en él. El español se maravilló ante la influencia que Escorpio ejercía en él; verdaderamente ambos eran tal para cual, no era sorpresa que fueran tan buenos amigos.

Así que sin poder evitarlo, Shura rió.

"Me sorprendes"

"Lo tomaré como cumplido. Entonces ¿cuál es tu respuesta?"

Shura lo pensó durante un momento, para luego suspirar resignado. "No te irás de aquí hasta conseguir lo que quieres ¿cierto?"

"Cierto"

Shura resopló. "Bien, entonces me reuniré con algún caballero dorado"

"¿En un futuro próximo?"

"Si"

"Bien. En ese caso, ven ahora a Virgo, Milo está ahí"

"Y Shaka… preferiría ir a mi paso Camus, un caballero a la vez, al menos por ahora" Shura dijo incómodo. Camus no le había contado a detalle lo que Shaka había hablado con él, pues pensó que las palabras del hindú las tenían que oír Saga y Shura con la voz del mismo Virgo.

"No, Shaka no está"

"¿Y qué rayos hace Escorpio en la Sexta Casa sin el guardián de esta presente?" se alarmó el español ante la aparente falta de protocolo de Escorpio.

"Prometimos ayudar a Virgo con ciertos detalles… cotidianos, como él los llama, concernientes a su casa. Y cómo él ahora está encargándose de unos asuntos en el Coliseo Central, por petición del Patriarca, Milo y yo pensamos que sería buena idea irnos familiarizando con el terreno"

"La casa de Virgo"

Camus asintió.

"Lo tenías planeado todo ¿verdad?" le dijo Shura mirándolo entre enfadado, sorprendido y divertido.

"Claro"

Ambos caballeros comenzaron el descenso hacia la Sexta Casa y mientras Shura negaba con la cabeza pudo jurar que su compañero tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su muy agraciado, pero siempre estoico, rostro.

"Algo pasó con Aiolia y los gemelos" le dijo Shion a Dokho, quien lo miró sorprendido.

"Ya era hora, supongo" dijo el chino recargándose en el asiento de la terraza donde estaban tomando una refrescante bebida contra el calor que se dejaba sentir en el Santuario.

"Si… lo importante es que las cosas ya están avanzando, y aunque creo que aún falta mucho para que lleguen a estar bien, al menos los caballeros dorados no están ya atrapados en esa parálisis" dijo Shion suspirando.

"Aunque… no todos están avanzando, amigo mío" dijo Dokho después de unos momentos de cómodo silencio.

"Lo sé… Aiolos… Dokho ¿estarías dispuesto a acompañarme a hablar con Sagitario? Me temo que si Aiolos no reacciona pronto, nunca lo hará."

"¿Lo pides como amigo o como Patriarca?"

"¿Y preguntas? ¿Después de tantos años?" dijo Shion con una leve sonrisa.

Milo recibió a Camus y a Shura con una sonrisa. Sabía que si alguien podía convencer al español sin irritarlo, ese sería Camus.

El Caballero de Escorpio no tenía nada en contra de Capricornio (especialmente porque éste se encontraba prácticamente en la misma posición que Acuario), y lo que es más, en las últimas semanas, había escuchado a Camus referirse al pelinegro como a un amigo.

Por lo que Milo, siendo cómo era, decidió fraguar un plan que luego compartió con el pelirrojo. Después de todo, y aunque Camus no hubiera dicho nada, Milo sabía cómo debía sentirse Shura con Aiolos totalmente aislado de todos, con Aiolia que no se molestaba en esconder su furia hacia él y Géminis y con los demás Caballeros dorados con los que nunca había sido muy cercano.

Al menos Camus tenía a Milo y a través de él, se había integrado con Mu, Shaka e incluso Aiolia.

Shura por su parte, estaba sumamente turbado por la explosión de los cosmos de Saga y de Aiolia unas horas antes, y aunque Camus no lo demostrara, el español sabía que él también estaba preocupado.

Milo, también consciente del drama que se estaba desarrollando en las Doce Casas, tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no acudir al Tercer Templo cuando sintió la energía de los otros dos caballeros dorados y ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Fue así que, en el Sexto Templo, Shura encontró a Milo esperándolos muy sonriente, vestido con ropas casuales y… con tres plumeros… color verde perico.

"Buen día Caballero" dijo Escorpio de buen humor, como si ver a Shura en una situación tan informal hubiera sido una costumbre llevada a cabo durante años.

Shura inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en los singulares plumeros (que sin duda alguna habían visto mejores días)

"Milo ¿qué es eso?" preguntó Camus con un deje de humor en su, de otra manera, estoico tono de voz.

"¿Esto?" preguntó el rubio levantando las cosas verdes para que los otros los vieran mejor. "Pues nuestras herramientas de limpieza, claro está"

"¿Limpieza?" preguntó Shura extrañado.

"Un momento Milo" interrumpió Camus en francés, con un cierto tono que entremezclaba alarma y sorpresa "¿Quién habló de limpieza? Sólo veníamos a familiarizarnos con la Casa de Virgo" dijo luego el pelirrojo más calmado y nuevamente en griego.

"Bueno, lo sé, pero me pareció un poco cínico estar husmeando en el Templo de Shaka sin una buena excusa" comentó el griego.

"¿Husmeando?" el tono de voz de Shura pareció rayar un poco en lo alarmado.

"¡Milo! No vamos a curiosear en Virgo, sólo vamos a ver cómo nos podemos organizar para ayudar a Shaka"

"Eso se podría interpretar de mil maneras. ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los otros caballeros dorados nos ven aquí revisando esto y aquello? Dokho por ejemplo. Y si malentendiera la situación, iría con el Patriarca horrorizado y su Excelencia se horrorizaría a su vez" explicó Milo.

"¿Y no podríamos explicar la situación?" dijo Shura de manera lógica "Es decir, dudo que el antiguo maestro simplemente vaya pasando, nos vea en Virgo y piense que estamos haciendo algo malo e inmediatamente corra a la velocidad de la luz con su Excelencia"

"Shura tiene razón Milo. Además, prefiero tener que explicarle al Patriarca qué hacíamos en el Templo de Virgo sin su guardián presente, a tener que decirle la razón que nos llevó a ir por la vida con estos pobres plumeros" para enfatizar el punto, Camus tomó uno de esos plumeros y lo acudió en frente de Milo, quien arrugó la nariz.

"¡Pero Camus!" se quejó Milo "No están tan mal. ¿Verdad Shura?"

"Ummm…"

"Lo vez, ni el diplomático de Capricornio tuvo una respuesta" dijo Camus triunfante. "Tira ya a la basura esas cosas y vamos. El primer punto que debemos ver es la alacena"

Con un gestito infantil Milo le enseñó la lengua al pelirrojo, aunque este ni siquiera se percató pues ya estaba entrando en el Sexto Templo.

"Yo no voy a tirar a mis plumeros a la basura. Uno nunca sabe cuándo se necesitarán y de aquí a que su Excelencia imponga el nuevo orden de las Doce Casas… ya ves al pobre de Mu, sufriendo y sufriendo con los víveres…" dijo Milo siguiendo a Acuario.

"Una cosa es sufrir por falta de víveres y la otra es sufrir por falta de plumeros Milo" Camus le respondió.

"Depende para quien. ¿Qué tal si eres un fantasma que vaga por la Tierra?" se defendió Milo.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?" dijo Acuario divertido.

Todo ese tiempo, Shura se había quedado mirando estupefacto a los dos amigos fuera del Templo de Virgo, no sabiendo si reír o escapar corriendo de regreso a Capricornio.

Cuando escuchó la risa de Camus, casi le da un infarto.

"¡Shura!" escuchó el gritito de Milo proveniente del interior de Virgo "¿No vienes?"

Pero antes de que el español pudiera contestar, Camus salió con paso firme y tomándolo de la muñeca, prácticamente lo arrastró adentro.

"Ya llegaste muy lejos Caballero. No hay marcha atrás" dijo el pelirrojo convencido.

"Camus, yo…"

"No te preocupes, la locura de Milo no es contagiosa" le aseguró Camus con una sonrisa de ánimo.

Shura no pudo evitar reír. Fue muy rápido, duró poco, pero rió al final de cuentas.

La sonrisa quedó plasmada en su rostro cuando Milo, de la nada, apareció en frente de ambos y con los ojos entrecerrados le dijo a Camus en francés 'Te oí' para después darle un leve tirón a uno de sus cabellos pelirrojos.

Shion y Dokho estaba en la entrada de Sagitario.

Con una última mirada y un último suspiro, Shion entró a la Novena Casa, seguido de Libra, y se dirigió a la parte privada del Templo, hacia la habitación de su guardián.

Sagitario estaba cubierta de polvo, y a los dos amigos les sorprendió ver el estado de deterioro que el Templo mostraba aún cuando las doncellas no tenían ni una semana de haberse retirado. Sin duda, el lugar estaba reflejando el estado de ánimo de su guardián.

Cuando encontraron al griego tumbado boca arriba sobre una cama revuelta, a Shion se le encogió el corazón, pero Dokho se encolerizó.

"¡Levántate!" ordenó el caballero de Libra "¡Levántate ahora mismo y deja de actuar como un cobarde!"

"Dokho" dijo Shion sorprendido. Hacía muchos, muchos años que el antiguo caballero de Aries no veía al chino tan iracundo. Aunque después de todo lo que había vivido, el lemuriano no podía culpar a su amigo, por ello, pensó que tal vez esa furia sería lo que Aiolos necesitaba y no intervino más.

Parpadeando lentamente, Aiolos miró a los recién llegados, aunque no hizo ademán de moverse.

"¿Crees que esto es difícil para ti?" dijo Dokho dando un paso adelante. Cuando comprobó que Shion no iba a detenerlo, el chino se acercó hacia el caballero de Sagitario y lo tomó por los hombros (con mayor fuerza de la que se requería) y lo obligó a erguirse. "¿Crees que sólo tú estás confundido?

¿No te das cuenta de lo que tus acciones están causando a aquellos que te quieren, a aquellos que quisieran conocerte para quererte?"

"Yo no…" finalmente Aiolos comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el chino.

"¡Silencio! Has estado callado mucho tiempo niño, y ahora ¿pretendes hablar? Primero vas a escucharme.

No sé qué es exactamente por lo que estás pasando, ni cuáles son tus sentimientos, pero puedo decirte que entiendo que estés confundido. Yo también lo estoy y puedo asegurarte que todos los demás caballeros lo están, por diferentes razones.

Por diferentes razones también, a todos, especialmente a los Doce, nos atemoriza esta nueva oportunidad que se nos brindó. Más de uno de nosotros vivíamos para morir y ahora, después de que tuvimos que morir para vivir, no sabemos cómo hacerlo.

Pero estamos tratando. A diferencia de ti.

Estamos tratando de encontrar sentido a esto que se llama vida, porque el heroísmo no sólo se alcanza cuando se muere por una causa justa, sino cuando se vive aún cuando no entendamos muy bien el por qué.

Entiendo que hayas recibido una fuerte impresión cuando despertaste en el Salón Principal, pero de eso ya pasó más de un mes. Un ciclo lunar completo ha transcurrido, y mientras que el Santuario y las Doce Casas avanzan lenta y dolorosamente hacia el futuro, tú te has encerrado ajeno al tiempo.

Y te lo digo muy claro Aiolos, parte de que el tránsito a un nuevo mañana sea tan costoso es debido a esta actitud tuya. Tu hermano y los demás quieren verte, hablarte, conocerte. Saga y Shura necesitan mirarte. Porque lo quieras admitir o no, eres indispensable para que los Doce seamos nuevamente compañeros.

¿Acaso pretendes ser el causante de una nueva ruptura?" A medida que iba hablando, Dokho iba aumentado el volumen de su voz, hasta que prácticamente estaba gritando. Sin embargo, esa última pregunta no fue más que un susurro y Shión llegó a pensar que tal vez lo había imaginado.

"Maestro, usted no comprende" dijo Aiolos finalmente "No es sólo confusión lo que me detiene. ¿Cómo se supone que hable con Saga o Shura y les haga ver que no los odio por lo que pasó, cuando ni siquiera yo sé cómo voy a reaccionar frente a ellos? ¿Cómo se supone que debo interactuar con el hermano que yo dejé como niño y que ahora es un poderoso caballero dorado? ¿Cómo se supone que debo presentarme con mis compañeros para quienes soy sólo un recuerdo? Puedo causar más daño que bien, Antiguo Maestro. Puedo llegar a arruinar las cosas de manera que ya no tengan remedio." Dijo Aiolos desesperado.

Dokho guardó silencio, aún respirando agitadamente por la explosión emocional de unos momentos atrás. El chino sintió cómo poco a poco, la ira iba dando paso a la desesperación. 'Tal vez, nuestras circunstancias están más allá de toda solución, tal vez, esta nueva vida nunca debió ser…' pensó el chino.

Pero cuando sintió la mano de Shion que reposaba en su hombro, segura, firme y cálida, todos esos sentimientos murieron tan pronto como habían aparecido.

"La solución a las preguntas que acabas de cuestionar Aiolos no las sabemos" dijo Shion y su tono tranquilo, suave y sabio fluyó dentro de Sagitario y Libra, calmando esa angustia que amenazaba con devorarles las entrañas. "Sólo tú puedes llegar a la respuesta, pero el problema es que nunca lo harás encerrado aquí, aislado de todos y rehuyendo al mundo. Si en verdad quieres dar un primer paso a la esperanza, no te preocupes por lo que puedes hacer mal, siéntate intranquilo por lo que puedes hacer bien y por miedo no lo estás llevando a cabo."

"Excelencia…"

"Ya he hablado contigo varias veces pequeño. Esta será la última. Lo que hagas depende de ti. Mañana en la mañana habrá una reunión de los Caballeros Dorados, si no te presentas, asumiré que no pretendes retomar tu papel como Caballero de Sagitario."

Dicho esto, Shion dio la media vuelta y salió del Noveno Templo.

Dokho lo siguió no sin antes posar una mano en el hombro del griego y darle una mirada de ánimo.

Ya todo estaba dicho. Ahora dependía únicamente de Aiolos, Caballero dorado de Sagitario.

Mu suspiró cuando estuvo a la entrada de la Tercera Casa, no muy entusiasmado de pasar por ella.

Cuando terminó de platicar en Cáncer unas horas antes, y había regresado a su propio Templo, no había encontrado señal de ninguno de los gemelos, sin embargo, ahora podía sentir el cosmos de Saga, un tanto inquieto, y el de Kanon, pasivo, pero alerta, dentro de Géminis

Tomando aire, avanzó pensando en la mala suerte que podía llegar a ser el guardián de la Primera Casa. Siempre que quería llegar al Templo Central, tenía que atravesar los otros Doce Templos con sus respectivos guardianes

Este pensamiento se reafirmó cuando miró una figura que estaba parada en la parte central del Templo, aunque Mu no sabía si se trataba de Saga o de Kanon.

"¿Aries?" llamó el gemelo suavemente.

"Buen día Caballero" dijo Mu, tratando de tranquilizarse y pidiendo a los poderes que se tratara del menor de los gemelos. Aún no sabía cómo se comportaría teniendo al asesino de su maestro frente a frente y a solas, por mucho que su razón (y las palabras de Shion) le dijeran que en realidad, el mayor de los gemelos no era el culpable de la tragedia que vivió.

El griego pareció percibir algo de la inquietud del menor, pese a la calma que Mu aparentaba, por lo que suspirando se acercó al otro rubio.

"Soy Saga"

Con esas dos palabras, Mu sintió que el tiempo se congelaba. Respirando hondamente, el lemuriano trató de poner su mente en blanco y se enfocó solamente en lo que sentía.

¿Rencor? ¿Ira? ¿Rabia? ¿Repulsión?

No. Solamente una profunda tristeza que se agudizó cuando se encontró con los profundos ojos esmeralda del griego en los cuales pudo ver un profundo pesar.

"Tus ojos" dijo Saga con una mezcla de asombro y nostalgia "Son azules, aunque hace un momento parecían verdes. Había olvidado que tu estado de ánimo hacía que el color de tus ojos cambie" [2]

Mu lo miró estupefacto.

Esbozando una muy leve sonrisa, Saga continuó "Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi cuando el Patriarca te trajo consigo de Jamir. En ese momento tus ojos eran de un color verde que me recordaba a los sauces en Verano, pero momentos después tenían el tono espliego de un campo de lavanda. Me sorprendió sobremanera."

"Lo recuerdo a la perfección" [3] Mu no pudo evitar emitir una tenue risa "Recuerdo la aprensión que tenía cuando mi maestro me dijo que iba a conocer a un gran hombre y poderoso caballero dorado, pero cuando te vi, me inspiraste seguridad y… bueno, a decir verdad me recordaste a un río que corre cerca de Jamir, cuya corriente es fuerte, pero constante y su sonido te llena de paz, pero eso no impide que algunas ovejas se acerquen a beber agua de él"

Saga lo miraba perplejo, pues desconocía que esa era la impresión que le había causado al pequeño aprendiz de Shion, cuando, de pronto vio cómo los ojos de Mu cambiaban justamente al tono lavanda que antes había mencionado y segundos después el lemuriano se reía gustoso. Mirándolo extrañado, Saga no sabía a qué se debía ese abrupto cambio de humor.

"Lo siento caballero" dijo Mu limpiándose una lagrimita que había asomado en uno de sus ojos, dada la risa "Pero es que las ovejas de ese lugar tienen la peculiar característica de gustarles nadar, pero cuando se mojan, se esponjan de una manera muy… voluminosa. Eso fue lo que pensé cuando te conocí y recordé al río" [4]

La imagen llegó a la mente de Saga gracias a su gran imaginación. No es que el mayor de los gemelos lo quisiera imaginar, simplemente lo hizo y teniendo una leve tendencia a dramatizar o exagerar, característica de su signo… pues la imagen resultante fue más que cómica. El resultado fue el griego terminó riendo sin poder evitarlo.

En ese momento Mu comprendió que todo estaría bien en lo que a él y a Saga se refería, pues sabía que su corazón y su pensamiento estaban de acuerdo, Saga no había sido el responsable de la muerte de Shion. Ares fue el culpable.

Después de unos momentos, Saga tomó aire y nuevamente volvió a tranquilizarse.

"Vaya, esta vez pensé que te ibas a ahogar" dijo una tercera voz, más grave y arrogante, pero con un tono similar al del gemelo.

"Kanon" lo saludó su hermano sonriendo.

Cuando el menor de los gemelos, que estaba en su habitación, sintió el cosmos de Mu y una leve inquietud en Saga, inmediatamente fue a ver qué es lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, cuando los vio a ambos conversando, decidió esperar.

Después de todo, y para su propio asombro, confiaba en el Caballero de Aries.

"Buen día Kanon" saludó Mu, pero frunció el entrecejo cuando miró a los pies del menor. Kanon estaba descalzo.

Siguiendo la mirada del lemuriano, Kanon rodó los ojos al cielo.

"Es culpa de Saga" explicó el gemelo menor "Escondió todos mis zapatos… y los de él"

"Tampoco es que tengamos tantos, hermano" dijo Saga levantando ambas cejas.

"Pues no, pero aún así ¿cómo es que los escondiste tan bien? Tampoco es que haya muchos lugares para ocultarlos en el Templo"

"Kanon, lo hice por ti. Tienes un instinto de conservación muy poco desarrollado y no estás en condiciones de estar paseándote por ahí" dijo Saga, comenzando a mostrarse contrariado, pero refrenándose de decir más.

"Tranquilo, Saga. Mu lo sabe… él… me ayudó… antes…" dijo Kanon, encontrando de pronto el techo de Géminis fascinante y mirándolo fijamente.

Saga lanzó una mirada de gratitud que el lemuriano no vio por estar estudiando al menor de los hermanos. Kanon evidentemente seguía adolorido.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Saga, aunque sé que no es de mi incumbencia" dijo suavemente el caballero de Aries. "Sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer, creo que puede esperar un par de horas… o de días"

"Umphhh" dijo Kanon cruzándose de brazos y reprimiendo una mueca de dolor.

"De cualquier forma, no puedes ir muy lejos sin zapatos, hermano" dijo Saga, y Mu juró que pudo escuchar una leve nota de diversión en la voz del otro rubio.

"De poder, puedo. De que tendría problemas contigo y con Shion por ir por ahí descalzo…. no quiero tener dolores de cabeza. Además, créeme Saga, voy a encontrar esos zapatos aunque termine con un zapato diferente en cada pie" dijo Kanon con una convicción que a los otros dos les pareció más cómo una resolución infantil muy tierna.

Dicho esto el menor se acercó hasta donde estaba el lemuriano y apretando su hombro en señal de despedida, siguió con su búsqueda exhaustiva, esta vez en la parte frontal del Tercer Templo.

"¿Los encontrará?" preguntó Mu entre divertido y preocupado.

"Tarde o temprano, lo hará. Aunque espero que sea más tarde que temprano… No obstante, no es conveniente que esté rondando por ahí aunque sea dentro del templo." Saga suspiró. "Creo que trataré de detenerlo"

"Estoy seguro que lo conseguirás" dijo Mu sintiendo una gran calma recorrer su alma "De cualquier manera, si para cuando yo baje del Templo Principal y regrese a Aries lo veo tratando de salir de las Doce Casas lo detendré"

"Gracias" dijo Saga con la intensión de agregar algo más.

El mayor de los gemelos no había percibido odio o rencor por parte de Mu, pero lo que más le había sorprendido fue que en el cambiante color de ojos del lemuriano, el griego pudo ver aceptación completa hacia él.

Aún así, Saga sentía la necesidad de decir algo al respecto del pasado, de la muerte de Shion y del exilio del joven rubio a Jamir donde vivió prácticamente como un ermitaño, privado de la compañía de otras personas por más de diez años.

Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Cómo empezar. Y por ello, cuando Mu percibió que el mayor tenía aún algo que agregar, esperó pacientemente.

Y así el silencio se alargó por unos momentos y si bien no era un silencio incómodo, sí estaba cargado de expectativa e inquietud.

Finalmente, Saga suspiró y miró directamente al lemuriano, con esos penetrantes ojos verdes.

"Mu… yo… lo siento mucho"

Mu asintió "Lo sé."

"¿Podrás perdonar todo lo que ocurrió contigo y con tu maestro por culpa m…" Saga no pudo terminar la frase pues el menor le interrumpió abruptamente.

"No" el tono de Mu era firme.

Saga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió un nudo en la garganta, asintiendo, apretó sus puños de manera que toda la angustia no se reflejara en su rostro.

"Por más que quiera no podré perdonar a aquel que provocó que mis seres queridos sufrieran y que causó tantas desgracias para la Orden y sobre todo para los Doce y para la misma Atena. Por ello, jamás perdonaré a Ares por haber llevado a cabo semejantes actos." Las palabras de Mu estaban llenas de una ira que Géminis no sabía que el siempre tranquilo lemuriano podía estar escondiendo, pues hasta entonces no estaba presente en su cosmos. Era como si hablar de Ares le incitara a recordar todo lo sufrido durante trece años.

"Por ello" continuó Aries, recobrando su tono natural de voz "Me alegra aún más servir a Atena."

"Mu…"

"Saga, quiero dejarte en claro algo, el Caballero de Géminis fue un prisionero de Ares durante trece años, tanto como Aiolos y Aiolia fueron unas víctimas, tanto como Shura y Milo fueron inocentes de sus actos al cumplir las órdenes del falso Patriarca."

"Mu, yo…"

"Quieres que te sea sincero" dijo el menor nuevamente interrumpiendo a Saga "Quiero dejar el pasado atrás. No quiero olvidar, pero quiero seguir adelante y vivir un sentimiento de amistad y camaradería con mis compañeros, tal y como en las historias que mi maestro Shion me contaba cuando aún era un aspirante a la armadura de Aries.

Realmente lo deseo, Géminis." Dijo Mu mirando fijamente al otro rubio.

"Yo también" dijo Saga, apenas con un susurro.

"Bien. Eso, al final de cuentas es lo que importa." Mu sonrió. "Ahora Caballero, si me disculpas, tengo que darme prisa, su Excelencia me espera y sabes que no le gusta la impuntualidad" arrugando la nariz en un gestito de descontento, el lemuriano añadió "Y a mí tampoco, por cierto. Despídeme de Kanon, por favor."

Saga miró cómo Mu se retiraba y aún se quedó estático en donde estaba parado por algún tiempo, después que Aries ya se había perdido de vista.

"El lemuriano tiene un don con las palabras ¿no?" preguntó Kanon con un cierto tono de admiración, saliendo de las sombras de un pilar. "Tan tranquilo y amable que parece el niño, en realidad es bastante astuto cuando quiere dejar algo en claro. Y bastante obstinado para enfatizar su punto de vista, dicho sea de paso"

Saga no pudo más que asentir, sin darse cuenta que su hermano ya tenía un zapato en su posesión.

El resto del día Aiolos no dejó de pensar en las palabras de Dokho y de Shion.

Por primera vez había escuchado, realmente escuchado, a los dos mayores y sus palabras le habían quemado el alma.

Él no era cobarde. Y sin embargo, sus acciones sólo hablaban de cobardía.

Y lo que era peor, estaba lastimando a su hermanito.

Su hermanito… Aiolos paseaba por toda la parte privada de su Templo, tratando por todos los medios de esconder su cosmos para que los demás no sintieran su inquietud, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo de no haber emitido casi energía alguna.

Sin embargo, el sí que había sentido la explosión de poder de su hermano y de Saga, lo cual le preocupó sobremanera. Eso había sido lo que, en un principio, le había llevado a escuchar a Shion y a Dokho esta vez.

Cuando el Sol comenzó su descenso, dando paso a una tarde dorada, Aiolos se paró en el centro de la parte central de Sagitario con los brazos en la cintura, inspeccionando su templo.

Arrugando la nariz, buscó dentro de un pequeño armario un trapito un tanto maltratado y una escoba, que seguramente había dejado la doncella que atendía su templo antes de irse, y comenzó a limpiar su Casa.

Shura no podía más que mirar estupefacto la interacción entre Milo y Camus y cómo ambos lo estaban incluyendo en la dinámica como a un amigo de toda la vida, para lo cual Milo se había avocado a la tarea de preguntar a Shura cuanta información le parecía fundamental conocer (lo cual iba desde cómo le gustaba tomar el café, hasta qué era lo que más le desagradaba en la vida)

"Entonces no te gusta mucho el ruido" dijo Milo asintiendo

"Así es" Shura dijo asintiendo.

Camus los miraba divertido, pues para Acuario, el pelinegro parecía exhausto de tanta información que Milo le estaba extrayendo.

"Mmmmm" dijo Milo pensativo "Mu y Shaka también prefieren un ambiente tranquilo, aunque con Kiki no sé cómo Mu lo consigue"

"El aprendiz de Aries es bastante más calmado cuando se encuentra frente a su maestro" dijo Camus tomando notas de la alacena en una pequeña libreta que llevaba consigo.

"Eso sí. Es curioso ver cómo los aprendices siempre tienen un aire más sumiso cuando sus maestros están presentes" dijo Milo, mirando significativamente a Camus, quien de igual manera le regresó la mirada.

"Yo no lo llamaría sumisión, sino solemnidad" dijo Shura, tratando de distraer sus pensamientos cuando al ver la conversación sin palabras de los dos amigos, sintió una profunda tristeza por lo que perdió con Aiolos.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Shura" dijo Camus regresando su atención hacia la alacena.

"No me sorprende" dijo Milo encogiéndose de hombros "pero yo sostengo que es sumisión. Qué bueno que yo no tengo aprendiz alguno"

"Aún" dijo Shura.

"Siento pena por el pobre niño que caiga en tus manos, Milo" dijo Camus ahora enumerando los artículos de limpieza que Shaka necesitaría. "El pobre sería capaz de morir en ese desorden que es el Octavo Templo, sepultado por montañas de chucherías"

"¡Oye!" se quejó el rubio

"¿Lo niegas?" preguntó el francés levantando dirigiendo su atención a su amigo y levantando ambas cejas en un gesto entre desafiador y curioso.

"Bueno… no… pero aún así… ¡Oye!" dijo Milo fingiendo indignación, aunque la sonrisa de su rostro le quitaba toda credibilidad posible.

Shura rió, nuevamente y como se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre frente a los dos amigos, de manera inconsciente.

"Ya terminamos" dijo Camus cerrando contundentemente su libretita. "Nos podemos ir"

Shura parpadeó rápidamente sorprendido. El tiempo había pasado volando para él.

"Bueno, supongo que yo debo regresar a mis obligaciones. Es casi hora de una junta con algunos caballeros de plata" dijo el español levantándose de la silla donde estaba.

"Nos veremos pronto" dijo Milo alegre.

Los dos amigos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la figura de Capricornio se perdió en la escalinata de bajada de las Doce Casas y aún no articularon palabra hasta que sintieron el cosmos del español casi llegar a Aries.

"Eso fue un poco abrupto ¿no crees?" dijo Milo mirando al pelirrojo.

"No, fue perfecto" dijo Camus al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida de Virgo y rumbo a Escorpio.

"Cam, se estaba riendo"

"Exacto. Shura al igual que todos los Caballeros Dorados sintió el momento de camaradería en el Muro de los Lamentos. Hoy ese sentimiento se profundizó al pasar un tiempo en compañía de sus iguales, porque diga lo que diga, aún cuando Dragón lo visite con frecuencia, no es lo mismo que convivir con tus compañeros. Capricornio irremediablemente ahora va a buscar más esa compañía, incluso por voluntad y deseo propios."

"Supongo" dijo Milo cruzando los brazos en su nuca y siguiendo a su amigo. "Aunque déjame decirte que lo primero que haga cuando su Excelencia establezca la organización de las Doce Casas es llevarte a una librería en Atenas. Tal vez encuentres otro libro que sustituya tu reciente fascinación por Maquiavelo"

Camus rió de buena gana, sabiendo que Libra, por donde estaban pasando en ese momento, se encontraba vacía.

Cuando Shaka volvió aquella tarde a su Templo, lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño con el cual pudiera quitarse todo el polvo que sentía traía aferrado a su cuerpo desde el coliseo. Le incomodaba tremendamente el ambiente, desde su punto de vista casi desértico, del Santuario, aunque en los años pasados como no salía mucho de su preciado jardín, no le había dado importancia.

Pero ahora… con la reorganización del Santuario, los caballeros dorados no podían darse el lujo de limitarse solamente a la custodia de sus respectivos templos.

Tal vez si hablara con el Patriarca, pudiera hacer algo con la vegetación de las Doce Casas al menos. Y si podía llegar a un acuerdo con Piscis, quien Virgo asumía también debía sentirse incómodo en tan árido ambiente, ambos podrían llegar a hacer algo lindo.

Y seguramente Atena, cuando viera la transformación del Santuario, decidiría pasar más tiempo en él.

Con este pensamiento en mente, Shaka no pudo más que turbarse por el hecho que unos meses atrás toda la idea le hubiera parecido sumamente banal, pero ahora veía el valor de las cosas cotidianas y la trascendencia de estas en la vida de las personas, fueran estas personas comunes o poderos caballeros dorados.

Sonriendo complacido, el rubio se dirigió hacia la parte privada de su templo, cuando algo le llamó la atención.

En una esquina, olvidados, se encontraban tres plumeros verde perico que habían visto tiempos mejores. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Shaka quiso recordar qué hacían esas cosas ahí, y cuando no obtuvo recuerdo alguno una imagen se formó en su mente: un pelirrojo y un rubio que habían prometido ayudarle.

Lo que más sorprendió al rubio fue que una palabra se formó en su mente: amigos.

Aiolos estaba cubierto de polvo, pero el Templo de Sagitario parecía haber recobrado su brillo.

Suspirando, el arquero arrojó los utensilios de limpieza en un rincón. Se sentía mejor, aunque aún estaba conmocionado por su propia actitud. Mientras más lo pensaba, más se extrañaba que hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo.

¿Encerrarse y pretender que el mundo exterior no existía? ¿Darle la espada a su hermano, a sus amigos y a sus compañeros?

Dokho tenía razón, él no era así.

El griego se dirigió hacia el baño de la parte privada de Sagitario y llenando la tina con agua helada, se zambulló en ella, disfrutando la fría sensación que recorría su cuerpo y a pesar que a los pocos minutos ya tiritaba de frío, el griego no podía hacer otra cosa que maravillarse por sentir nuevamente.

Aioria apretó firmemente sus labios, estrujando un cojín que hasta hace poco descansaba en una de las sillas de la parte privada de su templo.

Le dolía el golpe que Saga le había dado, pero lo que más le dolía era su orgullo.

¿Cómo había sido tan ciego como dejar que su confusión le llevara a cometer el mismo error por segunda vez en dos días?

Y si debía de ser sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que había tenido suerte que Saga no lo matara.

Y por si eso fuera poco, no había podido hablar con Kanon, aunque sí que lo había visto y se había sentido un tanto angustiado al ver el estado del gemelo menor.

El aspecto de Kanon en ese momento no había sido el de un hombre tremendamente poderoso que había buscado la venganza e intentado dominar al mundo por medio de la manipulación del Dios de los Mares, sino el de un joven herido, con una sabiduría más allá de sus años de vida, pero con una gran tristeza y un ligero desprecio hacia sí mismo, todo matizado por una arrogancia que simplemente era natural.

Y por ello el corazón noble de Aiolia no pudo sino pensar que tal vez sería oportuno acercarse más al menor de los caballeros de Géminis.

Cuando Aiolia sintió que sus uñas se encajaban en su piel, miró sorprendido al cojín, que ahora yacía hecho trizas en el suelo, destrozado por su fuerte agarre.

Cómo detestaba que Marin hubiera partido esa misma tarde hacia Japón para entregarle unos documentos a la misma Atena, por encargo de Shion. Aunque también el griego estaba contento de que tal vez la koree de plata pudiera pasar unos momentos con Seiya. Ambos se lo merecían y Aiolia estaba seguro que ambos se extrañaban, aún cuando Seiya se quejara del hecho que Marin seguía siendo tan estricta con él como el primer día en el que comenzó su entrenamiento.

Pero el que la koree estuviera lejos, sólo hacía que Aiolia se sintiera más solitario. Percibía el cosmos de Mu en el Templo Principal con Shion y con Dokho, donde sin duda estarían compartiendo un momento 'familiar', mientras que el cosmos de Milo y Camus resonaban en armonía en la Octava Casa y Leo sentía que en si en esos momentos se les unía sólo sería una presencia incómoda, pues al final de cuentas la amistad de esos dos se remontaba años atrás.

Aunque Shaka… tal vez Virgo estuviera dispuesto a pasar un momento con él, sin hacer preguntas respecto a la explosión de su cosmos y el de Géminis unas horas antes. Después de todo, Shaka se caracterizaba por su prudencia y asertividad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó unas pisadas en la parte posterior del Templo de Leo, pero frunció el entrecejo cuando se concentró para sentir el cosmos del recién llegado y no pudo sentir mucho.

Tal vez, su idea de hablar con Kanon no estaba del todo perdida esa día, pues Aiolia no sabía de nadie más que ocultara su cosmos como el menor de los gemelos, que parecía que aún no entendía que ya no tenía que ocultar su presencia en el Santuario.

Así que, el griego salió a reunirse con el recién llegado.

Pero cuando vio de quien se trataba, sus rodillas temblaron tanto y su corazón latió tan deprisa que no pudo dar un paso más.

El recién llegado se acercó a él con una sonrisa y sin decir nada, simplemente lo abrazó fuertemente.

Aiolia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero poco a poco el familiar aroma fue impregnando su sentido del olfato y después de unos largos momentos, el caballero dorado de Leo devolvió el abrazo, con más fuerza.

E irremediablemente lloró como no lo había hecho desde que era un niño, pronunciando una única palabra que hizo que su compañero también prorrumpiera en llanto: 'hermano'

Continuará….

**Nota de la autora:** Dedicado a todos los que extrañaban a Aiolos :)

[1] No soy psicóloga, pero creo que lo que vivió nuestro querido Kanoncito en Cabo Sunión, por muy poderoso que sea, debió dejar algún trauma.

[2] Esta es mi muy particular solución al hecho que en el anime, casi en cada capítulo en el que Mu aparece tiene un color diferente de ojos.

[3] Esta información (obviamente)no es canon, pero quiero suponer que Mu vivía (y entrenaba) en Jamir hasta alrededor de los cuatro o cinco años, a partir de ese momento Shion lo llevaba esporádicamente al Santuario para que se fuera familiarizando con el lugar y las personas. Digo… si Mu obtuvo la armadura dorada a los siete años y para ese entonces Shion ya había muerto… (aunque insisto, ¿cómo es que la armadura de oro se ajustaba a un niño de siete años y luego a un hombre de veinte que mide alrededor de 1.80? O.o)

[4] El otro día estaba viendo un capítulo de Kyo Kara Maoh (ánime bastante bueno, por cierto… al menos a mí me gusta mucho) y cuando vi que las ovejas, al contacto con el agua se esponjaban… casi me ahogo de la risa…. Todavía me acuerdo y me entra un ataque…


	14. Capítulo XIII: El fuego y la flecha

**Comentarios de la Autora**

Quiero agradecer profundamente a todas esas lindas personas que dejaron sus comentarios a lo largo de estos meses desde la última vez que subí un capítulo (que me estoy dando cuenta que fue hace casi como seis meses ¡qué horror! Qué rápido pasa el tiempo X_X)

Y quiero mencionar un especial agradecimiento a Saint Lunase por sus palabras de aliento. ¡Amiga, no sabes lo mucho que me animó tu mensaje! Te mando un abrazo!

Quiero además agradecer a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, por su paciencia todo este tiempo. Sé que dejé la historia en un punto bastante complicado y a la expectativa, pero es que entre la vida real y el súbito abandono de mis musas de la inspiración, fui postergando la redacción de este capítulo y bueno… ya ven…. el tiempo pasó… y pasó… y pasó…

Pero cuando yo escribo y posteo mis historias, yo lo veo además como un gusto, como un compromiso que no puede ser abandonado tan a la ligera, por lo que créanme que haré hasta lo imposible por seguir con la historia (no sólo esta, sino las demás también) y no la abandonaré así como así (además son algo así como mis bebés y las quiero mucho). Y en caso de que por fuerzas de causa mayor me viera en la penosa necesidad de dejarla, les avisaría con anticipación.

Así que, por ahora… seguimos por aquí… vivita y coleando :D (y evitando un posible linchamiento por parte de ustedes ;) )

Y antes de iniciar con el capítulo, viene la nota de rigor: los personajes no son míos y lo que gano con ellos es sólo una profunda satisfacción al jugar con sus mentes (Muahahahaha, si… me encanta torturar a los lindos caballeritos)

Además de un breve recordatorio: esta historia no es yaoi.

Ahora, el siguiente capítulo. Espero lo disfruten :)

**Capítulo XIII: El fuego y la flecha**

"Es increíble" murmuró Aiolos con la voz un poco ronca por el llanto.

Después de haber estado abrazando a su hermano durante un largo tiempo, a la vez que Aiolia estaba también prendido del mayor, Sagitario tomó a su hermano pequeño de los hombros y lo alejó un poco de sí para estudiarlo con detenimiento, aunque Aiolia siguió aferrado a sus brazos.

"Eres ya un hombre" siguió el mayor, totalmente sorprendido, y a la vez encantado por el parecido físico que podía notar entre él y su hermano; desde su fuerte mandíbula y sus marcados pómulos que acentuaban sus facciones, hasta la forma de sus labios y ojos.

Aiolia, por su parte no podía hablar, mirando atónito a su hermano. Por mucho tiempo, de hecho desde que habían despertado en el Templo principal hacía ya unos meses, el Caballero de Leo había imaginado cómo sería el reencuentro con su hermano, pero nada lo había preparado para el momento.

Aiolia recordaba la incertidumbre al despertar, pues no estaba seguro que Aiolos hubiera sido revivido junto con los demás. Después de todo, una cosa era haber estado muerto por un par de años, como Camus o Shura, y otra era haberlo estado por trece largos inviernos.

Pero cuando buscó con la mirada en el gran salón y lo vio, su corazón se vio embargado de una intensa alegría que no tardó en convertirse en desesperación al ver cómo Aiolos reaccionaba a la nueva situación.

Por algún tiempo Marín, Milo y Shaka, y luego Mu y Kiki, le ayudaron a sobrevivir sin volverse loco de dolor y de amargura. Sobre todo, la koree de plata había sido un fuerte soporte en el torbellino de los meses pasados, aunque la verdad era que Aiolia no sabía cuánto más podría resistir sin estallar de dolor.

Y ahora, justo cuando más estaba turbado por los recientes acontecimientos con los caballeros gemelos de la Tercera Casa y sentía que estaba a un paso del descontrol total, su hermano se aparecía de la nada, al parecer totalmente fuera de ese estupor que le había hecho cortar todo contacto con el mundo exterior.

"Aiolos" Leo pronunció quedamente el nombre de su querido hermano al tiempo que sentía el contacto con esos fuertes brazos que tanto recordaba y que habían ayudado a levantarse en más de una ocasión, y que se habían convertido en sinónimo de seguridad y protección. "Aiolos" dijo nuevamente el menor de los dos y luego, susurró el nombre una tercera, cuarta y quinta vez, hasta convertirlo en un mantra.

Aiolia sabía que estaba cayendo en la histeria, que se estaba ahogando en la confusión, ¿realmente estaba su hermano frente a él? ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo aquello por lo que daría no sólo su vida, sino su alma?

"Aiolia, mírame" dijo Sagitario cuando vio que los ojos de su hermanito se habían cerrado con fuerza en un vano intento de retomar el control.

"No" se negó el menor "No quiero abrir los ojos y ver el vacío frente a mí. No quiero descubrir que todo esto es una ilusión. En este punto, prefiero vivir en una que en esta realidad que se me ha presentado en el último mes. No quiero abrir los ojos y ver que tú no estás, que no tengo a nadie"

Las palabras de Aiolia fueron como un balde de agua fría para Aiolos. Sólo entonces, Sagitario comprendió totalmente las palabras de Dokho y de Shion. Tratando de no lastimar a nadie, había causado un gran daño a la persona a quien más quería en ese mundo, además de a Atena.

"Aiolia, perdóname." Dijo Aiolos ahora con lágrimas de vergüenza en sus ojos, que eran de un tono verde más oscuro que los de su hermano menor. "Sé que no he sido un buen hermano para ti, sobre todo desde que… regresamos. Pero te aseguro hermano, que las cosas cambiarán radicalmente a partir de ahora. No te dejaré solo… nunca más."

Cuando Aiolia no respondió, sino sólo sujetó con más fuerza los brazos del mayor, Aiolos suspiró y levantó la cabeza de Leo obligándolo a abrir los ojos y verlo directamente.

"Nunca más, Oli" le aseguró la profunda voz de Sagitario y el cariñoso apodo con que Aiolos lo llamaba hizo que Aiolia se diera cuenta que no estaba alucinando o soñando. De alguna manera, esto era real. Tan real como esa angustia había sido unos momentos antes.

Aiolia cayó de rodillas. "Soy yo quien debo pedirte perdón. Yo llegué a dudar de ti en el pasado, llegué a pensar que en verdad algo había sucedido, aunque jamás pensé que fueras un traidor. Y sin embargo… sin embargo llegué a aparentar que así lo creía, sólo para que dejara de ser el paria del Santuario ¡y siempre aplicando lo que me habías enseñado!… No merezco que me llames hermano… yo no merezco tu cariño" dijo Leo.

Y fue entonces que Aiolia comprendió lo que en realidad le había estado oprimiendo el corazón, no había sido la posesión de Saga o la traición de Kanon, ni el actuar de Shura, ellos tres sólo habían sido instrumentos del destino, y en cierta forma, víctimas de éste.

Lo que en verdad no dejaba a Aiolia descansar fue la forma en que él mismo manejó el asunto. Trató de sobrevivir aún costa de aceptar la difamación que hacían de su hermano. Antepuso su vida a la reputación de su hermano, pero sobre todo, ante la verdad e incluso ante la misma Atena.

"Aiolia, lo que no mereces es ese desprecio hacia ti mismo." Dijo Aiolos sorprendido por los pensamientos de su hermano menor. "Eras un niño que se vio forzado a vivir una situación excepcional más allá de su comprensión"

"Era ya un aprendiz de caballero dorado. Se supone que yo mismo debía ser excepcional" dijo Leo.

"En más de una ocasión pensé que se nos exigía demasiado, sobre todo a los aprendices de los Doce. Aiolia, cuando la armadura de oro es nuestra, entonces estamos obligados a ser excepcionales, a la par que nuestro signo, pero antes de ello…. sólo somos nosotros."

"Hermano" murmuró Aiolia.

"Te veo ahora, Oli, convertido en un gran Caballero Dorado. Por medio del Patriarca, quien en diferentes ocasiones a lo largo de este mes ha tratado de ayudarme a salir de mi ensimismamiento, he conocido parte de tus acciones. Hoy eres una leyenda por ti mismo y por tu propio derecho y con ello me has honrado. Dices que siempre aplicaste lo que aprendiste conmigo y con ello te creaste una reputación de noble y justo, valiente y apasionado. Con eso Aiolia me honraste cada día de estos trece años. Al no rechazar mis enseñanzas me mostraste tu verdadero corazón"

"Yo no… " Aiolia lo miró estupefacto.

"¿No lo habías visto de ese modo?" Aiolos esbozó una leve sonrisa. "Imagino que no. Siempre has sido muy obstinado y una vez que tienes una idea en la cabeza, es casi imposible que cambies de parecer"

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Aiolia

"Ahora hermano, empezamos a vivir" dijo Aiolos

"¿Y el pasado?"

"El pasado siempre será parte de nosotros Oli, negarlo o tratar de olvidarlo es un insulto a nosotros mismos, pero quedar encerrado el él es una ofensa para aquellos a los que queremos."

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan sabio? Hoy yo tengo siete años más de los que tú tenías cuando yo era tu aprendiz y aún así todavía no me puedo comparar contigo"

Aiolos rió por primera vez desde hacía trece años, pero para Aiolia, la risa de su hermano era tal como la recordaba y en ese momento Leo pensó que había sido el día anterior el que Aiolos lo estaba entrenando para ser el caballero de oro del Quinto Templo.

"Para un niño de siete años, seguramente mis palabras de adolescente sonarían como la fuente de todas la virtudes" dijo Aiolos divertido y Aiolia recordó como Kiki tomaba con fascinación las palabras del Caballero de Dragón cuando este decía algo. Aiolos tenía razón, pero también estaba siendo modesto con su propia pericia.

"Y aunque estas últimas palabras sí representan una fuente de sabiduría" continuó Aiolos "No puedo decir que son mías. La verdad es que el Caballero de Libra fue quien me las dijo… o me las gritó, para ser exactos… pero el cómo no tiene importancia"

Aiolia lo miró curioso.

"Además, hay un hecho que no se puede negar: sigo siendo siete años más grande que tú" dijo Aiolos aprovechando el momento.

Tras haber tomado ese helado baño en Sagitario, Aiolos había salido de la Novena Casa con la firme intensión de hablar con Aiolia. El griego no había planeado nada, contrario a su naturaleza, porque después de las palabras de Dokho, Aiolos había entendido que debía dar el primer paso de manera espontánea.

Y así fue como esa misma noche se encontró a la salida del Templo de Leo. Escondiendo su cosmos, se acercó poco a poco, hasta que su hermano se dio cuenta de su presencia. Y después, simplemente siguió a su corazón.

Aunque no por ello, el mayor había estado exento de un nerviosismo propio de alguien en su posición. Él daría todo de su parte, pero ¿cómo lo tomaría su hermano? Este era el momento perfecto para saberlo. ¿Querría que lo siguiera tratando como a su hermanito? ¿O como al colega que ahora era?

"Bueno, sí" dijo Aiolia "¿Qué se puede hacer con eso? Por el momento sigo siendo tu hermano pequeño"

"¿Por el momento?" preguntó Aiolos confundido, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un brinco, aunque ocultando a la perfección su ansiedad.

"Pues sí. De acuerdo con Shaka, el Karma de esta vida en gran medida rige la siguiente, así que sólo tengo que seguir ciertas acciones, rezar y esperar para que en la siguiente vida sea yo el mayor"

Aiolos lo miró atónito.

"Aunque he de confesarte algo… la verdad… es que me gusta ser el menor de los dos" dijo Aiolia en un susurro de complicidad, sonriendo dulcemente.

Un peso se levantó del corazón de Aiolos y sintió como toda la aprensión desaparecía, pues Sagitario se dio cuenta que el otro siempre sería su hermanito, no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, ni cuántos años tuvieran, ni lo que ambos hubieran vivido, Aiolia siempre sería la determinada, noble y obstinada persona que él había dejado como aprendiz de Leo y ante los ojos del menor Aiolos siempre sería su hermano mayor.

Siempre.

"Maestro Mu" dijo una suave vocecita en la cocina de Aries.

"¿Si Kiki?" preguntó Mu con su calma habitual, mientras sacaba dos platos de la alacena en los que pretendía acomodar dos porciones de gyros [1] que Kiki había conseguido.

El pequeño aprendiz juraba que lo había obtenido de una manera propia de su condición de aprendiz de caballero dorado, y Mu confiaba en su aprendiz lo suficiente como para no preguntar más detalles.

"Le ocurrió algo bueno hoy?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, pequeño?" dijo el lemuriano mayor con una nota de sorpresa en su voz.

"Bueno, porque parece contento" dijo Kiki con su característica inocencia.

"¿A diferencia de otros días?"

"No, no." Dijo rápido el pequeño pelirrojo. "Usted siempre tiene esa sonrisa que parece brotar muy fácilmente, como… ¡una flor en primavera!"

Mu casi tira los platos que estaba sosteniendo de la sorpresa que le causó la expresión de su pequeño aprendiz. ¿Desde cuando Kiki era tan poético?

"Kiki, ¿qué dices?" rió Mu.

El pequeño lemuriano, feliz de ser la causa de la alegría de su querido maestro, se acomodó en la silla de la cocina.

"Bueno, es una expresión que escuché del Señor Aphrodite cuando le ayudé a colocar las rosas en la estancia de su Excelencia."

"Debí imaginarlo" suspiró Mu, aunque un tanto complacido. Sabía que la interacción de Kiki con otros caballeros dorados sería muy provechosa para su pequeño aprendiz, como ya lo había comprobado con la dinámica entre el pequeño y Leo y Escorpión. Aunque también Mu estaba consciente que ciertos problemas podían surgir de esas interacciones.

"Sip. Aunque el Señor Aphrodite lo dijo en otro contexto" siguió Kiki con su historia.

"¿A si? ¿Y se puede saber cuál fue este?" preguntó Aries no por curiosidad, sino por responsabilidad. Debía saber cuál era la educación informal que estaba teniendo su pequeño aprendiz.

"Bueno, el Señor Máscara de la Muerte llegó cuando el Señor Aphrodite me estaba dando las rosas y cuando las vio, hizo una cara de descontento. El Señor Aphrodite suspiró y con una sonrisa le dijo que su mal humor brotaba tan fácilmente como una flor en primavera."

"Vaya" dijo Mu entre divertido y extrañado.

"Ajá. Y luego el Señor Máscara de la Muerte empezó a decir algo que no sonaba muy cortés, pero el Señor Aphrodite le lanzó una mirada (Maestro Mu, ya sé por qué es tan temible el Guardián del Doceavo templo) y le dijo algo en otro idioma al Señor Máscara de la Muerte, mientras me señalaba. Entonces ambos empezaron a discutir en dos idiomas diferentes, pero no entendí nada" terminó apenado el pequeño aprendiz.

'Gracias por los pequeños favores' pensó el rubio, mientras rodaba los ojos hacia el techo. Seguramente Máscara de la Muerte había estado a punto de enseñar algunas nuevas expresiones y palabras a Kiki (de esas que el pequeño no podría utilizar en una conversación decente) y Aphrodite le había recordado que estaban en presencia de un menor, aprendiz de otro caballero dorado.

"Maestro Mu, ¿qué idiomas estaban hablando?"preguntó curioso Kiki.

"Bueno, no lo sé. Yo no los escuché" dijo afablemente el lemuriano "Pero si tuviera que suponer, diría que fueron sueco e italiano. Después de todo Cáncer nació en Italia y Piscis en Suecia"

"¿Usted habla sueco o italiano?"

"Ni el uno, ni el otro" negó Mu con la cabeza

"Pero habla más que griego y chino. Usted me enseñó japonés y yo le oído hablar con el señor Shaka en otros idiomas"

"Pues sí, Shaka al provenir de la India habla cierto dialecto tibetano-birmano con el que estoy familiarizado, además del hindi, el sánscrito y por supuesto el inglés, con los que también estoy familiarizado" [2]

El brillo de admiración en los ojos de Kiki se podía ver a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

"¿Y me enseñará?"

"¡Por supuesto pequeño! Todo es parte de tu entrenamiento."

Satisfecho con su vida, Kiki se dispuso a comer su porción de gyros, cuando recordó la pregunta inicial que le había llevado a contar la anécdota de Piscis y Cáncer.

"Entonces Maestro Mu ¿sí está más contento que otros días?"

"Puede ser. Si." Dijo Mu sonriendo tiernamente, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un dulce color azul cielo.

"Me da mucho gusto. Y también me da gusto por los caballeros de Géminis. Se veían muy solitarios"

Mu lo miró desconcertado. ¿Cómo era que Kiki se había enterado de la situación con los gemelos del Tercer Templo?

"Kiki, quieres repetir eso"

"Bueno, la verdad era que me entristecía mucho ver a los Señores Saga y Kannon alejados de todos" dijo el pequeño con evidente tristeza "No sé bien lo que provocaron, sé que usted me dijo que algún día me lo iba a explicar a detalle y por eso ya no me pregunto más del asunto, pero… recuerdo la batalla en el Reino de Poseidón y recuerdo haber visto al Señor Kannon con una de las armaduras del Dios de los Mares…"

"Escamas" corrigió en automático Mu, aunque sus ojos se habían tornado de un verde oscuro que reflejaba su impresión y sorpresa. "Las armaduras de los Guerreros Marinos se llaman escamas"

"… con una de las escamas del Dios" corrigió Kiki "pero luego también recuerdo que él fue quien se interpuso entre la lanza del Dios Poseidón y el cuerpo de Atena, recibiendo el golpe de lleno y luego luchó con nosotros contra el Dios Hades… al igual que el Señor Saga, eso incluso yo lo sé" [3]

"Kiki…"

"Y la verdad… no creo que sea justo que ambos estén tan solitos"

Mu se quedó mirando fijamente a su aprendiz. Al parecer, Kiki era más perceptivo de lo que el mismo Mu había creído. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio.

"Kiki, hazme un favor"

"El que sea, Maestro"

"La próxima vez que veas a alguno de los caballeros de la Tercera Casa, coméntales lo que me acabas de decir"

Esta vez fue el turno de Kiki de abrir sus azules ojos como platos.

"¡Pero maestro! Yo no puedo…"

"¿Desde cuándo eres tímido Kiki?

"No, no es eso… es que… bueno… la verdad es que ellos son… muy… imponentes… y yo…"

"Kiki, ¿confías en mi?"

"¡Por supuesto y sin ninguna duda!"

"¿Crees que te enviaría con personas que te harían daño?"

"No. " tras morderse el labio Kiki asintió. "Se los diré Maestro Mu, pero ¿de verdad cree que no se enfadarán?"

"Tal vez se enfadarán pequeño, pero no contigo, sino con ellos mismos, por ser tan obstinados"

El amanecer nuevamente pintaba el cielo con los cálidos colores del fuego, mientras que el suave viento del sur brindaba una corriente cálida de aire que se sumaba al calor del día. Ese año, el Santuario se mostraba particularmente cálido, para desagrado de algunos de sus habitantes.

Aldebarán se dirigía nuevamente hacia Rodorio después de haber pasado de una manera fugaz por las Doce Casas en su camino para reportarse con el Patriarca, quien le había dado un suave pero firme ultimátum: o pasaba más tiempo en el Santuario o habría consecuencias.

A Tauro no le había sorprendido que Shion prácticamente le exigiera dejar de esconderse en Rodorio, lo que en verdad llamaba su atención era que el Patriarca le hubiera dejado tanto tiempo estar ausente de las Doce Casas.

Resignado, Aldebarán suspiró entristecido. Extrañaría a la gente del pueblo y extrañaría esa vida simple que había estado viviendo ahí, porque la verdad era que no le agradaba nada la idea de regresar a las Doce Casas, con todos los caballeros dorados y sus problemáticas situaciones.

En realidad él sólo tenía un amigo entre los Doce… ahora Trece, pero el noble guardián de la Segunda Casa no quería inmiscuirse entre Mu y Kiki, no cuando había visto al pequeño aprendiz tan contento de volver a ver a su maestro.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de la persona que caminaba delante de él hasta que estuvo a un par de metros de distancia de una abundante cabellera rubia. Apretando la mandíbula, Aldebarán se dispuso a intercambiar un cortés saludo con uno de los Caballeros de Géminis.

"Buen día Caballero" dijo Tauro con su voz áspera y poderosa.

"Igualmente Tauro" le respondió una voz profunda y arrogante, aunque a Aldebarán le dio la impresión de también se escuchaba cansada.

"Perdona, pero no me gusta ignorar con quien hablo" dijo abruptamente Tauro, con esa sinceridad que lo caracterizaba "¿Eres Saga?"

"No. Soy el otro, Kanon" dijo el menor de los gemelos.

A Aldebarán le sorprendió cómo el griego se refería a sí mismo. De hecho, le incomodó bastante.

"No eres el otro. Eres el menor, es diferente." dijo convencido Tauro.

Kanon detuvo sus pasos para fijar su mirada en la de su inesperado acompañante. Sus profundos ojos esmeralda parecían turbados con el comentario del brasileño. Para su sorpresa, Aldebarán le sostuvo la mirada, aunque después de un tiempo fue él quien rompió primero el contacto visual.

Kanon negó con la cabeza suspirando cansadamente. "En este lugar no hay diferencia" Cuando Aldebarán lo miró confuso, Kanon se explicó "Entre el menor y el otro"

"En este lugar, tal vez no. Pero no es igual para las personas que lo habitan"

"Puede ser. Por improbable que parezca… puede ser" en la voz del gemelo se podía percibir un leve tono de esperanza. "¿Por qué me sigues?

"¿Seguirte?"

Kanon rió, pero no divertido. "¿Acaso sospechas de mí? ¿Crees que voy a hacer algo raro? ¿Fraguar otra traición tal vez? Esta vez a lo mejor con Hermes, quien según he oído ya está reorganizando su Refugio en Turquía" [4]

"Sé que los de tu signo tienen una imaginación desmedida, pero estás rallando en la locura" dijo Tauro resoplando.

"¿Eso crees? Entonces ¿por qué me sigues?"

"No te sigo, loco caballero de Géminis. Al parecer vamos por el mismo camino"

"No creo en las coincidencias"

"Yo tampoco." Tauro de encogió de hombros.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kanon de resoplar. Debía estar más cansado de lo que había supuesto en un principio, si dejaba que su paranoia saliera a flote tan fácilmente y más con caballeros con los que no había cruzado palabra alguna en su vida.

Ambos caminaron en silencio durante un buen tramo, Aldebarán disminuyendo su paso inconscientemente para no dejar atrás al griego, quien caminaba bastante más pausado.

"Voy a extrañar esto" dijo Aldebarán cuando por fin llegaron a una colina desde donde se podía ver gran parte de Rodorio.

Kanon lo miró atento. "¿Por qué?" preguntó finalmente el menor de los gemelos. "Si más parece que eres el guardián del pueblo, en lugar del guardián de Tauro"

"Ese tiempo ya terminó. Hoy es mi último día aquí" dijo Aldebarán tristemente. "Su Excelencia ha pedido mi presencia en el Santuario"

"Ya decía yo que Shion estaba siendo muy laxo contigo" dijo Kanon, jamás despegando su inquisitiva mirada de su compañero.

Aldebarán sólo asintió.

Kanon negó con la cabeza y se dispuso iniciar su descenso al pueblo, pero la voz de Aldebarán lo detuvo.

"No espero que lo sepas, pero ¿cómo está Mu?"

Kanon arqueó su característica ceja. "Si no esperas respuesta, ¿por qué preguntas?"

"Porque la esperanza es lo último que muere, según se dice"

"También se dice que la esperanza es una negación de la realidad" dijo el rubio socarrón.

"Bueno Géminis, ahora tú tienes dos respuestas, elige la que quieras"

Kanon se quedó mirando al guardián de la Segunda Casa. Por lo que había escuchado, Aldebarán era amigo de Aiolia y sobre todo de Mu, ninguno de los cuales tenía problemas por haber traicionado en cierto momento de su vida a Atena. Entonces ¿qué era lo que le impedía a Tauro acercarse?

Kanon estudió con mayor detenimiento al brasileño mientras este contemplaba nostálgico al pueblo que tenía ante sí.

Y entonces Kanon, con su astucia innata y su desarrollada intuición sumó dos más dos. La realidad era que Tauro no era tan cercano de Leo como para acercase en estos momentos de caos y confusión. Y con Mu… Aries no estaba sólo, tenía a un niño de ocho años a su cuidado.

Los ojos de Kanon se suavizaron cuando comprendió la situación y por alguna razón recordó cómo se había sentido cuando Saga le había contado muy entusiasmado, hacía ya más de veinte años, que había encontrado un amigo en el entonces aprendiz de Sagitario.

Kanon se acerco a Aldebarán y posó una mano en el hombro de Tauro, obteniendo la atención de éste.

"Todo en Aries está bien. El Templo, su guardián y su aprendiz. Los habitantes de la Primera Casa han tenido tiempo para ellos y las cosas poco a poco toman su curso." Apartándose del menor, Kanon comenzó el descenso al pueblo "Sabrías de lo que hablo si pasaras más tiempo cumpliendo tu deber de Caballero dorado" Kanon estaba consciente que se había escuchado como Saga, pero decidió no pensar demasiado en la situación. "Pero el tiempo de que te des cuenta ha llegado"

Aldebarán miró a la figura que poco a poco se hacía más pequeña a medida que avanzaba.

"Recuerda Géminis" gritó Aldebarán antes de perder de vista al rubio "Hay una diferencia entre el otro y el menor"

Las palabras de Kanon levantaron considerablemente el espíritu de Aldebarán, quien curiosamente, no se quedó pensando en la bizarra conversación que había tenido con el griego, ni la actitud amistosa y alentadora (a su estilo) de Kanon, sino el hecho que creyó ver que el otro caballero dorado tenía un zapato negro y otro azul marino.

Riendo alegremente, Aldebarán llegó a la conclusión que tal vez no estaría tan mal regresar al Santuario. De hecho, para el Caballero de la Segunda Casa, ya era tiempo.

Kanon por su parte suspiró melancólico.

"Todos somos niños inseguros" dijo para sí el hermoso rubio.

"¿Qué haces niño?" preguntó curioso Milo mirando al pequeño aprendiz de Aries lavar los platos del desayuno.

"¿Tú qué crees, Milo?" dijo divertido Camus en francés, rodando los ojos al techo

"No lo sé Cam. Tratándose de Mu, este puede ser un entrenamiento secreto de los Caballeros de Aries" respondió Milo en el mismo idioma y cruzándose de brazos.

"Si fuera secreto, créeme que el niño no te lo diría" razonó el pelirrojo. Milo iba a responder algo, pero se dio cuenta que las palabras de su mejor amigo tenían lógica, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, para diversión de Camus y de Kiki, aunque este último no había entendido nada [5]

"Buen día Señor Milo, Señor Camus. Estoy lavando los platos del desayuno" dijo finalmente el aprendiz de Aries. Escorpio ignoró la mirada bromista que Camus le dirigió.

"Ya veo. Oye Kiki, ¿sabes dónde está tu maestro?" preguntó Milo cambiando el tema.

"Si señor, fue a una reunión con los caballeros de plata para analizar el estado de las armaduras que no tienen dueño aún" respondió Kiki con su habitual y recobrada alegría.

"¡Rayos! Eso podría tardar horas" dijo Milo haciendo un mohín.

"No des el mal ejemplo" le dijo Camus picando al griego en las costillas con su codo y gesticulando hacia el lemuriano.

"Si hay algo en lo que yo les pueda ayudar, sólo díganme" siguió Kiki "Tal vez todavía no soy tan hábil como mi maestro, pero él dice que cada día estoy avanzando más"

"No lo dudamos pequeño" dijo Camus, suavizando su mirada y sus facciones. El aprendiz de Mu le recordaba bastante a Hyoga e Isaac cuando éstos tenían su edad. "Pero buscábamos a Aries para consultar con el algo referente a un relato antiguo que encontramos en la biblioteca"

"Oh." Dijo cabizbajo el lemuriano, sabiendo que eso estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, pero inmediatamente se recobró "¿Les gustan las historias? Mi maestro tiene un don con las palabras y dice que si lo ejerzo lo suficiente, yo también puedo llegar a desarrollarlo. ¿Quieren escuchar una historia? No es antigua, porque es algo que me pasó hace dos días, pero fue algo bastante interesante"

"¡Claro! Nos encantaría. ¿No es verdad Camus?" dijo alegre Milo, tomando asiento junto a la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

"Milo, el niño probablemente tiene entrenamientos que realizar y si Aries se entera que estamos distrayendo a su aprendiz, no creo que le cause gracia. Yo se que a mí me molestaría bastante" susurró Camus en francés al oído del griego.

"No lo estamos distrayendo Cam" respondió el rubio "¿Qué no te diste cuenta que Mu quiere que el pequeño practique su oratoria?"

"Ay Milo, en verdad que tú entiendes lo que te conviene" dijo resignado Camus, sentándose frente a su amigo. Kiki, feliz de la vida, se sentó junto al lavadero.

"Bueno, esto pasó en la mañana de hace dos días. La noche anterior el Señor Aphrodite le había comentado a mi maestro que el Señor Máscara de la Muerte iba a preparar un platillo italiano para el desayuno - aunque la verdad no recuerdo qué platillo porque su nombre era muy confuso – y que seríamos bienvenidos en Cáncer para compartirlo, así que…"

Y el pequeño se lanzó a contar la historia, de una manera bastante entretenida, pero sin la elegancia que caracterizaba las narraciones de Mu. Aún así, Camus y Milo la disfrutaron bastante, especialmente la parte donde Kiki, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, espera entre nervioso y ansioso que un rostro humano se apareciera en su plato, en la pared, en la mesa, en una silla o en cualquier lugar.

"Aunque nunca vi ninguno" finalizó el pequeño pelirrojo.

"¡Claro que no niño!" Cáncer ya no es ese asesino" dijo Milo como si fuera lo más obvio. "Tú conoces a Saori Kido. ¿Crees que Atena hubiera aceptado entre su élite a Máscara de la Muerte si él aún continuara con esas prácticas brutales?"

"Es lo que me dijo mi maestro" asintió Kiki "Pero… bueno… aún así dan escalofríos cuando uno recuerda lo que era el Cuarto Templo"

"Y dime Kiki ¿cómo es que tú recuerdas la Casa de Cáncer si jamás la viste antes de la guerra civil? y para cuando tú cruzaste por ella con Atena, su guardián ya estaba muerto" dijo tranquilamente Camus, pero Milo sabía que para su amigo no era fácil hablar de esa guerra, lo cual comprobó cuando sintió el aire melancólico que rodeó a Acuario.

"Bueno… es que escuché a ciertos caballeros de plata hablar" dijo Kiki pensativo

"Y ellos siempre saben la verdad ¿no?" preguntó Milo sarcástico.

Kiki recordó lo que había escuchado acerca de su maestro. Cómo es que algunas veces, entre tanta habladuría se asomaba una pequeña verdad, pero tan maleada con los adornos propios de los rumores, que esa verdad era prácticamente irreconocible.

"Tienen razón. ¡Ya no volveré a buscar rostros humanos en Cáncer! Gracias Señor Milo, Señor Camus" dijo finalmente Kiki, recobrando esa alegría suya. La verdad era que ese tema le estaba inquietando bastante, pero no se atrevía a contárselo a su maestro pues sabía que Mu se estaba acercando a Cáncer y a Piscis y no quería meter cizaña.

"Me alegro" dijo sonriente Milo "Ahora ve a hacer lo que sea que Mu te ordenó para hoy"

Tras una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida, Kiki salió corriendo. La sonrisa de Milo se borró en cuando el pequeño abandonó la habitación.

"¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó a su amigo

"Bien. ¿Por qué?"

"Vamos Cam. Estás conmigo. Habla, es mejor a que te lo guardes"

"Estoy bien Milo. Yo estoy bien… porque estoy contigo, pero… en el Santuario aún hay heridas abiertas y no estoy seguro que en esta generación se puedan cerrar"

"¿Quién sabe? Ya escuchaste a Kiki, Cáncer está siendo amistoso con Mu. ¡Con Mu, quien según me he enterado le dio una lección en Rozán! Si Máscara de la Muerte puede llegar a dejar eso en el pasado ¿por qué los demás no?"

Camus no dijo nada y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, a través de la cual se podía ver el cielo azul, pero aún con notas grises, señal que aún era muy temprano por la mañana.

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan optimista?" preguntó finalmente el francés, pero Milo percibió que su estado de ánimo había cambiado, ya no estaba taciturno.

"No es optimismo, mi querido amigo. Es fe"

"¿En los demás? Milo, ¿qué sucede contigo?" dijo Camus, conteniendo la risa.

"No, no. Nada más lejos. No es fe en los demás, es fe en que las cosas no pueden estar tan mal como para que Cáncer sea el mejor de todos nosotros"

La risa de Camus fue como un tranquilizante para Escorpio.

Aiolos fue el primero en despertar.

Por un momento se sintió desorientado cuando no identificó dónde se encontraba, pero, gracias a los años que había pasado llevando a su hermano menor al Quinto Templo para inspirar a Aiolia en su entrenamiento, identificó lo que era la parte privada de la Casa de Leo.

En un momento, los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron de golpe a su memoria, por lo que comenzó a buscar a su hermanito con los ojos, tratando de localizarlo. Aiolos sintió una emoción cálida en la boca del estómago que le llegaba al corazón cuando vio a Aiolia a unos pocos pasos.

La noche anterior, ambos caballeros habían terminado por sentarse en el suelo de la salita privada de Leo, uno junto al otro, mientras sostenían la primera plática que hubieran tenido desde hacía trece largos años.

Aiolia comenzó por contarle a Sagitario cómo fue que vivió durante los primeros años como caballero dorado de Leo, cómo había ido conociendo otros caballeros (especialmente una cierta koree de plata) y cómo había comenzado a forjar amistades con ciertas personas (como un cierto aprendiz de la mencionada koree)

Aiolos entonces comenzó a contarle sus vagos recuerdos de cuando había ayudado al caballero de Pegaso, a través de su armadura dorada, de cómo habían sido esos momentáneos instantes en los cuales volvía a tener conciencia para luego volver a perderse en una oscuridad que no sabía si era el sueño de la muerte o el regalo de los dioses de no recordar la tierra de los muertos.

A medida que la conversación fue tomando tonos más serios, Aiolia le contó cómo había descubierto que Saori era en realidad Atena y cómo cambió su lealtad ciega al Patriarca cuando se le enfrentó regresando de Japón.

Con un tono doloroso, Leo relató su pelea con Shaka y cómo Ares había intervenido manipulando su mente y obligándolo a luchar contra Atena en la guerra civil. Y después… el estado en el que el Santuario había quedado una vez Saga hubiera derrotado a Ares suicidándose.

En este punto Aiolos sintió un nudo en la garganta. No había pensado mucho en Saga o en Shura desde que había entrado en Leo, pero con los reflejos del amanecer, la carga que se abría para Sagitario no era sino una vaga memoria, endulzada por la presencia de su hermano.

Poco a poco, ambos hermanos se quedaron dormidos, Aiolia recargado en el hombro de Aiolos y la cabeza de éste en la de Aiolia. Pero tal como recordaba el mayor, su hermano era increíblemente inquieto por las noches, por lo que no le extrañó que Aiolia terminara en una posición totalmente diferente de cómo se había dormido.

Suspirando, Aiolos se dirigió hacia la ventana, para mirar al cielo y calcular la hora. El sol aún no estaba en su cenit, pero hacia allá se dirigía presuroso, por lo que con sorpresa, Aiolos descubrió que la mañana ya estaba bastante avanzada.

No era de extrañar que Aiolia siguiera dormido profundamente, ya que hacía pocas horas que se habían dormido.

Pero para Aiolos, quien había estado en reposo durante un mes completo, su cuerpo y su mente ya no le permitieron permanecer más tiempo dormido. Ya había permanecido quieto mucho tiempo, ahora era el momento de actuar.

Suspirando, Aiolos se acercó a su hermano y lo contempló mientras éste era ajeno al mundo.

Sagitario aún estaba azorado del parecido físico entre ambos. De hecho, si así lo quisieran, podrían pasar por gemelos.

Recordando las palabras de Aiolia con respecto a Saga y a Kanon, Aiolos reprimió un escalofrío.

Su hermano no le había contado a detalle los acontecimientos entre los gemelos, ni cómo sus rivalidades dieron paso a una de las mayores catástrofes en la historia, no sólo para el Santuario, sino también para Asgard y para Atlantis.

Cuando estaba vivo Aiolos había oído rumores de la existencia de un gemelo de Saga, tan opuesto a él como la noche y el día, pero nunca lo había confirmado. Ni siquiera Saga, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, le había mencionado nunca nada al respecto.

¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en el Santuario! O más bien, cómo se habían complicado. Lo más triste para Aiolos era saber que todo lo que sucedió en los últimos trece años ya se estaba fraguando cuando él aún estaba vivo. ¡Valiente sucesor del Patriarca, si ni siquiera había visto la amenaza que se cernía sobre su mejor amigo! O aquel peso que le oprimía el corazón.

Cuando había visto a Saga taciturno y melancólico ¿qué era lo que lo causaba? ¿La presencia de Ares en su mente? ¿Las continuas discusiones con su gemelo? ¿Los problemas de la vida diaria de uno de los Doce?

¿Y Shura?

Aiolos volvió a observar a Aiolia, quien había cambiado nuevamente de posición y ahora estaba recostado boca arriba. Sagitario no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Lo más difícil para el guardián del Noveno Templo ya estaba resuelto: Aiolia seguía siendo su hermanito. Eso le daba fuerzas para enfrentar lo que fuera y a quien fuera.

Y el primer asunto que ahora debía de atender era asegurarle al Patriarca que él estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante.

Una súbita idea hizo que se levantara de un salto. ¿Acaso Shion no le había comentado que hoy tendrían una reunión en la mañana? Pero sintiendo el cosmo de los otros caballeros dorados, percibió que todos ellos estaban en diferentes puntos del Santuario. El mismo Libra parecía estar plácidamente en su Templo.

Parpadeando varias veces y luego frotándose el rostro, Aiolos se dirigió al silloncito de la sala, de donde tomó un pequeño cojincito (Aiolos estaba seguro que su hermano no tendría esa pieza decorativa sólo porque sí… ¿cuál había sido el nombre que había pronunciado en bastantes ocasiones?... ¡Marin de Aquila! Si… el instinto fraternal de Sagitario le dijo que había mucho más entre esa koree y su hermano de lo que en un principio el menor había mencionado…)

Colocando el cojín bajo la cabeza de Aiolia, quien había vuelto a cambiar de posición y ahora estaba boca abajo, Aiolos se dirigió al baño. Hacía demasiado calor como para que el mayor se preocupara por tapar con una manta a su hermano.

Mientras se lavaba la cara, Sagitario decidió reorganizar sus prioridades. Shion, Saga y Shura eran importantes, sí, pero primero necesitaba acostumbrarse a la vida… y a las cuestiones mundanas de ella. Como estar atento de las noticias y eventos del Santuario, para que, si el Patriarca volvía a llamar a una reunión y luego la aplazaba (que era lo que Aiolos creía había pasado con la reunión de esa mañana) él tendría que estar enterado.

Por lo tanto, tendría que conocer y convivir más con sus demás compañeros. Aquellos con los que no tuviera un pasado tan complicado como con Capricornio y Géminis (al parecer ambos gemelos). Y por supuesto, esto irremediablemente significaba dos cosas: la primera, debería pasar más tiempo con su hermano, la segunda, debería evitar a Saga, Kanon y Shura a toda costa.

Si esta resolución era increíblemente conveniente para Aiolos, el caballero de Sagitario prefirió no pensar en ello. Esto era un plan, después de todo. Un plan para volver a integrarse a la vida en el Santuario.

Y como primer paso de su plan, Aiolos pensó que no podía esperar a que Aiolia lo introdujera con sus compañeros con los que Sagitario sabía Leo tenía amistad. El griego sabía que este primer paso lo tenía que hacer por sí sólo, si en realidad quería seguir siendo el hermano mayor.

Así que con paso decidido, regresó a la sala privada donde Aiolia (habiendo cambiado nuevamente de posición, pero esta vez moviendo el cojincito con él) seguía profundamente dormido.

Acomodando un mechón de castaño cabello, Aiolos acarició a su hermanito, sonriendo, para luego dirigirse a la salida.

Pero a la mitad del camino, Aiolos se paró en seco y volteó a mirar a Aiolia.

Conociendo al menor, Aiolos sabía que si Leo se despertaba y no lo encontraba, pensaría que se trató sólo de un sueño y sufriría bastante hasta que se diera cuenta que su hermano en verdad había reaccionado.

Por ello, Aiolos volvió sobre sus pasos y desamarrándose su característica cinta roja que siempre llevaba en la cabeza [6] tomó el brazo de Aiolia y se la amarró en la muñeca. Después, por la parte posterior de Leo, salió hacia las Doce Casas, hacia el nuevo día y hacia su nueva vida.

Acuario se encontraba sentado cómodamente leyendo un libro de los poetas malditos cuando sintió la presencia del caballero de Aries en su templo.

Intrigado cuando el cosmo de Mu se elevó amistosamente llamándolo, en lugar de pasar de largo en su camino a ver al Patriarca como tantas otras veces, Camus se dirigió a la parte central de Acuario.

No era que Camus y Mu no se llevaran bien, pero el francés aún no se sentía cómodo con el lemuriano después de haber utilizado la Exclamación de Atena en su contra. Igualmente con Leo, Acuario no se sentía tan seguro, como con Milo (al final de cuentas éste era su mejor amigo y ya habían solucionado todo lo que les incomodaba) o Shaka (quien con sus palabras había dejado una serenidad en el corazón del pelirrojo que Camus pensó jamás podría volver a sentir).

Pero con Aries y Leo… y ahora sin Milo… ¡Caprichosa la suerte que había llevado a Mu a buscarlo justamente cuando Milo estaba supervisando los trabajos de reconstrucción del resto del Santuario!

"Buen día Caballero" dijo Acuario saludando al lemuriano, quien inclinó la cabeza en un saludo silencioso.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Mu cordial "Tengo entendido que este clima cálido no es en absoluto de tu agrado"

"En absoluto" suspiró el pelirrojo "Pero a ti deben resultarte acogedor"

"Así es. Jamir es increíblemente cálido en Verano, aunque bastante frío en Invierno"

"¿Extrañas ese lugar?" preguntó Camus, siempre indiferente, pero con una clara calidez si uno sabía dónde buscar.

"Extraño parte de él" respondió Mu después de un momento en el que consideró la pregunta "El castillo, las montañas, los acantilados… el río que siempre proporcionaba paz… es un lugar hermoso, pero… muy solitario. No extraño el asilamiento"

"Siberia es igual" dijo Camus entendiendo "Cuando entrené a Isaac y luego a Hyoga ahí, le tomé un cariño particular al lugar, no sólo por su belleza ,sino por lo que llegó a significar para mí, pero… había veces en las que el silencio se volvía pesado en lugar de tranquilizador"

"Especialmente cuando Milo regresaba al Santuario luego de una visita ¿no?" preguntó Mu

"Especialmente entonces" asintió Camus, no pretendiendo ocultarlo. Después de todo no era como si pudiera engañar a Aries, él había sido ya testigo de cuán profunda era la amistad entre Escorpio y él.

Y fue cuando Camus miró a Mu bajo otra luz. Todo el tiempo que el pelirrojo había estado en Siberia, o bien había sido en compañía de Milo o bien de uno o de sus dos discípulos. Pero Mu… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el lemuriano huyó del Santuario hasta que encontró a Kiki?

En ese entonces el Antiguo Maestro de Libra había estado en Rozán, pero ¿Mu había tenido contacto con él?

Camus comprendió entonces que él mismo jamás había vivido en completo asilamiento y no quería ni imaginar cómo hubiera sido éste, pues una cosa era que no le gustaran las multitudes y otra que quisiera estar completamente solo.

Ningún hombre es una isla, decía un refrán y sin embargo, estaba parado frente a uno que lo había sido por varios años. Y lo más sorprendente era que eso no había ofuscado el dulce, pero fuerte carácter de Aries.

Y entonces todo el pasado de la Guerra contra Hades en realidad no tuvo tanta importancia como para impedir que ciertos desatinos del pasado se corrigieran. Hades no tenía poder sobre él, Camus decidió y seguir dejando que su sombra nublara su juicio era una traición a la misma Atena.

"En realidad hace mucho calor" dijo finalmente el pelirrojo "¿Te gustaría una bebida refrescante?"

"Me encantaría Caballero, muchas gracias. Y mientras tanto, me podrás decir qué era aquello urgente que tú y Milo querían tratar conmigo hoy en la mañana"

"¿Urgente?" preguntó Camus extrañado.

"¿No me buscaron entonces?"

"Si, sí lo hicimos, pero no era nada urgente. Siento que te hayas tomado la molestia de subir hasta aquí por algo trivial. Con mayor razón, ahora disfrutarás esa bebida"

Mu rió, con esa suave y ligera risa que hacía que los ojos de Kiki se iluminaran.

"El que lo siente soy yo, que te he importunado por algo sin importancia. Cuando Kiki me dijo que me estaban buscando, me comentó que la situación parecía ser importante."

"Seguramente porque Milo le dio esa impresión. Ya sabes cómo es él, siempre apasionado por todo. Aunque si he de serte sincero, me sorprende que estés aquí, tu aprendiz nos comentó que tenías una reunión con los caballeros de plata con respecto a las armaduras sin dueño. Pensé que esas reuniones eran más prolongadas."

"Generalmente lo son, pero esta vez surgió una discusión entre los caballeros de plata. Al parecer, ellos mismos tienen sus propios problemas y como no me gusta involucrarme en asuntos que no me corresponden, les ordené que primero se pusieran de acuerdo y luego me llamaran"

"Mmmm… ¿y crees que lo hagan pronto?"

"No lo sé. Cuando los dejé, el cosmo de Ophiuchus estaba ya bastante alterado. A la koree no le gustan este tipo de contratiempos y menos cuando son generados por sus mismos caballeros de plata"

"¿_Sus_ caballeros de plata?" preguntó el pelirrojo alzando las cejas

"¿Te gustaría discutirlo con ella?" preguntó Mu sonriente

"No" y Camus esbozó una media sonrisa.

En ese momento, cuando ambos caballeros de oro se dirigían a la cocina y para asombro de Mu y disgusto de Camus, Máscara de la Muerte pasó murmurando una letanía (probablemente de improperios) en italiano a través de la Onceava Casa. Cáncer solamente había levantado una mano a modo de saludo para Aries cuando pasó al lado de los otros dos caballeros, pero Mu estando parado junto a Camus, provocó que el saludo también fuera dirigido al francés.

Cuando Cáncer ya estaba saliendo de la Casa de Acuario, Camus se volteó con Mu.

"Sería conveniente que alguien le mencionara que la reunión con el Patriarca se cambió para la tarde" dijo el pelirrojo, su rostro estoico como siempre.

"¿Por qué lo dices? Estoy seguro que ya lo sabe" el lemuriano miró inquisitoriamente a su compañero.

"Por sus palabras, lo dudo" [7]

"Mm. Pero hay un inconveniente, Piscis no está en su Templo, recuerdo haber sentido a Aphrodite pasar por Aries antes del amanecer" dijo Mu mirando hacia la dirección por la que Cáncer había salido.

"En ese caso, ya se enterará en el Templo Principal" Camus se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia, pero mirando al rubio por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que el otro tomara el asunto en sus manos.

Después de todo, Camus recordaba bastante bien la conversación primero con Kiki y luego con Milo acerca del guardián de la Cuarta Casa.

Mu suspiró.

"Te pido me disculpes Camus, pero creo que vamos a tener que aplazar esa bebida. No quiero que Cáncer le cause un disgusto a su Excelencia" le dijo el lemuriano

"O que su Excelencia decida eliminar a Cáncer… lo que pase primero" le respondió Acuario entendiendo. "No te preocupes, si tienes tiempo antes que caiga la tarde, aquí estaré. Si no, lo podemos dejar para otro día"

Tras despedirse, Mu salió en persecución del caballero de cabellos albinos.

El Templo de Virgo se recortaba imponente ante el Sol del mediodía, aún cuando éste tuviera todavía algunos detalles que necesitaban arreglo después de la destrucción que había sufrido en la guerra contra Hades.

En su interior, su ocupante estaba preparando un rico vaso de té helado mientras que su visitante miraba fascinado cómo una arañita avanzaba lenta, pero inexorablemente hacia una mosca atrapada en su telaraña.

"Oye Shaka, ¿no te incomoda tener más habitantes en Virgo?" dijo Milo pensativo sin desviar su atención de los bichitos, mientras jugaba inconscientemente con el casco de su armadura. Shaka por su parte, y para envidia de Escorpio, estaba vestido con una ligera túnica blanca.

"¿Más habitantes?" lo miró Shaka confundido "¿Te refieres a un aprendiz?"

"No, me refiero e eso" le dijo el griego señalando la telaraña con sus dos ocupantes.

"Ah" respondió Shaka entendiendo y regresando su atención al te y los dos vasos. "Pues no ¿por qué habría de incomodarme, si a ellos no les incomoda mi presencia?"

"Porque ellos son bichos"

"También lo es tu signo"

"Bueno, si… pero no es lo mismo"

"Ellos tienen tanto derecho de vivir aquí como nosotros"

"Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero hay personas que no lo ven así"

"A esas personas aún les falta mucho por comprender entonces"

"Mmm" asintió Milo y un confortable silencio cayó sobre los amigos. El té eventualmente estuvo listo (té helado, por supuesto) y Shaka colocó los vasos en la mesa.

La cara de Milo se iluminó de felicidad.

"No sabes cuánto te agradezco esta oportunidad para refrescarme. Está haciendo demasiado calor y andar de aquí para allá con la armadura y esta temperatura, es una tortura"

"¿Por aquí y por allá?" repitió Shaka tomando asiento frente al otro rubio "¿No se suponía que tendrías que estar supervisando las reparaciones del Santuario? Eso no te convierte en ambulatorio ¿sabes?"

"Claro que sí… hay que revisar esto de aquí, esto otro de allá… Fue una suerte que su Excelencia me dejara cambiar turnos con Camus, porque para él esto sería mucho más desagradable"

"Camus tiene suerte de tenerte como amigo"

"También soy tu amigo Virgo" le dijo Milo estirando su dedo y tocando el pecho de Shaka "No lo olvides"

Shaka lo miró un momento con esos impresionantes ojos turquesa suyos… y después de unos momentos asintió solemne.

"Bien" dijo Milo satisfecho regresando a su té helado

"Y si te da tanto calor ¿porqué no te quedas simplemente parado en una sombra dirigiendo todo?" preguntó el rubio.

De pronto Milo tuvo la imagen de un caballero de Virgo parado bajo un techo de lona, disfrutando la eventual brisa y dando órdenes, simplemente señalando con un dedo lo que estaba bien, mal o debía corregirse.

"¿No me digas que eso es lo que tú haces?" preguntó Milo incrédulo

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué habría de sufrir voluntariamente sin un propósito, si hay otra forma de cumplir con la obligación?"

"Tienes un punto… pero es que luego la gente es muy torpe… no entiende a lo que me refiero cuando los corrijo y tengo que ir a explicárselos yo mismo con peras y manzanas"

Esta vez fue el turno de Shaka de tener la imagen de Milo a punto de ahorcar a un pobre trabajador cuando este no entendió una explicación, que conociendo a Escorpio, seguramente había sido de lo más rebuscada y clara sólo para él.

Shaka no se jactaba de tener una gran imaginación, pero debido a su entrenamiento y sus técnicas, la visualización era una parte fundamental de su proceso mental, por lo que no pudo evitar que esa imagen de Milo que estaba teniendo rápidamente se convirtiera en una imagen de un Milo alterado, con un tic nervioso en un ojo y a punto de lanzar su Aguja Escarlata mientras explicaba a gritos a un grupo de trabajadores que lo miraban entre atemorizados y sorprendidos.

"De cualquier forma" dijo Milo entrecerrando sus ojos sospechoso cuando divisó un leve atisbo de sonrisa en los labios del otro "Gracias por acogerme en tu casa… la verdad es que sería demasiada pérdida de tiempo ir hasta Escorpio. Después de todo, tengo que regresar a supervisar…"

"Caballero, tu Templo está sólo una casa más arriba" dijo Shaka seriamente.

"Una casa y dos escalinatas más arriba. Pero soy bienvenido aquí ¿no?"

"Si no lo fueras, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación aquí y ahora"

Milo levantó su vaso a modo de saludo y siguió bebiendo contento.

Nuevamente los dos amigos se sumieron en un agradable silencio que fue roto unos momentos después por una tercera voz.

"Buen día caballeros"

Milo había cerrado sus ojos plácidamente, por lo que al escuchar la voz sólo abrió una rendijita de su ojo derecho. Al ver de quien se trataba (o de quién creía que se trataba) volvió a cerrarlo.

"Hola Aiolia ¿cómo te va con este calor?"

Pero Shaka no dijo nada y sólo se levantó mirando fijamente al recién llegado.

Aiolos no sabía qué hacer o cómo sacar de su error al caballero de Escorpio. Por la conversación que había tenido con Aiolia, recordaba algunos nombres, además de haber conocido a algunos de los ahora caballeros dorados cuando éstos aún eran unos aprendices.

Recordaba al caballero de Piscis, al de Cáncer y al de Aries pero nada más. Aiolia le había comentado algo acerca de sus amigos, pero no lo suficiente como para que Aiolos los supiera identificar a primera vista. No con toda la información que había tenido que absorber y Sagitario siempre había sido pésimo recordando nombres.

'Cuando lo piensas, todo se ve fácil y se oye maravilloso' pensó para sí el castaño 'Pero la realidad es mucho más escalofriante'

"Caballeros" repitió entonces Sagitario

"¿Qué sucede Aiolia? ¿Demasiado calor?" Milo insistía en llamarlo como su hermano "Te entiendo, amigo. La mayoría de las personas creen que porque somos griegos estamos acostumbrados, pero por supuesto que sentimos estas altas temperaturas"

"Eso creo" dijo Aiolos

"Milo quieres abrir los ojos" dijo Shaka sin apartar su vista del recién llegado.

"Espero que comprendas lo irónico de tu petición Shaka" dijo Milo divertido, pero enfocando su mirada en Virgo. "¿Qué sucede?"

Shaka hizo un ademán para que Milo mirara a Aiolia.

"Ummm… sí, ya sé que Aiolia está aquí, pero gracias por hacer que me cerciore" dijo Milo mirando a Aiolos rápido y volteando a ver a Shaka nuevamente. Pero como si algo hubiera encajado en su memoria, Escorpio dirigió nuevamente su mirada al caballero que aún estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Por todos los dioses!" dijo Milo levantándose de un salto después de que tras unos segundos, miró detenidamente a quien había pensado era Aiolia , pero que ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad se trataba de Aiolos, el legendario caballero de Sagitario.

Continuará…

[1] Gyros es un platillo tradicional griego, que según tengo entendido es bastante popular y que consiste en carne asada verticalmente en un horno, y servida con una salsita especial y pan de pita.

[2] India es uno de los países con más diversidad lingüística en el mundo

[3] La verdad no recuerdo muy bien si en la versión del Manga, Kiki estaba presente cuando Poseidón atacó a Saori, aunque me parece que no, pero por el bien de esta historia, supongamos que estaba escondido por allí.

Por cierto, en esta batalla de Poseidón vs Atena tomo como canon el manga, donde Kanon se interpone para proteger a Saori (la verdad me dio mucho coraje ver a Seiya tomar su lugar en el ánime …. ¡y luego Seiya! Habiendo taaaaantos personajes, ¿por qué siempre el mismo, aún cuando no le corresponde?)

[4] Ummm… no, no voy a inventar Órdenes nuevas, al menos no por el momento (ya bastante tengo con las ya existentes en el canon). Sólo quería añadir drama a las palabras de Kanoncito… ya saben cómo le gusta exagerar.

Escogí a Hermes porque ADORO a ese dios griego (que además tiene varios de los atributos que Kanon posee) y Turquía porque Grecia ya está muy Saturada (con Atena en Tierra y Poseidón en las costas – su reino tiene una vasta frontera… - ) y en teoría Troya estaba en la península de Anatolia (hoy Turquía) y si la memoria no falla, en la Illíada Hermes ayuda al rey Príamo de Troya a infiltrarse en el campamento enemigo para recuperar el cuerpo de su hijo, durante la famosa Guerra de Troya. Así que me pareció lógico que el dios mensajero quisiera establecerse en un lugar más privado donde ya había ejercido su influencia antes.

[5] Pobre Kiki, creo que el pequeño lemuriano está comprendiendo la necesidad de hablar varios idiomas en un Santuario globalizado.

[6] Curioso el caso de la cinta. ¿Aiolos sufriría de migrañas? Porque un héroe nacional mexicano de la Independencia (Morelos) tenía migrañas y por eso siempre llevaba amarrado un paliacate en la cabeza, para que no le doliera tanto… e incluso siempre se le representa con esa característica… Ummm…. Una idea que se me ocurrió….

[ 7] Sip, Camusito también habla italiano en este universo.


	15. Capítulo XIV: Aceptación  Primera Parte

Nota de rigor: los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con ellos.

**Comentarios de la Autora**

Sigo viva…

Y aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo (más vale tarde que nunca) aunque un poco más corto de lo habitual (la verdad es que quería dar signos de vida cuanto antes…)

Agradezco sobremanera a mis queridos lectores que han tenido la paciencia de las estrellas conmigo y esta historia.

**Capítulo XIV: Aceptación - Primera parte**

Aiolos fue el primero en recuperar la compostura. Aclarando la garganta se acercó a los dos rubios con lo que pensó sería una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Al fin de cuentas él no sólo era el hermano mayor de Aiolia, sino que era uno de los mayores de todos los Caballeros Dorados, sólo superado por un año por Saga y ahora Kanon.

"Parece que no nos conocemos, al menos no en persona. Soy Aiolos, Caballero dorado de Sagitario"

"Shaka de Virgo" respondió el budista con una inclinación de cabeza, pero Milo seguía mirando atónito al hermano de uno de sus más queridos amigos.

"Tú debes ser el caballero de Escorpio, a juzgar por la armadura que posees" dijo Aiolos tratando de romper el hielo entre él y el rubio griego. Sin embargo, Milo estaba fascinado por el parecido de Aiolos con Aiolia, además de lo que representaba el caballero de Sagitario en sí.

Que ahora ese caballero que se había convertido en leyenda estuviera parado frente a ellos no era poca cosa, pero siendo Milo todo eso pasó a un segundo plano cuando el guardián de la octava casa se acercó a Sagitario y con una penetrante mirada azul le dijo cortante.

"¿Y Aiolia? ¿Ya viste a Aiolia? Porque mira que tienes valor para aparecerte así como si nada después que nos tuviste preocupados por más de un mes. ¡Y ni que decir de la angustia que le causaste a tu hermano! ¿Sabes? Con lo que visto de los vínculos fraternales aquí, agradezco a los dioses por no tener un vínculo de sangre con nadie."

"Caballero" le reprendió suavemente Shaka

"Lo sé. Sin embargo por eso es por lo que me he levantado de mi sopor, para corregir todo aquello que dejé a la deriva cuando todos fuimos traídos de nuevo a la vida" dijo calmadamente Aiolos. Las palabras del otro griego eran verdad, pero Aiolos se propuso no dejar que le afectaran, pues era mejor abrazarlas como esa verdad que eran y tratar de corregir lo que las había ocasionado. "Te pido una disculpa, caballero, si en algún momento te ofendí con mi súbita presencia"

"La ofensa más se debió a tu continua ausencia" dijo Milo un poco desconcertado por las palabras y la actitud de Sagitario. A decir verdad, aunque Milo sabía que Aiolos no era Aiolia, de alguna manera pensó que Sagitario tendría el mismo carácter que su hermano menor y que explotaría a la menor provocación, con lo que ambos se verían envueltos en una acalorada discusión (y tal vez uno que otro golpe) tras lo cual terminarían siendo buenos amigos (al menos eso había sucedido con Aiolia tras la guerra civil).

Pero ahora Milo se daba cuenta que el parecido físico y el poder que los ojos verdes contenían era donde terminaba la semejanza entre los dos hermanos castaños. Pues donde el ardor dominaba a Leo, en Sagitario era sustituido por la templanza.

Y ante eso, Milo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por ello, hizo lo que le pareció más lógico. Con una breve inclinación, se retiró hacia la entrada del Sexto Templo, para salir de las Doce Casas (aunque antes tenía la intensión de buscar a Leo en la Quinta Casa)

Cuando se retiró, la estancia se quedó en silencio.

Aiolos miró a Milo retirarse y no apartó su mirada del camino del griego más joven aún cuando éste ya había desaparecido por la larga escalinata.

"Te pido que no tomes a mal la actitud de Escorpio" dijo una suave voz tras de sí. "Simplemente esa es su forma de ser, no es nada personal"

"No podría ser algo personal. El caballero bien lo dejó claro, después de todo, yo no he estado presente" dijo Aiolos tristemente.

"Tu estuviste alejado de realidad por varias semanas, yo lo estuve por muchos años. Y aún así, yo encontré aceptación y entendimiento. No desesperes"

Aiolos sonrió y volteó a ver al rubio. Shaka lo miraba intensamente con sus ojos turquesa, lo cual hacía que Sagitario se sintiera un poco consternado. Esa mirada era demasiado profunda y poderosa como para ser coherente con el hermoso y sereno rostro que la poseía, pues este tenía incluso un aire de inocente arrogancia que hacían que Aiolos percibiera al caballero en frente de él como un misterio.

"¿Te gustaría un poco de té?" preguntó Shaka después de un largo silencio. El budista sabía que si Aiolos estaba ahí no era porque estaba perdido, sino porque necesitaba empezar a ser parte de la Orden. Una Orden que había dejado durante trece años.

Shaka entendía a la perfección cómo se estaba sintiendo el castaño. Después de todo, los primeros días después de que el mismo Virgo había decidido acercarse a sus demás compañeros habían sido una verdadera tortura, al no saber qué hacer o cómo hacer para acercarse a los demás. Si Ailoia y Milo no se hubieran acercado a él y le hubieran tendido una mano amiga, Shaka no sabía si hubiera podido mantener su idea de conocer y experimentar el mundo.

Y entonces se hubiera perdido de todas las cosas maravillosas que había vivido las últimas semanas, como las amenas conversaciones, las cálidas sensaciones y las diferentes emociones, todo nuevo para él.

Así que Shaka entendió que lo que Aiolos necesitaba en esos momentos era una mano amiga, pues sin duda, si Sagitario estaba ahí era porque las cosas con su hermano estaban resueltas y por tanto necesitaba avanzar y dar al siguiente paso.

Y cuán acertado estaba.

Aiolos respiró tranquilo ante el ofrecimiento del menor, y aceptando gustoso se colocó junto a la mesa de la cocina, evitando tomar el lugar que había ocupado Milo.

Kanon miró complacido los paquetes que traía consigo, siete en total y todos ellos con diversas cosas que iban desde artículos para la limpieza (con los que estaba seguro Saga estaría encantado) hasta una gran variedad de comida.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, el menor de los gemelos pensó de manera inconsciente que Saga estaría complacido por primera vez de ser su hermano, cuando viera lo que había logrado conseguir con su astucia y pasada experiencia del pueblo.

Porque debido a que Kanon siempre había sido considerado la sombra de Saga, aún por su propio maestro [1] y por tanto había vivido una situación bastante complicada, pero que había tenido ciertos beneficios.

Como el hecho de que si prácticamente no existía… prácticamente no tenía por qué estar en el Santuario todo el tiempo y por tanto podía escaparse al pueblo de cuando en cuando sin que hubiera consecuencias graves. Sólo Saga lo reprendía cuando se enteraba y el regaño casi siempre era cortado en seco cuando Kanon le mostraba las galletas que le había conseguido, porque si Saga tenía un vicio (además de dar órdenes) ese eran las galletas, a las cuales adoraba casi tanto como Kanon lo hacía con los dulces.

Recordando que había conseguido unos cuantos, Kanon buscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sonriendo triunfal cuando su mano sintió el papel metálico de uno de ellos.

Sentándose al borde de una fuente, el menor de los gemelos de la Tercera Casa se sentó a saborear de su dulce, mientras miraba pasar a la gente. Siempre le había gustado ver pasar a la gente, imaginando cuáles serían sus historias.

Cuando era niño y se sentaba a ver pasar por largas horas a los habitantes del pueblo, varias personas (en particular mujeres) se detenían para preguntarle si estaba perdido o necesitaba ayuda, pues aunque su aspecto no era andrajoso, si tenía la apariencia de un niño abandonado del que nadie cuidaba para nada.

Kanon siempre lo atribuyó a que desde niño había tenido unas facciones hermosas y refinadas (el rubio lo sabía y admitía, pues consideraba la falsa modestia como algo chocante) y por tanto, irremediablemente atraía a las personas, pero si hubiera sabido la verdad hubiera estado bastante consternado e insultado.

Pues la verdadera razón por la cual las personas se acercaban a él era debido al profundo aire de tristeza que lo rodeaba. Tristeza que poco a poco fue reemplazando con arrogancia y luego, con amargura.

Por ello, si bien cuando niño las personas al ver que no estaba perdido, sino que tal vez fuera un niño de la calle, le proporcionaban una que otra moneda e incluso le compraban algo para comer. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo y la adolescencia se fue presentando, y con ella la rebeldía y la petulancia, tuvo que obtener otros medios de conseguir lo que quería. Y como obtenerlo por la fuerza estaba fuera de sus posibilidades (lo último que necesitaba era que llegaran reportes al Santuario de que uno de sus aprendices estaba causando caos) comenzó a elaborar complicados planes, los cuales, irónicamente eran tan rebuscados que ninguno era deshonesto, pero ninguno tampoco implicaba trabajar. [2]

Planes que aplicó en ese momento, trece años después, cuando toda su vida había dando un giro y había, además tenido un cambio de corazón.

Agitando la cabeza, Kanon suspiró. Tal vez, el regresar a Rodorio después de trece años, adolorido y todavía un poco confundido con esta nueva vida no había sido una buena idea. Al menos hubiera sido conveniente dejar pasar más tiempo, cuando su memoria no mezclara los recuerdos de su muerte con los recuerdos del pueblo, la mayoría bastante trágicos.

Tal vez por eso le había respondido a Tauro como lo había hecho, cuando se encontraron y el brasileño le preguntó si se trataba de Saga.

Mirando al cielo, Kanon se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Tauro en esos momentos. En realidad esperaba que le hubiera ayudado cuando le habló de Aries y de su aprendiz.

Suspirando nuevamente, bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, y no pudo dejar de notar sus dispares zapatos. Saga seguramente se reiría de él, pero al final de cuentas, Kanon se había salido con la suya. Él se había encargado de los víveres.

Ahora sólo era cuestión de llevarlos de regreso al Santuario, por lo que a Kanon de pronto le pareció un camino sinuoso, largo y accidentado. Sus heridas le molestaban y por todo lo que había estado haciendo las últimas semanas, su cuerpo aún no recuperaba su energía habitual.

Después de todo, morir calcinado, sin armadura, haciendo arder su cosmo no facilitaba las cosas para su recuperación.

"Da igual. No es algo que pueda cambiar. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo… aunque espero que no sea mucho, no tengo la paciencia." Comentó para sí, suspirando por tercera vez en menos de una hora.

Resignado, levantó los paquetes y se dirigió a la salida del pueblo, para tomar el camino hacia el Santuario, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Aldebarán en la misma colina en la que se habían despedido.

"¿Sigues aquí Tauro?" preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

"Acabo de regresar y me detuve un momento para ver a Rodorio" dijo el guardián del Segundo Templo de buen humor.

Lo que Aldebarán no especificó era que ese momento que se detuvo para contemplar al pueblo consistió en casi dos horas y no sólo porque se estuviera deleitando en su vista, o porque se estuviera preparando para una larga separación, sino porque en su fuero interno, Aldebarán creía que sería menos complicado si regresaba al Santuario (particularmente a las Doce Casas) acompañado, pues a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros, no le gustaba enfrentar las cosas solo. Era demasiado sociable para ello.

Y ya que sabía que Kanon estaba en el pueblo, pues decidió esperarlo, rogando a Atena que el griego aún siguiera ahí cuando él hubiera terminado sus propios asuntos.

"Espero que ese momento no se alargue mucho, de lo contrario llegarás tarde a la reunión con el Patriarca" dijo Kanon comenzando a caminar.

Aldebarán rió con su estridente risa, que curiosamente, en lugar de molestar al gemelo (como hubiera ocurrido en otra circunstancia) le arrancó una media sonrisa.

"Tienes razón Géminis. Mejor comienzo el regreso"

Kanon pudo apreciar lo bizarro de la situación. Había llegado a Rodorio acompañado involuntariamente (por parte de ambos) por Tauro y ahora se iba del pueblo con la misma compañía, en ambas ocasiones sin haberlo planeado.

Continuará…

[1] Se que nada se dice del maestro (s) de los gemelos, pero la verdad me niego a que sean autodidactas… eso, por alguna razón, hace que se pierda parte del encanto del Santuario (qué chiste tiene entonces la relación maestro aprendiz si cualquiera puede autoentrenarse, digo yo.)

[2] Mmmm… Kanon debería compartir sus conocimientos al respecto ¿no creen?


	16. Capítulo XV: Aceptación Segunda parte

**Comentarios de la Autora**

Sobra decirlo, pero aún así… Saint Seiya no es mío y no gano nada con esto.

Agradezco de corazón los cometarios que enviaron… son la energía que me ayuda a escribir :) Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y hacer muy feliz a esta autora.

Quiero además agradecerlse especialmente a Saint Lu y a Altariel de Valinor por sus increíbles palabras… ¡Amigas me hicieron muy feliz! Y que mejor manera de expresárselo que dedicándoles este capítulo (incluida la relativa rapidez con que lo subo) En verdad me animaron mucho :)

Ahora bien, un recordatorio: esto no es yaoi; además cualquier incongruencia con el canon tómenlo como licencia artística ;)

Saludos a todos y espero que disfruten la segunda parte del capítulo anterior…

**Capítulo XV: Aceptación - Segunda parte**

Lo primero que Saga notó cuando regresó de sus deberes en la parte norte del Santuario fue que Kanon no estaba por ningún lado.

Resignado porque evidentemente su hermano al final de cuentas se había dirigido a Rodorio, Saga comenzó a buscar los zapatos que había escondido, no sólo para volver a acomodarlos en su sitio, sino para saber, al menos, si el atarantado de su gemelo se había ido descalzo o había logrado encontrar un par.

Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando habiendo reunido todos los zapatos (los de él y los de su hermano) vio que efectivamente Kanon sí había encontrado un par… pero no igual. Al parecer el menor de los gemelos había terminado con un zapato propio negro y uno de Saga azul marino.

Y conociendo la poca paciencia de Kanon, a Saga le pareció lógico que el otro rubio no hubiera dedicado más tiempo a buscar el par concordante.

Negando con la cabeza, Saga se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua bien frío, pues el calor era en verdad bastante fuerte, aún para él que siempre había vivido bajo el Sol griego y el clima Mediterráneo.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un cosmo activo que no había sentido durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Dejando caer el vaso con agua, que se hizo añicos cuando tocó el suelo, Saga sintió que una nube gris opacaba el recién descubierto brillo de esta nueva vida… porque Aiolos ya estaba consciente y caminando entre ellos.

Tauro y Géminis, tan diferentes entre sí tanto físicamente como de carácter, comenzaron su camino de regreso al Santuario en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Aldebarán había notado que Kanon caminaba pausadamente, con demasiado cuidado, pese a que le seguía el paso. Los paquetes que cargaba también los sostenía con consideración, como si no quisiera sujetarlos demasiado cerca de sus costillas. Frunciendo el cejo, el brasileño recordó la explosión de cosmo que había sentido el otro día, proveniente del Santuario y a la cual el guardián del Segundo Templo había tratado de no darle importancia.

Pero viendo ahora a aquel orgulloso caballero con quien había intercambiado palabras amistosas (las primeras con un caballero dorado desde hacía mucho) y quien parecía sufrir las consecuencias de esa explosión de cosmos, Aldebarán se sintió terriblemente negligente por haber pasado por alto lo ocurrido en las Doce Casas.

"Hace un calor terrible" comentó Tauro súbitamente rompiendo el silencio, pues para Aldebarán siempre había sido simple dejar de pensar en lo que le incomodaba, sólo tenía que hablar y distraerse "De los peores que hemos tenido en Grecia en los últimos años… después de todo, ya pasó más de un mes desde que inició el periodo de cosecha y generalmente para estas alturas ya no hace tanto calor. Espero que el Otoño sea más benigno con nosotros y refresque la temperatura pronto"

"Mmm" exclamó Kanon distraído, pero incluso ese breve sonido parecía cargado de arrogancia.

Aldebarán estalló en carcajadas, lo cual sacó completamente al geminiano de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué te resulta tan divertido, Tauro?" el tono de voz de Kanon no parecía haber preguntado, sino más bien parecía que exigía una respuesta. Aldebarán lo pasó por alto.

"Destilas arrogancia por los poros Géminis. Me atrevo a asegurar que pocas personas pueden sonar tan petulantes como tú lo acabas de hacer, con tan sólo una exclamación" Aldebarán lo miró de reojo. "Aunque no creo que lo hagas a propósito"

"¿Cómo?" Kanon detuvo sus pasos súbitamente, mirando confundido a su compañero de armas. Sin embargo, la confusión pronto dio lugar al enojo "¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar algo así, mucho menos externarlo verbalmente? Y frente a mí."

"¿Preferirías que hablara a tus espaldas?" dijo Aldebarán francamente curioso, deteniéndose junto al griego. "No serías el primero" terminó Tauro encogiéndose de hombros y recordando una conversación que había tenido hacía más de cinco años con Máscara de la Muerte, en la cual Cáncer había dejado muy claro que la gente podía opinar lo que quisieran de él, siempre y cuando él mismo no se enterara.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" contestó el rubio muy molesto, pero jamás levantando su grave voz, sólo enfatizando su ira "¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?" pero apenas hubo terminado de hablar, Kanon calló, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Riendo amargamente, el hermoso griego trató de contener la desesperación y el desprecio hacia sí mismo por lo que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sin darle importancia (prefería eso a sujetar con demasiada fuerza las bolsas de los víveres y estropearlos) retomó el paso.

"Olvida lo que dije" susurró suavemente.

Aldebarán sintió una gran tristeza al ver la reacción del menor de los gemelos. Recordando la conversación previa que había tenido con el mismo Kanon horas antes, en las que el gemelo se había llamado así mismo 'el otro', Tauro no pudo sino sentir un gran pesar y no sólo por Kanon.

Todos los caballeros dorados estaban pasando por amargos momentos, la mayoría relacionados con sus propios pasados dolorosos. Sin embargo, él, Aldebarán de Tauro, había sido quien menos había sufrido (si se comparaba con Mu, los gemelos o Shura, por ejemplo) pero era el único que había huido del Santuario cobardemente.

No era de extrañar que Shion lo mirara como si lo hubiera defraudado. Ciertamente el Patriarca contaba con él para llevar algún bien hacia la Orden y sobre todo para los Doce y Tauro le había dado la espalda.

Pero no era demasiado tarde. Cada momento era una oportunidad para ser quien siempre se debe ser. Eso era algo que Aldebarán creía firmemente (razón por la cual en la guerra civil terminó por aceptar que Seiya y compañía tenían la verdad y por tanto no representó el obstáculo que usualmente sería en la Segunda Casa).

Y ahora el hombre con el que había caminado durante el último par de horas era una prueba de eso. Kanon había sido un traidor, Aldebarán no lo discutía, pero retomó el camino y al final de la Guerra contra Hades se convirtió en el Caballero que siempre estuvo destinado a ser.

Y Aldebarán estaba convencido que debía informárselo al menor de los gemelos, así tuviera que usar la fuerza para que éste lo escuchara. Por ello, se puso en marcha para alcanzar a Kanon, quien caminado solo ya se había adelantado bastante.

Kanon por su parte, asumió que Aldebarán ya no quería tenerlo de compañía. El problema era que sólo había un camino llano desde Rodorio hasta el Santuario (y Kanon no estaba de humor como para adentrarse por rutas inhóspitas y sinuosas), por lo que el hermoso rubio aceleró sus pasos para dejar atrás a su compañero y así éste se viera libre de él.

Sin embargo, el nuevo golpe de desprecio y desesperación junto con el dolor de su cuerpo por los golpes de Leo y su falta de total recuperación de su muerte meses atrás hicieron que su visión comenzara a nublarse y Kanon tuvo que sentarse abruptamente en mitad del camino.

Aldebarán frunciendo el cejo apresuró el paso y se sentó junto al griego.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó con cierta preocupación el moreno.

"¿Y qué si no?" contestó cortante Kanon.

Aldebarán bufó, pero no dijo nada. Kanon cerró los ojos y así pasaron unos momentos en completo silencio.

"Sigues aquí" dijo Kanon después de un tiempo. Obviamente no era una pregunta. Abriendo sus ojos color esmeralda, el menor de los gemelos miró fijamente a Tauro, quien se limitó a seguir contemplando el horizonte. "¿Por qué?" preguntó finalmente el rubio, realmente sorprendido.

"Porque creo que ya va siendo hora de que asuma mi papel como miembro de los Doce. Y también ya es tiempo de que tú te veas como realmente eres" dijo Aldebarán suave pero firmemente.

"¿Para qué? ¿Para que decida suicidarme ante la horrible realidad?" dijo amargamente el griego.

"No" y Aldebarán dirigió sus cálidos ojos color ámbar hacia los esmeralda del otro. "Para que dejes de hacer comentarios tan estúpidos que ponen en duda la inteligencia de tu signo."

Por primera vez desde hacía muchos años, Kanon se quedó sin palabras.

"¡Genial!" gritó Máscara de la Muerte. Más de un par de guardias miraron con espanto y temor al Guardián de la Cuarta Casa.

"Ángelo, recuerda que estamos en el Templo Principal" le comentó Mu con su suave tono de voz. Al no encontrar reproche o malicia en éste, Cáncer tomó aire, bufó y ya más sosegado asintió.

"Es una molestia, de todas formas" se quejó Máscara de la Muerte "¿Cómo es que no me enteré antes? No es como si fuera lo más divertido subir y bajar por las Doce Casas, con sus guardianes presentes… algunos de ellos, de cualquier forma … Tengo mejores cosas que hacer"

"Indudablemente" concedió Mu un tanto divertido por la perorata de su compañero. Aries había descubierto que Ángelo podía ser bastante entretenido, muy a su manera, cuando estaba molesto; no era de extrañar que el silencioso Piscis disfrutara tanto su compañía.

Mu había llegado a tiempo para avisar a Ángelo del cambio de horario de la junta de los Caballeros Dorados con el Patriarca, pues Cáncer estaba ya haciendo revuelo en una de las antesalas de los salones que se destinaban para reuniones.

Los soldados estaban aterrados ante lo que parecía ser un arrebato de cólera por parte de uno de los Doce y por tanto se mantenían a una prudente distancia del Caballero Dorado, indecisos entre intentar calmar al poderoso caballero o ir a buscar al Patriarca.

Afortunadamente, antes que una decisión fuera tomada, los soldados vieron con alivio que el Caballero de la Primera Casa se acercaba hacia ellos, y como Mu era conocido entre ellos por sus constantes visitas a Su Excelencia, los soldados tácitamente dejaron el asunto en manos del gentil Aries.

Caminando hacia la salida del Templo y descendiendo hasta Piscis, ambos caballeros comenzaron a charlar amistosamente, como últimamente gracias a la intervención de Aphrodite, lo habían estado haciendo.

Sin embargo, Mu pensó que sin el Caballero de la Doceava Casa, la interacción con Cáncer sería extraña, pero para su sorpresa y deleite, Ángelo se estaba comportando con la misma casual indiferencia amistosa con la que Aries estaba descubriendo era la verdadera personalidad de aquel que se hacía llamar Máscara de la Muerte.

No por primera vez, Mu sintió una mezcla de inquietud, curiosidad y tristeza por el misterioso pasado del italiano y las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a comportarse de manera tan vil en el pasado. Pero por primera vez, Mu sintió que nada de eso tenía importancia ahora.

Cuando Cáncer se percató que los ojos de Mu habían cambiado de color (de un azul cielo a un verde pino) se detuvo en seco.

"Eres extraño" murmuró el albino mientras llegaban a la Casa de Aries.

Mu rió "Es lo que se rumora" comentó de buena gana el lemuriano.

"Me agradas, y no sólo por ser extraño, sino porque te respeto." Mirando fijamente al lemuriano, Ángelo continuó "No creas que he olvidado lo que sucedió aquella vez en Rozán con el entonces anciano Dokho… jamás lo olvidaré… porque fue entonces cuando comprobé tu fuerza.

Yo no respeto a nadie que sea débil Aries, y no me agrada nadie a quien no respete. Sólo para dejar las cosas en claro." Desviando sus ojos hacia el horizonte, Cáncer sonrió arteramente "Ahora voy a fastidiar a Aphrodite, después de todo el desgraciado podría haberme avisado del cambio de la reunión"

Mu parpadeó sorprendido por la abrupta sinceridad del italiano. "Piscis está dirigiendo una reunión con algunos caballeros de palta" dijo Mu atónito.

La sonrisa de Cáncer creció y un brillo malicioso y travieso se asomó en sus ojos "Precisamente..." y levantando la mano a modo de despedida, siguió su camino fuera de las Doce Casas.

Mu lo miró alejarse desconcertado.

El Quinto Templo estaba sumido en un apacible e intermitente silencio. Pequeñas motitas de polvo flotaban en el ambiente y de vez en cuando se podían escuchar algunos sonidos provenientes del exterior, como el canto de los pájaros, el sonido de las corrientes de aire que viajaban entre los Doce Templos e incluso algunas conversaciones apagadas que ocasionalmente el viento traía consigo.

En una esquina, la fría piedra gris que formaba las paredes y el piso parecía relucir con un brillo cálido, pues el sol de la mañana se reflejaba en ésta y le confería una paz especial a todo el recinto.

Por ello, su guardián, exhausto emocionalmente, respondía inconsciente a la calma y la tranquilidad del lugar permitiendo que su sueño se alargara más, otorgándole el muy necesitado descanso sosegado, donde no sólo el cuerpo se recupera, sino también el alma y el corazón.

Es así que no fue hasta el Mediodía cuando Aiolia salió del mundo de los sueños, un poco desoriento al principio, como siempre que se despertaba, y por ello parpadeando rápidamente para intentar alejar el sopor que aún sentía.

Poco a poco, el griego fue tomando conciencia de la luz del Sol, de la mullida almohada junto a él (todavía marcada con el contorno de su cabeza), y en general de dónde se encontraba, lo que le extrañó un poco, pues no tenía por costumbre dormir en el piso de la parte privada de Leo.

Inspirando hondamente, sintiéndose totalmente renovado por razones que aún no lograba entender, o recordar, estiró sus brazos y se puso de pie, con lo que despertó por completo.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el estrado de paz que se sentía en la Quinta Casa, la cual parecía resonar un con aura diferente a la que él estaba acostumbrado. Hacía muchos años que no se sentía tan bien en su propio templo… de hecho, la última vez que había sentido tanta calma en ese lugar había sido cuando él y Aiolos se sentaban a conversar luego de un largo día de entrenamiento.

¡Aiolos!

Recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior, Leo buscó frenéticamente a su hermano, tratando de ignorar la opresión que sentía en su corazón al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte. ¿Lo había imaginado todo? ¿El abrazo de su hermano, su amor fraternal, su cálida mirada? ¿Había imaginado la conversación que había sostenido con él hasta que el Sol despuntaba en el Este? O peor aún, ¿había estado alucinando, finalmente habiendo cedido a los anhelos de su corazón y a la soledad que sentía, para haber pasado toda la noche hablando solo?

Aferrándose a la esperanza, Aiolia apretó sus labios y puños, respirando hondamente. No, no había sido una jugada de su mente, había sentido a su hermano, a diferencia de tantas veces en los últimos meses en las que sólo lo había imaginado. Pero entonces ¿dónde estaba Aiolos?

Respirando una vez más antes de comenzar a gritar con desesperado anhelo el nombre de su hermano mayor, Aiolia se llevó una mano a su rostro. Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo una cinta roja amorosamente conocida.

Colocando su muñeca frente a él, los ojos del griego se nublaron al observar la cinta roja amarrada en su mano. Por un largo momento, el castaño no pudo hacer nada más que contemplar aquel pedazo de tela y lo que representaba…

Volviendo en sí y mirando intrigado alrededor de Leo, Aiolia nuevamente se preguntó dónde estaba Aiolos. ¿Había vuelto a Sagitario? Buscando a su hermano a través del cosmo, el griego se llevó una sorpresa cuando sintió la cálida energía de Aiolos en Virgo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Aiolia salió apresurado hacia la Sexta Casa.

"Creo que hice algo estúpido" dijo Milo entrando confiadamente en el cuarto pequeño de la parte privada del Onceavo Templo.

Camus estaba ordenando reverente y amorosamente unos libros que parecían ser muy viejos, aunque en algunos de ellos se podía distinguir todavía la inicial D. [1] Milo suspiró aliviado, sintiéndose más tranquilo ante la familiar escena y la alegría de saber que era el único que conocía el cariño que Acuario tenía hacia esos libros en particular, pero aún así su turbación seguía presente.

"No es que sea algo fuera de lo común, pero que lo reconozcas así…" dijo Camus medio bromeando y medio en serio, deteniendo su actividad al sentir la ansiedad de su mejor amigo.

Milo no hizo caso del comentario y se sentó en la cama, mirando pensativo el suelo.

Conociendo al griego, Camus dejó que el rubio ordenara sus ideas. Sabía que cuando estuviera listo, compartiría con él lo que tuviera que decir.

"Actué sin pensar y me dejé llevar por mis emociones" dijo finalmente Milo con un tono que parecía denotar indiferencia, pero que para quienes lo conocían bien podían encontrar resignación y autoreproche. "Y terminé haciendo algo estúpido" terminó el griego, esta vez sin dejar lugar a dudas.

Camus suspiró reconociendo el tono de voz y se sentó junto a su amigo, posando una mano sobre su hombro en actitud alentadora. Suavemente susurró en francés "Cuéntamelo"

Fue así como Milo le contó al pelirrojo lo que había pasado en Virgo, cuando Aiolos finalmente había salido de su catatonia, y cómo Escorpio había mostrado una actitud pasivo –agresiva ante él. [2]

Camus escuchó en silencio el relato de su amigo, sin interrumpir en ningún momento y con su estoica expresión ocultando sus pensamientos, lo que para muchos constituía una indiferencia por parte de Acuario; no así para Milo quien se alentaba por este mismo comportamiento al no recibir ninguna señal de reproche o conformidad y sabiendo que cuando terminara de hablar obtendría una visión objetiva.

"… finalmente salí de Virgo y me encaminé hacia Escorpio." Terminó Milo y suspirando añadió "Por supuesto que casi inmediatamente me dirigí hacia aquí… solo en el Octavo Templo estaba tentado a descargar mi ira destruyendo lo que encontrara en mi camino y lo último que necesito es al Antiguo Maestro y a Su Excelencia indagando el por qué de mi inquietud... o reprochándome que haya vuelto a provocar algún destrozo en las Doce Casas justo cuando las reparaciones están avanzando con buen ritmo"

Camus sólo asintió, imaginando a la perfección el síncope de Shion cuando viera que los recién reparados templos volvieran a estar en ruinas (especialmente la Casa de Virgo), lo que seguramente pasaría si Milo se permitía ventilar su enojo y frustración. Después de todo, Escorpio mismo lo había dicho, era demasiado impulsivo.

"Pero ¿qué podía hacer?" siguió Milo mirando intensamente a Camus "Era Aiolos, Cam… Aiolos… y aún con toda la historia que hay detrás de ese nombre y lo que el Caballero representa… sólo pude ver al hermano mayor de Leo y pensar en Aiolia…" Milo sacudió la cabeza, alborotando sus rubios rizos.

Camus se llevó una mano al mentón en actitud pensativa, considerando todos los aspectos del asunto. Finalmente, sin decir otra palabra, tomó la muñeca de Escorpio y lo guió hacia la pequeña salita.

Milo se dejó guiar y se sentó en el mullido y cómodo sillón en el que siempre se sentaba cuando él y Camus pasaban horas hablando de algún tema de interés para ambos. Acuario por su parte se dirigió a la cocina y calentó agua para preparar café en prensa francesa [3] (enfriando su templo más de lo habitual con su cosmo para que se pudiera disfrutar la bebida) y sacando un pastel de Milhojas, cortó dos rebanadas las cuales sirvió en dos hermosos platos.

Milo, perdido en sus pensamientos, levantó la vista cuando sintió que Camus regresaba a la salita y Escorpio sonrió suavemente cuando vio que el francés sostenía una charola con café y pastel.

"Es muy temprano para que te permitas este tipo de indulgencias" dijo apaciblemente Milo, pero no perdió tiempo en tomar el plato que Camus le ofrecía.

"La ocasión lo justifica, pero que no se te vaya a hacer costumbre" dijo Camus sentándose a su lado. Milo levantó su taza de café reconociendo las palabras de su amigo. Por un momento, ambos caballeros permanecieron en silencio disfrutando el delicioso pastel (curiosamente Camus parecía siempre contar con una provisión de postres aún con la carencia de víveres) y el café.

"No creo que Sagitario se tome a mal tu comportamiento" dijo finalmente Camus. "Al final de cuentas el motivo detrás de tu hostilidad fue tu preocupación por su hermano menor."

"¿Y realmente crees que eso le importe? Después de todo, lo que le dije acerca de los lazos de sangre es verdad… entre nosotros parece ser sinónimo de odio en lugar de unión" respondió Milo.

"No me lo parece, sólo estas afirmando esa creencia por los Caballeros de Géminis. Por lo que sabemos de Sagitario, su carácter y comportamiento dista mucho del de Saga y Kanon"

"Puede ser…" dijo Milo sin mucha convicción.

"Tú lo conociste después de todo" [4] agregó Camus "Antes que Arles poseyera a Saga totalmente, tú conociste brevemente a Sagitario…"

"No lo conocí realmente. Lo vi en un par de ocasiones, que es muy diferente." Aclaró Milo.

"Un par de encuentros fue lo que te bastó para conocerme y así decidiste que valía la pena llegar a ver más allá de la persona que trataba de aparentar ser" le recordó el pelirrojo y Milo sonrió con el recuerdo. "Por lo que te pregunto ¿qué pensaste de Sagitario entonces?"

"¿La verdad? Me provocó una profunda impresión." Dijo Milo sinceramente, abriéndose como sólo lo hacía frente a Camus e incluso admitiendo algo que sin su amigo jamás hubiera siquiera llegado a reconocer. "Llegué a admirarlo profundamente, ya que emanaba una tranquilidad y una paciencia diferente a todo lo que yo conocía… claro que entonces era un niño de 7 años"

"Cuando somos niños muchas veces podemos percibir cosas que como adultos pasamos por alto… Recuerdo cuando Hyoga llegó a Siberia con Isaac y conmigo… " Camus se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos y Milo apretó su hombro comprendiendo su tristeza. Acuario no había querido hablar con su discípulo por más de una razón desde que habían 'regresado'

"Recuerdo que me preguntó a quien extrañaba tanto… " continuó el pelirrojo "y llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser un amigo muy querido, pues él reconoció el sentimiento con el suyo propio cuando pensaba en ciertas personas que había conocido en Japón." Camus se encogió de hombros y tomó su taza de café. "Cuando creció no volvió a mencionar el asunto"

"Cam… ya te dije que deberías buscarlo"

"No, aún no. Y no me cambies el tema, esto se trata de ti no de mí"

"¡Pero si tú fuiste el primero en mencionar a Hyoga!" comentó Milo con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad.

"Como ejemplo Milo, quería enfatizar mi punto" dijo calmadamente Acuario.

"Más bien, te traicionó el subconsciente" murmuró el griego.

"Mi subconsciente no me traicionó, él y yo estamos en perfecta sincronía" aseguró Camus bastante convencido. "Además, nos estamos alejando del mencionado punto"

"Claro… los niños y su percepción… ¿cómo la de Kiki? ¿Qué ve a Shiryu como si fuera un sabio poeta iluminado?" preguntó Milo divertido.

"Kiki ve al Caballero de Dragón como Mu ve al Caballero de Libra" respondió Camus. "Es lógico"

"No estoy muy convencido de tu silogismo Cam… y sabes lo que opino de tu lógica"

"No importa, no es el punto. El punto es que admiraste a Sagitario cuando eras un niño debido a que algo viste en él que consideraste digno de deferencia. Y ese 'algo' fue paciencia y tranquilidad ¿cierto?"

Milo asintió.

"Cierto. Por lo tanto, ¿en realidad crees que Sagitario recienta tu comportamiento?" preguntó finalmente Camus. "Además tal vez no sea tan malo que no hayas visto en Sagitario a la gran leyenda, sino al hermano de un compañero… un amigo…"

"Tal vez… " Milo se levantó y se estiró "En fin… creo que sólo hay una forma de saberlo con certeza" continuó después de pensarlo por un momento y añadió sentándose nuevamente "Por lo que tendremos que esperar hasta la tarde en la reunión con Su Excelencia" Escorpio suspiró y agregó con cierto aire travieso, dando por terminada la conversación "Si termino con una flecha en el corazón sabremos que Sagitario sí se ofendió con mi comportamiento"

"No me hace gracia" dijo Camus cerrando los ojos y bebiendo su café.

"A mi corazón tampoco" murmuró Milo antes de seguir comiendo su pastel y Camus comprendió que Escorpio no sólo se refería a su músculo cardiaco.

"¿Entonces el aprendiz de Su Excelencia ya tiene un aprendiz propio?" preguntó Aiolos asombrado. Shaka asintió.

Ambos caballeros estaban bebiendo su tercer vaso de té helado, totalmente absortos en su conversación.

Shaka estaba disfrutando el tiempo, pues se sentía particularmente confortable con la presencia de Sagitario. Aiolos por su parte, no se sentía tan extraño en presencia de Virgo, al contrario, estar con el budista le proporcionaba tal sentimiento de tranquilidad que a los pocos minutos de estar hablando con el rubio, Sagitario se había olvidado de toda la aprensión que había sentido cuando había salido del Quinto Templo.

"Recuerdo cuando el Patriarca me presentó a Mu" dijo el griego con añoranza "Era un niño tan especial… tierno, pero a la vez con un poder y una voluntad dignos del sucesor del Caballero de Aries. Me cuesta trabajo imaginarlo como adulto"

"No es difícil" dijo Shaka casualmente "En realidad Mu no ha cambiado"

"Ya veo…" dijo pensativo Aiolos "Y dime ¿Piscis y Cáncer son amigos todavía?"

"Según tengo entendido, jamás dejaron de serlo… para bien o para mal" dijo Shaka enigmáticamente "Pero siento decirte que yo no soy la mejor persona para comentarte todo lo que ha pasado en el Santuario… ni siquiera en las Doce Casas…"

"Pues hasta ahora has hecho un gran trabajo, Caballero" dijo Aiolos un tanto sorprendido.

"Sólo te he descrito a grandes rasgos los acontecimientos de los últimos trece años… pero en estos meses, desde que regresamos de entre los muertos, he aprendido que los detalles son lo que verdaderamente cuentan la historia, y me temo que de detalles no se mucho…" dijo finalmente Shaka, un tanto decaído.

"Bueno… me hablaste de la época en que Aiolia decidió teñirse el cabello de rojo [5]" dijo Aiolos con una sonrisa, no queriendo entristecer a su compañero… y no pudiendo imaginar del todo a su hermanito con el cabello 'rojo llameante' como lo había descrito el budista.

"Ese no fue un detalle, Caballero… eso fue un grito por parte de Leo pidiendo ayuda" dijo Shaka suave y tristemente. "Por eso es que te lo conté"

"Si…" Aiolos suspiró y se revolvió los cabellos en un gesto que a Virgo le recordó al mencionado guardián del Quinto Templo, por lo que sonrió levemente.

Aiolos levantó sus cejas inquisitivamente ante la reacción del rubio, tratando de expresar la pregunta con su gesto y su mirada, pero cuando sus ojos verde-ámbar se encontraron con los turquesa de Virgo, el griego decidió que era una mala idea querer obtener una respuesta de esa manera cuando se trataba del budista. Después de todo, la mira de Shaka era más imponente de lo que Sagitario quería admitir, aún cuando el rubio fuera siete años menor que él.

Sin embargo, no pudo verbalizar la pregunta de qué era lo que había hecho a Virgo sonreír, pues una voz gritando su nombre rompió la tranquilidad de la Sexta Casa.

"¡Aiolos!" seguía gritando la voz, cada vez más cerca. Sagitario tomó un poco de su vaso de té helado para calmar el nudo en su garganta; aún le costaba relacionar el actual tono de voz de barítono de Aiolia con el de su hermano pequeño, pues aunque aún tenía una familiaridad que Aiolos jamás olvidaría, era diferente de aquella que él recordaba.

"¡Aiolos! ¿Por qué te fuiste?" dijo Aiolia una vez que hubo llegado a la pequeña cocina de la Sexta Casa (y que hubo entrado sin pedir el menor permiso por parte de su Guardián)

"Aiolia, yo…" pero Aiolos no pudo dar una respuesta completa, pues al ver la apariencia de su hermano, el mayor de los griegos comenzó a reír.

El mismo Shaka, que no había movido un músculo desde que sintió a Leo entrar en su templo, no pudo más que ampliar esa sonrisa que ya había empezado con Aiolos… y en el turquesa de sus ojos, unos puntitos dorados comenzaron a brillar (señal que Virgo estaba bastante divertido)

Y es que Aiolia, siendo como era, había salido tan apresurado en busca de su querido hermano que no se había tomado ni siquiera un momento para alisar sus ropas y su cabello, por lo que su aspecto era el de un hombre que acababa de despertar: sus cortos cabellos apuntaban a todos los ángulos posibles y sus ropas (las mismas del día anterior) estaban totalmente arrugadas, la camisa le colgaba de un hombro y el cinturón brillaba por su ausencia. Además Leo no llevaba zapatos.

Leo se detuvo en seco frente a los otros dos caballeros, totalmente extrañado por la súbita alegría de ambos.

"Oli… ¿qué haces?" dijo finalmente Aiolos.

"¿Cómo que qué hago?" dijo el castaño con incredulidad "¡Te estoy buscando como un maniático! Saliste de Leo y me dejaste creyendo que había soñado todo… y luego ¡encuentro tu presencia una Casa más arriba! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?"

"¿Mirarte en un espejo?" preguntó divertido Sagitario, aunque él mismo nunca le había dado mucha importancia a su propia apariencia.

Aiolia sólo lo miró pestañeando por un momento, para luego concentrar su atención en Shaka.

"¿Lo puedes creer?" preguntó el griego, pero Shaka no respondió pues si algo había aprendido del caballero de Leo en los últimos meses que había convivido con él era que rara vez Aiolia se limitaba a una sola frase cuando estaba alterado. Y en efecto, el castaño rápidamente agregó "¿No hubieras hecho tú lo mismo si estuvieras en mi posición, Shaka? ¿No hubieras salido a buscarlo?"

"No puedo responder esa pregunta Aiolia, porque no puedo identificarme con tu situación: yo no tengo ni hermanos, ni espejos" dijo Virgo levantándose de su asiento. "Ahora si me disculpan Caballeros, tengo unos asuntos que resolver antes de la reunión con su Excelencia"

Y sin mirar atrás, el budista se dirigió a la entrada de su Templo para bajar hacia las primeras Casas, dejando a dos griegos muy confundidos.

"Vaya" murmuró Aiolos "Hace trece años oí hablar acerca del aspirante de la Armadura de Virgo, pero nada de lo que escuché entonces me podría haber preparado para conocerlo"

"Shaka ha cambiado mucho. De hecho ha sido de los Caballeros que más a fondo ha tomado una actitud totalmente diferente ante esta nueva oportunidad… y sin embargo, su esencia permanece inalterable" comentó suavemente Leo. "Es difícil de explicar"

"¿Le conoces bien?" preguntó Aiolos curioso

Aiolia se encogió de hombros. "Con Shaka nada se puede asegurar, pero quiero creer que somos amigos"

"Eso queda claro" comentó Aiolos levantándose "Nos dejó solos en su propia Casa en estos momentos tan delicados… Oli, no quise desaparecer de Leo así, pero tienes que comprender que como Caballero Dorado de Sagitario, necesito comenzar a conocer a mis… nuestros compañeros de Orden"

"Lo entiendo Aio, pero tendrás que darme tiempo. No todos reaccionamos tan acertadamente como tú"

"Estás bromeando ¿verdad?" preguntó incrédulo el mayor "¿Acertadamente? ¿Cuando me escondí por más de un ciclo lunar en mi Templo?"

"Si fuera yo, seguramente seguiría atrincherado ahí" Aiolia se encogió de hombros.

"No lo creo." Aseguró Aiolos y su tono de voz hablaba de convicción y fe en su hermanito. "De cualquier manera deberíamos salir de Virgo, no me gustaría ser descortés con su Guardián y estar más tiempo del que soy bienvenido aquí"

"No creo que haya problema… Shaka dijo que iba a ocuparse de algunas cosas antes de la reunión de la tarde ¿recuerdas?" dijo Aiolia mirando la mesa de la cocina. Cuando vio que el vaso de Aiolos aún tenía un poco de té helado, rápidamente lo tomó y disfrutó del fresco líquido.

"Yo pensé que Virgo había dicho eso para dejarnos solos" dijo Aiolos divertido. De hecho, Sagitario le había parecido bastante diplomático el comportamiento del budista, sobre todo tratándose de uno de los Doce…

"Nah" comentó alegremente Leo "Siendo como es, Shaka seguramente sí tenía algún asunto que tratar antes de la tarde, de otra forma se hubiera quedado encantado… estudiándonos"

"¿Cómo?" dijo Aiolos divertido.

"Pues sí, esta hubiera sido una gran oportunidad para que él pudiera conocer de primera mano cómo es una relación entre hermanos de sangre" Aiolia rió cuando miró el atractivo, pero desconcertado rostro de su hermano mayor "Es una larga historia, que se relaciona con lo que te comentaba acerca de su nueva actitud ante este renacimiento"

"Me encantará escucharla, sin duda. ¿Quieres que regresemos a Leo? Creo que te vendría bien comer algo… y a mí."

"¿Y por qué no a Sagitario?" sugirió Aiolia y añadió suavemente "Hace mucho que no voy ahí"

Y es así como los dos hermanos se dirigieron hacia la Novena Casa, Aiolos aliviado cuando comprobó que Escorpio estaba vacío.

Dokho estaba descansando plácidamente en los escalones que marcaban la entrada del Templo de Libra.

Absorbiendo todos los sonidos, colores y aromas que se había forzado a dejar atrás hacía doscientos años, el Caballero de Libra no parecía cansarse de mirar al Santuario, particularmente de las Doce Casas y pensar no sólo en sus antiguos compañeros y en el pasado que compartían, sino en los actuales Guardianes Dorados (por quienes Dokho sentía, sin poder evitarlo, un cariño paternal) y en la esperanza de un futuro con ellos y Shion.

Particularmente, en esos momentos cuando el Sol ya había iniciado su descenso por el cielo y la hora de la reunión de los Doce con el Patriarca cada vez se acercaba más, Dokho no podía dejar de sentir un pequeño nudo de ansiedad.

La situación con Aiolos era incierta. El Antiguo Maestro había sentido un inmenso alivio cuando había detectado el movimiento de cosmo de Sagitario, pero una cosa era estar frente a frente con tu hermano menor y la otra era estar ante los responsables de tu muerte y por lo tanto Libra no sabía cómo respondería el griego frente a los gemelos o a Shura… eso sin mencionar cómo estos reaccionarían cuando vieran al Guardián de la Novena Casa.

¿Y los demás? ¿Qué harían? ¿Solidarizarse con Sagitario e iniciar hostilidades con Géminis y Capricornio? ¿Aceptar a la leyenda de Sagitario como un compañero más? ¿O rehuirle por vergüenza?

Demasiada incertidumbre, pensó el chino, y eso jamás le había gustado. Ni a él, ni a Shión. Y si Dokho conocía a su amigo, estaba seguro que el Patriarca en esos momentos mantenía una corriente de pensamiento similar a la suya.

Después estaba el asunto de Aiolia y Kanon. Tanto Géminis como Leo pensaron que al no intervenir en un asunto tan grave como el ataque de Leo al menor de los gemelos, el Patriarca y Libra no se habían percatado del percance, pero tanto Shion y Dokho (por consejo de Mu) habían decidido pasar por alto la situación, aunque tenían pleno conocimiento de ella.

Luego estaba el asunto de Shura y Shaka… Shaka y Saga… Aldebarán… Kanon…

Tantos cabos aún sueltos… tantas heridas aún sangrado…

Y hoy estarían todos frente a frente… burlonamente, Dokho pensó que pasara lo que pasara, al menos sería interesante. Libra sólo esperaba que no lo fuera tanto como para que Atena tuviera que viajar desde Japón para conocer la razón de la explosión de cosmo de todos los integrantes de su élite, sólo para encontrar al Santuario en ruinas otra vez.

Mirando hacia la Sexta Casa, Dokho bufó. Con la suerte que ese Templo tenía, lo más seguro sería que fuera el primero en ser destruido… después de todo en la guerra civil y en la guerra contra Hades, la Casa de Virgo había sido la peor parada… por fortuna Shaka lo tomaba con filosofía.

Suspirando, el chino sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos… había estado especulando demasiado, lo cual le había llevado a imaginar situaciones descabelladas… Shion tenía razón, no era conveniente que reflexionara tanto. Fue entonces cuando, aún mirando hacia Virgo, divisó dos figuras que se acercaba por la escalinata.

Fue grata su sorpresa al comprobar que los Caballeros que se encontraban ascendiendo no eran otros que los hermanos Leo y Sagitario. Sin embargo, el chino no pudo más que arquear las cejas asombrado cuando se percató de la apariencia del menor de los griegos.

"Buen día Caballeros" saludó amablemente sin levantarse.

"Saludos Antiguo Maestro" dijo Leo por costumbre, lo que divirtió sobremanera a Libra. Sagitario carraspeó.

"Veo que están disfrutando de este cálido día" siguió el chino.

"Algo así" respondió Aiolia sonrojándose (qué pensaría Dokho si supiera que hacía apenas unas pocas horas acababa de despertarse)

"Más que nada estamos disfrutando de la tarde" aclaró Aiolos. Aiolia lanzó una mirada alarmada a su hermano, lo que provocó que Dokho estallara en carcajadas.

"No me digas que hace poco que estás despierto" dijo el chino divertido. Aiolia sólo adquirió un rubor más notorio. "Eres muy transparente muchacho" dijo Libra mirando de forma conspiradora a Sagitario, quien esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Pero descuida, no es necesario que atormentes a tu hermano con ojos de cachorro a medio morir, después de todo uno sólo tiene que mirarte para saber que acabas de incorporarte al día"

Súbitamente consciente de la apariencia de su hermano menor, los reflejos de Aiolos entraron en acción, y actuando como si trece años no hubieran pasado, pero sabiendo que al final de cuentas el menor era ahora un caballero dorado, Sagitario hizo una reverencia a Libra como despedida y tomando de la muñeca a un desconcertado Aiolia, Sagitario apresuró el paso hacia la Novena Casa, con la sola idea de que, cuando menos, su hermano se cepillara el cabello. Ya le prestaría él cinturón y zapatos.

O mejor aún, alguna túnica formal para la reunión.

Por un largo tiempo Kanon sólo pudo mirar a Aldebarán, sin que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca.

Finalmente y de manera muy enérgica, Kanon se puso en pie y con su tremenda fuerza tomo a Tauro del cuello de su túnica y lo levantó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Aún así, Kanon no pudo decir nada.

Aldebarán por su parte, rió contento, en absoluto molesto o intimidado por la mirada de Kanon, satisfecho de que hubiera logrado hacer reaccionar al menor de los Géminis. Sin embargo, inmediatamente su risa se apagó pues, aunque jamás se lo fuera a decir al griego, para Tauro en ese momento los ojos de Kanon no reflejaban orgullo y arrogancia, sino más bien el rubio parecía perdido.

Kanon soltó su agarre y suspiró, dejándose caer exhausto. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que complicarse todo? ¿O acaso era él el que complicaba la situación? Verdaderamente el hermoso rubio estaba exhausto y la ansiedad de la reunión esa tarde no hacía más que aumentar la incertidumbre. Por ello en ese momento Kanon decidió ir directo al asunto por una vez en su vida. Si quería respuestas claras, tendría que formular preguntas de la misma clase.

Y Tauro parecía ser el Caballero Dorado ideal, íntegro, con un pasado intachable y con un carácter mesurado (ni por mucho tan impulsivo como Escorpio… la verdad es que el griego no quería probar 'El Gran Cuerno' del guardián de la Segunda Casa)

"Dime algo Tauro, tú que eres uno de los Caballeros Dorados más honorables y justos ¿estarías dispuesto a llamarme compañero?" dijo finalmente Kanon y su voz grave no fue más que un susurro que Aldebarán por un momento pensó que la había imaginado.

"Kanon…" Tauro no sabía qué hacer ¿qué podía decir en una situación como esa? Por lo que decidió, como siempre que dudaba, seguir solamente a su corazón. "¿No te das cuenta? ¿Acaso no te has percatado?"

Kanon lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda, confundido pero con un pequeño atisbo de esperanza. Cuando el griego no contestó, Aldebarán continuó.

"Si aún no conoces la respuesta a eso Géminis, entonces en verdad la inteligencia de tu signo está sobrevalorada"

El brasileño entonces, hizo algo que Kanon jamás hubiera imaginado: ¡nuevamente comenzó a reír!

"Estoy seguro que tu hermano tendría algo que decir si ese fuera el caso… Pero si en verdad no conoces la respuesta, entonces creo que deberías buscarla en las acciones de todos los caballeros dorados.

Pero parece que nos hemos entretenido bastante aquí, lo mejor será que reanudemos nuestro camino hacia las Doce Casas. No sería bueno que llegáramos tarde a la Reunión con el Patriarca y aún tenemos que refrescarnos y quitarnos el polvo del camino"

"Aldebarán…"

Pero Tauro se agachó para recoger la mayoría de los paquetes que Kanon dejara en el suelo y cargándolos, comenzó el camino hacia el Santuario.

Kanon recogió las bolsas restantes y se apresuró a alcanzar al brasileño.

"Eres un bruto" murmuró audiblemente el hermoso rubio cuando hubo alcanzado a Tauro, ajustando el paso para que ambos caminaran juntos.

Cuando Aldebarán percibió nuevamente la arrogancia en la voz del griego sonrió para sí, pero con una satisfacción inmensa, pues ahora también había podido percibir el timbre amistoso y casi cálido de la grave voz de aquel que un día había soñado con conquistar la Tierra y el Mar.

Y con la forma en que Kanon se había expresado de él, Aldebarán recuperó algo que no tenía claro cuándo había perdido: la confianza en sí mismo.

Cuando Shaka llegó a Aries, lo primero que vio fue a Kiki dormitando, recostado en un pilar. El pequeño aprendiz de Aries parecía estar sumido en un sueño placentero, a juzgar por la sonrisa que iluminaba sus infantiles facciones, y Shaka aprovechó la oportunidad para contemplar a una persona perdida en un buen sueño.

El mismo Shaka creía que los sueños eran un reflejo de la fugacidad de la vida, además estaba convencido que mientras uno sueña podía alcanzar la iluminación si se llegaba a extender la claridad radiante en el pasado y en el futuro, pero sólo si se tenía la consciencia de estar soñando, lo que la expertamente entrenada mente de Virgo podía diferenciar sin problemas.

Por otro lado, el rubio sabía que si se podían controlar los sueños se podía controlar la muerte y por tanto, él no se podía dar el lujo de soñar libremente, aún en esta nueva oportunidad, pues al final de cuentas seguía siendo un Caballero Dorado con una responsabilidad. [6]

Por esta razón le parecía fascinante observar a otros dormir y soñar.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Caballero?" preguntó una suave voz detrás suyo. Shaka había sentido la presencia de Aries acercarse, por lo que no le sorprendió escuchar la voz del Guardián de la Primera Casa.

"Parece que tu aprendiz tiene un buen sueño" comentó el budista sin dejar de mirar al pequeño lemuriano.

"Así parece" confirmó Mu.

"Te escuchas aliviado" observó Virgo, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia el otro rubio.

"Lo estoy. No hace mucho Kiki tenía horribles pesadillas que le hacían despertar gritando" dijo Mu suspirando "En ocasiones me contaba de qué se trataban esos sueños terribles y me partía el alma saber que él estuviera pasando por eso. Después de todo, era algo que yo quería evitar"

"Porque tú lo viviste cuando Shion murió" dijo Shaka. No era una pregunta.

Mu solamente asintió.

"El pequeño es afortunado de tenerte como maestro"

"Tal vez. Lo único que puedo asegurar es que yo he sido favorecido por los poderes al tenerlo a él como aprendiz"

Shaka asintió.

"Pero dime Shaka ¿qué te trae hasta la Primera Casa?" dijo Mu dirigiéndose hacia un rincón de la parte central del templo de Aries, donde se encontraba reparando una armadura de plata, Shaka lo siguió.

"Quería hablar contigo acerca de la reunión que tendrá lugar en un par de horas. Existen demasiadas probabilidades de que algo peligroso suceda y creo que de entre todos los Caballeros Dorados, tú eres el más adecuado para comentar la situación"

"¿Por mi proximidad con el Patriarca y el Caballero de Libra?" quiso saber Mu, mientras se agachaba para recoger una de las herramientas que utilizaba para la reparación de armaduras.

"No, esa no es la razón"

"Ya veo. Pero Shaka, tú mismo lo has dicho, existen demasiadas posibilidades, demasiadas variables como para que las tratemos de controlar todas ¿qué crees que podamos hacer? "

"La verdad, no lo sé" respondió Virgo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo junto a Mu. "Pero me siento inquieto. Milo me dijo una vez que sentirse intranquilo de vez en cuando era un buen signo, pues denotaba interés y era una experiencia fundamental de la vida. Incluso me enfatizó que cuando me sintiera así no alejara esa sensación usando la meditación, fuera cual fuera la circunstancia, sino que buscara otra forma de calmar ese sentimiento.

Cuando le pregunté otra manera de desterrar esa intranquilidad de mi mente, Escorpio me dijo que dependía de cada persona y que a él lo que le servía era hablar con Acuario.

Por ello decidí que esa sería una buena forma de empezar y resolví venir a hablar contigo" terminó el budista.

"Entiendo" dijo Mu, aunque estaba un poco confundido de la lógica que había seguido el budista para decidir que si Milo buscaba a Camus, entonces Virgo lo buscaría a él.

"Espero no ser inoportuno"

"En absoluto. Para ser sincero, yo también estoy un tanto ansioso por esta reunión y estaba buscando alguna actividad para distraerme hasta que llegara el momento de subir al Templo Central.

Lamentablemente Kiki y yo estuvimos estudiando las estrellas hasta la madrugada y eso hizo que el pequeño estuviera cansado hoy, por lo que entrenarlo pronto estuvo fuera de discusión, así que aquí me tienes reparando la armadura de Centaurus[7]"

"¿Tú no buscas a alguien para hablar?" preguntó curioso Shaka.

"No" rió suavemente Mu "En mi caso, yo busco ocupar mi mente y mis manos para distraerme y así tranquilizarme. Es una costumbre que adquirí cuando estaba en Jamir, después de todo, no era como si tuviera a alguien con quien platicar y Kiki no se presentó sino varios años después de que yo llegara al castillo" siguió ecuánime el lemuriano, todo el tiempo trabajando en el casco de la armadura de Centaurus

"¿Te estoy abrumando entonces?"

"¡En absoluto!" dijo Mu sonriendo y dirigiendo sus ojos (de un color mezclado entre violeta y azul) hacia su compañero "Es bueno tener a alguien con quien compartir las propias inquietudes, para variar"

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento. Shaka relajándose con el sonido de las herramientas al chocar con la armadura y Mu encontrando calma con la presencia del budista.

"Lamentablemente no tiendo a hablar mucho" dijo Shaka después de un tiempo.

"No es necesario que lo hagas, como te comentaba, yo estoy habituado al silencio hasta el punto de preferirlo muchas veces."

"Después de todo, hay más de una manera de compartir y ser compañía" dijo Shaka pensativo.

Mu sonrió y volvió a su trabajo, mientras que Virgo se acomodaba mejor en el frío suelo de mármol y piedra.

Faltaba menos de un par de horas para la reunión de la élite de Atena y el Patriarca, por lo que la tensión cubría a las Doce Casas como una niebla pesada y abrumadora que parecía envolver a la élite dorada en una opresiva sensación de angustia.

Incluso los soldados que estaban de guardia en el Templo Central podían percibir el ambiente intranquilo e incómodo del lugar, por lo que un temor frío y pegajoso atenazaba sus corazones.

Se decía que era un privilegio ser elegido para custodiar al Templo Central y servir como guardia del gran Patriarca, aunque esto sólo fuera por protocolo, ya que la verdadera defensa la constituían los caballeros dorados, quienes ahora eran considerados como leyendas vivas.

Pero en momentos como este, ser uno de los centinelas elegidos más parecía ser un castigo de los dioses. Todos los habitantes del Santuario, desde los aprendices y soldados rasos hasta los caballeros de plata sabían que entre los Doce había una historia demasiado compleja como para siquiera intentar entenderla.

Tal vez nadie salvo los Doce Guardianes, Kanon y Shion conocían toda la historia tras la guerra civil, la posesión de Saga y la traición de Kanon, así como los acontecimientos de la guerra contra Hades tanto en el mismo Santuario como en el Muro de los Lamentos, pero todos intuían que los sucesos ocurridos eran más complicados que lo que a simple vista parecían.

Por ello, cuando las órdenes de estar preparados para dar la bienvenida a los Doce Caballeros Dorados, en toda su gloria, llegó hasta los soldados que custodiaban el Templo Central, en lugar de ser el centro de envidia de sus compañeros, fueron compadecidos por todos.

Incluso se rumoraba que más de uno podía no ver la luz de un nuevo día, si era lo suficientemente desafortunado como para terminar en medio de la ira de un Caballero Dorado.

Por su parte, cada caballero dorado se preparaba para enfrentar lo que sabían en sus corazones sería un momento crucial para la Orden de Atena. Algunos como Camus y Milo, Shaka y Mu y Aiolos y Aiolia encontraban consuelo en tener compañía. Dokho y Shion también se encontraban juntos.

Otros como Kanon y Aldebarán y Aphrodite y Máscara de la Muerte se apresuraban para alcanzar las Doce Casas a tiempo. Y otros como Saga y Shura utilizaban la soledad para calmar los nervios propios de la situación.

Por ello, Shura decidió que lo mejor sería encaminarse de una vez al Templo Central y ahí hacer antesala. Al menos, pensó el español, eso sería preferible a estar aguardando ocioso en su Templo con el tiempo suficiente como para especular negativamente acerca de los posibles resultados de la reunión… o pensar demasiado en Sagitario.

Por orden de Shion, los caballeros debían asistir sin su armadura (en consideración de la situación de Géminis y sus dos guardianes, lo último que quería el lemuriano era incomodar a los gemelos, por quienes sentía un aprecio especial, pese a todo lo ocurrido) y por tanto Shura vestía una túnica formal que le permitía ocultar la mayor parte de su tenso cuerpo.

Pero cuando Shura se encontró ante la entrada de Acuario, una gélida brisa revolvió sus negros cabellos, refrescándolo de inmediato, lo cual despertó la curiosidad de Capricornio pues esta corriente había venido desde el interior de la Onceava Casa.

Frunciendo el ceño, el español se detuvo frente a la entrada de Acuario para comprobar que efectivamente la corriente de aire frío tenía su origen dentro del Templo. Cuando la brisa se repitió, Shura arqueó las cejas sorprendido ante la revelación que Camus enfriaba con su cosmo el Templo de Acuario.

Resoplando suavemente, Capricornio siguió su avance por la parte central de la Décimo Primera Casa, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando de la parte privada, Milo apareció de la nada gritando su nombre.

"Por todas las constelaciones, Escorpio" dijo Shura con su tranquilidad habitual, pero recuperándose secretamente del sobresalto que el impulsivo griego le había propinado.

"Lo vez Milo, no es cortés provocar infartos a nuestros compañeros, especialmente cuando son amigos" dijo Camus saliendo también de la parte privada del templo. "Además, ya te he comentado que si quieres incitar muertes súbitas lo hagas en tu Casa no en Acuario. Sabes que yo me tomo muy en serio las Reglas de Hospitalidad [8]"

"¡Pero Camus, yo también!" protestó el rubio "Soy griego después de todo"

"Pues más pareces un bárbaro huno" dijo Camus totalmente serio, pero Shura pudo distinguir un leve tono divertido en su voz.

"Si quieres, puedes llamarme Atila" rió Milo y Shura no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el carisma de Escorpio.

"Veo que están muy entretenidos por aquí" comentó Shura reconfortándose ante la presencia de los dos caballeros que le habían tendido una mano amiga cuando él más lo necesitaba, pero menos estaba dispuesto a aceptarla.

Porque la verdad era que, ya fuera por la tensión del momento, por la incertidumbre del futuro o por el dolor del pasado, Shura estaba en ese momento cansado de su soledad.

"Nah, sólo estamos matando el tiempo antes de subir al Templo Principal" dijo Milo intercambiando una mirada con Camus. "¿Quieres acompañarnos en nuestra provechosa actividad?"

"La verdad es que… me gustaría… sí" dijo Shura sorprendiendo no sólo al rubio y al pelirrojo, quienes pensaron que tendrían que trabajar duro para convencerlo, sino también sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, pero sintiendo una dulce satisfacción ante su decisión.

"¡Bien!" dijo Milo contento.

"Aunque no por mucho tiempo. La reunión está por comenzar" dijo Shura cauteloso, pues no quería retrasarse por estar distraído con Acuario y Escorpio.

"¡Pero si falta poco más de una hora!" se quejó el griego.

"No a todos nos gusta llegar justo en el momento, Milo" dijo Camus con un suspiro.

"Pero tampoco es divertido llegar media hora antes" se quejó nuevamente Escorpio.

"Es preferible. Habla de seriedad y protocolo" aportó Capricornio y Milo hizo un mohín ante el gesto impávido pero la mirada triunfal de Camus.

"Dos contra uno es injusto" dijo Milo quejándose por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos. [9]

"No para un bárbaro huno… Atila" dijo divertido el francés y esta vez Shura rió encantado.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso ¿en qué estabas pensando?" se quejó Aphrodite en sueco mientras él y Máscara de la Muerte se dirigían apresuradamente a las Doce Casas, lo más rápido posible sin perder la compostura.

"Deja de quejarte, es tu culpa después de todo" respondió Cáncer en el mismo idioma. "Si me hubieras avisado que la reunión se había pospuesto para la tarde no habría pasado nada"

"Es tú obligación estar enterado de esos cambios, no me culpes por tu negligencia."

"La doncella de mi Templo se encargaba de tenerme al tanto de estas cosas, es culpa de Shion por haberla echado" se defendió el italiano.

"¿Ahora vas a culpar al Patriarca? Eres increíble" dijo Aphrodite haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y arrugando la nariz en señal de molestia. "Además de estúpido ¿por qué tenías que haber interrumpido la reunión así? Sabes que los caballeros de plata tienden a ser sumamente incompetentes sin necesidad de estímulos externos"

"¿Para qué me haces una pregunta cuya respuesta ya la conoces? " preguntó alegre Cáncer, cuidando de ocultar su diversión. Sabía que Piscis no iba a admitir que la situación le hacía gracia… al menos no todavía.

"Porque ahora gracias a la demora que provocaste vamos a llegar tarde a una de las reuniones más importantes que tendremos como caballeros dorados"

"Mira pececito" dijo Ángelo ahora sin molestarse en ocultar su entretenimiento "Tranquilízate porque estás empezando a dramatizar"

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó sarcástico el hermoso rubio, fulminando con la mirada a su amigo. Sus ojos color verde agua parecían reflejar el brillo del sol de un lago nórdico.

"Admítelo Piscis, te pareció entretenido cuando la mitad de esos caballeros se horrorizaron y la otra mitad comenzó a sudar de los nervios"

"Sólo camina Ángelo" respondió Aphrodite, pero Cáncer pudo ver que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa socarrona.

Si, a Aphrodite le había causado gracia el asunto, sólo estaba molesto porque casi no tendría tiempo para deshacerse del polvo y las impurezas acumuladas en el día y debido a la trascendencia de la reunión, el caballero de la doceava casa no quería mostrar un solo signo de debilidad. Y para el sueco la belleza era sinónimo de fuerza y poder, por lo que quería lucir su mejor apariencia en una situación que bien podría terminar siendo hostil para él.

Pero Cáncer sabía que su amigo se las ingeniaría para terminar tan pulcro como si hubiera tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararse. Después de todo, Cáncer conocía la forma de pensar de su mejor amigo.

Cuando Kanon y Aldebarán llegaron a la Primera Casa, ambos sintieron una punzada de decepción al ver que Mu no estaba presente, pues Aries había acompañado a Shaka hasta Virgo para seguir su camino hacia el Templo Central hacia ya algún tiempo.

Kiki tampoco estaba por ninguna parte.

Por ello, ambos caballeros continuaron su camino hacia Tauro, donde Aldebarán le entregó las bolsas de los víveres a Kanon y se despidió del menor de los Géminis.

Fue así que Kanon se encontró subiendo solo hasta la tercera casa, tratando de mantener sus pensamientos bajo control y no perderse en el torbellino que era su mente y su corazón en esos momentos.

Cuando entró en la Casa de Géminis, se dirigió inmediatamente a la pequeña cocina, donde acomodó todas las bolsas, pero sin vaciar su contenido. Al fin de cuentas, Kanon recordaba que la obsesión de Saga por controlar todo se extendía hasta el punto en que el mayor de los gemelos era verdaderamente feliz cuando podía acomodar las cosas y colocarlas en su lugar correspondiente.

Kanon por su parte sentía todo lo contrario, no había nada que le estresara más que el hecho de que todo estuviera impecable. Y no es que Kanon fuera desordenado, simplemente tenía un sistema diferente de orden, que podía confundirse con un estado de caos.

Por lo que el menor no tenía inconveniente en dejar (por el momento) que Saga ordenara las cosas como él quisiera. Sobretodo después que el exmarina había sentido que Sagitario estaba ya fuera de su catatonia.

Y fue por ese conocimiento que Kanon no se sorprendió cuando vio el vaso roto a la mitad de la cocina. Suspirando cansadamente y preocupado por su hermano, el hermoso rubio recogió los pedazos del cristal roto y secó el líquido derramado, para luego ir a buscar a su hermano, el cual Kanon estaba seguro, se encontraba en la habitación que ambos compartían.

Fue así que el menor de los gemelos encontró a Saga sentado en su lado de la cama con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana que dejaba entrar los rayos dorados de la tarde. Y aún cuando Kanon sintió tristeza por su hermano, no pudo evitar sentir también un cierto alivio al volverlo a ver.

Porque aunque no se hubieran separado hacía mucho (en realidad se habían visto en la mañana) Kanon sentía que una eternidad había transcurrido desde entonces, gracias a las palabras y la compañía de Tauro.

Y Kanon comprendió entonces que pese a todo lo vivido, Saga siempre sería sinónimo de estabilidad para él. Sólo esperaba que el mayor de los dos también viera en su hermano un ancla en quien apoyarse cuando el trayecto fuera demasiado duro y necesitara descansar.

Kanon se arrodilló frente a su hermano y lo estudió por unos momentos. La expresión de Saga denotaba un profundo pesar.

"Saga" llamó suavemente al fin, tratando de atraer la atención del mayor, pero éste no respondió. "Saga, mírame… por favor" dijo Kanon de manera más apremiante, aunque más pareció una orden que una petición.

"Kanon… has vuelto" dijo Saga finalmente reconociendo la presencia de su hermano y sorprendiéndose por el alivio que sintió al mirar ese rostro idéntico al suyo. Para él Kanon significaba consuelo, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó el menor.

"No importa"

"A mí me importa"

"No debería"

"Soy tu hermano Saga, tu gemelo. Déjate de tonterías y habla conmigo"

Por un momento ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, ambos sosteniendo una obstinada mirada esmeralda, tan parecida pero a la vez tan diferente la una de la otra. En ese lapso una conversación se llevó a cabo.

Finalmente ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, lo que sin poder evitarlo les arrancó una sonrisa.

"Saga no importa" dijo Kanon nuevamente serio.

"Kanon, yo fui el culpable de su muerte. ¡Provoqué el asesinato de mi mejor amigo!"

Kanon sintió un nudo en la garganta y una parte de su corazón, que el gemelo calló inmediatamente, murmuró el deseo de que Saga lo considerara a él su mejor amigo. La esperanza que había mantenido en secreto los últimos veinte años de ocupar ese lugar en el corazón de su hermano se esfumó.

Después de todo, pensó Kanon, para Saga él sólo era su hermano menor, impuesto por el destino de la estrella doble de Géminis.

"Saga, tu no fuiste el culpable. Si Sagitario quiere culpar a alguien que descargue su ira en Arles y en mí."

"¡No!" Saga alzó la voz, por lo que inspiró profundamente para retomar el control "Mantente fuera de esto Kanon, lo digo en serio. Si Aiolos levanta una mano contra ti, yo no sé cómo voy a reaccionar"

"Saga…" el menor lo miró sorprendido, sintiendo una cálida sensación en la boca del estómago.

"Necesito retomar el control" dijo el mayor después de un lapso de silencio "¿Te importaría dejarme solo un momento?"

"En absoluto. De hecho necesito quitarme la suciedad del camino, así que me daré un rápido baño… por cierto, los víveres están en la cocina... también hay galletas"

"¿De nuez?" preguntó Saga esperanzado, con una sonrisa triste.

"De nuez" asintió Kanon.

"Gracias"

"Un placer" dijo sinceramente el exmarina "¿Y Saga? Si quieres adelantarte a la reunión… yo puedo alcanzarte luego… "

Saga pudo leer la inseguridad de Kanon entre líneas. El menor aún pensaba que Saga se avergonzaba de él. Algo que a Saga le pareció lógico… después de todo las percepciones de más de veinte años no pueden ser olvidadas de la noche a la mañana, eran hábitos difíciles de dejar atrás.

Pero Saga estaba dispuesto a trabajar para que su hermano se olvidara de ese pasado doloroso, cuando sólo era 'el otro'.

"No Kanon. Iremos juntos, tú y yo. Como los hermanos que somos"

Kanon asintió mordiéndose el labio para evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos esmeralda. Tal vez, aún tenía esperanza…

Fue así que la hora fijada para la reunión del Patriarca y los Trece Caballeros Dorados llegó al fin.

Un cambio importante estaba por comenzar…

**Continuará…**

¡No olviden dejar comentarios! En realidad son apreciados…

[1] Referencia a Dégel :)

[2] Imagínense si Milito no hubiera sido pasivo… entonces sí que estaríamos viendo la tercera reconstrucción de la Casa de Virgo (sólo recuerden cómo le fue a Kanon en la guerra contra Hades). No creo que a Shaka le hubiera causado mucha gracia ;)

[3] El café preparado en prensa francesa es muy fuerte y según tengo entendido fue inventado a mediados del siglo XIX en Francia (pero terminó patentado años después por un italiano… cositas de la vida) por lo que imagino que Camus, siendo como es, prefiere esta bebida y Milo siendo griego también tiene tendencia a tomar este intenso cafecito…

[4] Nop, no es canon. Es licencia artística ;)

[5] Ya lo he aclarado antes, pero va otra vez: En Saint Seiya Ep. G se establece que Aiolia, en señal de rebeldía se tiñó el cabello de rojo, aunque para cuando se dan los acontecimientos de la Guerra Civil (Saga de las Doce Casas) ya volvía a tener su color natural (en la versión de esta historia ese color es castaño claro, a diferencia del manga donde es rubio). Y aunque el Episodie G no es canon, a mí me gusta tomar este tipo de detalles que nos dan una breve mirada del pasado de nuestros doraditos.

[6] Todo esto de los sueños es desde la perspectiva del budismo, según sé. Por lo que me parece lógico que Shaka tenga esta línea de pensamiento.

[7] Centaurus Babel es un caballero de plata que para variar fue enviado para aniquilar a Saori y co. y para variar fue derrotado. (Y en esta historia, para variar, fue también revivido ;) )

[8] Las Reglas de Hospitalidad son una serie de lineamientos no coercitivos que la mayoría de las culturas y civilizaciones europeas del pasado respetaban (claro que había las típicas personas que las pasaban por alto) y básicamente consistían en ser corteses con los viajeros que pedían refugio y ofrecerles lo que se pudiera en cuanto a alojamiento, comida y bebida se refería. Estas normas además prohibían atacar a un huésped. De las civilizaciones que más las ejercía se encuentra la griega (ya que las asociaban con un mandato de Zeus)

[9] Mmmm… que quejumbroso esta Milito hoy…


	17. Capítulo XVI: Trece

Sobra decirlo, pero aun así… Saint Seiya no ha sido,es o será mío. Ni en esta vida, ni en las siguientes.

**Comentarios de la Autora**

Sigo viva… Lástima que o puedo decir lo mismo de mi computadora… la pobre entró en coma y murió llevándose al Otro Mundo algunos de mis archivos, los capítulos de esta historia incluidos… y me ha llevado todo este tiempo pasar por el proceso de negación, enojo, depresión y finalmente aceptación.

Insultaría a mi computadora, pero no está bien hablar mal de los ya fallecidos.

Así que aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, rescatado de entre los muertos.

**Capítulo XVI: Trece**

El momento había llegado y hasta la Tierra parecía saber que un momento crucial iba a tener lugar para los defensores de la paz, pues incluso el clima, poco antes de la hora marcada para la reunión, dio un giro de 180 grados y la temperatura descendió considerablemente, mientras que grandes cúmulos de nubes grises y pesadas comenzaron a cubrir el horizonte, prometiendo una tormenta considerable en un futuro muy cercano.

Shion miraba el avance de las nubes cargadas de lluvia por uno de los grandes ventanales de su despacho privado, pero aunque parecía que el Patriarca estuviera imperturbable, quienes lo conocían podían apreciar la tensión que se escondía bajo esa apariencia de serenidad.

Por ello Dokho se mantenía en silencio, pues cuando una amistad ha sobrevivido por tantos años, el silencio no es un vacío sino un lenguaje por sí mismo.

Fue así que tanto el lemuriano como el chino comenzaron a percibir poco a poco los poderosos cosmos de la Élite de Atena cuando estos comenzaron a llegar al Templo Central.

El momento había llegado.

_SSSSSSSSS__SSSSSSSSS_

Acuario, Escorpio y Capricornio fueron los primeros en llegar al Templo Central, para desesperación de Milo y satisfacción del pelirrojo y el moreno.

"Creo que exageraste con tu cosmo, Camus" dijo Milo cruzándose de brazos para mantener así más calor corporal, pues aunque llevaba una túnica apropiada para las bajas temperaturas, el griego detestaba el frío y siempre lo sufría.

"Por enésima vez Milo, yo no tuve nada que ver con este brusco cambio de temperatura" dijo el pelirrojo sin poder ocultar que aunque él no había estado involucrado, estaba sumamente complacido por los acontecimientos climáticos.

"Pero es extraño ¿no creen?" dijo Shura frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque divertido como siempre por el comportamiento de los otros dos "Esto no es el típico clima griego"

"No que yo recuerde" concedió Camus "pero agradezco los pequeños favores"

"Y ahora vamos a tener que esperar aquí una eternidad, muertos de frío, con temperaturas congelantes y viento helado en lugar de estar cómodamente en los mullidos sillones de Acuario, disfrutando un rico café caliente. Y todo por su compulsión de llegar una Era antes de la hora acordada" dramatizó el griego.

Camus rodó los ojos al cielo, divertido ante el comportamiento de su mejor amigo al cual ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado. Shura, sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de comenzar una larga y detallada explicación del por qué la puntualidad era importante, de cómo era una ventaja anticiparse a la hora especificada y de por qué llegar justo en el momento indicado no podía considerarse, en realidad, ser puntual.

Ni qué decir tiene que, aunque Milo escuchó cortés, no estuvo de acuerdo en nada de lo que Shura estableció.

_SSSSSSSSS__SSSSSSSSS_

Shaka y Mu salieron del Templo de Virgo en silencio. Y en silencio subieron la escalinata hacia el Templo Central. Ambos lucían ropa acorde al cambio de temperatura y ninguno parecía estar incómodo por el frío; al contrario, ambos sabían que era una forma en que el Universo se solidarizaba con ellos y agradecían el apoyo.

Las Casas de Libra y Escorpio ya estaban vacías, lo que no les extrañó en absoluto. Sin embargo en Sagitario se llevaron una agradable sorpresa, pues ahí encontraron a Aiolos y a Aiolia justamente a la salida del Noveno Templo.

Cuando los dos griegos sintieron su presencia, inmediatamente se detuvieron y esperaron a que sus compañeros los alcanzaran.

"Caballeros" saludó Virgo, sonriendo levemente al ver que el estado de Leo había mejorado considerablemente y no sólo porque el menor de los hermanos había acomodado su cabello o se había cambiado de ropa (la cual pertenecía a Aiolos, que al ser unos pocos centímetros más alto había hecho que la ropa que le prestara a su hermanito le quedara un poco holgada, sin verse mal) sino porque AIolia ya no tenía esa mirada perdida, ni las ojeras bajo sus ojos que le daban una apariencia más bien mortecina.

Sagitario y Leo saludaron con la cabeza.

"Es un gusto volver a verte Caballero" dijo entonces Mu, dirigiéndose a Aiolos y tendiendo una mano casual y amistosamente.

"Lo mismo digo Mu" dijo asombrado el griego al ver que no era difícil reconocer al discípulo del Patriarca, no tanto por los rasgos físicos que recordaba del entonces aprendiz, sino por la misma aura que lo rodeaba… y esos ojos tan peculiares que cambiaban de color con las emociones del lemuriano. Ojos que antes había tenido que agacharse para poder estar a su nivel, pero que ahora estaban a su altura "O debo decir, Aries" corrigió el mayor inmediatamente y sonrojándose un poco.

Mu rió. "Aries… Me conociste desde que era un niño y te he apreciado desde entonces ¿no crees que sería demasiada formalidad entre nosotros llamarnos por nuestro signo y Templo?"

"La próxima vez que me lances una de tus miradas contrariadas por la falta de protocolo e informalidad que supuestamente le inculco a tu aprendiz, Mu, te voy a recordar este momento" se quejó Aiolia, encantado.

"Y yo te voy a recordar las consecuencias de tu influencia de la falta de protocolo con otros aprendices. En específico con cierto caballero de Pegaso" dijo amistosamente Mu.

"A no, eso si que no. Seiya se lleva todo el crédito por eso. Yo tuve nada que ver" se defendió Leo.

Shaka se acercó a Aiolos.

"Tu hermano es el único que puede hacer que Mu discuta"[1] le comentó discretamente Virgo a Aiolos. "Y estoy seguro que ambos lo disfrutan"

Sagitario sonrió divertido, mientras Leo y Aries seguían su amistosa discusión. La verdad es que la actitud de Mu no le había sorprendido mucho, pues era exactamente como recordaba al tierno lemuriano cuando era pequeño, por lo que su aceptación era algo que Sagitario había dado por hecho.

En ese momento el Caballero de Cáncer atravesó el Noveno Templo a toda prisa, sin siquiera percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

Ni Virgo ni Sagitario hicieron comentario alguno.

"¿Y que pasa contigo?" preguntó el griego, tras contemplar por unos momentos más a su hermano y a Mu.

"¿Conmigo? Yo no discuto. Nunca" dijo Shaka tranquilamente

"Para qué discutir si existen otras formas, más sutiles, de hacer valer tus ideas" dijo Aiolos.

"Exactamente" concordó el budista. "Ahora, creo que es tiempo de seguir nuestro camino y dado que nos dirigimos al mismo lugar, sería agradable si fuéramos todos juntos"

Mu y Aiolia se unieron a ellos, ambos con sonrisas en los labios y en los ojos y los cuatro continuaron el asenso por las Doce Casas.

Cuando Cáncer pasó a toda prisa hacia el Templo Principal no se detuvo ni por un instante aun cuando sintió el cosmo de cuatro caballeros dorados reunidos en Sagitario.

Todavía tenía tiempo para llegar a la reunión, pero no mucho, y antes quería estar unos momentos a solas con su mejor amigo, para que ambos calmaran los nervios que Cáncer sabía también estaban presentes en el corazón de Piscis.

_SSSSSSSSS__SSSSSSSSS_

"¡Dite! ¡Dite!"

"Shhh… Ángelo, estamos a unos pasos del Templo Central ¿quieres que los Caballeros ahí reunidos escuchen tus gritos psicópatas?" llegó la voz de Aphrodite desde la parte privada de la Doceava Casa, curiosamente con un tono no tan bajo. Máscara de la Muerte arqueó la ceja justamente por esa curiosidad.

"Piscis, tranquilízate. Sabes que cuando te alteras tiendes a dramatizar" dijo Cáncer relajándose un poco. "Primero que nada, no estamos a unos pasos del Templo Central… varias escalinatas nos separan de él, por si nunca te habías percatado. Segundo punto, los Caballeros que ya hayan llegado estarán seguramente cómodos en una de las estancias ¿quién en su sano juicio esperaría afuera del Templo con este clima?"

"Acuario" fue la monosilábica respuesta del sueco.

Máscara de la Muerte no pudo decir nada, por lo que carraspeó.

"Exacto" dijo Piscis saliendo hacia la salita privada donde Ángelo se había cómodamente recostado en el sillón. Por supuesto, el hermoso rubio estaba impecable, y vestía unas ropas que no parecían muy abrigadoras.

"¿Crees que nos de tiempo de tomar algo caliente antes?" preguntó Máscara de la Muerte. "¿Un café, un té, un brandy?

"Sabes que no tengo, no hay tiempo para prepararlo y…" respondió el sueco en referencia a las dos primeras bebidas " ¿en serio? ¿Brandy? Quieres llegar destilando alcohol a _Esta_ reunión" preguntó Piscis incrédulo. Cáncer pudo escuchar la letra mayúscula.

"Sólo si así se pasa más rápido" masculló el guardián del Cuarto Templo.

Aphrodite suspiró. "Vamos ya" dijo al cabo de unos momentos "Sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar, tarde o temprano."

"Siempre estuvo la esperanza de una nueva Guerra Santa… recuerda que el Panteón Griego es muy extenso"

"Si, claro. Además, no es como si fuera la primera reunión con el Patriarca"

"Pero sí con todos los Doce… o más bien, Trece, presentes" dijo Máscara de la Muerte levantándose. "Pero todos tenemos problemas ¿no? Y creo que antes de que Leo o Sagitario nos confronten por haber sido traidores, querrán ajustar cuentas con los Caballeros de Géminis… con suerte se matan entre ellos…"

"¿Estás inquieto?" preguntó Piscis sin tomarse a mal las palabras de Cáncer, pues sabía que el italiano tendía a comportarse de manera cruel cuando estaba preocupado, aun cuando en realidad no pensara eso.

"¿Desde cuándo haces preguntas tan idiotas?"

"Desde que mi mejor amigo se comporta como un idiota, claro"

Cáncer bufó, pero colocó una mano amistosa en el hombro de Piscis. Asintiendo, Aphrodite y él comenzaron el camino hacia el Templo Central.

Si, nadie se entendía mejor que los Caballeros de Cáncer y Piscis.

_SSSSSSSSS__SSSSSSSSS_

Camus se había alejado un poco de Milo y Shura para ver hacia el horizonte y su negra promesa de lluvia. Los truenos cada vez eran más frecuentes y un viento helado jugaba con sus largos cabellos, irónicamente color fuego.

El francés aún estaba secretamente maravillado por encontrarse nuevamente en el Santuario. Un Santuario que estaba seguro disfrutaría mucho más que la última vez que vivió ahí. Al menos estaba con Milo y eso ya era algo maravilloso, pues después de haber ambos obtenido la armadura dorada, las demandas y órdenes de Arles los habían mantenido más ocupados de lo que les hubiera gustado, primero con las constantes misiones secretas de Milo y luego cuando él mismo tuvo que dejar Grecia para ir a entrenar a dos niños a Siberia.

Camus suspiró, como siempre que pensaba en sus aprendices. Con Hyoga no había cruzado palabra desde que este lo sostuvo en sus brazos cuando estaba muriendo al haberse agotado el tiempo otorgado por Hades. [2] En verdad creía que tenía que arreglar sus problemas con los demás Dorados antes de ir con su aprendiz. Su orgullo y sus principios así se lo exigían y sabía que Hyoga lo entendía.

Y con Isaac… el Marina era otra cosa totalmente aparte.

Pero Camus no estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos como para no darse cuenta de su alrededor, pues dada la seriedad de esta reunión y sus posibles implicaciones, el caballero de la Décimo Primera Casa se mantenía alerta.

Por esta razón Acuario, divisó al grupo de cuatro caballeros que estaban entrando a Piscis en esos momentos.

"Sagitario se acerca" comentó Camus, omitiendo que Aries, Leo y Virgo venían con él. Lo último que quería era que Shura sintiera que el griego, el lemuriano y el indio podían sentir cierto resentimiento hacia él. Capricornio tenía ya bastantes asuntos que resolver con Leo y Virgo.

Shura calló inmediatamente y Milo pudo ver cómo el color abandonaba su tez.

"Yo… creo que esperaré dentro" dijo el español suavemente y sin más se dirigió hacia el interior del Templo Central, donde unos soldados (muertos de miedo) le indicaron la estancia preparada para la reunión.

Camus y Milo intercambiaron miradas y entendiéndose a la perfección, acordaron separarse.

"Tu ve con Shura" dijo Milo "Después de todo, creo que te tiene más confianza a ti"

"No, sería muy obvio y no queremos que Sagitario se sienta mal."

"Pero Cam…"

"Sólo piénsalo… tú afuera en este clima helado y yo adentro buscando calor…"

"Ummm… si, bueno, reconozco que sería muy poco sutil. ¡Qué bueno que al menos voy a poder calentarme! Pero… ¿tú estarás bien? Asumo que Sagitario no viene solo…"

"No, Leo viene con él, pero también Mu y Shaka. Estaré bien"

Asintiendo, Milo posó una mano sobre el hombro de Camus y el francés le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que sólo usaba con Milo o Hyoga.

Fue así que Camus se quedó solo esperando al grupo de Caballeros Dorados, pero cual no fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de ver primero al grupo de Sagitario, estuvo frente a frente con Piscis y Cáncer.

_SSSSSSSSS__SSSSSSSSS_

Lo primero que Aphrodite y Máscara de la Muerte vieron al acercarse al Templo Principal fue el largo cabello de Acuario moverse con el viento, y para su alivio (aunque ni con todas las torturas del Inframundo lo admitirían) vieron que el pelirrojo estaba solo.

Porque no era que Cáncer y Piscis hubieran hablado mucho con los otros Caballeros Dorados cuando estuvieron al falso servicio de Hades, más bien ellos dos se unieron y que el mundo se les viniera encima, pero sentían que Camus era lo suficientemente estoico y cortés como para no decirles nada. Recibirían la misma expresión facial por parte de él tanto si el guardián del Décimo Primer Templo les reprochaba haberse aliando con el falso Patriarca, como si no les reprochara nada.

"Buena tarde, Caballeros" dijo Camus cuando los recién llegados estuvieron cerca.

Camus nunca había tenido nada en contra de ellos, por el contrario, siempre había sentido cierto aprecio por el guardián del Templo más arriba que el suyo. Aunque nunca había llegado a tener pláticas con él. Pero siendo 'vecinos' era irremediable que muchas veces se encontraran e intercambiaran algunas palabras.

En ocasiones hasta Aphrodite le regalaba unas rosas, cuando era temporada de floración.

Al menos hasta que Camus se marchó a Siberia.

De hecho, Acuario recordaba que la última conversación que había tenido con Piscis había sido con respecto a los Hielos Eternos, y cómo el sueco le había comentado que éstos poseían tal belleza que indudablemente era un lugar perfecto para entrenar y que él, Aphrodite, sin lugar a dudas respetaría a cualquier caballero que hubiera realizado su entrenamiento ahí.

Curiosamente, Piscis no sabía que los Hielos Eternos habían sido el lugar de entrenamiento del mismo Camus.

Después de que Camus regresó, simplemente no hubo oportunidad de cruzar palabra; luego ambos murieron.

¿Traidores? No. Para Camus, simplemente los habían manipulado en base a sus bien establecidas creencias, él mismo tenía las suyas propias y ¿quién sabe? el francés era lo suficientemente sensato y maduro como para admitir que de no haber estado tan alejado del Santuario tal vez Ares hubiera encontrado la manera de manipularlo a él también.

Pero los dos habían mostrado sus verdaderos corazones y la verdad se había visto cuando más importaba y hasta la misma Atena los había perdonado. ¿Quién era él para no hacerlo? Ellos habían aprendido de sus errores y por lo que el pelirrojo veía día a día, parecía que no querían volver a repetirlos.

Era de sabios aceptar los errores propios y tener un cambio de corazón y Camus respetaba eso.

Por su parte, Cáncer siempre había respetado la amistad que sabía había entre Acuario y Escorpio, pues para el italiano era un reflejo surrealista en un espejo bizarro de la amistad que él mismo tenía con Piscis: tan diferentes entre sí, pero que se complementaban a la perfección.

No, Cáncer nunca había tenido nada en contra de Acuario.

Y los tres en ese momento pensaron, si nunca he tenido nada en contra suya ¿por qué empezar ahora?

"No pensé que estuvieras solo, Acuario" dijo Cáncer después de un pesado silencio que, sin embargo, no era incómodo.

"No lo estaba. Pero Milo, y al parecer Capricornio no aprecian este clima" dijo el diplomático francés siempre estoico.

"Tú, por otra parte, lo disfrutas" dijo Piscis y Camus asintió.

Pese las circunstancias, Aphrodite miró triunfante a Cáncer, quien suspiró resignado. Le esperaba un gran 'te lo dije' cuando esta reunión terminara. Claro que Piscis había tenido razón y era posible, aunque no muy probable, que Camus hubiera oído los gritos 'piscópatas' de Cáncer, como los había descrito el sueco.

"Y dime Caballero, ¿no has oído algo extraño mientras disfrutas del frío?" continuó Aphrodite. Camus lo miró extrañado, por lo que el rubio especificó "Algo así como gritos psicópatas"

Cáncer abrió los ojos como platos. Definitivamente Aphrodite se estaba vengando de la interrupción que le había hecho con los Caballeros de Plata esa misma mañana y aunque Máscara de la Muerte esperaba retribución por eso, jamás imaginó que el loco de su amigo la buscara en un momento como este.

Camus, viendo la reacción del italiano (y así como Cáncer lo había hecho) reconoció una muy estrambótica semejanza entre la amistad de Cáncer y Piscis con la suya y la de Milo. Eso fue suficiente para que la balanza interna de Camus se inclinara por acercarse a los dos Caballeros Dorados que tenían fama de crueles asesinos en el Santuario.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para dar una respuesta pues en ese momento, el grupo de Aiolos se acerba hacia ellos.

_SSSSSSSSS__SSSSSSSSS_

Saga generalmente era puntual hasta la exageración, pero dadas las circunstancias, decidió que sería más conveniente ajustarse al ritmo de su hermano, quien nunca llegaba tarde, pero sí en el momento justo, lo cual en esta reunión les permitiría prescindir de momentos incómodos.

Por ello, el mayor de los gemelos no comentó nada aun cuando su hermano se tardaba más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"¿Ya viste el cielo?" dijo su hermano saliendo por fin del pequeño baño (del cual salía bastante vapor), vestido sólo con unos finos pantalones de lino, y e torso vendado (aunque aquí y allá se podía percibir una herida que parecía bastante dolorosa)

"No ¿qué pasa con él?" preguntó Saga levantado su vista de libro que estaba leyendo.

"Se nos va a caer encima" respondió Kanon dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Saga se colocó junto a él en la mencionada ventana.

"Así parece" dijo el mayor arqueando la ceja derecha. "Mejor me cambio de ropa por algo más abrigado. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo"

"Nah. Uno se acostumbra a no tener Sol. En…" Kanon carraspeó un poco y continuó más suavemente "En Atlantis no llegaban los rayos del Sol"

Saga sabía que no podía haber temas 'tabu' si querían realmente superar las heridas infringidas y Atlantis era el pasado de Kanon, del que irremediablemente tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar, así que, sintiendo que era su deber como el mayor dejar en claro que todo estaba bien, tomó aire. "Si, pero tampoco había viento helado " dijo con el mayor aplomo que pudo (aunque su corazón estaba bastante turbado.)

"Tienes razón, te lo concedo" dijo Kanon pensativo.

"Ahora sí que se va a caer el cielo" dijo Saga fingiendo preocupación. Una almohada le dio de lleno en el torso.

"Mejor apúrate Kanon, o vamos a llegar empapados"

"Y llegar a la reunión pareciendo ratas ahogadas no va a ser una buena impresión. Además, no creo que a Shion le parezca gracioso que estemos escurriendo en su piso"

Irremediablemente ambos gemelos se imaginaron la escena a la perfección.

"Kanon, sólo apúrate" dijo Saga incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa. Kanon, satisfecho que lograra sacar a Saga de su preocupación por ver a Aiolos, comenzó a buscar una túnica más gruesa.

_SSSSSSSSS__SSSSSSSSS_

"Dokho será mejor que vayas con los niños." Dijo Shion abandonando su lugar junto a la ventana.

Libra, que se encontraba sentido en un sillón absorto en sus propios pensamientos, levantó la vista desconcertado.

"¿A qué te refieres Shion? Si crees que te voy a dejar sólo en estos momentos, estás muy equivocado. Ellos se tienen unos a otros; por muchas facciones que existan, ninguno está solo."

"Pero te necesitan" dijo el Patriarca mirando seriamente a su amigo con esos profundos ojos violeta.

"Tu también." Respondió obstinadamente el chino.

"Pero ellos más. Necesitan tu presencia para tranquilizarse. Dokho, no sé que vaya a pasar, pero sea lo que sea confío en ti para que me ayudes a minimizar el daño. Eres el único en quien confío para esto. Eres el único que puede hacerlo "

"Mu va a estar ahí" dijo Libra tratando de convencer a Shion.

"Pero él es aún muy joven. No tiene tu experiencia, ni tu sabiduría." Dijo sinceramente el lemuriano.

Dokho rió, sin poder evitarlo. "Esas últimas palabras te las voy a recordar por un largo, largo tiempo." Suspirando, el castaño se puso de pie "Esta bien, Shion, tú ganas, pero si me necesitas ya sabes que estoy aquí… para guiarte con mi experiencia y sabiduría"

"Sal de aquí, imprudente" dijo Shión riendo, aunque Libra ya estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta y se dirigía hacia la sala donde sería la reunión.

Shion regresó a su posición en la ventana y continuó mirando el cielo gris.

_SSSSSSSSS__SSSSSSSSS_

Aldebarán de Tauro comenzó el ascenso hacia el Templo Principal, con paso alegre y espíritu ligero. Sabía que no todo estaba bien, pero también sabía que pronto lo estaría.

Al menos él podría hablar con Mu y eso le levantaba un peso del alma. Definitivamente Kanon había sido de mucha ayuda y Aldebarán estaba decidido a hacérselo saber.

Por eso, cuando percibió el cosmo de los gemelos aún en Géminis, el brasileño encantado decidió que no tendría que cruzar los Templos restantes en soledad.

"Buena tarde, Caballeros" dijo la voz de barítono del guardián de Tauro

"¿Tauro?" preguntó después de unos momentos un sorprendido Kanon, quien salía de la parte privada del Templo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Aldebarán rió. "Pues cruzando, por supuesto. El único que maneja la teletransportación es Mu y hasta él lo tiene prohibido dentro de las Doce Casas"

"Por supuesto" dijo Kanon arqueando su ceja izquierda.

"Por supuesto" terció otra voz, y aunque Aldebarán sabía que era la voz de Saga, no pudo ver al otro rubio desde donde se encontraba. Kanon sin embargo, si que podía ver a su hermano, quien en esos momentos tenía sus ojos brillantes y traviesos, aunque su rostro se mantenía serio.

Si. Muy a su manera Saga se estaba divirtiéndose a costa de su gemelo.

"Pero bueno, vamos ya" dijo Tauro "O vamos a llegar no solo tarde, sino empapados, a la reunión"

Sin poder evitarlo, los gemelos se imaginaron la escena antes propuesta anteriormente por Kanon (los dos escurriendo agua e inundado el piso de la sala de reuniones) pero ahora con Tauro incluido.

Conteniendo la risa, que sabía más sería por histeria nerviosa que por alegría, Saga salió de la parte privada.

"Ummm… ¿Saga o Kanon?" preguntó Aldebarán confundido al verlo.

Saga un poco nervioso, pero sin demostrarlo, arqueó su ceja derecha "Saga" respondió.

Aldebarán asintió y sin la menor pena, comenzó a examinar al mayor de los gemelos, quien soportó el escrutinio con dignidad.

A medida que Tauro miraba al hermoso rubio, descubrió varias cosas: primero, que en el exterior en realidad los dos gemelos eran idénticos, con sus hermosas y nobles facciones, pero mientras que el rostro de Kanon destilaba arrogancia, el de Saga destilaba severidad.

Segundo: que el auto desprecio, la culpa y la desolación que Aldebarán había visto en Kanon también estaban presentes en Saga, pero en donde el menor se ahogaba en arrepentimiento, el mayor lo hacía en reproches contra sí mismo.

Tercero: que ambos eran grandes hombres tratando de luchar con errores del pasado que los marcarían para siempre.

Esa sería una gran carga que Tauro comprendió llevarían toda su vida, sin importar que, por algún milagro, las cosas entre los Doce (ahora Trece) y en general en todo el Santuario tomaran un buen rumbo. Y esa era una carga demasiado pesada.

La verdad es que no había entendido completamente por qué Kanon se comportaba como lo hacía, pero ahora viendo a Saga, el guardián del Segundo Templo obtuvo su respuesta y no pudo sino admirar a ambos por el valor que demostraban simplemente al decidir vivir un día más.

No era justo que además, tuvieran que lidiar con un ambiente hostil. Y si había algo que Aldebarán de Tauro odiara con todo su ser, eran las injusticias.

"Es bueno verte Saga" dijo finalmente el castaño después del largo escrutinio.

"¿A si?" dijo Saga incrédulo.

"Pues sí. Hace más de trece largos inviernos que no te veía, y a decir verdad, te extrañaba. Y no sólo yo, créeme."

"Te confundes Tauro, yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo… hasta hace dos años" dijo el mayor de los Géminis.

"No. Ares, estuvo aquí, no mi compañero de armas Saga de Géminis"

Saga no pudo decir nada, pero recordó las palabras de Mu. Al parecer el lemuriano no era el único que así pensaba… Fue así que Kanon los encontró, en profundo silencio.

"No es que quiera interrumpir" dijo el menor, quien no había oído la conversación entre los dos caballeros por estar buscando unas botas apropiadas para el clima. "pero se hace tarde y los truenos cada vez se escuchan más cerca"

Saga sólo pudo asentir y los tres caballeros iniciaron el ascenso al Templo Principal.

_SSSSSSSSS__SSSSSSSSS_

El momento fue confuso.

Súbitamente Acuario, Cáncer y Piscis se encontraron frente a Aries, Leo, Virgo y Sagitario.

Nadie supo qué decir y el silencio fue largo e incómodo.

Aphrodite y Máscara de la Muerte fueron quienes más se sentían fuera de lugar y con la mirada en alto y expresión arrogante (y siempre rehuyendo la mirada de Sagitario) saludaron brevemente a los recién llegados e inmediatamente se retiraron.

Mu intercambió una mirada con Shaka y después de posar una amistosa mano en el hombro de Camus a modo de saludo, sin decir nada fue en pos de Piscis y Cáncer.

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos más, hasta que Leo rompió el silencio con un pequeño carraspeo, pensando que presentar a Aiolos con Camus sería una buena forma de romper ese silencio tan opresor.

"Acuario…" empezó el menor de los griegos, pues todavía no estaba todo completamente arreglado entre los dos caballeros, pero cuando Aiolia pensó la causa, esta fue tan insignificante frente a la presencia de su hermano, que se sorprendió que en realidad hubiera sido motivo de alejarse de Camus. Además, después de todo el francés era un gran caballero y el mejor amigo de Milo, y Leo tenía una gran estima por el guardián del Octavo Templo. Por lo que se corrigió y empezó otra vez, luego de carraspear (nuevamente) "Camus. Este es mi hermano"

"Aiolos de Sagitario" dijo el mayor de los griegos extendiendo una mano hacia el francés.

"Camus de Acuario" dijo el pelirrojo estrechando la mano del caballero e inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto (gesto que sólo hacía frente a Libra)

"Es un placer conocerte, Acuario"

Camus levantó una ceja. "¿A si?"

"Claro, he oído el gran Caballero que eres"

Aiolia se sonrojó levemente y carraspeó suavemente. Camus, perceptivo como era, sumó dos más dos y supo que quien le había contado lo poco o mucho que Sagitario creía saber de él había sido Aiolia; curiosamente, Camus nunca pensó que Leo lo tuviera en tan buena estima.

Mirando interrogante a Leo, con esos ojos azul zafiro que parecían bloques de hielo reflejando el hermoso cielo, Camus arqueo las cejas.

"Si bueno… tal vez Acuario esté disfrutando de este clima, pero creo que es mejor que entremos al Templo de una vez" dijo Aiolia tratando (no muy hábilmente) de salir de su predicamento.

Inmediatamente Camus lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Shaka, dándole a entender que tal vez no sería tan buena idea, pero entonces pudieron sentir el cosmo de Tauro y los dos Caballeros de Géminis acercarse.

Aiolos apretó los labios hasta que estos estuvieron tan blancos como la nieve, pero no perdió su compostura.

En el cielo un trueno retumbó y una fina lluvia comenzó a caer.

"Vamos, será mejor que entremos" dijo Aiolos sin perder su tono afable. Aiolia asintió, pero antes que fuera tras de su hermano, Shaka lo detuvo.

"Aiolia, ten confianza en los corazones y deja que las cosas tomen su rumbo" le dijo el budista.

"Yo…"

"No dejes que aquello que es ajeno a ti tome control de tus emociones y de tus acciones. Recuerda quien eres, recuerda tu propio corazón; cree en eso y actúa conforme a eso. Te lo digo como…. como amigos, porque te aprecio y no quiero verte sufrir. No quiero ver a nadie sufrir más." la mirada de Virgo era particularmente intensa e incluso triste y Aiolia vio en ella la sinceridad de su compañero.

"Shaka … gracias."

Virgo asintió y ambos caballeros se apresuraron para alcanzar a Aiolos y a Camus, quienes los esperaban en el umbral de la puerta.

_SSSSSSSSS__SSSSSSSSS_

Cuando Máscara de la Muerte y Aphrodite se separaron del grupo y entraron al Templo Principal, una sombra ya se había apoderado de sus corazones.

El impacto de ver a Aiolos después de tanto tiempo fue bastante fuerte y aunque ellos nada habían tenido que ver con su muerte, por el sólo hecho de haber apoyado al falso Patriarca sentían que sus manos estaban manchadas de la sangre del Centauro Arquero.

Por eso, fue una sorpresa cuando Mu se unió a ellos.

"¿Por qué la prisa?" dijo Aries afablemente.

"Vaya, parece que hoy es el día de las preguntas idiotas" masculló Cáncer.

Aphrodite suspiró. "No le hagas caso, Mu. A veces, en ciertas ocasiones, Ángelo es así" dijo Piscis suavemente, ignorando la mirada asesina del italiano.

"Entiendo" asintió Mu. Y en realidad entendía.

El lemuriano recordó una vez, cuando estaba solo en Jamir y antes de que Kiki llegara con él, que tuvo que ir al pueblo a comprar provisiones para un Invierno que prometía ser largo y muy frío. Camino de regreso al castillo, el rubio se había encontrado un Yak salvaje herido. [3]

Siendo como era, Mu quiso ayudar al animal, pero este, herido y asustado reaccionó muy agresivamente a los intentos de ayuda del entonces adolescente lemuriano (hiriéndolo en un brazo con uno de sus grandes cuernos)

Con gran paciencia, Mu trató de calmarlo y sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando finalmente el Yak aceptó la ayuda del joven, quien lo condujo al castillo de Jamir y lo cuidó durante el Invierno. Al llegar la Primavera, lo llevó a donde lo había encontrado y lo dejó ir, deseándole lo mejor.

Para el adulto Mu, Máscara de la Muerte estaba actuando justamente como aquel Yak: estaba sufriendo y aunque no estaba asustado, tampoco estaba del todo tranquilo (aunque Cáncer aceptaría las peores torturas del inframundo antes de reconocerlo, incluso ante sí mismo)

"No voy a pretender que esta reunión es como cualquier otra porque eso sería querer cubrir el Sol con un dedo, pero aunque es claro que es un largo camino el que se encuentra delante de nosotros, ya hemos dado un titubeante primer paso. Todos nosotros, de uno u otra forma. Eso debe significar algo ¿no? "

"Supongo" dijo Piscis. Máscara de la Muerte gruñó.

"Y les recuerdo Caballeros que no están solos" siguió el lemuriano.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" se quejó Cáncer.

"Tal vez nada, pero es conveniente que no lo olviden" dijo afablemente Aries.

Máscara Mortal quería decir más de lo que en ese momento pensaba, pero ya habían llegado a la puerta de la sala donde tendría lugar la reunión.

Sin dar oportunidad alguna a que sucediera otra cosa y para que sus palabras se quedaran grabadas en su mente, Mu abrió las puertas súbitamente y entró a la estancia, que no era otra que el Gran Salón.

Cáncer y Piscis no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle. Para su sorpresa, Shura, Milo y Dokho ya estaban dentro, platicando entre ellos, aunque se podía ver la tensión de Capricornio frente a Libra.

"Bienvenidos muchachos" dijo el chino alegremente, ocultando la satisfacción y el alivio al ver que Mu acompañaba, en buenos términos, a dos de los caballeros probablemente más problemáticos.

"Buena tarde, Caballeros" dijo Mu con esa afabilidad siempre presente.

Un silencio se adueñó de la sala y Mu tuvo la desagradable sensación de estar viviendo un Deja Vú.

Tratando de amenizar un poco la situación, Dokho comenzó varias pláticas, pero sólo Milo y Mu parecían interesados en continuarlas, por lo que pronto Libra desistió de su intento.

"Maestro, apreciamos su interés, pero… bueno…simplemente no es un buen momento" Shura se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno muchacho, en China tenemos un proverbio que dice 'Es mejor encender una vela que maldecir la oscuridad'." Dijo Dokho de buena gana, aunque cada vez le costaba más mantener su apariencia optimista.

"¿Y eso qué quiere decir?" masculló Cáncer de mala manera. Aphrodite le lanzó una mirada furibunda, advirtiéndole que era con Libra con quien estaba siendo irrespetuoso y no con cualquier otro de sus compañeros de Orden.

Pero Dokho no tuvo tiempo de responder pues Aiolos, Aiolia, Camus y Shaka entraron en el Gran Salón.

Inmediatamente el ambiente adquirió tal tensión que la electricidad que se percibía no era sólo producto de la tormenta, que justo en ese momento, cobró fuerza. Las gotitas de agua atacaban constantemente los grandes ventanales y el sonido del viento aullaba como un lamento entristecido por las penas de los humanos.

Aiolia se acercó más a su hermano, tocándose hombro con hombro; Máscara de la Muerte y Aphrodite se separaron a una distancia considerable del resto; Camus buscó a Milo y ambos permanecieron muy cerca el uno del otro, pero un tanto aparte de los demás; Shaka se reunió con Mu y Dokho y ambos miraban sutilmente a Sagitario y a Capricornio. Shura les había dado la espalda a todos.

Nadie hizo ningún esfuerzo por romper el incómodo silencio, y lo único que se escuchaba eran la lluvia, ahora acompañada de varios truenos. Y aunque aún era media tarde, el día estaba tan gris que la única fuente de luz eran las luces de los diversos candelabros que se encontraban a lo largo de todo el Gran Salón, pero pese al fuego que había no proporcionaban calor suficiente.

Y cuando pensaron que nada podía empeorar las cosas, Saga, Kanon y Aldebarán entraron.

_SSSSSSSSS__SSSSSSSSS_

Cuando las primeras gotas de fina lluvia cayeron, Kanon comenzó a reír.

No era una risa nerviosa, como la que Saga había evitado con gran fuerza de voluntad, sino una risa que brotaba del alma y que encantaba a cualquiera que la escuchara por su frescura y espontaneidad.

"¿Y ahora qué le pasa al loco de tu hermano?" preguntó de buen talente Aldebarán y sus palabras eran tan amistosas que ni siquiera el paranoico de Saga pudo ver rastro de malicia o crueldad en ellas.

"Ni idea" dijo Saga verdaderamente confundido sin dejar de correr.

"De veras que Saga tiene cada ocurrencia…." Dijo Aldebarán sonriendo.

"¡Un momento Tauro, yo soy Saga! El loco de atrás es Kanon" dijo Saga indignado.

"Eh, como sea" desestimó Aldebarán, pero un brillo travieso iluminaba su mirada (que cuidó de no exponerla al sagaz griego)

Saga lo miró con incredulidad. Y negando con la cabeza volteó a ver a su hermano, que aunque ya no reía a carcajada limpia, tenía una gran sonrisa.

"¿Y a ti que te pasa?" preguntó Saga curioso

"Nada… sólo que adoro la lluvia… y estos últimos meses fueron tan áridos… " dijo Kanon complacido.

"Bueno, adorador de lluvia, apresúrate o esa descripción que hiciste de llegar escurriendo agua a la reunión se va a hacer realidad" dijo Saga medio en serio, medio en broma.

"Cierto… se podría decir que lo predije" dijo Kanon complacido.

"Vaya Kanon, no sabía que entre las habilidades de Géminis se encontraban las profecías"

"No lo incites, Tauro, o se va creer el Oráculo de Delfos" advirtió Saga.

"Nah, aunque ¿creen que Apolo quiera regalárselo a Atena?" dijo Kanon pensativo.

"No es como si eso se pudiera regalar, Cassandra, ahora muévete" dijo Saga divertido.

Así los tres llegaron, no completamente empapados pero sí algo mojados al Templo Principal.

Inmediatamente los gemelos se ensombrecieron, para tristeza de Aldebarán, pero sabiendo que nada podía hacer por el momento, no dijo nada y siguió a los gemelos al interior del recinto.

Nada más entrar, los tres caballeros pudieron sentir la ansiedad, miseria, tensión y hostilidad que emanaba el Gran Salón.

Sin aminorar el paso, los gemelos llegaron a las puertas y las abrieron de par en par, entrando en el salón seguidos de Aldebarán.

Y antes que nadie pudiera decir, hacer o pensar nada, la lluvia llegó a su apogeo y un trueno estruendoso cayó tan cerca del Templo Central que hizo que los ventanales se cimbraran, el piso retumbara e iluminó toda la estancia.

Cuando la luz se disipó, el gran Patriarca estaba frente a ellos y con voz de indiscutible autoridad llamó a formación para dar inicio a la reunión.

Los Trece Caballeros de la élite ateniense tomaron su lugar y esperaron.

**Continuará…**

[1] Esta idea surge porque Mu siempre se mantiene elocuente en todas las interacciones que tiene con otras personas (incluso con Máscara de la Muerte) y jamás pierde la compostura, pero en la versión anime de la Saga de Poseidón, cuando los Caballeros de Oro sobrevivientes están discutiendo en las Doce Casas si ir o no en ayuda de Seiya y co. para destruir los Pilares Marinos, Aiolia está convencido que no puede dejar que los Caballeros de Bronce luchen solos contra Poseidón, pero Mu le dice que sus órdenes son quedarse a proteger al Santuario (porque ya Dokho estaba esperando la guerra contra Hades) y ambos comienzan a discutir (hasta que Dokho los interrumpe de larga distancia vía cosmo)

Es la primera y única vez que recuerdo haber visto a Mu discutir.

[2] ¿Recuerdan esa escena? Shiryu sostiene a Shura, Seiya (de metiche como de costumbre) sostiene a Saga y Hyoga obvio sostiene a Camus, mientras los tres doraditos se están volviendo bolitas de luz…. Yo casi lloro… aunque, ahora que lo pienso… creo que sí lloré… ejem

[3] El Yak es un animal parecido a un búfalo, bastante antisocial en estado salvaje, que vive en la planicie de Asia Central y que puede llegar a medir 2 m. de alto. (con todo y cuernos)


	18. Capítulo XVII: Orden I

Nop, Saint Seiya sigue sin ser mio y sigo sin ganar nada por esta historia.

**Comentarios de la Autora**

Esta vez si que me pasé… creo que ha sido casi un año desde mi última actualización y lo peor es que ni me di cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo….

¡Qué horror! Les pido una disculpa a todos mis queridos lectores, especialmente a aquellos que me han acompañado desde el principio. De verdad que no tengo perdón…

También quiero agradecer a aquellos que últimamente me han dejado sus maravillosos comentarios, sin importar que esta historia tuviera ya bastantes meses en impasse.

Finalmente les envío un abrazo a todos los que con sus comentarios y preferencias han estado pendientes de la historia.

Y quiero confirmar el hecho de que esta historia sigue y seguirá por varios capítulos más. No importa cuánto tiempo me tome (aunque definitivamente espero que no se repita esta demora), eso se los garantizo.

Ahora bien, este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, debido a que de verdad me importaba mucho responder a su apoyo. Así que es como un mensaje de que sigo viva… y una pequeña probadita de lo que vendrá :)

Y así sin más… aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

**Capítulo XVII: Orden I**

La tormenta continuó azotando al Santuario y ensombreciendo la tarde, al tiempo que marcaba una constante repiqueteo provocado por las gotas de lluvia que, al chocar contra los cristales de algunos ventanales, se asemejaban a lágrimas amargas de tristeza y pena.

Los caballeros en el recinto podían sentir que la Élite Dorada en su totalidad estaba reunida y por lo tanto la expectativa enrarecía el ambiente de todo el Santuario, ya de por si ensombrecido por la lluvia cada vez más intensa.

Aún los aprendices que no llevaban mucho tiempo en el Recinto de Atena, si bien no entendían perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, podían sentir que algo muy importante estaba a punto de suceder y que la integridad de la Orden de Atena estaba en juego.

Por ello, escondido en un pilar fuera del Templo Principal, Kiki se mordía nervioso el labio inferior, mientras daba vueltas sobre su eje con las manos en la nuca y la mirada ausente; pues aunque el pequeño no lo admitiera estaba preocupado por los caballeros dorados, especialmente por su querido maestro.

En el Gran Salón, los candiles iluminaban misteriosamente la estancia, confiriendo sombras arlequinescas a los rincones y reflejando brillos profundos en los ojos de cada persona presente.

Shion estaba consciente de todo eso y más, sin embargo esa misma mañana había hablado con Atena via cosmo (razón por la cual había tenido que aplazar la reunión hasta la tarde) y su diosa le había dicho que confiara en su corazón, pues ella confiaba en él para sacar adelante a su élite, no sólo como Caballeros de Oro, sino como los jóvenes adultos que eran las personas atrás de la investidura.

Así pues, Shion acalló todas sus dudas, pues si bien no se sentía completamente seguro de sí mismo, no tenía duda alguna en su diosa.

Suspirando aliviado, sin embargo, al ver presente a los Trece Caballeros (Aiolos incluido, lo que provocó en el lemuriano un sentimiento de alegría) el líder del Santuario se preparó para una reunión permeada por la incertidumbre.

"Caballeros, sean bienvenidos" dijo finalmente el líder de la Orden de Atena, con sus ojos violeta destellando con toda la calidez que pudo convocar e infligiendo un tono de paz y tranquilidad a su voz sin que esta perdiera un ápice del mando y la autoridad por la que era conocido y respetado.

Todos los caballeros dorados se arrodillaron donde estaban, de cara al Patriarca, en señal de respeto, y comenzaron a tomar su lugar en la formación que Atena les había instaurado cuando apenas hacía unas pocas horas que habían despertado, más de un mes atrás: una media luna en la cual no hubiera incomodidad alguna por ser ahora trece personas y no las tradicionales doce.

"Antes que nada quiero felicitarlos a todos por el excelente trabajo que han realizado con la supervisión de las reparaciones del Santuario. Gracias a la cooperación de todos, nuestro hogar pronto quedará totalmente reconstruido" comenzó el mayor de los lemurianos.

"Su Excelencia" el Cabalero de Virgo se adelantó respetuosamente y esperó a que Shion asintiera permitiéndole continuar "Al respecto de la reconstrucción del Santuario, y en específico de las Doce Casas, quisiera sugerir que los terrenos vacíos sean ocupados por prados, flores y árboles de manera que tengamos un ambiente acorde a la presencia de la princesa Atena, de modo que la podamos honrar mejor"

A nadie le sorprendió que Shaka quisiera un entorno más silvestre, después de todo Virgo era budista [1], pero lo que sí asombró a más de uno fue e hecho que Virgo se involucrara por aspectos 'banales' fuera de la Sexta Casa.

Shion asintió, forzándose para no sonreír complacido, especialmente porque mientras que el indio hablaba había visto que Piscis comenzaba a mostrar un interés más que casual en la situación.

Ahora bien, Shion, sabía lo orgulloso que era Aphrodite, pero también estaba consciente que el Caballero de la Doceava casa aún tenía cierto remordimiento por haberse aliado a Ares, solapando así el asesinato del mismo Shion. Además, el antiguo Caballero de Aries no desconocía que Piscis estaba detrás del jarrón de rosas que todas las semanas adornaba sus estancias particulares, aunque cómo se las ingeniaba el sueco para no ser visto por nadie era algo que el lemuriano aún no descubría.

Por ello, el Patriarca decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y en lugar de solamente dar su consentimiento para que Shaka, al ser quien había dado la propuesta, se encargara de todo, decidió poner en marcha un plan que tenía ya pensado desde hacía varios meses (el cual ni siquiera Dokho conocía), por lo que comenzó a dar órdenes.

"Caballero de Virgo, considero muy acertada tu propuesta y tengo el presentimiento que la diosa Atena se mostrará satisfecha. Por ello me gustaría que iniciaras en este proyecto cuanto antes, pero no solo. Compartirás el mando con el Caballero de Piscis, quien tiene conocimiento en la materia también. "

Shaka inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y respeto, aunque nadie pudo asegurar si estaba conforme o no con la decisión y regresó al lugar que ocupaba entre Leo y Libra.

Aphrodite, por su parte, sintió cómo su corazón latía más rápido con un sentimiento agridulce; pero apretando la mandíbula, se llevó la mano derecha al corazón mostrando su propia expresión de asentimiento, respeto… y subordinación.

Shion se mostró complacido, aunque cuidó que sus facciones no le delataran.

"Caballero de Aries" dijo entonces el Patriarca "¿Cómo han evolucionado los asuntos respectivos a las armaduras sin dueño que todavía tenemos en el Santuario?"

"De manera satisfactoria, Su Excelencia." Respondió Mu dando un paso hacia adelante. "Los Caballeros de Plata [2] han mostrado un extraordinario cuidado y devoción con la tarea. Aun cuando tenemos algunas armaduras que no han tenido dueño por más de sesenta años, éstas no presentan un deterioro importante."

"Bien. ¿Y las armaduras que estuvieron sometidas a los rigores de las batallas en las últimas guerras?"

"Las armaduras de bronce son las más afectadas, Excelencia, como era de esperar. Aunque algunas armaduras de plata, como la de Aquila y Ophiuchus, también han tenido que ser reparadas de manea importante" continuó Mu, utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no mirar a Aiolia en ese momento, sabiendo las implicaciones que su comentario había tenido: Marín había corrido un gran riesgo desde que se había revelado contra el falso Patriarca en los albores de la guerra civil.

"Además…" siguió Aries, aunque más reflexivo que antes. Mu sabía que el tema que estaba a punto de tratar era sumamente delicado, pero también sabía que concernía a toda la élite dorada; sólo esperaba que estuviera mostrando buen juicio al abordarlo en este momento. "Además se ha presentado una situación con las armaduras divinas "dijo finalmente el rubio.

Shion asintió aprobando la pregunta tácita que su discípulo había hecho y Mu continuó.

"Las armaduras divinas están perdiendo su poder" dijo Mu contundentemente. Los caballeros dorados comenzaron a moverse inquietos e incluso algunos como Leo y Escorpio murmuraron su sorpresa. Shion, sin embargo no pareció sorprendido.

"Si, lo sé. Y me da gusto que sacaras este tema en la reunión. La diosa Atena ya había comentado conmigo el futuro de las armaduras divinas: poco a poco éstas regresarán a ser nuevamente armaduras de bronce. Al igual que los caballeros que las portan" [3]

"Excelencia" dijo entonces Camus "Eso quiere decir que el caballero de Cygnus y los demás volverán a ser simples caballeros de bronce"

"Bueno, ser caballero de bronce no necesariamente quiere decir que el individuo sea simple. Después de todo, aun cuando la diosa Atena retire su potestad de esas armaduras de bronce, los corazones de los jóvenes seguirán intactos y es de ahí de donde proviene el verdadero poder. ¿No lo crees así Caballero de Acuario?"

"Por supuesto, Excelencia. Solamente quiero aclarar el rango"

Shion no pudo evitar sonreír. Claro que el ordenado de Acuario querría perfectamente delimitar la estructura y al mismo tiempo querría cerciorarse del futuro de su aprendiz.

Además vio que todos los caballeros dorados, incluyendo a su querido amigo Dohko, se mostraron satisfechos con el futuro de los Caballeros Divinos, pues aun cuando sentían un gran respecto (y en algunos casos, aprecio) por ellos, la verdad era que la Élite de Atena era tradicionalista en el fondo.

Conforme entonces con la forma en que los acontecimientos se estaban desarrollando, Shion posó entonces su mirada en el guardián del Noveno Templo.

"Aiolos de Sagitario, veo que has decidido acompañarnos" dijo Shion suave, pero firmemente, dando a entender que aun cuando sabía que las circunstancias de algunos caballeros dorados eran más confusas que las de los demás, no favorecería a nadie mientras estuviera frente a ellos como Patriarca, líder supremo de la Orden de Atena.

"Así es, su Excelencia y me disculpo, no sólo ante usted, sino ante mis compañeros por mi ausencia." Dijo Aiolos dando un paso hacia adelante e inclinándose frente a Shion "Puede estar seguro que no se repetirá. Tiene mi palabra"

"Y en tu palabra confío." Dijo Shion, pero aun cuando el tono de voz del Patriarca se escuchaba complacido, el Caballero de Sagitario pudo atisbar un deje de severidad que le hizo ver que la situación estaba lejos de quedar totalmente resuelta. En ese momento Aiolos agradeció al lemuriano por dejar lo más vergonzoso de lo que seguramente sería una llamada de atención para cuando ambos estuvieran solos.

Aiolia por su parte, estaba encantado con la situación, pues era la primera vez que se encontraba en una reunión formal de la Élite de Atena con su hermano presente y perfectamente enfocado en la realidad.

Tal era su satisfacción que el Caballero de Virgo, a su lado, no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa al sentir el estado de ánimo de su compañero y amigo.

Sin embargo, la tensión del cosmo que Saga y Shura estaban tratando de contener era tan evidente como el gozo de Leo e incluso hacía que Cáncer y Piscis también se sintieran un tanto perturbados, pero en realidad el resto de los caballeros estaba tan asombrados, que toda su concentración se centraba en aquel caballero que había sido una leyenda por tanto tiempo (y no siempre en el mejor de los sentidos)

Fue en ese momento que Aiolos se encaró con todos sus compañeros dorados y, calmando su corazón, que el griego estaba seguro era audible hasta la Primera Casa, tomó imperceptiblemente aliento.

"Caballeros" dijo entonces Sagitario, con esa sonrisa cálida que lo caracterizaba y con su voz de viento, grave y suave a la vez "A la mayoría de ustedes, desgraciadamente no tengo el gusto de conocerlos, aun cuando sus armaduras me dicen qué Templo custodian, por lo que mucho me complacería si en el futuro pudiéramos intercambiar más que unas cuantas palabras." Al terminar estas palabras, el griego miró a Escorpio, quien esbozó una sonrisa torcida, pero no por ello sin dejar de ser amistosa.

Quienes lo conocían, sabían que esa era la forma en que Milo estaba pidiendo una disculpa cuando las circunstancias no lo dejaban establecer su posición con todo y opinión en contra (algo que por lo general lo hacía muy acaloradamente).

Camus levantó sus cejas imperceptiblemente, entre divertido y aliviado; mientras Aiolia solamente lo miró interrogadoramente.

Viendo que Leo había notado que algo había ya atrás de Sagitario y Escorpio, Milo maldijo mentalmente, pues ahora tendría que contarle el encuentro con Aiolos al guardián de la Quinta Casa (porque ahora Aiolia no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera), lo cual tendría que manejarlo con mucha sutileza. Y la sutileza no era una de las fortalezas de Milo de Escorpio.

"Aun así" siguió Sagitario "Reconozco algunos rostros, pese a que la última vez que los contemplé aún eran aprendices de caballero y el gusto que me da estar frente a ustedes ahora como poderosos Caballeros Dorados es inmenso" los ojos verde oscuro del griego se posaron en Mu, quien inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. Una sonrisa alegre adornaba el afable rostro del lemuriano.

"Y a quienes ya desde hacía trece años eran mis compañeros e iguales, volverlos a ver en estas circunstancias, tan diferentes de la última vez, me produce una emoción considerable" la voz de Sagitario se había enronquecido y esta vez sus ojos no hicieron contacto con ningún caballero.

La estancia se iluminó súbitamente por un trueno que había caído bastante cerca del Recinto Principal y los caballeros pudieron ver con dolorosa claridad que los verdes ojos de Sagitario estaban más oscuros que hacía unos momentos.

Y Aphrodite recordó que no todas las emociones eran positivas. Sagitario estaba emocionado, pero eso no necesariamente era una buena señal. Tomando aire, Piscis miró a Máscara de la Muerte, quien también lo estaba buscando con la mirada.

Cuando los ojos turquesa del Doceavo Guardián se encontraron con las pupilas rojas de Cáncer, éste hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza: estaba listo en caso de que se presentaran problemas. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, Aphrodite sintió una mirada penetrante y al buscar el origen encontró los azules ojos de Mu, quien con una intensidad fuera de lo común le recordaba a Piscis sus palabras antes de entrar a la reunión: ellos no estaban solos.

Acuario imperceptiblemente se acercó a Shura de manera que sus brazos se rozaran. Tal era la tensión que Capricornio estaba controlando que sus puños estaban tan apretados que incluso se sacudían con estertores repentinos; pero aun así el español recibió el mensaje de Camus: no estaba solo.

La mirada de Saga, por su parte, le partió el corazón a Shion. Aun cuando el lemuriano sabía que esos mismo ojos esmeralda le habían visto con una frialdad opresiva cuando estaba terminando con su vida, no podía evitar sentir ese cariño paternal hacia los gemelos. Ambos gemelos.

Y Shion maldijo nuevamente a Ares por haber lastimado no sólo a la Orden de Atena y a la Princesa misma, sino por haber podido malear a un caballero que tenía un increíble potencial para convertirse en el mejor hombre de su época.

Pero todavía la reacción de Saga estaba por aparecer cuando Kanon se colocó de manera nada sutil un paso frente a su hermano mayor, incluso sobreponiendo su brazo izquierdo al derecho del mayor de los griegos.

Los ojos esmeralda de Kanon miraron retadoramente a Sagitario, como si quisiera retarlo a que hiciera o dijera algo contra Saga. Aiolos le devolvió la mirada sorprendido y durante largos minutos, los dos caballeros dorados se miraron intensamente, esperando que el otro dijera o hiciera algo.

El silencio de los demás era sepulcral y Shion inmediatamente llamó la atención de Dohko.

Libra se preparó para intervenir.

Pero Aiolos estaba tremendamente impresionado, ahora que su atención se centraba en el hermano gemelo de Saga y no en Saga mismo.

La noche anterior, Aiolia le había relatado brevemente la existencia de Kanon, pero había sido tal la cantidad de información que Sagitario estaba recibiendo, que aunado a la cantidad de estímulos que estaba experimentando, en realidad el griego castaño no lo había asimilado completamente.

Pero ahora se encontraba frente al hombre que era idéntico al que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, pero que en realidad no era Saga… sino su hermano menor.

Sagitario recordó que cuando estaba vivo había oído rumores de la existencia de un gemelo de Saga, tan opuesto a él como la noche y el día, pero nunca lo había confirmado.

Y ahora, se enteraba que todo lo que lo llevó a su muerte y al sufrimiento de Atena, de su hermano y de todo el Santuario fue esa sombra que ahora estaba ante él, un paso frente a todos, arrogante, desafiante…

Pero también con un terrible arrepentimiento y una angustiosa desolación difícil de ocultar.

EL momento no duró más que unos cuantos segundos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que el cosmo de toda la Élite dorada se pusiera en alerta.

Lo primero que Aiolia pensó fue "Esto es todo. He aquí la culminación de una historia de traición, dolor y muerte."

Y a decir verdad, todos los caballeros, el Patriarca incluido, pensaron que estaban frente a un encuentro que ni siquiera los mismos dioses podrían evitar.

Y entonces sucedió algo que nadie pudo haber previsto.

Saga tomó del brazo a su hermano menor y lo jaló hacia atrás, con una mirada severa. La mirada desafiante de Kanon dejó los verdes pozos de Sagitario para concentrarse en un mar de esmeralda similar, pero jamás igual, al que reflejaban sus propios ojos.

Y lo que comenzó como una clara confrontación entre Géminis y Sagitario, pronto se definió como un enfrentamiento entre los dos guardianes de la Tercera Casa.

Continuará….

[1] El Budismo da una gran importancia a la Naturaleza, pues dentro de su ética y principios se encuentra el respeto a la vida en todas sus manifestaciones. Maravilloso ¿no?

[2] Según tengo entendido, Kurumada sensei estableció que entre las funciones de los Caballeros de Plata se encuentra cuidar de las armaduras sin dueño.

[3] Lo siento mucho por los fans de Seiya y co., pero es que esas armaduras divinas son la pesadilla de toda jerarquía institucional: imagínense, tenemos una orden que está perfectamente jerarquizada y que por cuestiones de fuerza mayor la élite guerrera de la noche a la mañana se ve degradada a un nivel más bajo… eso está bien en el momento de la guerra, cuando tenemos todo que perder y la seguridad que no vamos a sobrevivir, pero ¿y después?

Como sociedad cerrada (sistema cerrado) considero al Santuario sumamente conservador (sólo tenemos que ver que después de más de dos mil años las mujeres tenían que seguir usando máscara si querían pelear por Atena) y que de la nada surjan unos cuatro adolescentes del rango más bajo que desplacen a la élite… y luego, que para colmo estos adolescentes no fueran parte del Santuario como tal (porque por mucho que todo el tiempo apoyaran a la verdadera Atena, no fueron nunca partícipes de la organización y vida del Santuario como tal).

Como diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra estratégica, creo que Atena vería esta situación más como un problema que como un avance, dadas las nuevas circunstancias y por tanto, decidiría volver al esquema anterior al de la guerra civil (al fin de cuentas, ese esquema le había funcionado hasta entonces)

Después de todo, tiene un Santuario que reorganizar (o delegar la reorganización) con gente que vivió la estructura anterior y en esas circunstancias no creo que cambios tan profundos sean tan convenientes. Tal vez si la mayoría de los caballeros fueran nuevos y pocos hubieran vivido el sistema anterior, la introducción de una nueva élite y la degradación de la anterior no sería tan problemática … pero como no es el caso en esta historia…

Al menos es mi razonamiento detrás de esta acción tan severa.


	19. Capítulo XVIII: Orden II

Saint Seiya no es mío y nop… nunca lo será :(

**Comentarios de la Autora**

¡Hola a todos! Pese a la creencia popular, sigo viva Y sigo con la historia… sólo que no había podido dedicarle el tiempo que se merece y como la quiero como a un hijo (pobre niño) la verdad es que prefiero ir lento pero seguro.

Así que… seguimos…

**Capítulo XVIII: Orden II**

La tarde gris y lluviosa dio paso a una noche fría y húmeda. La lluvia no había cesado, pero había aminorado hasta convertirse en una llovizna que, suave como un arrullo, envolvía la atmósfera con una dulce melancolía.

En el Salón Principal del Templo Central, sin embargo, esa dulce melancolía más bien se sentía como la opresión de la luz que, obligando a las sombras a sucumbir a su presencia, cada vez se mostraba más implacable.

O al menos eso le pareció al Caballero de Piscis, quien junto con sus demás compañeros miraban entre sorprendidos y alarmados a los dos Caballeros de Géminis.

Saga y Kanon, ambos tensos y sin dejar a un lado esa dignidad que muchas veces rayaba en la arrogancia, se miraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad y Aiolos cada vez más desconcertado por la situación, no sabía que sería lo más correcto, si intervenir o dejar que las cosas fluyeran solas.

Todos los demás caballeros presentes sabían que no debían intervenir, pues no era su papel entrometerse entre los gemelos, pero como todo el asunto había tomado a los Caballeros Dorados por sorpresa, nadie podía estar seguro que dejar a los dos griegos arreglar sus cosas solos era lo mejor.

Dohko miró interrogante a Shion, quien negó con la cabeza. Tampoco él intervendría, aunque su decisión era la más segura de todas.

Pero al parecer esa era la reunión de las sorpresas, pues después de un largo tiempo en el que los gemelos se miraron con intensidad, Kanon levantó su mano derecha y la posó sobre la mejilla de Saga asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de eso se retiró unos pasos atrás, dejando que Saga quedara frente a Aiolos.

Y nuevamente Saga y Aiolos estuvieron frente a frente.

Esta vez, Aiolos no esperó ni un segundo más. En el momento en que fue claro que Kanon no intervendría más, Sagitario salvó la distancia que lo separaba del rubio griego, tan rápido que los otros no alcanzaron siquiera a moverse, y estrechó a Saga en un fuerte abrazo.

El mayor de los gemelos se quedó pasmado, no sabiendo qué hacer y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Pero cómo estaba de espaldas a sus compañeros y sólo Shion lo tenía enfrente, sólo el lemuriano pudo ver el desfile de emociones que cruzaron por esos pozos esmeralda.

La escena era tan privada, que el resto de los Caballeros Dorados comenzaron a sentirse incómodos por estar presenciándola. Sólo Shaka, quien miraba la escena fascinado, dándole a su rostro una expresión de ternura, y Milo quien miraba curioso con sus cejas elevadas casi hasta el nacimiento de su cabello no parecían tener ninguna inconveniencia en observar el reencuentro.

Pasó un momento que difícilmente los presentes pudieron medir. Tal vez fueron horas, tal vez sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero nadie movía un solo músculo.

Saga se estaba sintiendo mareado. Tantas emociones le eran desconocidas y después de trece años de haber estado encerrado en sí mismo y dominado por otro le habían hecho olvidar el poder que existe detrás de esas emociones.

Y Aiolos que conocía a la perfección al griego (cuando no estaba poseído, claro) sabía que la tensión que emanaba de Saga tenía que ser aliviada. Así que se acercó a su oído y le susurró suavemente: "Mi compañero, mi amigo, mi hermano… ayer, hoy y siempre"

Ninguno de los demás pudo oír las palabras, pero al ver que Saga se relajaba considerablemente todos entendieron que la crisis había pasado. Al menos por el momento.

Y todos suspiraron aliviados, liberando tensiones propias. Pero Shion notó que el ánimo de tres de sus caballeros no era, ni por mucho, uno de paz.

Shura estaba blanco como un fantasma y en sus ojos negros se podía ver un sentimiento de confusión que lo turbaba inmensamente.

La ira hacía que las mejillas de Aiolia estuvieran tan sonrojadas que el Guardián de la Quinta Casa parecía aquejado de una fiebre funesta.

Y Kanon se veía tan desolado que incluso Shion podía jurar que su cosmo se había debilitado considerablemente.

Por fin, Aiolos se separó de Saga y asintiendo con la cabeza se retiró a su posición en la media luna frente al Patriarca. Saga hizo lo mismo.

"Bien" dijo súbitamente Shion, como si nada fuera de lo esperado hubiera pasado e impidiendo que se formara un silencio incómodo que podría dar pie a coyunturas dañinas entre los Trece. "El siguiente punto que debo tratar con ustedes es la situación con nuestras defensas.

Aun cuando son tiempos de esperanza, la Princesa Atena me ha comentado que le preocupa las acciones que los otros reinos como Asgard [1] y Atlantis puedan tomar una vez que ellos mismos hayan terminado con su recuperación.

Y dado que el Santuario ya está casi terminado, no sería errado suponer que Poseidón e Hilda han casi concluido también con sus propias reparaciones.

Aunque por supuesto, la recuperación del Santuario consiste más que en una reparación física." Esto último lo dijo mirando severa y significativamente a todos los caballeros dorados "pero puedo afirmar sin lugar a dudas que vamos por buen camino" terminó suavizando la mirada y posándola sobre todo en Saga y Aiolos.

"De cualquier forma, quiero dejar muy claro que NO estamos en guerra, por lo que no hay razón para comportarse de manera hostil en caso de que algún miembro de los otros reinos, sobre todo de Atlantis por estar colindando con el nuestro, se presente en las proximidades del Santuario.

Por ello, designaré a Camus de Acuario a Shaka de Virgo y a Mu de Aries para que se encarguen de establecer las medidas necesarias para prevenir cualquier incidente al mismo tiempo que se ocupan de las defensas occidentales."

Los aludidos se llevaron el puño al pecho en señal de asentimiento y Shion contuvo una sonrisa cuando miró la alegría en los ojos de los tres caballeros mencionados. Al parecer, tenían grandes expectativas de trabajar entre ellos.

"Por otro lado, tenemos que establecer nuevamente las restricciones para la gente que viene desde tierra. No sé cómo, pero la última década en realidad ha traído cambios considerables en el comportamiento de las personas, y lo que un día fue respetado hoy es deshonrado.

Cada vez los Caballeros de Plata y Bronce encomendados en capitanear a los soldados que se encargan de impedir el paso a griegos o a turistas me reportan que tienen más problemas, pues las personas comunes son cada vez más insolentes y temen que pronto esa insolencia sea pagada con la vida.

La mayoría de los soldados que protegen el Santuario son crueles y sanguinarios, pero muchos no por carácter sino por formación y adoctrinamiento. Los Caballeros de Plata se preocupan más por el resultado que por el método y en este asunto me temo que el cómo es lo que más importa.

El Santuario de Atena protege a la humanidad, no la elimina y después de todo, no podemos tener reclamos del gobierno griego por masacres infundadas.

Lamentablemente los Caballeros de Bronce, que en general poseen más empatía por los demás, se ven limitados en el asunto por ser inferiores en rango y sus opiniones no siempre son tomadas en cuenta.

Por ello, les pido Dokho de Libra y Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer que se ocupen de este problema en la parte Norte y Noreste; Aiolia de Leo y Aphrodite de Piscis ustedes se encargarán de la parte Sur y Sureste" [2]

Esta declaración fue una verdadera sorpresa para todos los involucrados, pues si el Patriarca quería tacto y diplomacia, seguramente Piscis no era el indicado y qué pensar de Cáncer. Incluso Dokho desconocía esta nueva encomienda y en realidad utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar con ojos de puñal al que consideraba su mejor amigo hasta hacía unos momentos.

Pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionar la decisión de Shion.

"Bien, a menos que alguien quiera agregar algo más, podemos dar por concluida esta reunión"

Todos los caballeros se miraron entre sí estupefactos. Al parecer el Patriarca había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

Pero ¿quién sería el audaz en recordárselo?

Al final nadie supo cómo fue que más de la mitad de la Élite Dorada terminó con una sonrisa, tal vez fuera por toda la tensión acumulada por la expectativa de la reunión, tal vez fuera el ambiente lúgubre e incluso melancólico que los rodeaba y del cual querían escapar, o tal vez fuera porque simplemente los Caballeros de Oro eran también jóvenes con el corazón buscando una razón para seguir adelante.

Pero cuando Milo falló en llamar la atención de Mu con sus ojos para que éste le recordara al Patriarca, comenzó a realizar pequeños ademanes con los hombros, como si quisiera de pronto brincar.

Mu estaba ensimismado y por eso no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Milo, pero Dokho y Aiolos, al estar al lado de Escorpio no pudieron más que observar entre confundidos y divertidos las locuras de su compañero.

Y pronto un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la Sala, pues todos los Caballeros (menos Mu, quien seguía perdido en sus pensamientos) concentraron su atención en el griego inquieto.

Incluso los gemelos intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

Y tan concentrado estaba Milo en Mu, que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo el blanco de las miradas de todos los presentes.

"Milo de Escorpio" dijo finalmente el Patriarca "Hay algo que quieras agregar"

Esto hizo que Escorpio fuera consciente de que estaba siendo el centro de atención, por lo que con un respingo culpable y una expresión infantil, se aclaró la garganta y recobró su porte como guardián de la Octava Casa que era, arrebatando en el proceso más de una sonrisa entre sus compañeros.

"Bueno, Señor, para ser sincero, creo que hay un tema que aún está pendiente" dijo con resignación. Al parecer tendría que ser él quien sacara a colación el asunto. "Hace ya varias semanas que nos comunicó su decisión por la cual las doncellas dejarían de atender las necesidades de nuestros templos y las nuestras propias…"

"Y según recuerdo, el fundamento de esa decisión fue comprendido" dijo Shion frunciendo sus característicos puntitos de la frente.

"Claro Señor, jamás lo cuestionaríamos… pero… las doncellas también se encargaban de proveernos de víveres, los cuales han estado un tanto escasos los últimos días. Y nos preguntábamos… ¿cuál será la logística para esto ahora?"

Sólo la sabiduría y el control que se adquieren con los años le permitieron a Shion no lanzar una maldición en un florido dialecto tibetano [3] (aunque sólo Mu, y tal vez Shaka hubieran entendido). La verdad es que lo había olvidado… completamente.

Ahora, no podía decirles, como el resto de las actividades de las Doce Casas, que serían ellos mismos quienes se ocuparían de procurar sus propios víveres.

El sólo hecho de imaginarse a su élite dorada, a la cual quería retornar a la gloria y el misticismo del pasado que él recordaba cuando había sido Caballero de Aries, entrando con todo y armadura a las pequeñas tiendas de Rodorio buscando leche, pan y queso le daba escalofríos.

Y es que no había considerado ese detallito… por supuesto que los víveres serían un problema, pero necesitaría de tiempo para pensar en la solución. Así que con toda la considerable dignidad que poseía, miró a Milo sonriente y le dijo:

"No te preocupes, Caballero, todo tendrá respuesta en su momento"

Más de uno quiso seguir cuestionando al lemuriano, pero nadie se atrevió a seguir con un tema que el gran Patriarca claramente había dado por terminado.

"Bien, es todo por ahora. En el transcurso de la semana me reuniré con ustedes para afinar los detalles de las tareas encomendadas. Mientras tanto, continúen con sus actividades concernientes a la reconstrucción del Santuario. " Y sin más, Shion dio la vuelta y elegantemente desapareció por una de las puertas secretas que se encontraban tras del trono del Patriarca.

"¿Ya terminó?" preguntó Milo confuso.

"Así parece" le respondió Aiolos de buena gana.

"Vaya… eso fue… repentino" comentó Aiolia.

"Pues entonces, con permiso" dijo fríamente Máscara de la Muerte y él y Piscis se retiraron, no sin antes intercambiar miradas con Mu, quien se acercó a Aldebarán y ambos se encaminaron también a la salida.

Shura se dirigió a la salida en silencio y en silencio también Shaka lo siguió.

Camus empujó levemente a Milo para que se dirigiera hacia la puerta, aunque Escorpio quería permanecer más tiempo en la Sala para intercambiar algunas palabras con Aiolia, pero sobre todo con Aiolos.

Dokho comenzó a hablar animadamente con Aiolia, quien quería acercarse a su hermano, pero entre palabra y palabra, el chino rodeó los hombros de Leo y sutilmente lo condujo fuera de la Sala y prácticamente hasta las escalinatas.

Kanon ya no estaba y nadie supo el momento en el que se retiró.

Y pronto, en la sala sólo quedaron Saga de Géminis y Aiolos de Sagitario. Juntos por primera vez desde hacía trece largos años…

Continuará…

Recuerden que se aprecian los comentarios…

[1] Aunque la Saga de Asgard sólo está presente en el anime, me gusta tomarla como canon porque a) es más extensa y detallada que la mini saga de los Guerreros Azules (donde sólo Hyoga tuvo vela en el entierro) y b)los personajes me agradan más que los de Bluegraad (también conocido como Sinigrad) ;)

[2] Ahora, esto es aproximado, la verdad es que no sé si Kurumada – sensei haya dado especificaciones de la localización y dirección del Santuario, pero viendo un mapa de Grecia y tomando Cabo Sunion como referencia, concluí que el Santuario está en la región de Ática y limita con el Golfo Sarónico cerca del Mar Egeo en el Oeste; y en el Norte, Este y Sur con tierra firme. De hecho, esto colocaría al Santuario al sur de Atenas.

[3] El Tibet tiene como lengua propia… ¡el tibetano! -Ooooooh;)- que según se dice se medio parece al birmano. Sin embargo, existen diferentes dialectos en la región que son autóctonos de la plataforma tibetana (como en Kham o Amdo que se hablan incluso en la capital, Lhasa)


	20. Capítulo XIX: Vientos de Cambio

Nop, aún Saint Seiya no es mio. Y sigo sin ganar nada con esto.

**C****omentarios de la Autora**

¡Esta vez, la actualización sí fue pronta! Agradezco por ello especialmente a mis amadas Musas, quienes me hicieron el honor de inspirarme…

Y también agradezco de corazón a todos mis lectores, muy especialmente a aquellos que se toman un tiempito para hacer a esta autora muy feliz al dejar sus maravillosos comentarios (elixir muy preciado).

Por cierto, recuerden, nada de esto es yaoi… sólo amistad.

**Capítulo XIX: Vientos de Cambio**

La noche estaba en calma. La lluvia había cesado por completo, dejando a su paso ese maravilloso olor a piedra y tierra mojada que recordaba a los lugares secretos y oscuros de la Tierra donde cosas fascinantes aún habitan en secreto, pero cuyos cantos todavía llegan hasta nosotros como ecos de sueños que apenas recordamos al despertar.

Una vez que todos los caballeros dorados salieron del Templo Principal, la pesadez del ambiente se difuminó como una llama extinguida en una ráfaga de viento helado, dejando a su paso sólo el recuerdo de su presencia… una memoria que ya se evaporaba como el humo de la flama…

Así, el Santuario poco a poco fue cobrando vida nuevamente, aun cuando ya era de noche y las sombras que las antorchas y las fogatas proporcionaban eran las únicas fuentes de luz.

Los caballeros de plata y bronce, suspiraron aliviados e incluso algunos comenzaron a reunirse para pasar un tiempo entre amigos, aprovechando la oportunidad de relajarse. Por ello, incluso los aprendices, viendo que sus maestros ya estaban más tranquilos y que las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad, también decidieron escabullirse para reunirse con sus propias amistades y, entre tímidos susurros, especular sobre los acontecimientos del día.

Pero no todos los aprendices habían dejado atrás ese nerviosismo. Kiki , aunque feliz porque no se hubiera generado ningún incidente entre los Trece, ahora frenético trataba de escabullirse entre los recovecos de las escalinatas para llegar al Primer Templo antes que su Maestro, sin ser visto.

No con mucho éxito. Prácticamente todos los caballeros dorados que descendían las escalinatas sintieron su cosmos, mientras el pequeño se escondía aquí y allá. Pero la élite del Santuario sentía un gran cariño por el pequeño que tan valientemente había ayudado a la misma Atena en la batalla contra Poseidón en Atlantis, por lo que ninguno mencionó nada.

Incluso Aries, que se encontraba bajando con Tauro en un cómodo y ameno silencio, no pudo más que sonreír al ver los intentos de su aprendiz. Ya habría otro momento para aleccionar al pequeño pelirrojo, por ahora lo más importante era que todos ellos disfrutaran de la relativa calma y la dulce paz que tanto los había eludido por meses.

Así que el pequeño lemuriano, saboreándose de antemano su éxito, llegó casi aliviado a la escalinata que descendía de Cáncer a Géminis.

Pensando en que sólo le quedaban dos Templos más, el aspirante a Aries no bajó la guardia ni por un momento, continuando ocultándose en todos los rincones posibles. Después de todo, las experiencias en batallas pasadas sí le habían ido forjando a fuego.

Por ello, Kiki casi se infarta cuando entró en un rincón de gran tamaño que se formaba entre dos grandes piedras caídas y que sin duda había eludido a las reparaciones masivas de los Doce Templos, y se encontró con unos ojos que lo miraron amenazadoramente.

"Se… señor" dijo rápidamente el aprendiz de Aries, dando incluso un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"Ah, eres tú" dijo la arrogante, pero suave voz de tenor de Géminis. Y sus facciones se relajaron considerablemente e incluso sus ojos adquirieron una expresión más serena, aunque Kiki pudo percibir una increíble tristeza en ellos.

"Perdone si lo molesto, señor... yo sólo…" dijo de manera insegura el pequeño, pues en realidad Kiki no sabía frente a quién estaba, si frente a Saga o a Kanon, aunque para el pequeño Aries ambos hermanos eran igualmente imponentes e incluso intimidantes.

"Tranquilo, no tienes nada que temer. Al menos no hoy y no de mí" dijo suavemente Géminis, aunque no hizo movimiento alguno de levantarse de donde se encontraba tumbado, con la espalda recargada en la pared, las piernas estiradas y los brazos protectoramente abrazando su torso.

Suspirando al ver que el lemuriano no se tranquilizaba en absoluto, siguió hablando suavemente, pues sentía que le debía un favor a Mu por haberlo ayudado tras el ataque de Aiolia y no quería que además de todos sus defectos, sus 'compañeros' ahora lo consideraran malagradecido.

Además que por alguna razón, no quería estar en malos términos con el gentil caballero de Aries. "Yo presencié tu bravura en la Guerra contra Poseidón ¿Cómo es que alguien que mostró acciones tan valientes en Atlantis le puede temer ahora en el Santuario mismo a un simple caballero?"

A Kiki le pareció que el tono del hermoso rubio sonaba un tanto burlón, pero no hacia el aprendiz, sino hacia sí mismo.

"Perdone señor, pero no es temor el que muestro; sólo respeto" dijo audazmente el pelirrojo, pues ya sabía que se encontraba frente al menor de los gemelos.

Kanon rió, con una risa que parecía rota.

"Bien dicho, pequeño Aries. Pero déjame darte un consejo: no desperdicies tu respeto en gente como yo. Mejor atesóralo como lo más valioso que puedes ofrecer y sólo entrégaselo a quienes se lo hayan ganado."

"¿Cómo usted?" dijo Kiki después de unos momentos de reflexión.

Kanon abrió los ojos como platos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"No digas tonterías." Dijo Géminis con su voz más ronca que de costumbre y ladeando su cabeza de tal forma que el aprendiz de Aries sólo pudo contemplar ahora su perfil, un perfil que sin duda alguna en la antigüedad habría servido de modelo para esculpir una escultura en honor al dios Apolo [1] pero que ahora sólo hacía que se reflejara la desolación que Kanon sentía y que le arrebató el aliento a Kiki.

"¡No son tonterías!" dijo entonces el lemuriano, más indignado por el pesar de Kanon que por otra cosa y tomando valor en el consejo que Mu le había dado hacía unos días [2] decidió seguir hablando, pero mirando hacia abajo, pues los penetrantes ojos de Kanon estaban fijos en su rostro. "Si usted se acuerda de mí cuando la guerra contra Poseidón tuvo lugar, ¿cómo cree que yo no lo recuerdo?"

Kanon hizo un gesto de dolor y apretó los puños fuertemente, pero jamás dejó de mirar al pelirrojo. Consciente de ello, Kiki no separaba sus ojos del piso.

"Yo recuerdo que usted portaba la armadura de los Marinas, una Escama, pero también recuerdo que su poder era impresionante y la forma en que luchaba era verdaderamente fascinante. Nunca había visto un poder tan extraordinario, pues mientras que mi maestro es siempre perfectamente calmado y controlado, aun cuando hace arder su cosmos, usted mostraba un poder salvaje pero perfectamente dominado.

Y recuerdo perfectamente cuando usted se interpuso entre la Princesa Atena y la lanza de Poseidón. Usted defendió a nuestra princesa aún con su vida, aun cuando había luchado en contra de ella, aun cuando sabía que posiblemente un destino peor que la muerte le podría estar esperando.

Tal vez yo no conozca todo lo que sucedió antes, durante y después de esa guerra. Tal vez tampoco conozca bien lo que pasó en la guerra contra Hades. Pero una cosa sí sé y es que la princesa Atena lo revivió junto con aquellos quienes le prestaron un gran servicio y le mostraron una gran devoción y además mi maestro le tiene estima.

A mí eso me basta, porque creo en Atena, creo en mi maestro y creo en lo que percibí cuando lo ví por primera vez. Así que sí tiene mi respeto y no son tonterías" terminó Kiki, sin aliento y un tanto alterado.

Kanon no decía nada, pero se puso de pie.

La verdad es que desde que había visto el abrazo entre Saga y Aiolos su mundo se había precipitado a un abismo frío y oscuro y se sentía caer y caer. En ese momento, aunque se había sentido feliz por su hermano, había tenido la sensación, que rayaba en la completa certidumbre, que su pequeña esperanza de encontrar un lugar en el Santuario se había esfumado como un pedazo de hielo ante el implacable Sol de Verano.

Lo que Kiki le acababa de decir, de una manera impulsiva, infantil e incluso inocente, pero tan juiciosa al mismo tiempo, le habían hecho por un momento creer y tener esperanza en que de alguna manera las cosas mejorarían.

Pero el momento llegó a su fin cuando al levantarse sus costillas le recordaron la tremenda golpiza que había dejado que Leo le propinase, y junto con este recuerdo, la ira y la desesperación de Aiolia también le habían venido a la mente.

No. La verdad era que nunca tendría un lugar en el Santuario. Tal vez Caballeros como Piscis, Tauro y Aries hicieran un poco más tolerable el tiempo que estuviera entre ellos, pero nada más. Y eso si Sagitario no lo mataba antes.

O los Generales de Atlantis… O el mismo Poseidón… o los Guerreros de Asgard… o Hilda inclusive…

Lo único que podía hacer era dar lo mejor de sí en esta nueva oportunidad que Atena le había brindado. Quería en realidad corregir sus errores del pasado, pero esperar tener cariño y amistad había sido demasiado iluso de su parte. No lo merecía.

Sintió cómo se debilitaba tras esa conclusión. Las heridas le dolieron más y se sintió más cansado.

Pero no podía ignorar que las palabras de Kiki le habían conmovido inmensamente, pues en primer lugar, el pequeño aprendiz había necesitado reunir todo su valor para contradecir a un hombre con el poder de un Caballero Dorado.

Cuando Kiki vio que Kanon se acercaba a él, su primer impulso fue salir corriendo. Pero nuevamente las palabras de Mu le hicieron frenar ese arrebato de miedo primario y se quedó dónde estaba, e incluso cerró sus ojos, en espera.

Pero nada pudo prepararlo para la fuerte, pero amable mano que revolvió sus cabellos tiernamente.

"Sigues los pasos de tu maestro en temperamento y honor. Eres noble, futuro Caballero de Aries, nunca olvides eso, pero tampoco nunca lo des por sentado."

"Señor Kanon" susurró Kiki maravillado. Jamás hubiera pensado recibir un cumplido tan grande de un ser tan poderoso, que secretamente, el pequeño lemuriano admiraba (aunque no más que a su maestro, claro)

Dos cosmos llamaron la atención del griego y de Kiki y cuando miraron el origen de éstos vieron cómo los Caballeros de Aries y Tauro se acercaban hacia ellos.

"Vaya Mu, parece que tu pequeño aprendiz se distrajo en el camino" comentó risueño Aldebarán.

"No, Señor Aldebarán, no me distraje… estaba platicando con…" pero cuando Kiki volteó a ver el lugar dónde había estado el gemelo, no había nadie allí.

"¿Con quién Kiki?" preguntó Mu intrigado, pues Kanon podía ocultar a la perfección su cosmo, y por lo tanto, su presencia.

"Con el Señor Kanon, pero… ya no está…" respondió el pequeño frunciendo el cejo.

"Mmmm. Algo tendremos que hacer con ese loco Caballero de Géminis" murmuró Aldebarán.

"Y pronto" finalizó Mu.

Un viento jugó con los cabellos de los caballeros, aunque en el caso de Mu, provocó que sus rubios cabellos flotaran tras de él como un aura de poder.

"Pero no ahora" rompió el silencio Tauro. "Ahora es momento de disfrutar la presencia de los amigos que se encuentran aquí"

"¿Eso quiere decir que se va a quedar?" preguntó Kiki entusiasmado, y con el típico comportamiento de un niño de su edad, olvidó todo el asunto con Kanon para enfocarse en una de las personas a quien más quería desde que le conociera por primera vez.

"¡Pero claro, pequeño! Y lo que es más, hoy pasaremos la noche juntos ¿verdad Mu?" preguntó Aldebarán, aunque en realidad ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Aries.

SS SS SS SS SS

Shura llegó a su Templo lívido y cada vez más turbado y el silencio que le recibió en la Casa de Capricornio no hizo nada para calmar su estado.

Aiolos estaba perfectamente consciente y Shura dentro de sí estaba totalmente feliz. Era una alegría que hacía mucho que no sentía, desde que terminara con la vida de aquel que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Como le había dicho a Camus algunas semanas atrás, cuando Acuario estaba evitando a Milo: lo que no daría porque su mejor amigo estuviera en condiciones de escucharlo.

Bueno, pues ahora lo estaba. Pero dicho amigo había decidido dar preferencia a aquel que había sido el autor intelectual de su muerte y el reencuentro de los griegos había hecho que Shura se sintiera desplazado.

¿Acaso eran celos los que le estaban devorando el alma? Después de todo, Capricornio siempre supo que Aiolos y Saga compartían una amistad especial, un vínculo que solamente había visto repetirse con Camus y Milo, y nunca le había importado eso.

Es más, siempre se había sentido seguro del cariño correspondido del Guardián del Noveno Templo y de cómo Aiolos lo respetaba como compañero de armas. Entonces ¿qué es lo que no estaba bien?

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta que hacía tiempo que Virgo había entrado a la Casa de Capricornio y se había colocado a unos pasos frente a él, mientras que lo estudiaba silencioso.

Así pasó un tiempo, Shaka observando atentamente el rostro del español mientras éste estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, Shura cerró los ojos tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos confusos que parecían que no llegaban a ninguna parte. Cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando los abrió y vio al caballero de Virgo frente a él, con esos impactantes ojos turquesa que parecían penetrar su alma; tal fue su sorpresa que incluso dio un paso atrás extrañado, mientras que su rostro adquiría una expresión entre sorprendido, indignado y ofuscado.

"Buena tarde Caballero" dijo amenamente el rubio, como si nada extraño estuviera pasando y fuera de lo más normal estar frente a un compañero por varios minutos sin que éste se diera cuenta, para luego causarle un fuerte sobresalto.

"Si… buena tarde…" dijo Shura, aun tratando de recuperarse y parpadeando varias veces, pero Virgo se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que el español continuara.

Extrañado por el comportamiento del rubio y un tanto incómodo por no saber qué es lo que había llevado al caballero a detenerse en su templo, Shura lo único que quería era que éste se fuera y lo dejara solo con sus fantasmas.

Después de todo, el contemplar esos ojos turquesa que parecían contener la eternidad le recordaba dolorosamente al momento en que él, Saga y Camus habían traicionado todos sus principios al realizar la Exclamación de Atena y habían terminado con la vida de un hermano de orden, quien justamente en esos momentos parecía dispuesto a no articular palabra.

Debido a todas las emociones del día, Shura sintió muy pronto que su incomodidad se convertía en molestia contra sí mismo a medida que los segundos pasaban y Shaka ni siquiera pestañeaba.

"Caballero, puedo preguntar qué es lo que necesitas de mí o de mi Templo" dijo finalmente el moreno, aunque la turbación podía escucharse en sus palabras.

"Claro Caballero, después de todo, este es tu Templo" dijo Shaka tranquilo. "Pero no me gustaría perder el tiempo de ambos solamente dirigiendo nuestra atención a aquello que yo necesito; no me parece muy… amistoso… " terminó el indio, aunque había un cierto deje de duda en la última palabra, como si ésta le fuera poco familiar y dudara en su correcta utilización.

Shura frunció las cejas, ahora demasiado confundido como para recordar a esos fantasmas que le habían estado dando vueltas en la cabeza y el corazón antes de que centrara su atención en Virgo.

Nuevamente el silencio se alargó, aunque Shura no podía decir si esto incomodaba a su compañero o no, pues éste no daba ninguna señal que estableciera su estado de ánimo. De lo que sí estaba seguro Capricornio era que personalmente él se encontraba totalmente fuera de su elemento.

Decidiendo que la espera terminaría por reventar sus nervios, el guardián del Décimo Templo optó por ser él quien diera el primer paso. Ya bastante tenía con preocuparse con Saga y Aiolos, quienes definitivamente ocupaban un lugar muy cercano en su corazón, como para sumarle el haberse deshonrado con el caballero del Sexto Templo.

"Bien Caballero, ya que estás aquí y has comentado que no quieres centrarte solamente en lo que ocupa tu mente o tu corazón, déjame tomarte la palabra y afrontar el problema que existe entre nosotros" dijo marcialmente el moreno, incluso con un aire más formal.

"No sabía que teníamos algún problema que resolver" dijo Shaka sin perder la tranquilidad. "Lo que existe entre nosotros es definitivamente un malentendido, pero yo espero que eso no nos impida acercarnos como compañeros."

"Junto con otros dos yo ayudé a matarte. Eso ciertamente que crea un conflicto" dijo Shura conteniendo toda la ira que sentía hacia sí mismo al recordar el suceso.

"Sin embargo, los sucesos no crean conflictos. Son las personas que deciden aferrarse a los hechos quienes complican las cosas, por eso me parece pertinente que solucionemos el malentendido que existe entre nosotros.

Sé que te he causado un inmenso pesar Caballero y eso me entristece sobremanera. Sólo ahora comienzo a comprender el alcance de mis acciones durante la Guerra contra Hades, pero aun así no me arrepiento por ello.

Lo que pasó en el jardín de los Sales Gemelos fue suicidio, ustedes no asesinaron a nadie ahí. Yo sabía lo que se debía hacer, para lo cual necesitaba morir. Yo los utilicé a ustedes tres para ello y con mis propias acciones les causé pesar.

Sé que mi decisión les orilló al extremo para verse en la necesidad de utilizar una técnica prohibida y que ello pesa gravemente en sus corazones, sobre todo porque ante todo, ustedes son Caballeros movidos por el deber y el honor.

Por ello debí ser castigado, pero la Princesa Atena decidió darme a mí también una nueva oportunidad.

Es por eso, Shura de Capricornio que te pido que me perdones. Tal vez no ahora, pero espero que algún día busques en tu corazón y encuentres un sentimiento cálido hacia mí." Terminó suavemente Shaka.

Shura se quedó pasmado. Había presenciado cómo el poderoso Shaka de Virgo se había transformado ante sus ojos, pues quien en un principio inició seguro e inalcanzable fue cambiando hasta que sus últimas palabras fueron más suaves, un poco menos firmes y mucho más tristes.

Como si Virgo diera por hecho que Capricornio había decidido rechazarlo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Shura tratando de comprender completamente las palabras y la actitud del caballero que tenía fama de ser el más indiferente con todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su deber como guardián del Sexto Templo.

"Tu fidelidad a la Princesa Atena es legendaria Caballero, así como tu honor. Entiendes el deber como pocos lo han hecho y nunca dudarías en sacrificar al primero por el segundo.

Eso fue lo que decidiste hacer en la Guerra contra Hades al aceptar hacerte pasar como un traidor, pero utilizar la Exclamación de Atena fue más allá de lo que todos ustedes, me atrevo a decir que el Gran Patriarca incluido, pensaron que podría suceder.

Y eso se debió a mis decisiones. Ustedes tres tienen todo el derecho de guardarme rencor. Sin embargo, el dolor es inevitable Capricornio, pero el sufrimiento es opcional. [3]

Shura no supo que responder a eso, por lo que permaneció callado y pensativo, una y otra vez no sólo escuchando las palabras que el rubio había dicho, sino también el cómo lo había hecho.

¿Acaso era esperanza en aquellos ojos insoldables lo que Shura había podido atisbar?

Shaka evidentemente percibió el cambio en su compañero. Cuando había llegado al Décimo Templo, Virgo había sentido cómo el español estaba perdido en un mar de confusión y cómo lentamente sentía ahogarse sin remedio.

Pero ahora sus palabras le habían hecho cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, permitiendo a Shura contemplar una realidad diferente y mucho más extensa de la que se había rodeado hasta entonces.

Y al mismo tiempo, Shaka le había comunicado lo que había querido.

¿Cómo es que Milo se había referido a una situación donde una acción lograba dos resultados satisfactorios?... Matar dos pájaros de una pedrada… eso era. Aunque Shaka no había estado muy de acuerdo con una expresión tan brutal, no podía negar lo acertado de la metáfora.

Por ello Virgo no dijo nada más y se dirigió calmada y silenciosamente hacia la entrada del Templo para comenzar el descenso a su propia Casa, pero se detuvo un momento en el umbral y suavemente le dio las gracias a Shura por haber participado junto con Acuario y Escorpio en el Sexto Templo para ayudarlo con sus 'asuntos banales'.

Y sin esperar respuesta, el indio desapareció en las escalinatas, ahora la decisipon estaba en manos de Shura, él ya nada podía acer con él, sino esperar. Por ello sus pensamientos se ocuparon entonces en el caballero con quien más sabía sería difícil aclarar el problema de la 'Exclamación de Atena' y con el último on el que le faltaba hablar: Saga.

Shura por su parte observó en silencio cómo el rubio se alejaba después de agradecerle. Cuando la silueta de Virgo ya no podía distinguirse, Capricornio se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la parte de su templo dónde se encontraba la pequeña estatua de Atena con Excálibur. [4]

Y con las palabras de Virgo todavía en su mente, Capricornio se arrodilló frente a su diosa a rezar.

SS SS SS SS SS

Ni Aiolos ni Saga habían pasado por alto que sus compañeros abiertamente los habían dejado solos a propósito. Pero el silencio que se prolongaba, pesado e incómodo, más parecía pedir el regreso de los jóvenes caballeros.

"Los chicos son muy dulces. No son nada sutiles, pero sí muy tiernos" dijo suavemente Aiolos para romper ese incómodo silencio, y Saga sintió cómo su corazón se paralizaba dolorosamente al escuchar nuevamente esa cálida voz que creyó había callado para siempre.

"Aiolos…" la profunda voz de Saga sonaba ronca por la emoción y el nombre se le congeló en la garganta.

"No digas nada" la voz de Sagitario nunca titubeó, pero aunque era suave Saga sintió que le condenaba e inmediatamente el hermoso rubio sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba dolorosamente.

Para alguien cuya necesidad de control rayaba casi en la obsesión, Saga estaba sintiendo cómo cada vez más la situación lo empujaba al precipicio de la incertidumbre. La verdad era que no sabía qué hacer.

Y Aiolos podía adivinar perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo quien fuera su mejor amigo y cómo Saga se estaría flagelando emocionalmente.

Así que despacio, lentamente como acercándose a un ciervo herido, Aiolos se acercó a Saga hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a frente y casi sin espacio entre ellos. Sagitario siempre había sido unos centímetros más bajo que Géminis, pero ambos habían olvidado lo que era estar en la presencia del otro.

A decir verdad, Aiolos no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar en presencia de Saga. De hecho esa era una de las cosas que más le preocupaban de esta reunión. Pero cuando lo había visto frente a todos, arrepentido pero jamás sin perder un ápice de la dignidad de la que tenía tanta fama, Sagitario comprendió que jamás podría guardarle rencor al que consideraba como un hermano.

Otra cosa sería Kanon.

Además si Sagitario era sincero, sentía que Saga era la única persona con la que podía tener una amistad entre iguales. Pues aunque había tenido un profundo cariño por Shura (quien era otro cabo suelto que pronto tendría que atar) y una respetable admiración a Piscis y a Cáncer, sólo con Saga se sentía en la posibilidad de ser libre.

Ya Aiolia le había relatado, aunque no con mucho detalle, la historia de la posesión de Géminis y cómo el mismo Saga había derrotado a Arles a cambio de su propia vida.

Así que Aiolos tomó la mano de su amigo y la colocó en su propio pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón.

"No digas nada" repitió Sagitario "sólo escucha y siente"

Saga levantó la mirada y por primera vez después de largo tiempo los ojos del Tercer Guardián se encontraron con los del Noveno.

Lo que Saga escuchó y sintió fue el latido del corazón de Aiolos, rápido, pero no desbocado, sino fuerte y constante. El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y las lágrimas pronto corrieron por sus mejillas; quería hablar, pero tanta era la emoción que las palabras salían sin sonido alguno.

Cuando Géminis comenzó a temblar, Aiolos lo abrazó por segunda vez ese día.

"Estamos vivos Saga. Nada importa ahora, más que el hecho de estar con vida nuevamente"

Y entonces, para deleite de Aiolos, Saga lo abrazó también.

SS SS SS SS SS

La noche ya había caído y el ambiente seguía húmedo y fresco por la lluvia de la tarde. El Santuario se encontraba tranquilo, como hacía mucho no se apreciaba e incluso se podía sentir la presencia de un poder que lo protegía: el cosmos de Atena, quien pese a la distancia geográfica no había dejado de cuidar a su Orden ni un solo momento.

Por ello, Milo y Camus decidieron salir del área de las Doce Casas para disfrutar a un Santuario diferente al que recordaban y al mismo tiempo no verse involucrados en el drama que era el territorio de la Élite de Atena.

Evadiendo a los grupitos de caballeros y aprendices que se encontraban desperdigados por los terrenos, pues ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para intercambiar palabras frívolas con aquellos de menor rango, se dirigieron al lugar donde nadie, salvo los Caballeros Dorados se reunían: un hermoso bosquecito con un río que, aunque recorría la mayor parte del Santuario, nacía precisamente en las profundidades de ese bosque, para finalmente desembocar al mar unos cuantos kilómetros hacia el oeste.

Sin mediar palabra entre ellos, pero en amistoso silencio y perfecta sincronía, los dos Caballeros Dorados llegaron sin percance alguno y encontrando un claro cerca del mencionado lago, decidieron finalmente sentarse a contemplar las estrellas.

"Es extraño" dijo de pronto Milo aún con la mirada fija en el firmamento y siendo como de costumbre quien rompía el silencio entre ambos. Camus dejó de contemplar las estrellas y centró su atención en su mejor amigo esperando a que aclarara el punto.

De hecho era ya tradición entre ellos acudir a dicho claro cuando las estrellas comenzaban a brillar, para mirarlas con detenimiento.

Camus sentía una inclinación especial por las estrellas y había veces que incluso podía atisbar ciertos ecos de futuros hechos en ellas y aunque esto no era frecuente, Acuario siempre encontraba paz al contemplar las constelaciones celestes. [5]

Por ello, desde que era aprendiz había acudido a ese lugar para que nadie lo molestara mientras contemplaba la infinidad de luceros que iluminaban el cielo nocturno. Cual no había sido su sorpresa cuando un niño de su misma edad le había dado un susto de muerte una noche sin luna, al salir aparentemente de la nada. Y cuál no había sido su asombro cuando ese mismo niño se había lanzado a explicar por qué las noches sin luna eran sus preferidas, para luego introducirse como el aprendiz de Escorpio y desaparecer tan súbitamente como había llegado. La amistad no se había hecho esperar, aunque Camus partió a Siberia meses después, pero desde entonces Camus y Milo se reunían en ese mismo claro que los había visto conocerse más de diez año atrás cada vez que ambos se encontraban en el Santuario.

Ahí se habían reunido cuando ambos habían logrado obtener las armaduras de Escorpio y Acuario respectivamente; cuando Milo había regresado perturbado de la primera misión como asesino que Ares el impostor le había ordenado llevar a cabo; así mismo las estrellas los miraron desde ese lugar la noche antes de que Camus partiera a Siberia para entrenar a dos aprendices, así como la última noche antes de la llegada de Atena, los Caballeros de Bronce y el inicio de la Batalla de las Doce casas.

Ahí había acudido Milo al finalizar dicha batalla, con el corazón hecho trizas y anhelando una pronta muerte.

Y fue ahí donde ambos habían pasado la primera noche después de haber revivido tras la guerra contra Hades y que todo se solucionara entre ellos. Sí, ese era un lugar muy significativo para ambos.

Por eso no era extraño que, tácitamente, al terminar la reunión con el Patriarca ambos pasaran de largo por los Templos de Acuario y Escorpio y se encaminaran directamente allí.

"Si… muy extraño" repitió Milo y esta vez miró a Camus. "¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo con Géminis y Sagitario?"

"Lo ignoro y la verdad no creo que sea asunto nuestro especular" dijo seriamente el francés.

"Bueno, creo que sí es de nuestra incumbencia… piénsalo Cam, después de todo si ambos deciden enfrascarse en una Batalla de los Mil días, eso nos afectaría a todos."

"Milo, de todos los Caballeros Dorados, ellos dos son quienes menos probabilidades tienen de iniciar una Batalla de los Mil Días"

"Yo creería lo contrario." Dijo obstinadamente Escorpio.

Camus negó con la cabeza. "¿Sabías que antes de que Saga fuera poseído tenía un vínculo de amistad muy fuerte con Sagitario? Tan fuerte que incluso eran hermanos de juramento." Dijo tristemente el pelirrojo.

"¿En serio?" se sorprendió el griego y se sentó interesado "Sabía que Géminis y Sagitario eran cercanos, eso es algo que todo el Santuario sabía, pero como la mayoría yo lo atribuía a que ambos eran cercanos en edad."

"Tal vez así fue como comenzó, pero después…"

"Y tú ¿cómo es que sabes eso? No pasabas mucho tiempo en Grecia cuando eras aprendiz y Aiolos estaba vivo… es más, ni lo conociste. No me digas que te has dedicado a escuchar los rumores que corren por ahí…" dijo Milo sonriendo traviesamente.

"Claro que no ¿cómo se te ocurre?" dijo Camus sonriendo levemente al tiempo que le enviaba juguetonamente una pequeña ráfaga de viento helado que provocó que pequeños carámbanos de hielo se formaran en las puntas del flequillo del rubio, quien divertido sólo sacudió la cabeza elevando su cosmo mínimamente y fundiendo el hielo. "Fue Saga quien me lo dijo" continuó el pelirrojo, pero sus ojos habían recobrado su seriedad y su voz se había tornado triste.

Milo abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no dijo nada.

"Me lo comentó después de que acordamos pretender servir a Hades, una vez que él nos regresó a la vida y nos envió a pelear contra ustedes para llevarle la cabeza de Atena." siguió Camus suavemente.

"No necesitas seguir." Dijo Milo precipitadamente.

"No pretendo hacerlo, pero sí te lo quería mencionar.

Saga se acercó a mi cuando me vio turbado y adivinando que la causa de mi intranquilidad era la posibilidad de enfrentarme a ti, me contó la verdadera profundidad de su amistad con Aiolos. Sus palabras me infundieron una cierta congoja, pero también una cierta paz… es difícil de explicar, aunque claro, los tiempos que estábamos viviendo eran complicados en sí mismos.

De cualquier forma fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de la verdadera implicación de la posesión de Ares. Nosotros sufrimos por ello Milo, unos más que otros, pero lo que Saga pasó… no puedo ni imaginar cómo es que se pudo haber sentido cuando se percató de que Aiolos estaba muerto por las órdenes que Ares, usurpando su cuerpo y su voz, había dado."

"Su ser, su diosa, su hermano del alma, su líder… Saga perdió todo ¿verdad?" la voz de Milo era un susurro.

"Por eso no puedo realmente odiarlo" dijo Camus "Pero no te lo quería mencionar hasta que Aiolos estuviera consciente… la verdad ni siquiera sé la razón de esa decisión, pero en mi corazón siento que ha sido lo más acertado."

"Sabes que jamás cuestionaré tus decisiones. Te respeté cuando decidiste dejar atrás la muerte de tu aprendiz Isaac; te respeté cuando decidiste encerrar a Hyoga en el ataúd de hielo y te respeto ahora, pero entonces ¿ por qué no has buscado a Géminis?"

"Tu amistad siempre será primero Milo. Y con todo lo que pasó, no consideré apropiado presionarte para entablar conversación con quien se considera el causante de todos los males previos a la guerra contra Hades"

"O uno de los instigadores… Kanon también se encuentra en una posición delicada"

"Pero Kanon no tiene justificación, sus acciones se debieron a su ambición y sed de poder. Fue él y sólo él quien determinó el rumbo de sus decisiones" la voz de Camus se endureció.

"Así como tú me has hablado de lo que encontraste en Saga, déjame ahora hablarte de Kanon.

Igual que tú, y la mayoría de los caballeros dorados me atrevo a afirmar, yo pensaba que Kanon debía ser castigado con el peor de los tormentos. Porque efectivamente él realizó todo basado en el egoísmo y su ansia de dominio… pero eso fue antes.

Cuando estalló la guerra contra Hades y ustedes estaban recorriendo las Doce Casas yo subí con Atena porque sentí un inmenso poder en su compañía y quería asegurarme que ella estuviera bien…" fue así que Milo le narró a su mejor amigo la prueba a la que había sometido al menor de los Géminis y cómo Kanon la había enfrentado, incluso superando con creces las expectativas del mismo Escorpio. "Por ello yo creo que juzgar a Kanon por el hombre que fue y no por el que demostró ser sería injusto"

"Ahora yo te pregunto entonces Milo ¿Por qué no buscaste a Kanon?"

"Por la misma razón que tuviste tú al alejarte de Saga. Tu amistad es primero… siempre Cam… siempre. Pero ahora que tu tocaste el asunto con Saga, me pareció natural hablar de su hermano gemelo" Milo se encogió de hombros.

"Tenías razón Milo, todo esto es sumamente extraño" suspiró Camus posando una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Escorpio. "Pero si tú apruebas que Kanon esté entre nosotros y confías en él, entonces yo también estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad"

"Y Saga no debe quedar fuera" dijo Milo "Tal vez sea más fácil abordar a ambos, después de todo… porque en realidad, desde que renacimos no recuerdo una sola vez en que haya visto a los gemelos, a no ser que fuéramos convocados por el Patriarca en el Templo Central"

Camus iba a comentar algo cuando ambos amigos se voltearon súbita y simultáneamente hacia un punto en la lejanía al sentir un cosmo de Caballero Dorado que subía leve, pero hostilmente cerca de ellos.

"Cáncer" murmuró Escorpio.

"Y no está solo, aunque dudo que pretenda atacar a Piscis" dijo Camus frunciendo el ceño.

"De esos dos se puede esperar todo" le refutó el griego.

"De Cáncer tal vez, pero no de Aphrodite. Además, recuerda lo que el aprendiz de Aries nos dijo hace unos días"

"Creo que mejor vamos a ver qué pasa" dijo Milo poniéndose de pie. Camus hizo lo mismo, pero mirando a Milo inquisitivamente.

"¡No es por fisgonear Cam!" se defendió Escorpio.

"Claro que no Milo, sé que sólo quieres evitar una Batalla de los Mil días" dijo sarcástico el pelirrojo y Milo no pudo evitar reír.

SS SS SS SS SS

Cuando la reunión con el Patriarca terminó, Máscara de la Muerte no perdió ni un solo momento para dirigirse rápidamente a la salida y aunque Aphrodite no sentía una compulsión tan fuerte para alejarse de los demás como el italiano, sabía que se sentiría incómodo entre el resto de los Caballeros Dorados.

Por ello y sin perder un solo segundo, ambos caballeros se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Al pasar por Piscis, Ángelo miró inquisitivamente a su amigo, pues el sueco evidentemente no tenía intención alguna de quedarse en el Décimo Segundo Templo, donde tendría que ver o sentir a todos los Caballeros Dorados cuand estos se dirigieran a sus respectivos templos.

Así, en completo silencio ambos se dirigieron rumbo al Templo de Cáncer, donde permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, que más bien les parecieron horas.

Cuando Máscara de la Muerte comenzó a deambular por la parte privada, enloqueciendo a Piscis, el sueco se levantó, tomó al italiano por la muñeca y rápidamente (pues ya sentían a Mu y a Aldebarán acercarse) se dirigió a la entrada de las Doce Casas.

Cuando Ángelo trató de protestar, el sueco en su idioma natal le respondió simplemente 'cállate' y conociendo a Aphrodite y lo difícil que podía ser cuando estaba en ese humor, Cáncer simplemente se dejó guiar.

Caminaron por el Santuario durante unas horas, mientras eran testigos de cómo la tarde daba paso a una noche tranquila y las brillantes estrellas se convertían en la única fuente de luz que iluminaban su camino, pues habían evitado las zonas donde las fogatas y las antorchas eran señales de la presencia de caballeros, aprendices y soldados.

Pronto se encontraron a la entrada de un bosquecito cerca de las Doce Casas, territorio exclusivo de los Caballeros Dorados. Fue ahí que finalmente los dos amigos decidieron poner fin a su deambular y eligiendo un par de troncos caídos, se sentaron en silencio.

"Esto es una locura y cada vez es peor" dijo finalmente Ángelo.

"¿A qué te refieres? Que Aiolos esté consciente es una buena señal para todos nosotros" argumentó Piscis, dejando una hermosa flor, una orquídea salvaje, que estaba acariciando antes que Cáncer comenzara a hablar.

"Piénsalo otra vez Pececito" dijo Ángelo bufando "Si Sagitario ya recobró la cordura, ahora sí podrá señalar su dedo acusador hacia nosotros. Tú y yo sabemos que ese griego idiota primero moriría otra vez antes de irse contra Saga y lo mismo me atrevería a afirmar con Capricornio"

"No lo insultes" dijo Aphrodite seriamente.

"Como sea" dijo molesto Cáncer "ahora sí nuestra paz ha llegado a su fin"

"¿Paz? ¿A qué paz te refieres Ángelo? No hemos tenido ni un momento de paz desde que renacimos, siempre temiendo este momento. Pero ya escuchaste a Mu, no estamos solos en esto"

"¿De verdad crees que Aries nos va a apoyar? Eres más estúpido de lo que pareces Piscis" dijo burlonamente el italiano.

"¡Ángelo ya basta! Ya basta…" dijo el rubio levantándose y dándole la espalda al guardián del Cuarto Templo.

"La verdad duele, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Y la verdad aquí es que las cosas van a empeorar para nosotros"

"¿Y dónde está el Caballero de Cáncer que hace unos días me decía que algunos de nuestros compañeros nos aceptarían? ¿Dónde está el Caballero de Cáncer que parecía cómodo con la presencia del guardián de la Primera Casa e incluso esperaba su compañía?"

"Fui un idiota…"

"No, no lo fuiste." Lo interrumpió el hermoso rubio, volteándose a mirar a Ángelo una vez más y sosteniendo los rojos ojos del albino. "Tuviste esperanza Ángelo, aunque sólo fuera por unos días tuviste el suficiente valor como para confiar. ¿Por qué abandonarte ahora al abatimiento? "

"Y tú ¿por qué estás tan optimista? ¿El veneno de tu técnica finalmente te llegó al cerebro?"

"Ángelo, por una vez en tu vida, deja de escudarte en los insultos."

"¿Te molesta? ¿Te estoy hiriendo? Vaya que has cambiado Pececito, nunca antes te había importado" dijo socarronamente el albino, pero un brillo molesto le iluminaba la mirada y su cosmo se había elevado ligeramente.

"Al único que estás hiriendo es a ti mismo. Y no importa lo que me digas, no vas a poder alejarme, eso ya deberías saberlo. Tal vez al que le está afectando el veneno de mi técnica es a otro…

¿Sabes? Se dice que todos mis antecesores que llevaron la armadura de Piscis no podían tener contacto con otro ser viviente, porque su sangre era tan tóxica que a enemigos y a amigos por igual terminaban por matarlos, lo quisieran o no.

Mi maestro encontró la forma de contener esa toxicidad y yo la afiné, pero tal vez estuve en un error todos estos años…"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Aphrodite, hoy no pareces ser tú mismo" dijo Cáncer un poco preocupado.

"El Caballero de Piscis que era hasta esta mañana murió de una impresión al ver a un fantasma" dijo Aphrodite con el hermoso semblante tan triste y vulnerable y sonando terriblemente acongojado, e incluso el italiano pudo ver cómo sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

"Todos somos fantasmas Pececito" dijo suavemente Cáncer, todo rastro de molestia y hostilidad abandonado e incluso acercándose a su amigo para posar una mano amistosa y de aliento sobre su hombro.

"Y sin embargo no todos nos hemos dejado derrotar por la adversidad" suspiró Aphrodite mirando significativamente a Cáncer. "Ya te lo he dicho, yo quiero construir un futuro, pero en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, ese futuro no me interesa si no lo puedo compartir contigo.

Más que amigos, somos hermanos Ángelo. Por eso te pido que no te hundas y me destruyas contigo."

"Aphrodite… yo no…"

"Silencio, alguien viene" interrumpió Piscis, adoptando nuevamente una máscara de fría altivez, con lo cual sus bellas facciones parecían estar esculpidas en frío y duro mármol.

"Tenía que ser el siempre propio Acuario, incluso elevando su cosmo para avisarnos de su proximidad" murmuró Cáncer, pero mentalmente agradeciendo al pelirrojo el gesto (aunque primero muerto antes que admitirlo, incluso a sí mismo)

"Caballeros" saludó Escorpio, mirando detenidamente a Cáncer y a Piscis como buscando algún indicio que le llevara a conocer el tema del que habían estado conversando los dos mayores.

"Buena noche Caballeros" dijo Piscis un tanto distante, pero no por ello carente de simpatía.

El silencio se alargó indefinidamente, para incomodidad de Cáncer y Escorpio. Por ello, ni a Camus ni a Aphrodite les sorprendió cuando el griego y el italiano preguntaron al mismo tiempo la causa de su presencia en ese lugar.

"Yo pregunté primero" dijo arrogante e infantilmente Milo, provocando que Camus usara toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rodar los ojos al cielo.

"Pero yo soy mayor, mi signo se encuentra antes que el tuyo y nosotros estábamos aquí antes" dijo Cáncer triunfal y cruzándose de brazos. Aphrodite lo miró incrédulo ante la respuesta igualmente infantil del albino.

"Justamente, por cortesía, debes responder tú primero" concluyó (extrañamente) el griego, dando un paso hacia adelante.

"No, por cortesía, tú debes responder primero" igualmente Cáncer dio un paso hacia adelante.

Aphrodite no pudo dejar de notar que Ángelo no estaba insultando hostilmente a Milo, sino solamente le estaba siguiendo el juego y a su vez, el griego parecía bastante divertido con el intercambio.

Sin embargo, Camus se estaba inquietando un poco. 'La ironía' pensó el francés 'sería que sí estallara la famosa Batalla de los Mil días que Milo ha querido evitar'

Pero entonces sucedió algo que ninguno de los cuatro Caballeros Dorados había previsto: otra vez comenzó llover. Torrencialmente.

Y en unos momentos los cuatro estaban empapados de pies a cabeza y Milo y Ángelo se habían olvidado de su discusión previa.

Cáncer comenzó a maldecir fuertemente en italiano, mirando de soslayo a Acuario.

"A mí no me culpes Cáncer" dijo Camus mirando al albino fijamente "Mi elemento es el hielo, no la lluvia"

"Y hablas italiano… por supuesto…" suspiró resignado Ángelo, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa de que Camus le había entendido.

"A partir de ahora tendrás que tener cuidado en cómo te expresas Ángelo" le dijo divertido Aphrodite, también dejando a un lado ese extraño y melancólico humor que se había apoderado de él unos momentos antes.

"Nah, no creo que a Acuario le importe ¿o sí?" dijo descaradamente el guardián del Cuarto Templo, aunque era claro que no le interesaba la respuesta del francés, pues él seguiría maldiciendo en italiano felizmente.

"Si respondiera afirmativamente ¿te abstendrías?" preguntó a su vez Camus, intuyendo ya la respuesta.

"Por supuesto que no"

"Entonces no te quejes cuando te pague con la misma moneda"

"¡Bien dicho Acuario!" dijo Máscara de la Muerte sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a sí mismo, con la satisfacción que denotaba su voz.

"Eso será interesante" dijo Milo sonriendo entusiasmado. "¿No crees?" se volvió para preguntarle a Piscis.

"La verdad es que no, ya siento mis oídos sangrar" dijo el sueco, aunque se podía ver un brillo en sus ojos que nadie, salvo Cáncer pudo identificar: ilusión.

"Pero aunque yo sí estoy ansioso de escucharlos, todo esto tendrá que esperar" dijo Milo y se dirigió hacia Piscis y Cáncer "Porque no sé a ustedes dos, pero a nosotros no nos encanta ir por la vida empapados y goteando"

"Ni que fuéramos techos para gotear, Milo" se quejó Camus por la expresión de su amigo, pero comenzó a caminar junto a él en dirección de las Doce Casas. "¿Vienen?" les preguntó a Cáncer y a Piscis cuando estos se quedaron rezagados, un tanto inseguros si acompañar al griego y al francés o permanecer en donde estaban.

"El todo por el todo" murmuró Cáncer en sueco y esta vez fue él quien tomó la muñeca de Aphrodite y lo condujo hacia donde los otros dos se habían detenido para esperarlos.

Fue así que los cuatro caballeros dorados regresaron a las Doce Casas en amigable silencio, con el paso apurado, empapados hasta el alma, pero con una ligereza en el corazón que se reflejaba con un pequeño brillo alegre en sus ojos.

SS SS SS SS SS

"Pero Maestro Dokho ¿por qué lo hizo?" volvió a preguntar por enésima vez el caballero de Leo, aunque la furia detrás de sus palabras cada vez era mayor.

Desde que Dokho sutilmente condujo a Aiolia fuera del recinto principal para que Saga y Aiolos pudieran hablar sin la intervención de terceros, el griego había estado a punto de estallar de cólera.

Por ello, el caballero de Libra había acompañado (más bien se había impuesto) a Leo y lo había conducido hasta el Quinto Templo, donde había permanecido con él hasta que la noche había caído en el Santuario.

Con paciencia infinita, digna del Maestro de Rozán, Libra le había tratado de explicar una y otra vez que era mejor dejar a su hermano y al mayor de los Géminis solos, pero Aiolia se negaba a escuchar y le seguía cuestionando duramente sus acciones.

"Ya te lo he dicho, muchacho, hay cosas que debes dejar que se arreglen por sí mismas. En China tenemos un refrán que dice 'Si eres paciente en un momento de ira, escaparás a cien días de tristeza.'" [6]

"La mayor parte de mi vida me he hundido en la tristeza y la desesperación. Ahora lo único que quiero, lo único que pido es que pueda estar con mi hermano ¿es eso tan irracional?"

"Claro que no Aiolia, pero ¿qué pasa con lo que tu hermano quiere?" dijo pacientemente el chino.

"¿Por qué Aiolios querría pasar un solo momento con Saga, después de todo lo que provocó?"

"¿Y qué fue lo que pasó realmente?" preguntó severamente Libra. "¿En realidad puedes afirmar que conoces lo que sucedió?"

"Algo sé" se defendió el griego.

"¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro que eso que crees saber es la verdad?" le siguió cuestionando Dokho.

"Yo no…"

"Aiolia no puedes actuar impulsivamente en un asunto tan delicado. Sé que lo que quieres es proteger a tu hermano, pero Aiolos no es ninguna víctima aquí. Tu hermano, Caballero de Leo, es un héroe, así que aprende a tratarlo como tal y respétalo."

"¡Por supuesto que lo respeto, lo admiro y lo honro como el héroe que es!"

"Pues no lo creo. Si en realidad lo hicieras, aceptarías sus decisiones. Nadie obligó a Aiolos a quedarse con Saga y sin embargo, tú estás cuestionando la sabiduría de esa decisión"

"¿Y cómo sabe si Aiolos no quería quedarse con Géminis? Después de todo, usted y los demás se aseguraron que no tuviera opción"

"No seas infantil muchacho, no va contigo. Además, si Aiolos no hubiera querido hablar con Saga ¿en realidad crees que se hubiera resignado a quedarse solo con él?"

"No… no lo hubiera aceptado"

"Tu hermano, Aiolia, es un héroe, pero también es humano y tiene bastantes conflictos que solucionar. Algunas veces podrás apoyarlo, pero otras tendrás que dejar que por sí mismo encuentre la forma."

Aiolia, que hasta entonces había estado dando vueltas por toda la salita de la parte privada del Quinto Templo se detuvo y miró por primera vez desde esa tarde al Caballero de Libra, quien sentado en una de las sillas que estaban allí, miraba al griego con unos ojos tan sabios y profundos que no concordaban con el joven rostro del chino.

Era difícil mirar al que fuera el anciano Maestro de Rozán como un joven lleno de vida e incluso sagaz y bromista en algunas ocasiones. Pero cuando esos ojos color tierra miraban fijamente, no era difícil recordar que Libra no era un caballero más.

"Maestro, también usted ha tenido que ajustarse a un gran cambio y sin embargo parece que nada lo perturba" dijo Aiolia acercándose conciliadoramente y tomando asiento junto a Dokho "¿De dónde saca la fortaleza para ser tan ecuánime?"

Para desconcierto de Aiolia, Dokho lanzó una divertida carcajada.

"Muchacho, existen muchas cosas que me quitan el sueño y me inquietan sobremanera. Ver a la Orden de Atena, especialmente a la Élite Dorada, pasar por momentos tan complicados es una de ellas. Pero he aprendido a tener paciencia y a esperar lo mejor."

"Me gustaría saber cómo lo hace"

"Créeme, doscientos años en frente de una cascada es un buen comienzo" dijo Dokho de buena gana, aunque una sombra cruzó por su mirada. "Pero Aiolia, si en realidad quieres dar un primer paso en la dirección correcta, debes dejar que tu corazón te guíe"

"Shaka me dijo algo parecido"

"Shaka es juicioso y sabe de lo que habla" asintió Dokho "Espero le escuches, después de todo son amigos ¿no?"

"Me gustaría pensar que sí… hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, para bien o para mal, incluso desde antes que Atena llegara con los Caballeros de Bronce. [7] Pero no ha sido sino hasta que revivimos tras la guerra contra Hades que él decidió acercarse."

Dokho sonrió satisfecho con la actitud de Shaka. Después de todo, a Libra aún le dolía el corazón cuando recordaba el sacrificio de Asmita en la anterior guerra contra el Rey del Inframundo.

"Además" continuó Leo, sacando a Dokho del melancólico pasado "Hace poco decidí ignorar mi propio juicio y cometí un error. No quiero que vuelva a suceder."

"¿Te refieres a la explosión de tu cosmo unos días antes? Saga estuvo involucrado también ¿no?" dijo Dokho interesado. Claro que se había enterado del suceso, pero no tenía los detalles y Shion no se los había querido compartir, alegando la confidencialidad que les debía a sus Caballeros.

Aiolia asintió. "Pero el más perjudicado fue su hermano menor"

"¿Kanon? ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?" preguntó Dokho consternado, pues eso sí no lo sabía y desde que Kanon y el partieran juntos al Inframundo en la guerra contra Hades le había tomado un cierto cariño al menor de los gemelos, aun cuando habían convivido brevemente.

"Cometí un error muy grave" dijo Leo sin querer entrar en detalles "Kanon resultó lastimado y aunque él es todo menos inocente… yo… cometí un error"

"Cuando dices que Kanon resultó lastimado, no te refieres a sus sentimientos ¿verdad?"

"Lo ataqué y él no se defendió. Ninguno de los dos traíamos armadura, pero aun así creo que al menos le rompí tres costillas. Sin embargo, sus palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos y fue por eso que me contuve hoy con Saga"

"Ya veo"

"Cada vez que parece que encuentro el camino, me pierdo nuevamente" dijo Aiolia dolorosamente "Ya no sé qué hacer"

"Recuerda el refrán de mi tierra que te he dicho 'Si eres paciente en un momento de ira, escaparás a cien días de tristeza.'"

Aiolia asintió pero se mantuvo en silencio. Por fin, el fuego que llevaba dentro de sí y que había amenazado con explotar se había calmado.

"Maestro Dokho" dijo Aiolia finalmente "Agradezco el tiempo que me brindó para guiarme y las molestias que esto tal vez le ocasionó, sé que tiendo a ser bastante testarudo."

"Es un placer muchacho, créeme. Y siéntete con la total libertad de buscarme cuando necesites hablar con alguien.

Ahora, consideraré que es mi día de suerte y ya que logré que me escucharas, intentaré repetir la misma hazaña dos veces en un día: busca a un amigo y ve con él antes de ir a dormir."

Aiolia entendió lo que el chino le quería decir y asintiendo se encaminó hacia la salida del Quinto Templo, en busca de Shaka.

Cuando Dokho vio que Leo se perdía en la escalinata de ascenso, se dirigió al lado opuesto, a la entrada de Leo y comenzó a bajar las escalinatas con una idea firme en su mente: tenía que encontrar a Kanon.

SS SS SS SS SS

Mu y Aldebarán sonreían contentos mientras disfrutaban una copa de vino en la cocina de Tauro, tras haber saboreado una deliciosa cena.

Como Aldebarán había estado ausente bastante tiempo, aun le quedaban suficientes víveres como para poder preparar una cena más que elemental, además de todos los obsequios que la gente de Rodorio le había obligado a aceptar al saber que no estaría con ellos tan frecuentemente como hasta entonces y por el afecto que le tenían. Esa excelente botella de vino que habían abierto era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Era ya noche cerrada y se podía respirar el silencio en el Santuario, sólo pequeñas lucecitas de antorchas aquí y allá se podrían vislumbrar en lo que parecía ser un manto de negro terciopelo.

Kiki dormía profunda y felizmente en la pequeña salita, tapadito con una manta, ajeno a todo cuanto le rodeaba. La tensión del día se había sumado a la copiosa cena que había comido y pronto el pequeño lemuriano había caído rendido al sueño, dejando a los dos Caballeros dorados solos.

Y como si jamás hubieran muerto en la Guerra Santa, sino por el contrario, como si hubiera sido el día anterior la última vez que habían platicado [8] Aries y Tauro charlaban amistosamente.

"Me da gusto verte Aldebarán" dijo Mu con su característica afabilidad, después de un largo periodo de cómo silencio y tratando de atisbar el menor signo de incomodidad por parte de su amigo. No encontrando ninguno, el lemuriano continuó relajado.

"Lo mismo digo, Mu. Te he echado de menos." Respondió Tauro sinceramente. "Veo, además que las cosas están cambiando por aquí"

"Y ni te imaginas cuánto" suspiró Mu "A veces pienso que la vorágine se saldrá de control arrastrándonos a todos"

"Y sin embargo, aún estamos aquí. La reunión de hoy fue algo sorpresiva ¿no crees?" comentó Tauro casual.

"Ni que lo digas, pero ya todo terminó. Al menos por ahora… Mañana, será otro cantar."

"A decir verdad, pensé que te quedarías con el Patriarca"

"No, mi maestro no necesita ahora a un discípulo, sino a un amigo. El Caballero de Libra está con él, o no tardará en estarlo, lo cual me tranquiliza."

"Si, los amigos te recuerdan que sin importar qué tan oscura esté la noche, siempre habrá un nuevo amanecer" dijo Tauro acomodándose en la silla, tras haberse servido más vino.

"Cuán ciertas son tus palabras y cuánto bien hará tu presencia entre los Trece" dijo Mu suspirando contento y dejando que el silencio amistoso reinara nuevamente entre ellos.

Continuará…

No olviden dejar sus comentarios…. En verdad ayudan mucho…

[1] El dios Apolo era uno de los dioses principales de los griegos. Dios olímpico, al que se le atribuyen un sin número de virtudes , habilidades y fortalezas, era conocido como el más hermoso de todos los dioses (una belleza viril, por cierto) y por tanto en muchas ocasiones se le consideraba como el modelo de belleza masculina perfecta.

[2] Aunque con lo que me he tardado en actualizar esta historia, en realidad han sido años (literalmente). ¡Lo siento!

Pero para mayor referencia, por favor, relean el capítulo XIII: El fuego y la flecha.

[3] "El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es opcional." Es una frase de Siddharta Gautama – Buda, dentro de su 'Sermón de Benarés' o 'La Fundación del Reino de la Verdad', el primer discurso que Siddharta Gautama dio ya como El Iluminado (Buda) en la ciudad de Benarés al norte de la India. De hecho, de este discurso se plasman las primeras enseñanzas del Camino Intermedio o Budismo.

[4] Todavía no acabo de entender que hace una leyenda bretona aquí, pero bueno; cosas más raras han pasado… Seiya, por ejemplo.

[5] Un pequeño detallito de la vida pasada de Camusito como Degel, de quien se decía tenía la habilidad de leer las estrellas como el Patriarca.

Y no es que nuestros doraditos recuerden a la perfección sus vidas pasadas (salvo Shaka, claro), pero yo creo que todos inconscientemente reflejamos algo de esas vidas pasadas nuestras, ya sean fobias o atracciones inexplicables hacia algo o a alguien.

[6] Proverbio chino… ¡Dokho y su sabiduría centenaria! :D

[7] Referencia Saint Seiya Episode G, donde Shaka incluso protege a Aiolia.

[8] Me llamó mucho la atención el rencuentro (al menos esa es la impresión que me dio) entre Mu y Aldebarán durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas, porque, después de una ausencia de trece años, ambos se saludan como si nada. Eso me hizo suponer que dado el carácter y la personalidad de los dos, ambos se respetaban e incluso eran buenos amigos, por lo que las palabras sobraban.


End file.
